Ocaso
by Filomental
Summary: Qué es el miedo. Qué puede yacer detrás de los ojos del odio. Trastornado, hasta lo reformado puede destruirse. Y verán cómo la obscuridad renace de la luz. Verán cómo el ocaso emerge para cubrirlo todo nuevamente. Porque su nombre es Sunset y su apellido Shimmer. Porque el olvido es el perdón que ofrece.
1. Prólogo

Y Sunset Shimmer alguna vez cantó:

[Legend you are meant to be]

 _Ahora que sé que soy escritora de mi propia canción_

 _Lucho a mi manera por el final que quiero_

 _Transformaré una tragedia_

 _En una fantasía épica_

* * *

Sunset no dejaba de pensar en lo que pasaría después de ese día. Todo volvería a la normalidad, al menos con sus poderes y la vida que les esperaba a todas, no sabía exactamente a dónde les llevaría; pero estaba segura de que podría tomarlas en brazos y averiguarlo. Feliz, esa era la palabra que la describía.

Mientras la obscuridad las rodeaba, el miedo desaparecía, rodeándolas con un tierno abrazo que solo sabía entregar. En cierta forma, era una expresión de un amor que ellas jamás entenderían, pero que correspondía. El mañana sería un misterio; solo pensar en ello le hacía sonreír. Apretó las manos de sus amigas más próximas.

Y de pronto, un objeto comenzó a flotar en el aire, pudo reconocerlo a la perfección; era el aparato que Twilight llevó a los juegos de la amistad… pero ¿Qué hacía allí? Una presión se apoderó de su corazón y descendió hasta el piso. Sus amigas comenzaron a retorcerse de dolor.

\- ¡Sunset! – Pinkie Pie gimió a causa del dolor que sentía.

Podía sentirlo a perfección; así como la tortura del resto de sus amigas; excepto la de una: Twilight.

\- ¡Ayúdame Sunset! – Vociferó Fluttershy, su voz se desgranaba en el aire a medida que su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

\- ¡No puede terminar así! – Applejack se mantuvo firme, pero estaba aterrada. Podía sentirlo.

Sentía el miedo de sus amigas, sentía su dolor… apenas podía moverse.

\- ¡No! – Exasperada, Rainbow Dash trató de levantarse; pero pronto descubrió que su cuerpo perdía todo peso.

Rarity se limitó a cerrar los ojos, llorando en silencio.

Y de un momento a otro, los cuerpos de las cinco se llenaron de una luz tan intensa, que fue casi imposible ver cómo el artefacto de Twilight se rompía en mil pedazos en medio del aire y liberaba una onda de fuerza que rompía el cristal de la habitación y enviaba a Twilight contra el piso.

Sus amigas ya no estaban; no las podía sentir, ¡Se habían ido para siempre! Tampoco podía sentir su magia… Con esfuerzos sobrehumanos, la fémina se incorporó para descubrir a Twilight en el piso, completamente inconsciente. Su magia… dónde estaba su magia…

\- Es tu culpa. – Le inquirió Rarity desde algún lugar de la obscuridad, se oía llena de terror.

\- Es tu culpa. – Se acopló Rainbow Dash en medio de un sollozo de dolor auténtico.

\- Es tu culpa. – Fluttershy estaba furiosa y el sonido de sus palabras cortaba el corazón de la señalada.

\- Es tu culpa. – El odio en las palabras de una persona tan afectuosa como Pinkie Pie solo sirvió para lacerar más a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Es tu culpa. – Con la rabia de Applejack se complementaba aquel coctel de sentimientos que inmediatamente inundaron el corazón de la adolescente de piel ámbar.

El coro de voces atormentó a Sunset Shimmer, resonando en su cabeza mientras ella rodeaba sus rodillas con sus brazos para protegerse. Pero no se detenían.

\- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Es tu culpa! – Sus gritos, con sus diferentes sentimientos, lograban que Sunset Shimmer se quedara completamente impotente, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, mientras la luz no dejaba de irradiarlo todo.

\- Lo siento… lo siento. – Susurró con debilidad, pues hasta sus pulmones parecían querer desfallecer en ese instante.

¡Y su magia regresó! La sintió, recorriendo sus venas, sus huesos… la usó inmediatamente para tratar de encontrar a sus amigas. Mas ellas no estaban en ningún lugar. Por mucho que se esforzase en hallarlas. ¡Ya no existían más!

Un sollozo llegó hasta sus oídos. Hasta ese preciso instante no se había percatado de que el vidrio del cuarto se había roto. Afuera, el sonido provenía de afuera. Avanzando entre el ambiente irradiado de luz, llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió y detrás de ella, se encontraba, en la pared de enfrente, una figura similar a la suya.

Tenía pelo similar, la ropa era idéntica, pero la diferencia era que no poseía manos, sino garras, su piel era de un carmín definido con unas escamas en ciertos sectores como los hombros, los codos y parte de las mandíbulas; sin olvidar el par de alas guarnecidas entre su espalda y la pared.

\- Es mi culpa… - Sollozaba. – Es completamente mi culpa; yo dejé que pasara. Yo dejé que todo esto se descontrolara… perdónenme por favor… perdónenme por favor.

Cubriéndose los ojos, la figura demoniaca lloraba desconsoladamente. Sunset se puso de cuclillas para poder verle la cara; básicamente, tenían el mismo rostro. Era ella… entendía a la perfección de qué se trataba.

\- No es tu culpa. – Susurró para sus adentros; mas, fue escuchada por la figura.

\- ¿Entonces de quién?

Entonces, los muros del pasillo comenzaron a convertirse en una espesa red de zarzas metálicas con sus ramas deshojadas y al final del breve sendero existía una luz fuerte, similar a la de la explosión, de esa que, a medida que se irradiaba, dejaba luz en todo lo que tocaba como si de pintura se tratase.

Algo la impulsó para encaminarse hasta allí; dejando a la figura demoniaca llorando en silencio. A medida que avanzaba las ramas de las zarzas se afanaban en introducirse en su piel, abriéndole pequeñas heridas; pero, colocando los brazos frente a su cara, con una abertura entre ambos, lo suficientemente grande como para permitirle visión, continuó adelante.

Al final, se hallaba postrada pacíficamente el cuerpo de su mejor amiga: Twilight Sparkle.

Fuego, el fuego lo llenaba todo; absolutamente todo, pronto la quemó a ella y las a zarzas y a las paredes y a la propia luz… fuego…

Abruptamente, la fémina despertó; el pequeño cuarto de su casa, que se hallaba en la avenida Blossom, se llenaba de un humo denso. Las paredes se quemaban, mientras ella avanzaba. Dormir era un escape a sus momentos más duros. Había soñado con sus amigas, en momentos más felices y… después llegó esa pesadilla.

Dejó su cama de sábanas amarillas; todo su cuarto era un desastre. Si dirigió a la puerta frontal de su casa, sin prestarle atención a la destrucción que se expandía por su causa. Al abrirse la puerta, encontró las casas cercanas completamente abandonadas. Una ciudad fantasma. Pero el sol radiante nutría los jardines sin cuidados de todas las casas aledañas.

Levantando una de sus manos, todas las malas hierbas fueron eliminadas; Sunset pues, se acercó hacia cinco pequeñas lápidas de piedra. Se arrodilló en frente de ellas. Todas tenían una fotografía de sus amigas pegadas en la parte superior. Rainbow, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir por sus ojos… el dolor no había reducido ni siquiera un poco desde ese día.

Los ojos en las fotos tenían algo de la calidez única que aquellas seis féminas le dieron alguna vez, en ese momento donde fue auténticamente feliz.

Sobre la parte de la lápida paralela a la tierra de todas estaba una prenda que le perteneció a cada una. La sudadera azul con líneas amarillas de Rainbow Dash doblada perfectamente; las botas de Applejack ubicadas a una distancia equidistantes; el pasador de cabello con forma de mariposa de Fluttershy ladeada hacia la derecha, tal como ella se lo ponía; el cinturón que Rarity usaba sobre su vestido dibujaba unas curvas a media que se extendía de un extremo de la lápida a otro; y el moño de Pinkie Pie que estaba en el centro.

Sunset se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que tenía, quedándose con su blusa violeta; sus botas volaron por el aire; de un momento a otro, toda la indumentaria dispersada se elevó para vestirla. Las botas de Applejack eran ligeramente más grandes que su talla, el moño de Pinkie Pie se unió al cinturón de Rarity ajustándose a su cadera; la sudadera de Rainbow Dash cubrió sus brazos y cuerpo, dándole el calor que alguna vez concedió a su amiga deportista; el pasador con forma de mariposa de Fluttershy se enganchó a la sudadera.

La fémina extrajo una gema negra de la sudadera de Rainbow Dash, pues allí la había guardado. La dejó en el piso y de inmediato ésta fue tragada por la tierra.

Su mirada se llenaba de odio; a medida que una umbra era expulsada por sus párpados, todo rastro de un ojo humano desaparecía para convertirse en un círculo de luz turquesa que relucía a través de la obscuridad de un humo negro que llenaba las cavidades oculares ya vacías.

*Afueras de la ciudad de Las Pegasus, 21 de junio del 2022 Después de la fundación de Equestria. Base Militar ACAD.

Una gruesa pared de metal y concreto le separaba de la libertad; pero en todo ese tiempo, el prisionero no había intentado escapar ni tan siquiera una sola vez. Cerró la puerta y soltó el pomo para observar a un hombre de piel entre rojiza tan débil que decoloraba a plomo dependiendo de la luz, sus ojos turquesa eran iguales a los de su hermana y, sin embargo, tenía el cabello negro con líneas violetas. A todas luces podía ser un hombre cualquiera, pero sabía bien quién era y por eso no dudó en acercársele y desenfundar su pistola nueve milímetros.

\- Shining Armor… - El sujeto le sonrió con una familiaridad que no supo explicar. – Tiempo sin verte ¿Cómo te trató el desierto de Soby? ¿No encontraron nada interesante?

El cañón apuntó directamente a la frente del prisionero.

\- La información que me diste era mentira. – Aclaró un hombre con los ojos llenos de ira; pero con el autocontrol suficiente como para no disparar su arma, aún.

\- Claro que lo era; les dije que no sé absolutamente nada de lo que ella está haciendo. Pero como piensas que disparándome y torturándome vas a sacar algo, al menos debía darte esperanza ¿No crees?

El gatillo fue accionado y el prisionero apretó los dientes con fuerza, gimoteando por el dolor que le provocó en el hombro.

\- Voy a ser claro contigo. Me vuelves a fallar y juro por Dios que te lleno la cabeza con las balas que sean necesarias para matarte.

\- Dios… ¿Es porque me parezco a la fábula de los demonios de tu imaginario colectivo? ¿Por eso me debes disparar cada vez que nos vemos en éstas… charlas?

No brotaba sangre; la bala que penetró en la carne del interrogado pronto cayó sobre la losa.

\- Te disparo porque lo mereces; tú y tu puta hermana lo merecen.

\- Concuerdo contigo. Pero… ¿Por qué merezco yo algo de esto? – Agregó, apuntando con la mirada su hombro. – Yo también soy una víctima de todo lo que ha venido pasando en estos últimos cinco años. Sé lo que sientes Shining; te conozco demasiado bien como para saber lo que te mueve. – Las palabras de prisionero eran vocalizadas con bastante suavidad, un aire ronco las llevaba hasta el de piel blanca.

\- Todo esto es tu culpa. – Soslayó el de cabellos azules poco antes de volver a disparar al interrogado.

En ésta ocasión, él blanco gimoteó de dolor mientras trataba de mantener la mirada fija en su interrogador.

\- No me disparas por frustración; lo haces porque odias a mi hermana… es mi mala suerte que sea familiar mío. Aunque volviendo a lo de la culpa… - la piel roja decolorada del preso se iluminaba vagamente por un conducto de ventilación. Única fuente de aire o Luz dentro de aquellas gruesas paredes de concreto. – No creas que tú eres inocente, ni que el gobierno de ese entonces lo es. – Su rostro cambió para ser más serio, con un tono frío continuó – Todos pensaron que podrían hacer las cosas como les viniera en gana, tu presidente, Tulip, incluso sombra. Creyeron que todo se ajustaría a sus planes; aunque Sombra fue el más noble de todos, eso lo reconozco. Y al final, les explotó en la cara.

Otro disparo llegó a la rodilla del prisionero cuando Shining Armor se posicionó tras de él. El grito de dolor del torturado llenó el pequeño claustro.

\- …Y ahora… tú. – Pero pronto el interrogado sintió que Shining Armor le tomaba del cabello para llevarlo contra la mesa de metal y la boca del cañón se ubicó en su mejilla derecha.

\- Quiero que sigas hablando.

Era la segunda vez que Shining Armor lo hacía en aquellos cinco años.

\- No sé cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no vas a sacar nada haciendo éstas cos…

El disparo se llevó a cabo, volándole carne y dientes; el dolor fue tan agudo que el humano gritó con todas sus fuerzas. En ese punto, usualmente aquel militar de alto rango solía convertirse en un torturador con cierto afán de dañar a los demonios… lamentable para Wane; necesario para Shining Armor. Pronto el daño ocasionado por la bala fue remendado y el prisionero se sobó la mejilla.

\- Te comprendo, es por eso que no suprimo mi dolor… creo que hasta lo has comenzado a disfrutar. – El demonio siempre le hablaba como si fueran viejos amigos y eso solo encendía la furia del humano. – Yo también perdí a la mujer que amo por culpa de Tulip y compañía. Él la mató frente a mis ojos. – El demonio lo decía de forma tan fría, tan desarraigada que, solamente comparar su pérdida a la del humano de piel blanca era un insulto. – Yo me sentí así por mucho tiempo… es una suerte que pueda sentir solo lo que yo quiero sentir… si quieres, te podría suprimir el dolor, tal vez así pensarías mejor.

Una bala, otra, otra, y otra; todas sin un blanco más que dañar al demonio fueron avanzando por la habitación, atravesando aquel cuerpo que parecía tan humano y que sin embargo, pese a todo el dolor que le provocaba, continuaría vivo.

\- Y también está. Aggghh. – Con una gota de sangre saliéndole por la boca, Gloom Wane daba un respiro antes de seguir hablando. – Tu silencio… perdiste a la mujer que amas por culpa de mi hermana; pero ella actuó como lo hizo por culpa de tu gobierno, de Tulio y de tu hermana. – Sentenció poco antes de tratar de incorporarse. – Al menos eso es lo que puedo concluir por las conversaciones que escuché por ahí. – De pie, volteó para ver al humano.

Pronto Shining Armor sintió su mano entumecerse.

\- Y creo que ya es hora de hablar seriamente… ¿Por qué crees que no he escapado en todo éste tiempo? – Expresó el demonio sentándose de nuevo en la silla.

El interrogador estuvo a punto de ir a patearle la cara; pero su cuerpo estaba inmóvil.

\- Es porque lo único que me queda es mi vida. Te lo he venido advirtiendo desde hace mucho; si me quedo es porque los necesito para ganar tiempo en caso de que ella venga por mí. – Explicó el demonio, con ese mismo de tono de voz amigable.

\- Ella no te liberará. – Dijo finalmente el humano, refunfuñando y tratando de liberarse.

\- Claro que no; ella vendrá por mi núcleo. Mi hermana jamás sintió ni el más mínimo afecto por mí. Hasta le alegraría destruirme.

Pero pronto el demonio se sobresaltó para levantarse y observar directamente al humano.

\- Shining Armor ¡Has traído a tu hermana hasta aquí! – Finalmente la furia se mostraba en el demonio.

Las puertas comenzaron a sonar debido a los golpes que el personal daba; pronto llegaría una explosión y entrarían.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! Le has dado a Sunset Shimmer más razones para venir. – El miedo se apoderaba del rostro del demonio. – Quiero que me escuches, llévate a Twilight de aquí lo más rápido que puedas; solo ella podrá detener a mi hermana.

El silencio del humano solo era un elemento que frustró al demonio. Él no le haría caso.

\- Sunset me hizo ver que el amor que le tenía a sus amigas era algo más allá de lo que te puedes imaginar o de lo que podrías sentir. Tal vez se deba a que es parte poni, no lo sé con exactitud. Pero sé que lo que ha venido buscando desde ese día es venganza… y se ha vengado de casi todos… solo le falta una persona y tú ya sabes quién es.

\- Cómo sabes que ella vendrá. – Expresó el humano desconfiado.

\- Porque estoy seguro de que siempre supo dónde me hallaba yo y dónde Twilight Sparkle; tal vez sea muy difícil para ella completar su venganza. Pero no va a desaprovechar la oportunidad que le has dado. Primero vendrá por mí, tomará mi núcleo y después irá por tu hermana.

Unos segundos pasaron antes que el demonio pudiera ver con incredulidad al oficial mayor.

\- ¡Sigue en estado de coma! ¡Shining Armor, estúpido! – Le insultó poco antes de que la puerta se abriera con un ariete.

El demonio llevó sus manos a la nuca y se puso de rodillas. Mientras los humanos ingresaban para llevarlo a su encierro, y poco antes de darle el disparo en la cabeza que garantizaba su inactividad, habló.

\- No seas estúpido.


	2. Escape de ACAD

Base Militar ACAD; 22 de Junio del 2022.

Suele decirse que el tiempo es relativo, a veces pasa lento; otras, rápido. Mas lo que ocurrió en un periodo de tiempo tan corto como lo son cinco años, todavía parecía irreal.

Shining Armor apreciaba la foto de aquella que hubiera sido su esposa; esa que fue su prometida… La luz del atardecer iluminaba suavemente la imagen de Cadance. Se la habían sacado a los dos meses de salir de la secundaria, cuando todavía era común el papel fotográfico; llevaba un vestido celeste, con una remera amarilla, en el fondo se podía apreciar un bosque. Sus dedos recorrían la imagen como si intentase volver a sentir la piel de la mujer, en particular, siempre volvía a su vientre. Cerró los ojos para no llorar.

Su cabello tenía un corte militar, así como de todos los presentes en la instalación, cuando observaba el espejo, no podía evitar recordar a Sombra, ese legendario personaje que sus hombres y mujeres reconocían como el primero en caer víctima de las manos de la figura demoniaca. Nadie se acordaba de Yargoj o Discord Grapphite más que él. Nunca fueron encontrados; pero Gloom Wane se encargó de explicarle qué muy probablemente habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno a causa de la magia.

Pronto la luz que irradiaba el sol se marcharía. Entonces se encenderían las fogatas, las antorchas y otros implementos; las lámparas de aceite y queroseno eran un lujo que no se permitió; pues sus hombres no los tenían; en lugar de ello, se encerraba por un momento en la obscuridad y después salía a revisar toda la base; debía cerciorarse de que nada extraño pasara, en particular en lugares aledaños a la celda del demonio.

Una mirada por la ventana, le mostraba un desierto árido con algunos edificios desolados de la ciudad de Las Pegasus a lo lejos. Era imposible no escapar de ese mundo, muchos especulaban sobre cómo había empezado todo aquello, sin embargo, los que lo vieron, coincidían en la fecha en la cual se le dio inicio. En todos los centros de mando se recordaba lo que llamaban día Cero. Un miércoles 12 de abril; sí. Fue ese día en el que todo cambió de forma repentina.

Ese día todo empezó de la forma más normal posible; todos tenían sus rutinas diarias como siempre; en todo el mundo se debían cumplir. Salvo que en ese instante se llevaba a cabo la operación Turquesa. Comandada por él, consistía en eliminar a Gloom Wane y capturar a Sunset Shimmer, así como a sus amigas. Discord Grapphite, un agente demasiado joven de CERO, el departamento de seguridad contra los fenómenos más increíbles que un humano haya podido observar, se infiltró hasta un lugar en la Canterlot High School; su trabajo consistía en convencer a Sunset Shimmer de entregarse, asegurarle de que no pasaría nada malo.

 _Es inevitable_. Esas fueron las dos palabras que Tulip necesitó decirle al presidente de Equestria para que se creara la operación Rubí. Por ella, el demonio conocido como Gloom Wane nunca fue eliminado. Por ella Discord no pudo llevar a cabo su misión y probablemente vio junto a Sombra y Yargoj, el momento en el cual algo terrible había pasado. No sabía qué; pero estaba completamente convencido de que fue el detonante.

Pero, lejos de ese pequeño acontecimiento en el mundo, quizás nadie esperó nunca que ese día se diera inicio con una de las catástrofes más cruentas de la historia humana. Sunset Shimmer, de alguna forma, hizo que todos los artefactos eléctricos del mundo dejaran de funcionar. Computadoras, televisores y más que todo, la industria del mundo se estropeó de un momento a otro.

De nada sirvió el sistema de protección contra pulsos electromagénticos desarrollados por el Departamento de Defensa de Equestria. No hubo señal, ni advertencia. Sin que nadie pudiera advertirlo, pasó el momento cero, ese en el que de pronto tu celular ya no funciona, las luces se apagan si es de noche, los televisores, el silencio comienza a apoderarse de todo y, de un momento a otro, sales a ver qué ha pasado.

Todo frenó instantáneamente, las vías más congestionadas de la ciudad perdieron su lento movimiento; era imposible averiguar la causa. Al principio los del gobierno pensaron que fue obra el estado del Saak; pero pronto se enteraron de que ellos fueron los primeros en ser atacados, pues todo contacto con ese país se cortó de forma masiva minutos antes de que a Equestria le pasara lo mismo.

No se supo en ese entonces, pero era el inicio del horror. El que bajó al mundo cuando la casa blanca fue atacada por nadie más y nadie menos que Sunset Shimmer. De estar en Canterlot o tal vez en el bosque de Tulivia a más de dos mil quilómetros de distancia, pasó a estar en el centro del poder de Equestria. Los supervivientes contaron lo que habían visto, aunque solo era cuestión de unir el rompecabezas.

Lo que ellos vieron fue una figura chamuscada hasta ser casi irreconocible en la alfombra de la oficina presidencial y frente a ella, una figura que parecía humana, no más que una muchacha menor de edad, que observaba la figura… de un momento a otro, desapareció de repente.

La tranquilidad aparente, duró solamente dos días. Al tercero, las ciudades del mundo comenzaron a colapsar. Al cabo de dos semanas, los alimentos escasearon, los hospitales se convirtieron en vectores para enfermedades e infecciones. Las ciudades más pobladas comenzaron a consumirse desde dentro, la desesperación puso un pie en el corazón de los humanos. Las autoridades de la ciudad de Canterlot, en la que él se encontraba, dieron inicio a varios intentos de mantener el orden.

No obstante, como los humanos hacen todo lo posible por sobrevivir, comenzó el tiempo donde todos los logros morales de la sociedad comenzaron a desaparecer; un poco de agua o comida era fruto de disputas que terminaron uniendo bandas pequeñas, algunos vecindarios se mantenían sólidos. A esas alturas, la alcaldesa se hallaba muerta y la policía ya se había disuelto. Le tocó pelear para saciar su estómago, así como el de su prometida y su familia. Debía procurar la supervivencia de sus seres amados.

Recordaba las cosas de forma bastante entrecortada, pequeños momentos… algunas generalidades; de hecho, todos lo hacían de vez en cuando.

A la cuarta semana, se percató de que, si seguía en la ciudad, moriría inevitablemente; así que siguió el ejemplo de muchos y tomó las cosas imprescindibles, armas, algunos utensilios, artefactos útiles y se dirigió a la salida junto a su familia.

Formando puños, sus manos imprimieron toda su fuerza para evitar recordar el momento más ruin.

Al cabo de unos pocos meses, las provincias, los campos verdes y las granjas fueron invadidas; todo el mundo trató de encontrar alimento, refugio, agua. Los granjeros eran acribillados cuando no daban el alojamiento, ni las requisisiones. En el camino habían muerto más humanos que en los primeros enfrentamientos en las ciudades.

Era difícil creer cuánto había degenerado la civilización en un periodo de tiempo tan corto. Para ese entonces, él caminaba solo… sin nada; sin nadie.

Sus puños liberaron toda su fuerza contra el escritorio ¿Por qué no había sido tan fuerte como para salvarlos? Una lágrima trató de forzar su huida; pero él no la dejó. Tragó saliva al tiempo que trataba de tragarse el dolor; la rabia afloraba en su mirada… había una responsable, solo una…

En menos de un año, la población mundial se redujo de ocho mil doscientos millones de habitantes aproximadamente, a un aproximado de trescientos millones, tomando como ejemplo a Las Pegasus. Los gobiernos cayeron bajo la anarquía que se apoderó de todas las personas. Desde los más ricos hasta los más pobres sufrieron por igual el azote del cambio que se imponía en el mundo.

Ese primer año, sin embargo, fue el menos violento. Habían muertes constantes; pero la desorganización general hacía que solamente fueran locales. Él había visto cosas atroces cometidas entre supuestas familias, entre supuestos amigos. Incluso él había tenido que usar sus manos para cegar vidas para continuar con la suya.

Ese año, el odio se instaló en su alma. Cadance siempre dijo que él tenía una llena de puerza, de justicia, de bondad. Supo que eso había quedado en el pasado cuando mató por comer, cuando saqueó junto a un pequeño grupo. Estuvo casi completamente muerto por dentro; mas una cosa le mantuvo de pie: el deseo de venganza contra la única responsable: Sunset Shimmer.

El ahora general, abrió una de las gavetas de su escritorio; encontrando una botella de cristal vacía. La tomó y estuvo a punto de arrojarla contra el muro. Pero ¿Dónde pondría el alcohol después? Prefirió devolverla a su lugar.

Pero pronto se enteró de la existencia de algunas organizaciones de humanos. Al cabo de ese año, con una velocidad sorprendente, se conformaron pequeños grupos armados, pequeñas cuadrillas que se arremolinaban en granjas, en sectores donde la tierra producía lo suficiente. Ya fuese pactando con los productores originarios o aprendiendo sus actividades, construyeron pequeños refugios que defendían con sus armas. Por supuesto, los que eran más numerosos eran los mejores; pero necesitaban más tierra.

No tardaron en surgir algunas cabecillas y después los pequeños líderes que se las arreglaron para unir distintas cuadrillas y atacar otras; así sus espacios se ampliaron, las necesidades de cada pequeña unión fueron atendidas. Por supuesto que los límites y las fronteras ya no eran válidas.

Él no tardó en liderar su propia cuadrilla, sus habilidades en el combate le hacían muy superior, además de las dotes en el mando y su experiencia al comandar tropas. No tardó en encontrarse con personas que también pertenecieron al círculo bélico. Militares, uno que otro agente de alguna organización, dos de CERO con los que pudo reconstruir los hechos. Sus habilidades les hicieron ganar más y más terreno; hasta que finalmente, pudieron tener la capacidad de crear unas barracas

El segundo año, se estableció una paz duradera, no solo en la extensión de territorio de la cual se apoderó junto con su banda; sino también en otros confines. Se establecieron mandos armados, muchos, conformados por militares, quienes, con su disciplina organizaron con mano de hierro a todos los que quedaron; desde productores, agricultores, ganaderos, hasta los pocos científicos, ingenieros y técnicos que hallaron. Las ciudades no pudieron ser habitadas nuevamente; aunque, de vez en cuando se debía ir a ellas en busca de materiales para reconstruir el mundo en el que les tocaba vivir.

Entonces, hubo una inversión en las profesiones más estimadas, carpinteros, mecánicos, sastres, albañiles, labradores, campesinos, ganaderos e incluso las prostitutas se hicieron sumamente apreciados. Los militares aprendieron cuanto pudieron, su cadena de mando fue el único punto de orden en un mundo de locos; él era consciente de que más le valía tener todo en orden bajo el cañón de sus armas que sin ellas.

El tercer año inició el proceso de reconstruir el mundo; al menos en su mando… comunicarse con otras partes del mundo fue difícil; sobre todo porque nunca se sabía cuándo una población humana había podido superar el salvajismo al que se había sometido la humanidad. Cartas, enviados especiales, que eran un cruce entre guerrillero y diplomático.

Con todo, había logrado contactar con lo que quedó del Saak en la lejanía, más allá de la costad, donde otro Yargoj estaba al mando, con Canterlot, con Cloudsdale City y con un sinfín de granjeros y pequeñas sociedades que se fueron formando. Los productos comenzaron a circular una vez más. Sin embargo, la economía de antaño ya no funcionaba, el trueque era más popular ahora. Y se cambiaba todo, desde algunos integrantes de cada grupo, apreciados por sus habilidades, hasta vegetales, carne y otros productos de consumo necesario, una vez intercambió una caja de balas por un reloj mecánico extraído de una de los ayuntamientos de Vanhoover.

Algo de estabilidad llegó ese mismo año, el gran defecto era que muchas de las mujeres estuvieron bajo el acoso de hombres menos ocupados; castigando con la crueldad suficiente, evitó que éstos se sobrepasaran y envió varios escuadrones a la ciudad por uno de los artículos más preciados tanto por la vieja como la actual sociedad: condones.

Cuatro nuevos niños llegaron ese año, dos se llamaron Shining, en honor al que ahora era uno de los caudillos más importantes de lo que antes fue Equestria; logró contactar, en diciembre, con algunos caudillos de Equestria del Sur. Algo había conservado del departamento CERO, documentos, el último informe impreso y que estuvo en la oficina de Tulip. Que hablaba de la localización del agente Discord Grapphite. Debía estar en ese bosque surreal. Pero Tulivia estaba bajo el mando de dos grandes caudillos que se confrontaban violentamente entre sí. Era imposible tratar de llegar hasta allá, incluso cuando tenían barcos a vapor disponibles en la costa, listos para partir.

Tuvo que olvidarse de absolutamente todo, para concentrarse en la responsabilidad que le habían conferido y que se había ganado con el tiempo; recordando siempre a Sombra, el agente que le entrenó.

Al cuarto año finalmente se pudo pensar en recuperar la industria que antaño, había mantenido el mundo entero. La civilización daba señales de mejorar, a medida que los diferentes mandos de Equestria y otros circundantes, se ponían de acuerdo en restablecer las fábricas. Sin embargo, la electricidad tardaría mucho en volver. Hasta ese día, solamente una pequeña cantidad de humanos podían tener unas linternas y alguna radio; de nada servía ésta última porque las estaciones estaban igualmente arruinadas.

Los técnicos que sabían de ella o estaban muertos o tenían conocimientos insuficientes; el esfuerzo para unir diferentes especialistas que estaban dispersados por todos los mandos de Equestria fue colosal y básicamente, emitieron el juicio de que todo aparato eléctrico, así como los medios para producirlos y las centrales no funcionaban ni funcionarían más. Simplemente no conducían electricidad, decían.

En otras palabras, debían empezar desde cero; ir a minas a extraer cobre, buscar plástico para derretirlo con el fuego e una fogata, hacer moldes de arcilla o de otros materiales que pudieran tolerar el trabajo. Tratar de comprender cómo diablos funcionaba la central de fundición de Cloudsdale City, llevar caballos para transportar maquinaria mecánica pesada.

Los mejores prospectos decían que tendrían una central eléctrica en dos años, pues debían reestablecer el sistema de una presa en Canterlot, crear el cableado para llevar esa energía a la fábrica en Cloudsdale y, otros tantos pormenores. Pero los mandos de Equestria, a diferencia de otros como Equestria del sur, se mantenían unidos.

El patriotismo de sus militares lograba mantener unidos a todos los que antes habían sido Equestrianas, se prestaban ayuda, intercambiaban; debían ser fuertes para reconstruir el mundo. Por fortuna, algunos instrumentos, como las máquinas a vapor, les brindaban un apoyo incomparable; encontrarse con un montón de máquinas manuales de cocer e hilvanar fue la bendición más grande. Sus vaqueros nuevos eran prueba de ello. Así como su chaqueta pintada con el extracto de las pepas del aguacate o palta, como les decían en Equestria del sur.

Ni en la mejor película de ciencia ficción se podía ver que dependían del fuego, que los herreros eran preciados para la reconstrucción de la civilización. Solo en ese cuarto año hasta el presente se recuperó algo de interés por los libros; única fuente de entretenimiento que no necesitaba de electricidad; pues los condones eran limitados y el alimento todavía no tenía excedentes meritorios.

Y el quinto año; empezó con un hecho importante para él; se encontró con varios agentes del departamento de defensa y dos de CERO; la información que tenían fue suficiente para comenzar con una reconstrucción de los hechos. Gracias a ella se enteró de los acontecimientos verdaderos, siempre sospechó de ellos; pero fue hasta ese momento que pudo dar con al responsable: Sunset Shimmer.

A ella Equestria entera comenzó a odiar, su nombre y sus terribles acciones pasaron de boca en boca e incluso, tenía conocimiento de que había llegado a lugares tan alejados como Tulivia y que incluso, había ex agentes del estado del Saak que también tenían información y deseaban compartirla con él.

Ese año regresó su odio con una fuerza insoslayable, por éste, tuvo necesidad de ir al bosque de Tulivia, al desierto de Sobi, e incluso, a Canterlot, ciudad maldita, en donde muchos pensaban que se encontraba Sunset Shimmer y a la que nadie se acercaba jamás.

Así fue que encontró a su hermana, ese fue el día más feliz de su vida en esos cinco largos años ¡Estaba viva! La halló junto a su equipo, en la lagunilla del bosque de Tulivia. No se había ahogado y muy probablemente permaneció esos cinco años allí, todos sabían que había magia de por medio; pero él, la cargó entre sus hombros y se la llevó.

Cinco eran los años en los cuales Sunset Shimmer había sido la autora de una de las tragedias más crueles de la historia de la humanidad. Cinco años en los cuales, ella estuvo en alguna parte del mundo, viendo cómo el horror cobraba vida. Su odio solo crecía con el pasar del tiempo; llegaría el momento en el que él, en persona, le cortaría la cabeza y la expondría al mundo, para poner en claro que la justicia se había hecho. De una u otra forma, se vengaría.

Volvió a la realidad, la noche comenzaba a hacerse patente, lejos de las fogatas y las antorchas establecidas por sus hombres, solo se podía apreciar la obscuridad del desierto… las provisiones de las regiones de producción que protegían llegarían pronto, en burros o caballos que aquellos campesinos, agricultores y otros enviaban en caravanas con la protección de sus mejores hombres que habían partido en la mañana.

Sus barracas se ubicaban en lo que antes había sido un viejo cuartel del ejército de Equestria; su posición estratégica era innegable, lo suficientemente preciada como para estar en medio de un desierto. Su oficina era la misma que tuvo todo general de la misma, los depósitos estaban bajo tierra, mientras que las barracas donde los soldados pasaban las noches estaban a ambos lados de un patio que podía apreciar desde una gran ventana que, por suerte, no se rompió.

Con trescientos de sus tres mil soldados dispersados en distintos sectores de su mando, eran suficientes para llevar a cabo todo tipo de misiones; ya nadie se atrevía a pisar las tierras que protegía y pronto, marcharía con ellos a Canterlot… para enfrentar el destino. Los otros mandos prometieron ayudarle a dar muerte a Sunset Shimmer y llegado el momento, lo harían. No existiría lugar en el mundo que no quisiera matar a esa puta.

\- Shining Armor.

Fue un susurro, pero reconoció la voz al oírla. Desenfundó su arma. Apuntó hacia una figura que se mostraba en la entrada de su oficina, y ésta levantó sus manos.

\- No hay tiempo para esto Shining. Escúchame atentamente.

El humano abrió la boca para llamar a refuerzos y trató de apretar el gatillo; pero nuevamente se quedó quieto como una estatua, un pequeño ronquido fue todo lo que salió de su boca.

\- No me hagas gastar energía en vano.

La puerta de madera se cerró detrás del hombre de piel extraña.

\- Mi hermana está aquí. – Expresó finalmente el demonio con una voz resuelta. – Tienes que sacar a Twilight Sparkle de éste lugar y llevártela hacia cualquier otra base que tengas.

Gloom Wane tomó de los hombros al humano que tanto odio le tenía, obligándole a bajar el arma con su magia.

\- Tienes que salvarla a ella y a ti. Que tus hombres te ganen tiempo.

Ejerciendo fuerza para moverse, Shining Armor intentó moverse, hablar cuanto menos. Pero aquella fuerza le superaba.

Los sonidos de unos pasos a través del piso de madera del pasillo llamaron la atención inmediata de Gloom Wane. La fuerza que cubrió el cuerpo del humano pronto le arrastró vehemente contra un muro.

El miedo comenzaba a hacerse claro en el demonio; debía ser eso porque jamás había visto una expresión semejante. Tragó saliva, sus manos se empuñaron para no temblar, sus ojos se fijaron en la entrada de la habitación. Mordió con fuerza, mientras su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, estaba seguro que también su corazón debería estar latiendo con fuerza.

Entonces se apareció una muchacha de un aspecto de no más de diecisiete años, con la piel ámbar, ojos turquesa, vestía una indumentaria tan peculiar que Shining Armor tardó un poco en reconocer que se trataba efectivamente de la amiga de su hermana menor. El cabello ondulado daba una pista clara de quién se trataba. No había cambiado ni tan siquiera un poco desde ese día…

Gloom Wane sintió el miedo susurrándole al oído, con un aliento frío que le instaba a salir de allí. Asediando su cuello, cualquier cosa podría pasar. No sonrió; tampoco se mostró pavoroso, solo se quedó lo más estático que pudo durante el corto instante que aquella pasó dentro de la oficina de Shining Armor.

El humano apreció ese instante, se suponía que ambos eran hermanos o algo así; pero se hacía palpable que aquel reencuentro no reflejaba ni familiaridad, ni amistad, ni nada. Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer no tardaron en posarse sobre él; en un segundo, perdieron toda semejanza con los de un humano para pasar a ser ese par de círculos fulgurantes que bordeaban dos penumbras que emanaban de las cavidades oculares de la fémina. Era como si no tuviera ojos reales… pero allí estaban; apreciándole. No era posible delatar ningún sentimiento a través de ellos. ¡Pero seguía atrapado por aquella magia! Si moría, al menos lo haría peleando; pero el demonio no le permitía moverse.

La criatura demoniaca se dispuso a caminar en su dirección; pero fue en ese preciso instante en el que Gloom Wane interpuso su cuerpo.

\- Supongo que quieres que te devuelva la parte del núcleo que me diste. – Expresó; la voz le temblaba, sus manos estaban listas para reaccionar ante cualquier movimiento que la fémina hiciera. No podía hacer más para ocultar su miedo.

Las alas de plumas blancas del demonio se asomaban tímidamente, pero mantenía su forma humana en el resto del cuerpo. Ella se enfocó al demonio de repente. Shining seguía atado con aquella magia. Pudo ver claramente que ella extendía la mano.

\- Únete a mí. – La voz de la fémina tampoco había cambiado, seguía siendo la de esa muchacha de diecisiete años. Se imponía, resonando con suavidad por las paredes. – Ellos te quitaron a Sunset…

\- No deberías hacer todo esto hermana…

\- No me llames así. – Le reprochó la criatura demoniaca. – y decide ¿Te unes a mí o estás en mi contra?

Shining Armor flotó en el aire. Con toda esa magia, Gloom Wane podría hacerle cualquier cosa. El humano, consciente de todo ello, maldijo su suerte. ¿En qué momento se escapó ese hijo de perra? ¿Cuándo entró la desgraciada dentro de ACAD? ¿Qué pasará con Twilight cuando Sunset Shimmer vaya por ella?

La mano derecha de Gloom Wane emitió un brillo verde. Era el fin.

\- También es tu culpa. – Susurró el demonio poco antes de lanzar un rayo que impactó directamente contra el rostro de Sunset Shimmer, la luz verde de éste fue solo un parpadeo y, por un segundo, Shining Armor creyó ver que emanaron gotas del mismo.

No pasó ni medio segundo después para que sintiera como si su estómago fuese golpeado con fuerza y, al mismo tiempo, como si todo su cuerpo fue jalado con fuerza. Para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en medio de una sala, frente a un doctor que vestía las mismas indumentarias que él. Éste les observaba incrédulo. Detrás de éste, se hallaba el cuerpo de su hermana recostado, con los ojos cerrados, quieta; tal como había estado durante esos cinco años.

Un rostro apacible. Ella era pues, todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo; o en lo que había quedado de éste. Cuán fría podría ser esta roca sin tener a nadie cerca… sin esa cosa tan inútil como necesaria que es el amor o en el peor de los casos, el saber que hay alguien en el mundo para quien no se es una página en blanco.

Unas campanas sonaron fuertemente, junto con el pronto escape del doctor que abrió una puerta de madera como pudo y salió corriendo, alertando a todos los soldados dentro de la base ACAD; trescientos hombres armados con lo mejor que podía ofrecer su mundo. Tomaron posiciones y simultáneamente, unos grupos ya establecidos llevaron a cabo las acciones de defensa correspondiente. Shining Armor volvió en sí al oírlas.

Sin perder más tiempo, Gloom Wane puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Twilight.

\- No la toques. – Increpó el humano desenfundando su arma…

\- La vamos a salvar. – Le respondió el de ojos turquesas, con un alivio reconocible en su mirada.

Con un tiempo de reacción del cual hubiera estado orgulloso, dos soldados ingresaron, levantando en alto sus armas, uno un fúsil, otro una escopeta, el demonio se disfrazó de un soldado más.

\- Vendarita. – Dijo Shining Armor antes de que se acabara el tiempo para disparar.

\- Señor. – Respondió uno.

\- Ejecuten Güirro Sacro.

\- A la orden. – Dijeron ambos al unísono antes de regresar al pasillo con la orden explícita del general de la base ACAD.

El acompañante de Shining Armor pronto volvió a tomar la cabeza de Twilight. Volviendo a ser objetivo de la pistola del humano.

\- Puedo hacerla despertar… pero no aquí. – Quitando por fin la mano, el demonio movió los hombros a manera de relajarse… sus alas brotaron sin extenderse en su totalidad.

El de piel blanca volvió la vista hacia la puerta. El güirro Sacro, estaba dicho y hecho. Eliminarían a Sunset Shimmer o morirían en el intento.

\- Cuando puedas pensar con claridad, te darás cuenta de que solo podemos vencer juntos. – Expresó el demonio con una voz que comenzaba a transformarse en una más gutural y profunda – Tu hermana es la clave en todo esto, llévatela y ten presente que tus hombres aquí están muertos… te ganaré algo de tiempo.

Actuó como un robot, ignorando por completo quién le estaba diciendo todo eso. En alguna parte, quería convencerse de que su mente estaba siendo manipulada. El de pelo azul tomó a su hermana por su muñeca izquierda, que estaba más cerca, para sentarla sobre la cama y después levantar su brazo, para inclinarla hacia él, de tal forma que su abdomen tuvo contacto con la parte posterior de su cuello; finalmente su mano libre se insertó debajo de los muslos de la fémina para cargarla sobre sus hombros. Afortunadamente, era ligera, bastante ligera.

Demonio y humano se miraron por última vez, antes de que éste corriera con su hermana en hombros al establo y aquel desapareciera del lugar. Sus hombres y mujeres brindarían toda la protección que pudiesen entregar.

Las luces breves pero potentes de los disparos plagaban la obscuridad nocturna, desde varias direcciones y con un único blanco: una muchacha que se alzaba en el aire. Los proyectiles no alcanzaban a darle, deteniéndose en el aire a pocos metros de distancia del cuerpo de la adolescente. Pero de todas formas disparaban.

La figura demoniaca se asomaba sobre las cabezas de los humanos, volando con unas alas membranosas, semejantes a las de un murciélago, pero con un tono rojizo; realmente era todo lo que habían contado. Se tomó un momento antes de atacar.

Pronto uno de los soldados comenzó a quemarse, otros tantos eran elevados en el aire mientras daban un último suspiro; un rayo salido de la nada impactó en otro. Una mujer le disparaba directamente a la cabeza, con una puntería por encima del promedio. Por ella, la criatura demoniaca se animó a descender al suelo, para acercársele, con un paso lento.

Un cañón fue accionado y, con una precisión inesperada pudo, no solamente atravesar el campo; sino impactar en el cuerpo de la maldita. Sin embargo, pese a cualquier expectativa, la bala simplemente pasó por el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer sin arrancarle extremidades, ni partirla a la mitad; como si de un fantasma se tratara.

Perdiendo la paciencia, un rayo desde la punta de la mano de Sunset fue enviado contra quien operó el cañón.

Los ojos de penumbra con fulgores turquesas se encendieron. Consecuentemente, perdió todo interés en la mujer para volver a alzarse en vuelo. No les prestó mayor atención a los soldados que trataban de impedirle el paso o, en el mejor de los casos, eliminarla. Sentía el cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle, estaba en esa base, en algún lugar.

Se transportó dentro de las barracas, pero en ninguna había algo más que camas viejas o víveres. El pequeño lugar donde atendían a los heridos estaba igualmente vacío, los pasillos se llenaban de activos humanos, armados y enfocados en eliminarla. Mientras iba de un lugar a otro, registrando el lugar, se llenaba de frustración. Tomó a algunos oficiales, palpando alguna parte de sus cuerpos inertes; pero ninguno sabía dónde estaba Shining Armor o su hermana. Leer sus mentes fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Pronto la breve sensación del cuerpo de la fémina de tez morada desapareció ¡Se la habían llevado!

Se apareció de la nada, en medio de la obscuridad nocturna; en medio del aire trató de encontrar alguna señal de la localización de Twilight Sparkle. Pero su percepción le fallaba. Algo estaba mal,

\- Está allá. – Gritó uno de los soldados, mientras disparaba todo el cargador que tenía su subfusil.

Gloom Wane observó con atención la reacción de su hermana; le envió un rayo que en segundos hizo que la carne del cuerpo del hombre se degenerara hasta podrirse, para caer muerto.

\- ¡Basta! – Les ordenó la figura demoniaca.

Para el terror de los presentes, sus cuerpos se entumecieron.

La marea de sonidos de disparos se acalló, las centellas de las armas se apagaron y por un segundo, reinó el silencio, acompañado por alguna que otra lumbrera encendida a causa del ataque que ella estaba efectuando a la base. Sunset necesitó unos pocos segundos para dirigirse hacia el sector de los establos.

Ya había llegado el momento, ella estaba a poco de descubrir la dirección en la cual viajaría Shining Armor. Debía actuar en ese momento. Tomando el subfusil, pudo percibir que todavía quedaban tres balas.

Levantó el arma y disparó como había visto en las películas y como recordó que le dispararon los humanos tiempo atrás. Una ráfaga corta, ninguna dio en el blanco; pero llamaron la atención de Sunset Shimmer; quien volteó la mirada para encontrarse con Gloom Wane, quien yacía en el techo de una de las barracas con el arma en mano.

Un vacío se formó en el espacio, tragándose la pierna del demonio, tuvo que transportarse para no ser tragado entero. Regenerar. Costaba energía y debía administrarla bien; de lo contrario, moriría.

El demonio apareció dentro de la otra ala de barracas. No tardó en mostrarse Sunset Shimmer frente a él. Una bola de fuego se creó en la espalda del demonio, consumió sus alas y también parte del tejido de su espalda; agachándose regeneró de nuevo de nuevo, para volver a desaparecer.

La luz producida por la bola ígnea llamó la atención de los humanos que recuperaron el movimiento; no tardaron en apuntar sus armas. Unos cuantos, que podían observar la figura demoniaca a través del cristal le apuntaron; mientras el resto tomaba posiciones de batalla, si es que se podía hacer; combatir contra esa cosa no era nada común.

Era ese momento o nunca; el demonio se transportó fuera de la base y extendió sus alas para volar por lo alto. La arena a su alrededor comenzó a volar por el aire de forma rauda. Como era de esperarse, la criatura demoniaca prefirió no seguirle. Era claro cuál era su objetivo principal aquel día.

La arena parecía moverse con un impulso propio; fluctuaba como si de un río se tratase, las patas del caballo galopante abrían pequeños surcos borrados presurosamente a medida que avanzaba. Se encontraba a uno o dos quilómetros de la base.

Observó a los costados de forma rápida; aquello era magia. Pero ¿De dónde? Sunset Shimmer no daba la cara. Si la veía, bajaría para confrontarla de una buena vez. Todos los caballos conocían de memoria el camino hacia otras bases; bastaba con darles la orden adecuada.

Twilight, estaba delante de él, cerca de la cruz del animal. La base más cercana era Cloudsdale; allí le darían una acogida.

¿Y dónde estaba Gloom Wane? ¿No se supone que le ganaría tiempo? No; todo fue una trampa… todo lo que hizo fue apartarlo de la seguridad de sus hombres y él cayó. Haló con fuerza las riendas del caballo, éste levantó las patas delanteras, relinchando, para quedarse quieto.

¿Debía volver o seguir adelante?

No había rastros de Sunset Shimmer más que el movimiento de la arena bajo las patas del animal. Colocando una mano en el cuerpo de Twilight que estaba ubicada sobre la cruz del caballo, descansando sobre su abdomen, trató de pensar en una salida.

De pronto sintió un golpe consistente en el hombro, que por poco le hace caer de la montura. Bastó un segundo para percatarse de que se trataba de arena, comprimida de alguna manera. Golpeó con sus talones al equino para que este continuara con su carrera.

Otro impacto en el hombro izquierdo.

Cuando una bola de arena llegó a dar con el muslo derecho de Twilight, pudo apreciar cómo otro proyectil impactaba en su pecho, llegado directamente desde el frente. Pudo apreciar de reojo, que otro proyectil, volaba en su dirección desde la derecha, sin embargo, en el aire se transformó en un pedazo de vidrio que se incrustó en el muslo de su hermana. Continuaban avanzando y la sangre comenzó a manar, recorriendo con una pequeña hilera el cristal. Tomando las riendas con fuerza en sus brazos, se abalanzó hacia adelante para cubrir con su cuerpo la sección media de Twilight, al tiempo que protegía con su brazo y antebrazo derechos lo mejor que podía, la cabeza de la misma y rezando para que ninguno de esos extraños proyectiles impactara nuevamente en ella.

No sabía cómo responder. Cuando una pared de llamas se encendió a diez metros delante del caballo, éste paró en seco. El caballo daba señales de estar completamente aterrado, pues relinchó con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de soltar las riendas con la mano derecha, desenfundó su arma y se incorporó sobre el caballo; no tenía tiempo de bajar siquiera, hasta el menor segundo haría la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Sus ojos infundidos con el miedo que amenazaba con apoderarse de él trataron de enfocar el blanco que buscaba: esa desgraciada que le atacaba.

Allí estaba, a treinta metros en el aire, con aquellas alas rojas extendidas, batiéndose para mantenerla en el aire, con su mirada demoniaca clavada en él y su hermana. Su brazo se extendió, una obscuridad manó de éste, como si saliera de cada poro de su piel. Por su parte, él levantó su arma y comenzó a disparar. El fin había llegado.

Sin embargo, una violenta ráfaga de arena emergió; en un remolino raudo, todos los granos se compactaron en diferentes proyectiles redondos; algunos de ellos se fundieron en el acto para convertirse en cristales. Todos fueron dirigidos contra Sunset.

Desde luego, ella quitó la mano y la conjuración que estaba realizando para anular el hechizo; la arena volvió a ser la infinidad de partículas, cayendo a tierra. La pared de llamas tuvo una brecha que el caballo atravesó sin órdenes por parte de Shining Armor, que todavía seguía observando lo que acababa de ocurrir; fue por una fracción de segundo que pudo observar los pies de una criatura a cinco metros en el aire.

No tuvo más tiempo para verle; pero sabía que era Gloom Wane.

Un rayo rojo fue disparado hacia Sunset, un sonido hueco se pudo escuchar a varios metros de distancia, cuando éste impactó con una barrera de magia. La figura demoniaca avanzó, levantando sus manos humanas que no tardaron en transformarse en garras.

El demonio se anticipó, usando una cola que Sunset no supo ver a tiempo. La misma tenía membranas semitransparentes con líquidos de distintos colores; la llevó delante de él y, aprovechando la inercia, los músculos de ésta se contrajeron hasta hacer explotar todas las membranas; los líquidos verdoso, amarillento y transparente, a dar con el cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer, mientras que él levantaba vuelo a lo alto, evitando el contacto directo con Sunset Shimmer.

Una bola de fuego estuvo cerca de alcanzar a Gloom Wane, pero se desvaneció poco antes de que lo lograra, dejando pequeñas partes del aire con lenguas flameantes volando, anulado el hechizo; Sunset conocía bien la estrategia de Gloom Wane, por lo cual procuró limpiar con un campo de magia, todo su cuerpo, retirando los líquidos, para después aislarlos y finalmente salpicarlos fuera de éste. Momento en el cual, Gloom Wane aprovechó para enviarle otro rayo rojo, ésta vez, algunas gotas radiantes salpicaron en la trayectoria.

Una parte del cuerpo de Sunset se deshizo al instante, la carne humeó hasta desaparecer y el hueso se hizo polvo. Desde su hombro derecho, pasando por su pulmón derecho, parte de su corazón y tráquea fueron prácticamente eliminados. Cayendo al tiempo de que sus heridas eran regeneradas; la figura demoniaca plegó sus alas.

Lejos estaba de cantar victoria, pues la arena bajo sus pies se movió de forma irregular, con una dirección bien establecida.

Un escorpión se lanzó desde el interior de la arena para interceptar la figura demoniaca con su coraza; sus tres metros de cabeza a abdomen eran suficientes para infundir el miedo; sus ocho ojos, así como sus poderosas tenazas que debían tener el tamaño de dos cabezas humanas se extendieron se clavaron en la arena y ésta cedió como si de agua se tratase. Con un movimiento de su abdomen empujó a la criatura demoniaca al aire nuevamente, poco antes de ingresar dentro de la arena, abriendo con el mero contacto con sus tenazas, un agujero lo suficientemente grande como para que pudiera ingresar.

Ya en el aire, la fémina extendió sus alas, solo para ser víctima de otro rayo; ésta vez, sus intestinos, parte de sus muslos y el pie derecho que había recibido de rebote el efecto del maleficio se hicieron humo rojo; la velocidad con la cual se transportó, superó a la velocidad con la cual se regeneró.

Apareciendo a cien metros de distancia, en vuelo hacia Shining Armor y Twilight Sparkle, su cuerpo se recuperó por completo. Era tiempo de encargarse del verdadero problema, los sobrevolaba y era cuestión de enviar un hechizo, tan solo uno al par de hermanos que trataban de fugarse.

Pero el maldito caballo evitaba que pudiera precisar el hechizo correcto. No pasó mucho hasta que el animal fuera atravesado por un cristal de manera análoga al muslo de la de piel morada.

Cayendo en la arena con todo su peso; caballo, jinete y pasajera fueron recibidos con relativa suavidad por la arena. Por supuesto. Shining Armor tuvo la ventaja de poder reaccionar a tiempo, rodando sobre su cuerpo, para terminar de cuclillas; el cuerpo de su hermana cayó pesadamente y sin consideraciones, con una cabeza ladeada, las piernas separadas y sobre uno de sus brazos.

Y allí estaba otra vez, evitando confrontársele. Se arriesgaba bastante; Gloom Wane se transportó frente a ella y su intento por ir tras los humanos se detuvo en seco por una maniobra del demonio, que consistió en frenar su corazón; dándole tiempo para ir donde Shining Armor en lo que ella revertía el maleficio.

Los ojos del demonio finalmente se enfocaron en su hermano; quien bien pudo verlos desde la distancia; pero prefirió prestarles atención a los humanos.

El caballo había relinchado de dolor, de un momento a otro, se levantó, con una de sus manos, el demonio quitó el cristal que había dado de lleno en el costado del animal, atravesando sus costillas para llegar a los pulmones. El de ojos azules pudo apreciar con toda claridad cuando sus heridas se cerraron y el movimiento de sus huesos, que salieron a relucir por encima de la piel, volvían a su lugar. ¿Qué más podían hacer aquellos bastardos?

El cuerpo de Twilight levitó. Un rayo fue a parar contra una barrera que emitió un sonido semejante al del rayado de una pizarra. Por supuesto; Shining por instinto se acercó al equino lo más rápido que pudo. Al hacerse a un lado Gloom Wane, para permitirle el espacio para volver a montar, observó el brillo en aquellos ojos demoniacos. Eran completamente diferentes de los de su hermana.

Pero Sunset tomó represalia. Un cono de fragmentos de cristal incursionó por aire, teniéndolos como presa; cientos de aquellos, bastaban unos pocos para causar daños mortales en los humanos; levantando un escudo, Gloom Wane se aseguró de que no ocurriera. Pero, antes de siquiera poder advertirlo, la cola del escorpión ascendió desde la arena, atravesando su pecho. Las tenazas del insecto gigante salieron para capturar las patas de la montura. Fueron frenadas por la magia de Gloom Wane.  
Pronto un rayo fue enviado contra el demonio y éste, hábilmente se transportó delante del caballo; mientras que elevó al monstruoso arácnido en el aire para que recibiese el impacto. El equino por supuesto comenzó una carrera nueva, con más fuerza, con más velocidad un segundo después de que el demonio se desvaneciera. La magia de aquellos seres era algo de nunca acabar y de no creerse.

Mientras el insecto se descomponía en la lejanía; Sunset Shimmer los seguía desde el aire; sus energías se estaban agotando, así como las de Gloom Wane. Quien apuntó con su mano a Twilight Sparkle, mientras volaba de espaldas sin alas, haciéndose levitar, de cuerpo de la fémina en coma, una bruma obscura emergió, dirigiéndose hacia el demonio que volaba a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Shining Armor.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Le gritó Shining Armor dejando libre su mano para tomar su nueve milímetros otra vez. Pero la había perdido en algún momento de la carrera.

\- Recargo mis energías. – Le respondió Gloom Wane.

Cinco pequeños objetos volaron en el aire, siguiendo a Sunset Shimmer, de ellos relucieron luces de colores. Blanca, Naranja, Amarilla, Rosa, Cian, todas ellas comenzaron a crear un círculo alrededor de la figura demoniaca. En poco tiempo, el círculo se convirtió en la forma de un corazón. Las luces se convertían en lazos que unían a cada gema. Pero en un segundo, todas dirigieron sus energías hacia Sunset Shimmer. Las luces se fundieron en un arcoíris exultante de un brillo casi enceguecedor.

\- Mierda. – Masculló Wane, reconociendo lo que pasaría a continuación.

El demonio se dirigió a un lado del caballo, exactamente a cinco metros de distancia a su izquierda; ello permitió que Shining Armor pudiera ver cómo el demonio levantaba sus dos brazos sus manos parecieron expulsar en una bruma de obscuridad al principio; pero conforme avanzaba en el espacio, una luz turquesa fue liberada del interior de ésta; posteriormente, se dividió en cinco rayos de luz más finos, pero también más resplandecientes, que se dirigían hacia los pequeños objetos.

El sonido fue similar al de un rayo retumbando fuertemente en los oídos, los objetos que volaban cerca de Sunset Shimmer dejaron de emitir su luz y cayeron. El arcoíris generado por éstos se deshizo. Sin perder un solo segundo, el demonio extendió sus alas y dando una vuelta en el aire, llevó sus pies hacia la arena, y con el brazo izquierdo extendido, una vez más, un rayo de luz turquesa, del cual parecieron brotar gotas de luz líquida fue ascendiendo de forma veloz, creando una espiral que ascendió hasta impactar en el cuerpo de la figura demoniaca.

Sunset no supo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando fue alcanzada finalmente, se produjo una burbuja con los bordes obscuros como la noche y una luz en el centro. Un estruendo profundo se produjo, como si algo se raspara dentro de un envase de metal; un aroma a fruta podrida lo invadió todo y Shining percibió que sus músculos se tensaron fuertemente.

El cuerpo de Sunset descendió desde el cielo, sus alas se deshicieron como humo, mientras que sus cabellos comenzaron a prenderse en llamas, apagándose y desapareciendo. Pero, antes de que golpeara el suelo, su cuerpo se cubrió con una luz amarilla y desapareció.

El caballo comenzó a frenar; Gloom Wane les dio alcance volando, eventualmente aterrizó al tiempo que el equino terminara de frenar. Los ojos del demonio volvieron a asemejarse a los de un humano; el cansancio comenzaba a invadirle. Shining Armor solo pudo observarle.

\- No tiene energías, tardará un tiempo en recuperarlas… - Un ligero mareo hizo trastabillar al demonio. – Tú sigue hasta Cloudsdale y escúchame: nos veremos dentro de dos días en la ciudad de Canterlot; en el lugar donde todo esto comenzó… la Canterlot High School.

Gloom Wane dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

\- Nos vemos, Shining Armor. – Añadió, mientras avanzaba en una dirección opuesta a la del humano.

El silencio era todo lo que el humano podía brindar; se limitó a apreciar que el muslo de su hermana no tenía ya el cristal y que tampoco presentaba señales de haber sido lacerado por el mismo. Alcanzó a ver al demonio alzando vuelo con sus alas de plumas blancas, desapareciendo rápidamente debido a la obscuridad de la noche.


	3. Un Mundo Ajeno

Ciudad de Canterlot, 24 de Junio de 2022

Sin ser una ciudad en ruinas que las películas siempre mostraron en los cines, dentro de cada película. Canterlot tenía apenas algo de polvo y esa ausencia de vida que desolaba cada calle, dejando a la ciudad en un silencio de la humanidad. Se podían escuchar pajarillos trinando alegremente a la luz de la mañana, el movimiento de los árboles al mecerse. Pero ya no existían bocinas, pasos de transeúntes, ni sonido alguno que pudiera recordar la presencia humana.

En esa ciudad ningún humano se atrevía a poner un pie; pues todos tenían por verdadero que en esa ciudad se hallaba Sunset Shimmer, solo eso bastaba para que nadie se acercara siquiera a sus alrededores. El odio que le tenían no se comparaba al temor que causaban los cientos de relatos que circundaban por lo que quedaba del mundo. Ciertamente, para muchos que desconocían todo lo ocurrido en su totalidad, ella era una criatura salida del propio averno.

Algunos comentaban que, en el estado del Saak, había hecho lo mismo que con el presidente de Equestria. Llegaban cartas con comentarios similares provenientes desde países que habían participado en la operación turquesa. Era más que seguro que ese monstruo había hecho eso y más. Shining Armor empuñó su mano con fuerza.

Sin embargo, entre la disyuntiva de ir o no hacia Canterlot, se había pasado esos pocos días con sus noches, pensando en lo que estaba haciendo; en lo que pasaría dentro de poco, y de lo que ocurriría después de eso.

 _Puedo despertarla… pero no aquí._

Esas palabras no dejaban de evocarse en su cabeza desde que el demonio las dijo. Si eran ciertas; era más que posible poder ver a su hermana abrir los ojos nuevamente. Sunset Shimmer era un monstruo, ¿Por qué su hermano sería diferente? El peso del fusil de asalto que llevaba con una correa le proveía de una pequeña sensación de seguridad. Aunque bien sabía que esas armas nada hacían contra un demonio.

Le acompañaban seis de sus mejores soldados, armados con algunas de las armas más preciadas en esos días, un lanzagranadas, una escopeta del calibre doce, tres fusiles de asalto de la infantería de Equestria y un subfusil en buen estado. Por supuesto, las balas eran algo preciado. Por lo cual, también portaban una o dos armas de cuerpo a cuerpo. Los herreros podían sacar un cuchillo de un montón de alambre de púas. Él llevaba una espada katana que encontró en una tienda de empeño.

Sin embargo, si Gloom Wane les tendió una trampa, sus posibilidades eran bastante bajas. Lo que había visto al escapar de la base ACAD superaba con creces al bosque de Tulivia. Si Sombra combatió contra él; seguramente lo que sintió no era diferente de lo que él sentía mientras avanzaban por la calle hasta la CHS. Mas, se controlaba para mantener a sus allegados tranquilos.

Cinco hombres y una mujer componían su pequeña unidad que se aventuraba a una zona maldita. Gnat, Songbird, S0lemm, Worthy, Trush, Ruby, junto con él por supuesto. A todos los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se encontraban junto con él, en ese lugar maldito, porque deseaban ayudarle. No solamente porque anhelaban venganza contra Sunset Shimmer, así como cualquier humano que hubiese oído de ella, sino porque también le tenían como líder.

Su mente, distante, pronto comenzó a recordar la ciudad; la vida que llevaba en ella. Al principio todo pareció tan irreal; paulatinamente, todos se dieron cuenta de que era real. El resto, solo era algo que la mayoría prefería olvidar.

Ese lugar traía a la vida los recuerdos más dolorosos y también los más confusos. Allí pudo presenciar algo que le asombró. De alguna forma, una parte de Tulivia estuvo en Canterlot o tal vez al revés. Pues vio a Sombra sobre la plataforma de metal. Él estaba en ese país de Equestria del sur, no había forma que también estuviera en Equestria. La última vez que pudo verle.

\- Jefe, mire. – Instó Gnat, un hombre flaco, que llevaba un subfusil en una mano; mientras apuntaba con el dedo de la otra hacia una nube de humo que tenía su raíz no muy lejos de una edificación vieja.

No tardó en reconocer la CHS. Ya habían llegado.

Pero, sucedía algo extraño, pues, las ciudades fueron abandonadas porque no era posible vivir dentro de ellas. Cuando algunos trataron de volver los jardines de los suburbios en pequeños matorrales, para así poder habitar nuevamente aquellos espacios más cómodos, la cantidad de tiempo y el esfuerzo necesarios superan su resistencia.

No había escombros, ni fuego, ni siquiera señales de una hecatombe, hasta los cuerpos que quedaron después de las horas más violentas habían desaparecido por completo. Desde el otro lado de la avenida, pudo confirmar que el humo salía de algún lugar del colegio; probablemente desde el jardín trasero.

\- Qué hacemos. – Preguntó Trush, uno de los soldados más allegados al caudillo; que, a diferencia de Gnat, tenía bastantes músculos pronunciados y la típica voz entre ronca y profunda.

\- Seguir adelante. – Respondió fríamente el hombre de ojos azules.

Con sumo cuidado en sus pasos, el grupo de humanos pasó a la acera de enfrente, entre el silencio casi espectral; incluso se podía oír la madera quemándose.

\- Shining Armor. – En un tono amigable, una voz le saludó, provenía desde el cielo.

Por supuesto, el recibimiento que obtuvo, fue de los cañones de las armas apuntándole.

\- Vamos, ¿Así quieren empezar nuestra reunión? – Como respuesta, Shining Armor bajó su arma, no sin antes considerar disparar… aunque, de poco serviría.

Con un descenso suave, el demonio plegó sus alas hasta que desaparecieron en su espalda, su piel ya plenamente gris y sus ojos turquesas, así como todo su aspecto en general, era semejante al de un humano. Vestía un chaleco de lana rojo, con una polera negra y unos vaqueros bastante anchos; así como unos zapatos negros.

\- Creo que deberían bajarlas; no pienso dañarles… creo que eso lo he dejado muy en claro. – Continuó mientras se acercaba a Shining Armor, rogando en su mente para que las balas no le acribillaran. No le matarían, pero vaya que dolían.

Un sudor frío recorrió la frente del caudillo, mantuvo la calma; cosa que, por suerte, sus allegados imitaron. Pero se mantuvo atento ante cualquier intento por parte del demonio. Quien, por su parte, caminaba suelto, completamente relajado e incluso le observaba como si fuera un amigo de toda la vida.

\- Tú y tus soldados han llegado en un buen momento. Si son tan amables de acompañarme hasta el jardín trasero por favor. – Expresó el demonio mientras tomaba la delantera y le dedicaba una mirada amistosa al de piel blanca.

\- ¿Por qué quisiste que viniera aquí? – Preguntó el humano, sin moverse.

\- Sencillo, aquí es donde realmente todo comenzó. En éste colegio. He investigado por mi cuenta lo que pasó y ahora todo tiene sentido. – Alegaba Gloom Wane, mientras abría la puerta de cristal del colegio abandonado. – Sí son tan amables. – Señaló con su mano el ingreso.

¿Había de otra? Ya estaba allí, qué caso tenía echarse para atrás. Shining Armor se encaminó para entrar dentro del colegio.

\- Aquí existía un portal hacia el bosque de Tulivia. Se abría con algún tipo de llave que solo ella y sus amigas tenían. Claro que – Llegando al pasillo donde estaba abierta la puerta que daba a las escaleras que llevaban a la extraña puerta que Shining vio en aquella ocasión, el demonio levantó su mano derecha en el aire, apuntando a la puerta de madera que se encontraba al final de las puertas, éste sonrió para sí mismo y añadió. – ella no consideraba algunos pormenores.

La puerta verde de madera cambió por una roja con varios agujeros en la parte superior del travesaño. Era esa la puerta que él vio desaparecer y cambiar por la verde la última vez que vio a Sombra. El demonio bajó las escaleras, extendió la mano y un pomo se apareció. Lo accionó y la puerta vibró sin ceder.

\- Cierto, el lugar está inundado. – Recordó Gloom. Cerrando los ojos para poder concentrarse en su magia; después de conjurar, le bastó con empujar la puerta y ésta cedió.

Los cinco humanos pudieron ver con claridad cómo el agua se movía por cuenta propia, hasta ascender por un techo de cristal roto con armazón de cristal. También vieron cómo el cristal crecía en el techo para volver a mantener el agua fuera.

\- Por lo que pude sacarles a los pocos registros que quedan en las agencias de CERO, éste lugar era como un laboratorio de magia, o al menos así lo describe el agente Discord Graphite. Sunset experimentaba con magia y probablemente aquí les enseñaría a sus amigas cómo usar sus poderes. – El demonio se quedó estático brevemente. – No las conocí; pero sé lo que representaban para ella. Perdonen que me ponga nostálgico. – Agregó mientras caminaba sobre una plataforma de metal.

Sus hombres susurraban algo; pero no pudo escucharles. El humano de cabellos azules se encontraba desconcertado. ¿Qué pretendía hacer esa criatura? Una puerta entreabierta al otro lado del extenso espacio ante sus ojos les llamó la atención.

\- Dime ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- Mi amigo… - Comenzó a explicar de forma conciliadora Gloom Wane.

\- No me llames así. – Reaccionó el caudillo, el demonio se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

\- Shining Armor, sé que tú más que cualquiera de los presentes, quiere respuestas a ciertas preguntas. Sé que quieres saber qué pasó ese día. Yo te lo diré ahora. – expresó Wane, pensó en ponerle una mano al hombro, pero quizás el humano reaccionaría de forma inesperada.

El silencio nuevamente se apoderaba de Shining Armor. Pero su semblante se llenaba de una mirada centrada en el demonio, sus pasos se hacían pesados y, aunque su rostro era inexpresivo, sus manos apretaban fuertemente su arma. El demonio abrió la puerta por completo. Dentro, existía un pasillo obscuro. Nuevamente la magia de éste se manifestó, una luz se emitió desde la punta de su dedo y se les adelantó, hasta llegar al final del pasillo, duplicándose a su paso y dejando un camino iluminado con fulgores que se quedaban flotando.

\- El día en el que se llevó a cabo la operación para darme caza, coincidió con el día en que Sunset y sus amigas vinieron a éste lugar. Verán. Resulta que nosotros, los demonios, tenemos una cosa que se llama núcleo, de ahí proviene nuestra energía para hacer magia y es por eso que podemos venir a mundos sin magia sin que nuestros organismos colapsen.

Sunset, sin quererlo, transformó a todas sus amigas; sus cuerpos necesitaban energía para ser estables. Pero, sorpresa, sorpresa, en éste mundo no hay tal energía. Pero como Sunset tenía su núcleo, les donaba su energía para que pudieran seguir con vida.

\- Conozco esa parte de la historia… - Alegó Shining Armor que había recuperado el habla de repente.

\- Pues, lo que no sabes, es que Sunset tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo aquí para descubrir la forma de partir su núcleo y entregárselo a sus amigas…

\- También lo sé.

\- Yo me refería al cómo… eso escapa a cualquier explicación que el agente Discord Grapphite pudiera proporcionar.

El pasillo parecía infinito, o tal vez era que caminaban lentamente.

\- Verán, los demonios nos reproducimos de forma diferente a cualquier otro ser vivo de nuestro mundo. Nosotros creamos otro demonio con magia, no hay intercambio celular ni herencia genética fija… básicamente es hacer una masa de galletas y dar forma a un ser vivo como queramos; lo principal es el núcleo; un demonio sin núcleo muere inmediatamente.

Como decía, nosotros lo dividimos en dos partes iguales y éstas se regeneran hasta ser dos diferentes. Es así que sale otro demonio. El problema es que solo puede pasar dos veces. Y si se lo preguntan, soy el hermano mayor de Sunset Shimmer. – Gloom Wane observaba de un lado a otro, el interior de las diferentes secciones del laboratorio, visibles debido a grandes ventanas transparentes que casi ocupaban la mitad de la pared. Mas, casi nada era reconocible a través de éstas.

Por supuesto, la curiosidad de los humanos no se hizo esperar y éstos recorrieron con sus ojos todos los rincones que se les ponían delnte.

\- Sunset no dividió su núcleo de esa forma; sino que lo seccionó de tal forma que no se regenerarían y no les sería posible dividirse nuevamente. Fueron ocho, nueve contando con el que me dio a mí. En fin, ella se los daría a sus amigas con el único fin de que ellas jamás dependieran de su núcleo.

Ya estaban en la habitación final, el sonido del cristal roto fragmentándose bajo sus botas les hizo percatarse de que ese era un lugar extraño.

Pudieron apreciar una habitación llena de lo que parecía ser una pintura fosforescente, como si alguien hubiera dado brochazos al azar. En el centro de la habitación existía un pequeño espacio cóncavo y varias inscripciones grabadas en el piso… solo faltaban las velas para emular uno de esos rituales satánicos. Gnat pensó que ya tenía suficiente. Pero al ver a Shining Armor ingresando, le imitó ciegamente.

\- Aquí es donde todo cobra sentido. – Gloom Wane miró el centro de la habitación, como si él pudiera verlo todo claramente. – El proceso transformaría a sus amigas para siempre, las hibridaría como demonios; pero fue lo suficientemente cuidadosa como para que esa hibridación no fuese agresiva ni recesiva… y lograr eso toma mucho tiempo. Aunque ella tenía la llave maestra en sí misma. Pero dejemos esa explicación para otro momento. El hecho fundamental es que justo a la mitad de esa transformación se dio una interferencia que cambió todo el resultado.

El demonio señaló unos pocos restos de lo que antes podría haber formado parte de un collar, pues el hilo seguía unido a un fragmento de lo que fuese aquel objeto.

\- El proceso se hubiera llevado a cabo con completo éxito, de no ser por éste artefacto. No tengo idea de cómo se creó en su mundo exactamente. Pero lo que hizo, fue interrumpir el proceso asimilando la energía que pudo encontrar. Pero no solo consumió la energía que las amigas de Sunset tenían en ese momento; sino también asimiló los núcleos. Ellas se quedaron sin núcleos, así que sus cuerpos comenzaron a colapsar; incluso en éste estado, hubieran podido salvarse si algo de energía las estabilizaba.

Sin embargo, la energía superó el límite del amuleto y éste liberó espontáneamente la energía; con la transformación cancelada, los cuerpos de las amigas de Sunset fueron invadidos por una energía que no tuvo control alguno. Los núcleos fueron absorbidos por dos cuerpos, los únicos que tenían la capacidad para hacerlo: Twilight Sparkle y Sunset Shimmer.

La energía en los demás cuerpos se convirtió en magia para poder usarse: aplicó un maleficio que Sunset hizo cuando me enfrentó: algunos le llaman transición… los cuerpos de sus amigas fueron convertidos en energía mágica, sin medios para contrarrestar sus efectos, perecieron en pocos segundos.

Todo a raíz de un pequeño factor que Sunset jamás pudo advertir: la intromisión de ustedes, los humanos. De no haber interferido; todo habría salido a la perfección, las amigas de Sunset hubiesen recibido los núcleos y su mundo no estaría sumido bajo la miseria.

\- ¿Nos culpas por lo que pasó?

\- No a todos; pero cada responsable tiene su carga de culpa. – Gloom Wane volteó para observar a Shining Armor. – Y es aquí donde falta una pequeña ficha del rompecabezas. – Comenzó entonces a caminar de un lado a otro, observando el piso para evitar cualquier contacto visual con los presentes. – Cómo fue que Twilight Sparkle, una amiga de Sunset Shimmer, tal vez la más cercana a ella, trató de interferir en todo lo que Sunset llevó a cabo. Estoy muy seguro que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo. ¿No parece extraño que alguien tan racional como Twilight dejara todo a la suerte?

Los ojos del demonio se centraron en los del humano y por la inercia del momento, éste levantó su arma. Apuntando al vientre del demonio.

\- Twilight Sparkle era tu hermana, estaba en el grupo de amigas de Sunset Shimmer, y tú estabas en el departamento CERO de defensa ¿Y tenían a Discord Graphite como agente aquí dentro? – Expresó, tratando de delimitar toda la CHS con un movimiento de manos - ¿Por qué tomarse la molestia de infiltrar a un desconocido si tu hermana ya estaba en el círculo de amistad más íntimo de su objetivo?

El agente accionó el gatillo; pero el mecanismo se quedó atorado mientras Gloom Wane le acusaba con la mirada. Pudo observar de reojo que sus soldados estaban flotando en el aire, sumidos en silencio, sus rostros reflejaban pánico, su mano tembló, accionó el gatillo una vez más, pero solo escuchó el mecanismo trabándose nuevamente.

\- Si querían saber más de Sunset Shimmer y lo que estaba ocurriendo aquí ¿No era suficiente con la colaboración de Twilight Sparkle? Hubiera bastado con que ella preguntase, Sunset le habría dicho todo, absolutamente todo lo que ustedes quisieran saber.

\- Yo jamás hubiese puesto a mi hermana en peligro. – Dijo finalmente con voz entrecortada el humano.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué fue ella quien precisamente hizo que ocurriera todo este desastre?

El silencio se apoderaba de todo el lugar, los humanos esperaban que su caudillo respondiera y éste en silencio no podía ocultar el odio que le tenía al demonio. El demonio mostraba un rostro donde la familiaridad que tenía con él desapareció por completo.

\- Ya hazlo… mátame. – Susurró Shining Armor.

\- Por qué habría de hacerlo; te necesito con vida, así como tú a mí. – Con suavidad, el demonio se encaminó hacia la derecha de Shining Armor, apreciando el suelo de cemento. – Bueno, esas son solo mis dudas, ya te he explicado todo lo que puedo explicar… aunque te interesará saber que aquí hubo otras tres víctimas de magia. Un muchacho de edad no muy diferente a Sunset Shimmer, tal vez uno o dos años mayor; y dos hombres de treinta y tantos.

El demonio señaló con el índice un lugar en el piso donde yacían abandonadas dos pistolas.

\- Sombra… - Susurró Shining Armor reconociendo la nueve milímetros del agente.

\- Apuesto a que el muchacho era Discord Graphite. Quita esa cara Shining, al menos no tuvieron una muerte dolorosa. Las amigas de Sunset, por otra parte, sintieron un dolor insoportable cuando el maleficio las borró para siempre. Y ese es otro detalle importante; Sunset compartía sus sensaciones, pudo sentir su dolor, su miedo, todo.

\- Y ¿ahora qué? – Nuevamente el humano empuñaba su arma; Gloom Wane desde luego negó con la cabeza antes de contestar.

\- ¿No has entendido que no hay forma de vencer a Sunset Shimmer más allá que uniendo fuerzas? Si permites que tu odio te ciegue de éste hecho. Nos estás condenando a los dos.

\- Después de lo que has hecho ¿Crees que voy a confiar en ti?

El demonio bajó la cabeza, negando en silencio.

\- Tú y tus muchachos, acompáñenme hasta la parte trasera; éste lugar es obscuro y húmedo. Preferiría conversar en uno mejor.

Al no observar reacción en los humanos que habían dejado de levitar en el aire; el demonio señaló con sus manos la salida del laboratorio.

\- Por favor, insisto. – Su rostro era tan humano… mostraba una cordialidad bastante notoria por sus expresiones.

¿Qué más podían hacer sino seguir adelante? El caudillo fue el primero en pasar por delante de Gloom Wane, quien le siguió de cerca; junto al resto de los humanos.

\- Lamentablemente, no nos hemos conocido en las mejores circunstancias; de hecho, si todo hubiera ido bien, ni siquiera sabrías de mi existencia. – Platicó el de piel gris, con una familiaridad que regresaba a su tono de voz, como si de un viejo amigo se tratase. –Y creo que no ayuda mucho que uno de los relatos más grandes de tu sociedad tiene la palabra demonio asignada a unas criaturas a las que ustedes les atribuyen todo el mal. Bueno, si mi lectura no está errada.

\- Déjalo… no sacas nada con esto. Si no te disparo es porque sé que no funcionará… y no quiero que mis soldados mueran en vano. – Le aclaró con sequedad el humano de pelo añil.

\- Solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro… la criatura imaginaria de ese relato no es la misma que yo; a mí no me afecta el agua bendita; pero una bala podría matarme en las circunstancias adecuadas. Yo no provengo de un averno, ni caí por una desobediencia. Soy algo más cercano a un humano de lo que podrías atribuirme.

\- Eres una basura que mata sin remordimiento. Eso no es humano.

\- Maté porque no me quedaba de otra, así como ustedes, yo también anhelo seguir con vida. Por eso estamos aquí.

De vuelta al pasillo, el grupo siguió a Shining Armor hasta el pasillo del ala izquierda de la CHS.

\- Por otra parte, si bien no siento remordimiento, trato de no dañar si las circunstancias me lo permiten. En Tulivia ustedes me querían muerto; no tuve más alternativa que combatirles. Pero si no recuerdo mal; tuve varias oportunidades de borrarte a ti o a Sombra. Sin embargo, no lo hice.

\- Excusas.

\- Verdades. – Acuñó el demonio con un tono más jovial que serio.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta que daba con el jardín trasero. Shining Armor se quedó quieto.

\- No hay trampa. Se los aseguro. – Expresó el demonio, adelantándose para abrir la puerta y mostrar un jardín ya sin cuidados.

El césped había crecido enormemente, las malas hierbas existían por doquier. Pero, por alguna razón, una sección, de no más de diez metros cuadrados se mostraba torpemente recortada. Un tronco de un árbol caído estaba acostado sobre el césped. Llamando la atención de los humanos, se mostró una fogata que tenía un cerdo empalado cocinándose con su fuego.

\- Deben estar hambrientos, encontré algo de vino en las licorerías del otro lado de la ciudad cuando llegué. – Dijo el demonio mientras se acercaba al cerdo, tomó un cuchillo que estaba cerca de la fogata y comenzó a cortar la carne de la pierna del animal. – Nunca he cocinado; pero hallé un recetario. No parece tan difícil. Ustedes dirán si me salió bien.

Las presas levitaron hasta encontrarse frente a cada uno de los humanos. Claro está, ninguno de ellos se atrevió a coger la carne cocinada.

\- Por favor, el cerdo es para ustedes un lujo y me consta. – Agregó el demonio mirando al caudillo humano, en espera de su aprobación.

Si cinco años de un fin de la civilización que tenía todo menos lo que Hollywood contaba fueron extraños y sacaron a la luz el comportamiento humano que se creía ya extinto, en ese instante, Gloom Wane lo llevaba a otro nivel. ¿Tenía algo esa comida extraña? ¿Y si la arrojaba para olvidar de una buena vez lo que les ofrecía? ¿Qué intenciones tenía ese desgraciado? Con una duda evidente, Shining Armor tomó la carne que levitaba frente a él. Eso bastó para que sus soldados imitaran la acción y de inmediato se la llevaran a la boca. Mas él no lo hizo. Se quedó observando a Gloom Wane que también degustó un poco de su carne.

\- Puedo estar sin comer toda una eternidad; pero, el alimento del alma son los placeres más simples, al menos así lo dice un escritor humano del que ya no recuerdo el nombre. Y por lo que siento, me ha salido bastante bien.

Sus soldados estuvieron en silencio desde el primer instante en el que tuvieron contacto con Gloom Wane. Las historias contadas tenían el defecto de poder inyectar el miedo fusionado con respecto a los dos demonios conocidos. De seguro estaban tan perplejos como él. Gloom Wane en medida alguna se comportaba como en las películas.

\- En fin, Shining Armor, la razón por la que viniste aquí no fue para visitar a un viejo amigo. Estaba implícito que yo, al menos, te daría la clave para quitar a Twilight Sparkle del estado de coma en el que se encuentra. – Expresó con interrupciones el demonio mientras degustaba la carne de cerdo.

\- Pensé que la despertarías si venía hasta aquí… - Se sinceró el humano, frunciendo el ceño.

\- En efecto, puedo hacerlo. Pero antes, tienes que saber un detalle más respecto a ese día.

\- Suéltalo de una vez; empiezo a creer que eres melodramático. – Se burló el humano, observando una sonrisa en el rostro del demonio.

\- Hasta que por fin te animas… bien, ese día, cuando el incidente ocurrió, los núcleos que estaban en el artefacto fueron expulsados y enviados solo a dos cuerpos, desconozco la causa exacta; el primero fue el de Sunset Shimmer, el segundo: Twilight Sparkle. Es decir, tu hermana desde ese día tiene núcleos de energía que le permiten hacer magia. Por eso sobrevivió a estar bajo el agua todo ese tiempo. No digas que no te pareció extraño encontrarla debajo del agua y que no se haya ahogado. Su cuerpo tampoco absorbió el agua de la lagunilla.

Shining Armor se encontró rodeado por las miradas acusadoras de sus hombres, en el fondo siempre existió sospecha en él. Pero el silencio era parte clave para mantener la calma en muchas circunstancias. Twilight era su hermana, la última persona que realmente amaba y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriese.

\- Lo he dudado. Pero eso qué tiene que ver con eso de los núcleos.

\- Cuando los núcleos se fusionaron con el cuerpo de tu hermana, se pusieron a realizar cambios. Muchos de ellos se realizaron en el cerebro durante todo éste tiempo. Tu hermana entró en coma porque su sistema nervioso entero fue sometido a cambios abruptos. Sumado al crecimiento que ella tuvo a lo largo de éstos cinco años, se creó una especie de desconexión. Varias funciones que debía cumplir el cerebelo, la amígdala y otros órganos se hicieron de forma independiente el uno del otro.

Así mismo, los cambios que los núcleos realizaron se llevaron a cabo en todo el cerebro; además de crear otras regiones… en síntesis, el caos fue tal que las áreas responsables de la consciencia de Twilight se suspendieron, están desconectadas del sistema nervioso.

Puedo volver a conectarlos. Pero no puedo deshacer los cambios que los núcleos realizaron; si lo hago ella podría perecer.

\- O sea que ella se ha transformado en un demonio.

\- Algo así; es más una hibridación. Lo que importa ahora es que ella recibió cuatro núcleos y Sunset Shimmer también…

\- Nada de esto tiene sentido. ¿Por qué mi hermana?

\- Estoy seguro que tú ya sabías de los acontecimientos de los juegos de la amistad. Verás, con las demás amigas de Sunset Shimmer, su magia realizó cambios que no incluían la capacidad para manejar núcleos. Se basó en algo que llamamos plantilla de esbirro demoniaco, pésimo nombre, pero describe perfectamente lo que trato de decirte. – El demonio volvió a morder un pedazo de carne, masticándola con minuciosidad, atrapando el sabor. – Cuando tu hermana creó un aparato para medir alteraciones que realizaba la magia; resulta que la magia fue contenida por el aparato de forma aleatoria. Ahora bien, en los juegos de la amistad capturo energía de todas las amigas de Sunset Shimmer. Hasta que finalmente capturó la energía de mi hermana. Mas no su núcleo.

Sin embargo, cuando le quitó toda la energía a Sunset Shimmer, cierta memoria de varios hechizos se quedó en la energía secuestrada. Y para cuando la energía ya no pudo ser contenida, un hechizo particular se llevó a cabo de forma autónoma: la transformación de tu hermana.

La energía no podía ser conducida por una humana y, eventualmente debió cambiar su constitución física para que pudiera hacerlo. Es así que surgió lo que ellas llamaban Midnight Sparkle.

Para constituirla, copió varias de las características de la plantilla de un demonio femenino, el primero en el que Sunset se transformó. La posibilidad de contener y controlar el núcleo de un demonio estaba entre ellas.

En el incidente, la energía, con la cual se mantenían los núcleos fuera del cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer y listos para fusionarse, llevó los núcleos de forma aleatoria. Dos fueron llevados hacia mi hermana, cuatro a la tuya.

\- Y qué pasó con los otros dos.

\- Sunset ya los tenía fusionados a su cuerpo. De no haber sido así, quizás Twilight hubiera recibido más.

Shining Armor siempre fue sorprendido por lo que llamaban magia, desde que entró al programa CERO, hasta que observó lo que por descontado asoció a la magia en el caos mundial que se inició en ese día tan trágico; fue siempre ante él la cosa más extraña que jamás pudo conocer. Por mucho que tratase de digerir todos los hechos y convencerse de que ya conocía ésta. Aparecía de pronto una nueva expresión para quitarle toda certeza de lo que creía conocer.

¿Así de compleja era? Las películas hacían verla como algo mucho más sencillo.

\- Entonces… creo que no nos queda otra más que ser directos al respecto. – Se pronunció Gloom Wane, ganándose la atención de todos sus invitados. – He dejado clara mi intención de cooperar contigo y tus semejantes.

\- Qué te hace pensar que vamos a trabajar con uno de los tuyos. – Expresó finalmente uno de los hombres de Shining Armor. Era un tipo alto y fornido.

\- Mi estimado Worthy; o mejor debería decir, el que siempre me daba con la culata de la pistola, ¿Acaso no estabas en ACAD cuando llegó Sunset Shimmer? – Le habló Gloom Wane abiertamente.

\- Sí.

\- Entonces habrías perecido allá de no ser porque yo la confronté; de hecho, a todos ustedes les salvé de ser masacrados por mi hermana. – Dijo el demonio con una voz que se mantenía relajada. – ¿O acaso creían que sus armas podrían dañarla realmente?

\- Habría muerto de ser necesario, pero jamás confiaría en una criatura como tú.

El demonio rio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Qué es tan gracioso. – El humano, dejándose llevar por la ira, empuñó un revolver que traía consigo y apuntó directamente al rostro del demonio.

\- El odio. El suyo al menos. Los humanos odian por temor o experiencias que los traumen o les produzcan mucho dolor… pero generalizan su odio. En lugar de odiar al responsable directo, odian también a sus allegados. Tal vez porque no son capaces de ver todo el conjunto…

\- Debería dispararte en este mismo instante, ordene señor, y lo haré. – Le interrumpió el hombre.

Shining Armor, en cuyo silencio se albergaba muchas más dudas que nunca antes, observó tanto a Gloom Wane como a Worthy como si fueran completos desconocidos.

\- Supongo que en ti recae la decisión final. – Le dirigió la palabra el demonio ya más serio. – He expuesto mi punto; pero antes que decidas, déjame decirte una última cosa: Puede que Twilight y Sunset tengan el mismo número de núcleos. Pero tu hermana apenas sabe algo de magia; mientras que la mía ya tiene un dominio enorme en ella. Eventualmente llegará el momento en el que ambas deberán enfrentarse, porque Sunset está buscando venganza, y cuando llegue hasta Twilight, ella perderá porque no podrá usar la magia que ahora posee.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- Es más una realidad que pasará esté o no presente yo. La gran diferencia es que yo puedo enseñarle a Twilght. Con mi núcleo, aunque empobrecido, tenemos más que Sunset Shimmer y, sin ser arrogante, en el pasado pude derrotarla en más de una ocasión en circunstancias no muy diferentes.

\- Derrótala entonces. – Le dijo una mujer de cabello rojo peinado en una coleta y de tez negra.

\- Bueno, ahora ella es completamente diferente; apenas salimos con vida de ACAD. Shining, Sunset podría haber terminado con todo en ese último momento, actué a tiempo y tanto ella como yo nos quedamos sin energía; pero no es algo que vaya a repetirse. Bien, eso es todo lo que puedo decir al respecto. La decisión es tuya Shining Armor. Tómate tu tiempo; pasaré a despertar a Twilight dentro de tres días a la base de Cloudsdale… espero que decidas bien esta vez. – Con su sentencia final, las alas blancas del demonio aparecieron y éste se levantó para alzar vuelo.

Shining Armor le vio alejándose por el aire. No había tenido oportunidad de verle frente a frente; cuando Sombra describió su encuentro en el hexágono, le dijo que era exactamente lo que todos habían temido; una criatura salida de las páginas de la biblia que podía cambiar de forma hasta parecerse un humano; que podía recibir todo tipo de golpes y seguir de pie.

Siempre pensó que esos monstruos eran precisamente eso, criaturas crueles, maléficas, dispuestas a derramar sangre solo por el placer de hacerlo. ¿Acaso no había hecho eso Sunset Shimmer? Pero la voz de Gloom Wane resonó en su cabeza _"Yo no provengo de un averno, ni caí por una desobediencia. Soy algo más cercano a un humano de lo que podrías atribuirme."_ ¿Era cierto lo que estaba diciendo?

Tenía razón cuando dijo que los salvó, él más que nadie podía dar el testimonio de la ayuda que les prestó en ACAD.

\- Tomen la carne y los vinos, supongo que son un regalo… nos vamos. – Ordenó finalmente, dándole la espalda a la figura demoniaca que ya se alzaba en la lejanía. Con un atardecer ante él.


	4. Vidas

Desde la madrugada, un grupo relativamente amplio de insectos recorría el bosque, sobrepoblando su superficie hasta cubrir completamente pequeños sectores de sus suelos, pintándolos de un negro petróleo. No había ni tronco ni hoja que no tuviera al menos uno de aquellos pequeños seres; millones de patas de sus diminutos cuerpos no emitían sonido alguno, en silencio, pero invadían el bosque como legiones inagotables.

Ningún humano podría darle importancia a un hecho tan intrascendente. Invisibles pues, ante ojos que buscaban comida y refugio, los millones de insectos revoloteaban sin causar mayor molestia que el zumbido de su vuelo. Ocasionalmente, algún humano que buscaba algo de comida era sorprendido por el tránsito de aquellos seres. Sin embargo, muy pronto volteaba para dedicarse a sus propios problemas que tenían un carácter más urgente.

En el corazón de aquel bosque de Tulivia yacía una figura andante. Cualquier oriundo lo confundiría con un humano más. Ciertamente, algo de humano tenía, fundido irremediablemente con otra criatura. Tenía seis años de existencia, sus ojos que podrían recordar la mirada de un hombre taciturno, vagaban en el paisaje como si de un paseo se tratase, llevaba las manos a la espalda en un caminar suave y apreciaba con bastante cuidado todo su alrededor.

La mente de Gloom Wane recorría sus memorias, desde el momento en el que llegó al mundo hasta ese instante. La tierra que pisaba tenía cada vez más un olor a hierro, su corazón parecía latir lentamente a medida que sentía como si un tumor le creciera, todo se sentía diferente; aunque ese bosque poco había cambiado realmente. Sus pasos dudaron, su mano se apoyó a un tronco; pronto la retiro para cambiarla por toda su espalda. Su respiración se acortaba.

Y los recuerdos explotaron en su cabeza, sin control alguno… las imágenes llegaban como si las volviese a vivir, como si pudiera sentir absolutamente todo una vez más. La debilidad de sus piernas, la impotencia que sintió en ese momento que lo cambio por completo, la caricia siniestra del miedo que le envolvió durante ese lapso de tiempo, su estómago a punto de revolverse, incluso el zumbido en sus oídos y el sentirse flotando.

Una voz femenina resonó entre la copa de los árboles, una bandada de pájaros salió disparada de la copa del árbol en el cual su cuerpo yacía aturdido.

\- ¡Gloom Wane! – ¡Esa era su voz!

Un impulso ciego se despertó desde el interior del humano de piel gris, se levantó rápidamente. Cerca estuvo de transformar sus alas y salir en busca del origen del sonido… pero se detuvo en seco.

"La Sunset humana está muerta" recordó. ¿Cómo no habría de estarlo? Una bala le atravesó el pecho, él pudo verla desangrándose, con el rostro en la arena y aquellos ojos llenos de pánico. También pudo ver la arena a su alrededor tiñéndose del carmesí de su fluido vital. Y ella no gritó, no gimoteó, solo susurró un te amo.

Los dedos de la mano derecha del demonio temblaron; sus ojos desapareciendo, dejando sus cuencas vacías; pero pronto apareció una espesa nube de humo negra y un círculo de luz turquesa contenido dentro de ésta.

"Si esa voz no pertenecía a la Sunset Shimmer humana… entonces…" entonces Sunset Shimmer le había tendido una trampa. No era probable que le estuviera buscando en Tulivia justamente aquel día y en aquel lugar en medio de todo el bosque. Encontrarse por coincidencia en un mundo tan amplio era básicamente imposible. Pero su percepción no la hallaba; extendía su alcance, pero a los trescientos metros no existía señal de ella; nada.

¿Habría sido su imaginación? ¿O era algo más? Sin bajar la guardia, el demonio se enfocó en ampliar el alcance de su percepción. Era imposible ocultarse de la percepción de un demonio, si esta le decía que no había ningún demonio cerca, debía ser cierto. Tenía que. No era un sueño, ya estaría despierto.

\- ¡Gloom Wane! – Era el grito, ésta ocasión la percepción le mostró el lugar de procedencia de aquellas palabras.

Sus alas se extendieron, a doscientos metros al sur, estaba posada un ave. Fácilmente podía posarse sobre una mano humana, su plumaje era de un vivo celeste con las patas rojas y un pico recto y ancho retozaba plácidamente sobre un árbol; cuando estuvieron frente a frente, el demonio no tardó en percatarse de que esa ave extraña estaba contaminada por magia… en el pasado pudo haber sido un loro común y corriente o también cualquier otro tipo de ave. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo era posible que un animal así todavía siguiera con vida?

Desde que consumió la gema de energía, todas las formas de vida que produjo deberían desestabilizarse hasta perecer. Tampoco tenía algo que le permitiese crear energía por su cuenta. Gloom Wane arqueó una de sus cejas, poco antes de que el ave elevara vuelo para desaparecer rápidamente. ¿Cómo conocía su nombre?

Intrigado, el demonio no tardó en dirigirse hasta la lagunilla; había llegado a Tulivia por el portal que Sunset creó hace poco más de cinco años atrás; pero no había notado un hecho interesante. Al usar su percepción para analizar el lugar, confirmó que sus aguas cristalinas poseían energía residual. Esa era la clave de su supervivencia. Esta se agotaría en algún momento y sus organismos colapsarían.

El demonio volvió a enfocarse en la razón por la cual se encontraba en ese lugar. Ciertamente, el defecto de los humanos consistía en enfrascarse en el pasado con todas sus fuerzas. Los que tienen la certeza de tener los días contados suelen compartir eso. Y como un demonio podía vivir hasta el fin de los tiempos, en las condiciones adecuadas, le era bastante extraño aquel sentimiento.

La playa le traía recuerdos poco gratos. Sentía repelús ante la arena y su cabeza no dejaba de volver a pensar en la expresión de Sunset Shimmer, la mujer humana. No sabía bien por qué, pero las balas humanas le daban un temor irracional, difícilmente podrían matarle con aquellos artefactos bélicos; pero que ingresaran en su cuerpo provocando dolor le mortificaba… ¿Sería porque había visto lo que pueden hacer?

Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se encontró frente a la cabaña de madera en medio del bosque de Tulivia que sus manos temblaron. Sus ojos humanos apreciaron aquel frugal refugio. Negó con la cabeza, no podía perder el control de sus pensamientos… ni de sus sentimientos.

Empujó la puerta, la cual, luchando cada centímetro bruscamente creó un pequeño recoveco por el cual ingresó. Dentro, había acumulado algo de polvo, las lluvias, así como el tiempo habían llevado a la madera hasta las últimas, al menos en una porción del techo que cayó, formando un agujero por el cual ingresaba algo de luz. Los muebles olían mal, sus tapices estaban hechos unos andrajos de tela. Obviamente, las ratas se resguardaron cuando le vieron. A punto de venirse abajo, la cabaña era un lugar todavía más lúgubre, ante la humedad, su piel humana reaccionó, tumbando brevemente, crispando cada bello de sus brazos y nuca.

"Si tan solo se hubieras quedad aquí." Pensó el demonio apretando uno de sus puños. Dedicó un minuto de silencio por la partida de aquella humana. Era una costumbre humana, estaba seguro que ayudaba a lidiar con el dolor de la pérdida. Pero en su caso, no aliviaba el dolor, ni la nostalgia, ni nada en particular.

Entonces, una libélula ingresó por el techo, buscándole. Al posarse sobre el hombro de Gloom Wane, en menos de dos segundos, le transmitió un informe del resultado de la búsqueda que llevaron a cabo: no encontraron nada. No tenía caso seguir usando energía para controlar a los insectos, anulando el hechizo, el demonio pasó a sentarse sobre el viejo sofá. Necesitaba unos segundos para poner las cosas en claro.

Entonces sintió algo duro en el respaldo; se levantó para observarlo. Entonces se encontró con una pequeña roca con forma esférica, pero tenía varios grabados… esa no era una roca. Usando nuevamente su percepción, sonrió, pues ese pequeño objeto en realidad era un ser vivo. Y no cualquier ser vivo; bastó con algo de energía para que la piedra del tamaño de un puño comenzara a cobrar color y movimiento, al principio, se quebró, después, secciones enteras se fueron desprendiendo para mostrar el interior de la roca.

Las patas de la criatura tardaron en surgir, moviéndose frenéticamente, se apresuraron en romper su prisión; se trataba de un escarabajo verde neón, sus ojos de inmediato percibieron al demonio.

\- Gloom Wane. – A modo de saludo, la voz chillona y ronca del insecto resonó.

\- Te has perdido de mucho. – Le respondió el de ojos turquesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Tener que congelarme. ¿Tú sabes cuánto ha tiempo pasado?

El demonio negó con la cabeza.

\- Cinco años desde que Sunset te envió aquí. Las cosas han cambiado bastante. – El insecto se quedaba en completo silencio, estático, sus extremidades parecían llenarse de humedad, adquiriendo coloración a medida que pasaba el tiempo. – Es una pena que no hubieras estado cuando todo pasó.

\- Qué pasó… Gloom Wane se comporta extraño; ser… ¿Es por algo malo?

\- Sí.

La mano izquierda del demonio rodeó al insecto, algo de energía obscura fue asimilada por el cuerpo del pequeño ser, quien, sintió relajarse a medida que la recibía. Liberando tensión en sus patas, pronto su cabeza comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

\- Ser lugar donde Gloom Wane residió. Sunset Shimmer envíome aquí. ¿Por qué Gloom Wane no esperó a Ocllo?

\- No pude hacerlo; los humanos comenzaron a atacar el lugar y si no actuaba me habrían quitado la vida.

Pero el insecto se limitaba a seguir moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, inquietamente, sus patas comenzaron a moverlo de un lado a otro. Retirándose de la cercanía de la mano del demonio. La luz que ingresaba por el techo pronto le llamó la atención; pues se quedó viéndola durante varios segundos.

\- Sunset Shimmer, deber de Ocllo ser volver con ella. Reportar, informar… Sunset preocupada seguramente.

\- Ocllo, tienes que calmarte. – Interfiriendo con los pesares que comenzaban a invadir al insecto, el de ojos turquesa trataba de hacer contacto visual con aquel, pero no dejaba de moverse. – Al mismo tiempo que los humanos me atacaron; Sunset también fue blanco de sus acciones.

\- Sunset no poder morir… ser demonio.

\- Sigue con vida, pero a medias. Te explicaré. Pero tienes que escucharme con toda tu atención. – Sin esperar respuesta alguna, el demonio llevó la palma de su mano frente al insecto, para que éste pudiera subirse sobre ella. – A mí me querían muerto; a Sunset deseaban robarle el núcleo. Y todo tiene lógica. Verás. Ellos tenían un grupo selecto de personas que espiaban a Sunset y a sus amigas. Llegado el momento, interfirieron y Sunset perdió gran parte de su núcleo junto con casi todas las humanas que a ella le importaban.

Ocllo finalmente movió sus antenas.

\- Sunset… ¿Estar viva?

\- Por supuesto que sí; pero ella ha sufrido bastante desde entonces…

\- Ella necesitar a Ocllo.

\- Ella solo necesita tiempo y estar sola. Créeme cuando te digo que no aceptará la compañía de nadie, ni siquiera la tuya. Claro que… no se ha quedado sin hacer algo al respecto. La parte del núcleo que le fue robada jamás tuvo control, toda esa energía se liberó, toda esa potencia repercutió en éste mundo… aquí es donde tú y yo tenemos un papel importante.

\- ¿A qué refieres tú? – Preguntó el insecto con su terrible manejo del lenguaje.

\- Si bien Sunset está como está, todavía quiere actuar. Ocllo, han pasado demasiadas cosas como para contártelas de una sola vez. ¿Recuerdas la limpieza que los demonios llevaron a cabo en nuestro mundo?

Las palabras del demonio repercutieron en el insecto de forma inmediata, como si algo le hubiese golpeado fuertemente, éste se frotó las patas delanteras antes de responder.

\- Eliminar a toda criatura que tuviera núcleo de energía… eliminados cientos de especies por los demonios de la cuarta a la sexta generación.

\- Exactamente, eso fue lo que ocurrió. Sin embargo, todavía quedaron algunos pocos dispersos por nuestro universo. Muchos de ellos no pasarán del siglo, otros están tan reducidos que viven agonizando.

\- ¿Qué ver esto con…?

\- Calma Ocllo, las razones del Gloom Wane original para venir a este mundo eran concretas, acaparar más poder del núcleo de Sunset Shimmer. Claro que todo le salió mal. Pero la otra razón era una que le atemorizaba… resulta que, en todo el proceso de limpieza que los demonios anteriores a Sunset y a mí, hubo un superviviente perteneciente a una especie que, al igual que la nuestra, tenía un núcleo de energía. Eliminaron a todos salvo a él y a unos pocos, hasta donde supo el Gloom Wane original, escaparon de la cacería que los demonios llevaron a cabo.

\- Superviviente… ¿Raza Moghte?

\- Se pronuncia Mogch´te. Y sí; esa criatura se escondió por eones; cuando finalmente los demonios se mataron los unos a los otros, salieron de su escondite. Gloom Wane nunca supo dónde estaban ni qué planeaban hacer; pero quería ir a terminar con el trabajo de limpieza para evitar que todo se desbordase y fuera eliminado por esas cosas.

\- ¿Superviviente mostrarse para atacar a Sunset Shimmer? – Interfirió el insecto, preguntando con una preocupación genuina en su voz.

\- Todavía no ha contactado con nosotros; dudo mucho que sospeche que los últimos demonios están aquí. Probablemente planee destruir el planeta natal de los demonios. Sunset desea atacar primero y defender su mundo.

\- Sunset ser cautelosa. ¿Cómo nosotros vamos a ayudar?

\- Sunset no ha perdido a todas sus amigas; una de ellas ha sobrevivido al accidente que los humanos provocaron. Sunset ha prometido ayudar a los humanos a reconstruir su mundo si ellos la ayudan a defender su mundo; tenemos un pequeño ejército y a la amiga de Sunset Shimmer hibridada. Yo voy a enseñarle a controlar la magia; tú me colaborarás en esa tarea. – Concluyó Gloom Wane con un tono de mando y seriedad que se acomodaron con una expresión de calma.

\- Pero, Ocllo necesita hablar con Sunset Shimmer.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, ella no quiere estar cerca de nadie por ahora. Cuando llegue el momento y ella sane sus heridas, estoy seguro que volverá a tenerte como su mascota o lo que fueses para ella.

Ocllo se quedó en silencio; pero pronto afirmó con la cabeza.

\- Yo te ayudaré.

\- Estoy ansioso de trabajar contigo; de seguro sabes un montón de cosas sobre Supay que yo no.

El demonio se limitó a poner al insecto en su hombro derecho, al posarse éste, el de ojos turquesas se encaminó a la puerta de salida de la cabaña.

\- Sé. Si Gloom Wane querer. Ocllo contará algunos secretos que Supay legó para Sunset Shimmer.

\- Es por eso que Sunset me mandó a buscarte, ella… nosotros necesitamos de esos conocimientos.

\- Acercarse una guerra. – Concluyó el insecto con una voz suave, preocupado como siempre por la seguridad de Sunset Shimmer, ante todo.

\- Eso me temo. Necesitaremos todos los recursos que podamos usar. Pero antes. Necesitamos encontrar a un humano en particular.

\- A quién.

\- Un tal Flash Sentry, creo que sé dónde se encuentra. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrarle?

\- Flash Sentry ser nombre conocido. Sunset soler ordenar a Ocllo buscarle en la página social, siempre dudar cuando hablar con él. Ser confuso para Ocllo.

\- Red social Ocllo. – Una sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro del demonio. – y sí, es a ese humano al que buscamos.

\- Seguramente querer mantenerle a salvo. Por alguna razón le interesaba ese simple humano.

Finalmente, ambos salieron a la intemperie. Sin perder más tiempo, Gloom Wane se encaminó hacia el interior del laboratorio, transportándose al interior de éste; para después activar el portal que llevaba hacia Equestria. Saliendo de la escuela que hace poco tiempo atrás albergó a un conglomerado peculiar de jóvenes, sus alas blancas se extendieron. El insecto no presentó más molestia, sujetándose firmemente con sus patas, se quedó quieto, en silencio en el hombro del demonio.

\- Qué pasar con mundo humano. Destruido parece.

\- Como te dije, fue un accidente terrible; no estuve presente cuando pasó; sin embargo, tres de los núcleos liberaron toda la energía que contenían. Ésta se extendió por todo el planeta, causando un pulso electromagnético en cada artefacto humano que condujera electricidad. Eso afectó directamente la industria humana, su modo de vida fue destruido casi de inmediato.

\- Eso recordeme a la estrategia de la tercera generación; aquellos demonios inútilmente presentarse como portadores del apocalipsis o hecatombe final. Estrategia basarse en el miedo… miedo ser impredecible… muchos fracasar y perder sus vidas. Ser efectivo para mermar fuerzas de los enemigos… Supay decir que si se adoptaba, debía asegurarse uno de destruir hasta el último vestigio y atacar en punto más crítico que sufrir los enemigos.

\- Cierto, aunque en éste caso todo fue un accidente. El mundo humano ha sufrido la destrucción de su civilización. Algunos humanos inútilmente han odiado a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Ir contra un demonio es perder. Aceptar es mejor que odiar. Demonios ser benefactores si no ser tomados como enemigos. – Alegó el insecto, conocedor de la sabiduría de los demonios.

\- Hasta que piensan que pueden apoderarse del destino de toda una civilización. Ocllo, mejor nos separamos de ese viejo camino. Estaba lleno de un dogmatismo irracional… por esa misma razón los demonios terminaron matándose los unos a los otros.

\- Supay pensar igual.

\- Nunca hemos tenido algo de tiempo para hablar. ¿Extrañas a Supay? Sé que él te creo y te tuvo a su lado como su sirviente por mucho tiempo.

\- Supay crearme para ser sirviente de Sunset Shimmer. El tiempo que ocllo estuvo ahí con él, servir para aprender a ser de utilidad a su creación más grande. Extrañar o no es irrelevante.

Gloom Wane esbozó una sonrisa. Sus ojos apreciaron la inmensidad del cielo mientras se dirigía hasta su destino. Para una mentalidad humana era imposible aceptar que existieran criaturas que realmente anhelaran ser esclavos de voluntades ajenas a las propias. Ese pequeño insecto, no podía concebir siquiera una vida sin servir a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Pero… Ocllo extrañar a Sunset Shimmer.

\- No te preocupes, de aquí a un tiempo, estoy seguro que ella superará todo el dolor y te querrá de nuevo a su lado. Por ahora, trabajemos juntos.

\- Ocllo no entender ¿Por qué Gloom Wane ayuda a Sunset Shimmer?

El interrogado se vio en la necesidad de mirar hacia la tierra para ubicar el sitio en el cual se encontraban.

\- En primer lugar, porque Sunset hizo posible mi existencia. Y también porque el Gloom Wane original fue convencido de las ideas que ella tenía, aunque al final. Me alegro de ello, porque si él no hubiera muerto, yo no estaría aquí. Y por último está el hecho de que Sunset me dio una mente hibridada, más humana y poni que demonio, casi semejante a la de ella; así que ya no puedo actuar como demonio, aunque quiera.

\- ¿Gloom Wane ser hibrido?

\- Sí, Sunset fue muy cuidadosa. Demasiado diría yo. Tampoco es que pueda culparla…

\- Gloom Wane quiere preservar su existencia… - Añadió el insecto con toda claridad.

\- Quién no lo haría. Creo que incluso tú temes por tu vida.

Pero el insecto se quedó en silencio, evitando confrontar aquellas palabras. La resistencia del aire contra su cuerpo le mantenía prisionero en el hombro del que aparentaba ser humano; en pleno vuelo, observaba las alas blancas de aquella criatura.

\- No te reprocho nada, quizás en el fondo todos actuamos para seguir con vida de alguna forma. Claro que los que tienen la certeza de tener sus días contados deben esforzarse más. ¿Sabes? Me he dado cuenta de que tienden a infravalorar la eternidad.

\- No tener opción alterna. – Se animó a hablar el insecto con su peculiar voz aguda. Sus patas comenzaban a vibrar.

\- Sí, es una pena.

Nuevamente, un dolor apabullante luchaba por apoderarse de las profundidades más recónditas del demonio. Los dedos de sus manos temblaron… pero rápidamente volvió en sí. No era el momento ni el lugar para dejarse llevar.

\- Ocllo, tendrás que estar escondido por un rato.

\- ¿Por cuál causa?

\- Los humanos que veremos no necesitan saber que soy un demonio… de seguro ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Por supuesto, me dejar en una mochila o bolsa con una migaja.

\- No soy Sunset...

Ambos llegaron a tierra, Ocllo observó a un caballo y dos burros, estos últimos llevaban varias cargas.

\- Súbete a uno y ocúltate como puedas. – Con un tono de voz más de sugerencia que de orden, el demonio señaló a los animales.

De ser una cucaracha, Ocllo pasó a ser una simple garrapata con alas, ingresando velozmente en las crines del caballo, para desaparecer. Gloom Wane echó un vistazo alrededor antes de subirse a la montura. No tuvo necesidad de dar ninguna orden, los animales comenzaron a moverse por cuenta propia. Estaban a varios quilómetros fuera de la ciudad de Canterlot; hace varios minutos que las granjas abandonadas y algunas praderas habían sido dejadas atrás a su paso. El ambiente se rodeaba de un aire más seco, más calor, un suelo entre pedregoso y polvoriento; definitivamente estaban cerca de tierras infértiles o una cantera quizás.

Sea como fuere, el andar de los animales condujo a ambos tripulantes hasta el interior de un cañón. Ocllo escuchó el agua corriendo a no muy lejos de ellos. La luz reflejada por aquellas aguas cristalinas iluminaba de forma intermitente el rostro del humano de piel gris, sus ojos turquesas recordaban a los de Sunset Shimmer. Aunque en ellos faltaba algo… incluso el insecto podía percatarse de aquello.

Pero Gloom Wane solo observaba hacia el frente. Concentrado, sus manos sostenían fuertemente las riendas, como podía, acompasaba sus movimientos a los del caballo; aunque en realidad, no lograba más que causarse dolor. La humedad, mezclada con el olor de aquella tierra en particular era apreciada, así como el flujo del agua, el sol estaba en su punto más alto en el cielo, la luz le asediaba directamente. Pocas sombras se podían divisar.

Y, sin previo aviso, los animales dejaron de caminar. El de pelo negro y violeta bajó de la montura presurosamente; de forma algo graciosa, pues no estaba acostumbrado a transportarse a caballo, caminó unos pocos metros hasta que una figura se apareció del interior de una cueva. No tardó en dar un silbido y al instante aparecieron otros tantos humanos armados de otros escondites similares. Astutamente rodearon al visitante.

\- Buenas tardes. He venido a pagar por el servicio que acordamos hace dos días. – Comenzó Gloom Wane hablando de forma cordial. Sin dejar de observar a sus sitiadores. – Señor Spearhead. Por favor… podríamos…

Uno de aquellos humanos, un sujeto alto, fornido y con un cigarrillo en la boca dio unos pasos adelante, tenía puesta una polera blanca, unos pantalones verdes, así como las infaltables botas militares. En una de sus manos llevaba un cuchillo cuya hoja en perfecto estado reflejaba la luz con mayor intensidad que el agua del cañón. Levantando una mano calló a Gloom Wane.

\- Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir hasta aquí así…

Las risas de sus colegas secundaron el tono satirizante de su líder.

\- Pensaba que todos los de tu tipo ya se habían muerto hace rato. Pero... – No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. – parece que todavía existen.

Comenzó a acercarse hacia el incauto humano de piel gris. Sus pasos eran tan seguros, tan firmes que éste comenzó a retroceder, y con cada paso que el de ojos turquesas llevaba hacia los animales, otros dos eran dados por sus acechadores.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- Este si es un idiota de los grandes. ¿No lo ves? ¿Sólo quería que trajeras lo que prometiste? ¿Para qué perder tiempo y hombres peleando a cambio de algo que puedo quitarte en éste instante?

El filo del cuchillo pareció hacer un sonido en el aire cuando el caudillo, en una muestra de habilidad, la elevó en el aire para después tomarla por el mango nuevamente, casi como si cortara el propio aire.

\- He sido honesto cuando le dije que pagaría por los servicios de usted y su gente. Usted también debe serlo.

Una sonrisa sádica se extendió en los labios de aquel caudillo de voz ronca. Empuñando el cuchillo con fuerza, avanzó más decidido hasta el demonio.

\- Se lo ruego, por favor. Usted no entiende señor Spearhead. ¡Esta es una misión sagrada!

\- El calor ya te está haciendo alucinar. Tendré que llevarte a otra parte porque tu cuerpo apestará todo el lugar. – Marcando su sentencia final, el caudillo, a dos metros de su presa dispuso el cuchillo para atravesar a su víctima.

Sin embargo, Gloom Wane se elevó en el aire, sus alas de plumas blancas emergieron, extendiéndose y batiéndose con suavidad.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – Expresó por el asombro Spearhead. Desenfundó una pistola. El resto de los humanos de aquella banda no tardó en seguirle el ejemplo. Apuntando todos a lo que fuera ese ser, estuvieron a punto de accionar el gatillo de sus armas.

\- No. – Dijo la criatura alada de forma dulce.

Todos sintieron sus músculos estáticos, como si no fueran más que piedra, fríos, inertes, sin voluntad, sus cuerpos no les obedecían.

\- He bajado para cumplir con una misión. Ustedes me ayudarán y serán redimidos de todos sus errores, o perderán la oportunidad de ganar aquello que ustedes saben que jamás tendrán.

La criatura alada, bajó delicadamente hasta uno de los hombres que le apuntaba, bastó con una mirada suya para que bajara su arma. Aturdidos por lo que presenciaban, aquellos humanos parecían encantados, en medio de un sueño. La voz de ese ser era femenina, aunque impactante. Ya frente a frente de uno de aquellos vástagos del vicio, extendió su mano hacia la mejilla de este. Justamente, aquel humano tenía uno de sus ojos deformes, así como una frente con una cicatriz. Bastó aquella caricia para recuperar su vista y para que la marca en su piel desapareciera.

\- El creador les dio capacidades que muchos de ustedes no logran entender… solo puedo decirles que hoy los dones que les dio serán aprovechados.

Un aroma a incienso, con su particular capacidad de centrar toda la atención en su fragancia se extendió por todo el lugar, las vestimentas de lo que a todas luces era un austero viajero, se cambiaron por varios tejidos de un blanco tan puro que la luz reflejada en él amenazaba con cegar a quien le veía.

\- Oigan a sus corazones y elijan el mejor camino que el creados escogió para ustedes… - con aquella voz tan hermosa, el ángel volvió hacia los animales de carga, librándolos de las riendas.

Así, los burros blancos caminaron voluntariamente hacia los humanos. Sus cargamentos se soltaron frente a la vista de todos, unas botellas de vino, pan, pescado y unas armas constituían su contenido.

El líder de aquel grupo de belicosos no se postró, no se arrodilló, tampoco sintió un temblor. Mas, se acercó hacia la pila de obsequios… tomó una botella de vino y observó las armas… en especial, varias cajas de balas.

\- ¿Y Por qué nos necesita si tú puedes hacer todo esto? – Preguntó uno de los humanos, el más obeso del grupo.

\- Obra de maneras misteriosas… es su elección tener fe o no.

Entonces, y solo entonces, el caudillo tomó una nueve milímetros, no le hizo falta realizar alguna reverencia ante aquella creación de la divinidad.

\- Para qué nos necesita. – Esas fueron las palabras que tuvieron como contestación unos ojos cerrados, unos labios estirados y una pacífica exhalación del ángel.

Una hora después, yacía Ocllo parado en el hombro derecho del demonio de aspecto humano; ese con los ojos turquesas observaba de lejos un campamento bajo una quebrada. Los sonidos de los disparos agitaban la tranquilidad, a cientos de metros de distancia suya, aquellos humanos combatían completamente entregados a una labor: rescatar a un humano que ni conocían, pero tenían como parte importante del plan divino que se llevaría el mal del mundo.

\- Ocllo no entender. Gloom Wane perder tiempo. Hubiese sido mejor realizar tarea por él mismo.

\- Tanto tiempo con mi hermana te ha hecho olvidar algo importante... es primordial no derrochar energía; a Sunset le encanta hacerlo. Fíjate en lo que pasa allá abajo. Si estuviera yo en lugar de esos humanos, estaría obligado a sacrificar muchísima energía solo para evitar que me liquidaran. O podría optar por un hechizo para eliminarlos todos, lo cual también me costaría demasiada energía.

\- Pero ser más seguro que depender de la colaboración humana.

\- Es por eso que hice todo el teatrito y manipulé sus emociones; Ocllo, esos humanos luchan porque toqué una de sus fibras más vitales: su fe y su deseo por escapar a la muerte.

\- ¿Gloom Wane haber entendido humanos?

\- Lo suficiente como para saber qué funcionaría con ellos.

Una bala perdida pasó a pocos metros del demonio. Abajo, ambos bandos de humanos luchaban infatigablemente. Pero al bando atacante le cubría algo distinto, parecían bestias salvajes, luchando como demonios y aun cuando les triplicaban en número, lograban abrirse paso, tomar cada vez más posiciones estratégicas de aquel lugar que era refugio y base al mismo tiempo.

Fijamente, sus ojos seguían el transcurso de los acontecimientos, los humanos que luchaban para él caían, pero no desistían, su líder finalmente se libraba de tres combatientes enemigos con una pistola y mucho coraje; recibiendo una herida en el vientre; mas no cayó, sino que continuó adelante, animando a lo que quedaba de su gente a continuar con el ataque. Los humanos pues, tenían su propio estilo de lidiar con sus conflictos bélicos. Sus armas eran las responsables principales de cambiarlo todo. Poco a poco, el demonio entendía cómo se desarrollaban sus batallas. Le sería útil hacerlo.

En unos minutos más, se mostró un escenario que pareció llenar los corazones de sus humanos de un fulgor desmedido. Por una vez en su vida, luchaban por algo bueno, creían, por primera vez sus acciones les llevarían a redimirse de todos sus actos pasados. Algunos, se habían convencido inmediatamente de la presencia de aquel ser celestial, de que les prestaba una ayuda. Sus cuerpos parecían estar imbuidos con una ferocidad desconocida.

Con una convicción a la par, esos humanos tomaron aquella base de bandidos que, al igual que ellos, operaba entre el vicio e inmoralidad. Infortunadamente, el líder pudo ver cómo su gente cayó en aquella misión santa encomendada a ellos, con la sangre abandonándolo a través de la herida, con el cansancio y la veloz pérdida de fuerzas, se acercó hacia un viejo contenedor de carga, le disparó al candado y abrió sus puertas. Dentro, yacían algunos muchachos.

\- Flash Sentry. – Susurró a duras penas.

El joven se levantó, una muchacha menor que él observó al caudillo con terror. A punto de desfallecer, el humano se apoyó en una de las paredes del contenedor.

\- Salgan de aquí… les hemos liberado. – Su cuerpo finalmente pareció darse por vencido, el dolor que antes parecía ser como si una pepita se hubiese incrustado en su vientre, se hizo una pelota de playa, como si aplastara el resto de su cuerpo para abrirse paso. – Acérate chico. – Añadió. A lo cual, por supuesto el muchacho obedeció sin dudar. – Toma. –Dijo con dificultad, susurrando más que hablar. Pasándole al muchacho de no más de veinticinco años una nueve milímetros – tienes que dirigirte hasta esa dirección. – Añadió señalando con su dedo el suroeste. – Te espera el que planeó todo éste rescate… dile… dile que… lo hicimos.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras del caudillo. Con el arma en sus manos, Flash Sentry observó la dirección que le había señalado ese extraño que le había liberado.

\- Flash. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – La voz de una muchacha menor que él se asomó. Acercándosele, aquella joven pelirroja le tomó de uno de los brazos, aferrándose a éste y observando a lo lejos.

\- Los medicamentos para Scootaloo deben estar aquí… tenemos que llevárselos. – Señaló poco antes de echar un ojo afuera, percatándose de la carnicería que se había llevado a cabo en el lugar.


	5. El Despertar

La luz del mediodía asolaba la tierra, cualquiera buscaría alguna sombra para refugiarse de ella. Sin embargo, en ese mundo, era la hora idónea para el viaje de los más desesperados.

Una muchacha de cabello rojizo y piel amarilla tomaba una cantimplora abollada de metal y tomaba su contenido con absoluta concentración, disfrutando hasta la última gota de agua. Andaba cabizbaja, su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de convertirse en vapor, mojar sus labios resecos con aquella agua fue algo más que grato. El caballo sobre el cual viajaba también estaba cansado. Debía estarlo, desde hacía bastante tiempo que parecían ir sin un rumbo fijo, además, ella les conocía prácticamente desde que tuvo uso de razón.

El calor del desierto solo empeoraba las cosas.

\- Aaahhh – No fue más que un murmullo, hace horas que la voz de una fémina joven se había debilitado. Entre más avanzaban, más parecía perder las fuerzas. En plena agonía, se mantenía a duras penas sobre la montura de un caballo café, siendo sujetada por uno de los brazos de una muchacha de googles y cabello azul marino.

En silencio la muchacha rezaba porque llegaran a tiempo; porque la infección de las heridas de su mejor amiga no la llevaran hacia el descanso eterno. Sweetie Belle, que junto a la pelirroja ella, la tomaba las riendas con fuerza, mientras observaba con sentimientos difusos a quien dirigía aquella curiosa caravana, más sensible que ella, la muchacha de piel blanca había sollozado en silencio los últimos metros. ¿Acaso ya había perdido la fe en la salvación de Scootaloo?

\- Ni piensen que les estoy jugando una treta. – Esa era la voz del tipo que fue con ellos después de que fueron liberados de ese contenedor que sus captores usaron como prisión. – Estamos a pocos minutos; ya verás, pronto aparecerá la ciudad. Cuando eso pase, solo tendremos que ir hacia el este por diez minutos y en poco más de media hora llegaremos. – No le conocía de ninguna parte. Pero él contrató a esos bandidos para que les rescataran. Flash Sentry no tuvo más alternativa que seguirle la corriente. Todo el grupo diezmado no tuvo más que hacer lo mismo.

\- Por lo que vi, no han tenido comida decente desde hace un tiempo. Háblenme más de ustedes.

\- Por qué haces todo esto. – Preguntó el muchacho de pelo añil.

Applebloom no pudo evitar voltearse para ver al hombre de piel gris riendo con cierto cinismo antes de responder.

\- Obvio no es porque seamos viejos conocidos.

\- Prometiste llevarnos a un lugar donde puedan tratar a Scootaloo. – Esa era la voz de Bulk Biceps.

\- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – Se atrevió a cuestionar una muchacha con googles en la cabeza.

\- La pregunta es más bien: qué no podría sacar de ustedes ahora. – Gloom Wane, sí, así se llamaba ese sujeto. No tenía pinta de ser uno de los muchos depravados con los que se habían topado en el pasado. Pero tampoco se asemejaba a un sujeto en el que se pudiera confiar, escondía algo. Sobre todo, esa familiaridad de trato y su sonrisa cínica le ponía los nervios de punta.

\- Te llamas Indigo Zap ¿No es así? – Cuestionó el hombre, viendo a la joven mujer de veintitantos.

Él era un tipo mayor, fácilmente tenía treinta y algo o hasta cuarenta.

\- Sí.

\- Indigo, les he hecho una promesa y créanme que la cumpliré. Lo que quiero de ustedes es nada más que algo de su tiempo cerca de una muchacha que necesita amigos de su edad.

\- ¿Eres uno de esos jefes no es cierto? – Flash Sentry entonces se acercó a su lado, con su caballo caminando al mismo paso que el del hombre de ojos turquesa.

\- No, trabajo con uno. No les suena familiar el nombre de ¿Shining Armor?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! Íbamos hacia ACAD cuando Scootaloo se accidentó. – Le respondió el joven de cabello añil.

La mencionada era pues, la muchacha transportada en el caballo café de Indigo Zap, sentada sobre la montura y con la cabeza apoyada en el cuello del animal. Por supuesto, la fémina cuidaba que no cayera; sin dejar de mirar con sospecha al hombre extraño.

Calor… calor y más calor es lo que habían recibido durante todo el viaje; el sol inclemente no dejaba de acosar a los viajeros; ni una sola nube se había asomado para hacer su travesía menos agobiante de lo que ya era.

El tiempo pasaba sin definirse con claridad… ya ni recordaba si partieron en la mañana en la madrugada. Se habían salido de la carretera hace bastante. No era seguro viajar por ellas cerca de las ciudades o en lugares que no fueran planicies.

\- Entonces ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? – Insistió Indigo Zap, mientras volvía a asegurarse de que Scootaloo no cayera.

\- Es difícil de explicar.

\- Y por qué nosotros.

\- Si se los explicara, no me creerían. Y creo que es evidente que no busco hacerles daño así que, de momento, les pido confiar en mí. Cuando lleguemos a Cloudsdale les contaré absolutamente todo lo que deseen saber.

\- ¿Qué sacas tú de todo esto?

\- Que, si tenemos éxito, esta pesadilla podría acabarse de una vez. – sin embargo, sonriente, el de piel gris corrigió la postura que adoptaba sobre la montura. – Pero, ya se los dije, responderé a todas sus preguntas una vez estemos en Cloudsdale.

\- Nosotros íbamos a la base de ACAD, ¿No están al mando del mismo sujeto?

\- Ciertamente, Shining Armor está al mando de tres bases y de una buena parte de tres estados. En cierta forma trabajo con él desde hace varios años atrás.

Con el sol del mediodía, atravesando el inmenso cielo, dejando atrás el calor agobiante, el peligro pronto volvería, Flash Sentry quiso reconsiderar la situación en la que estaban metidos; ¿Cómo se habían internado en medio de territorio desconocido con un completo desconocido? A todos les bastó con saber que ese hombre podía salvar a Scootaloo para seguirle. Bulk Biceps le susurraba constantemente sus sospechas. Indigo no parecía hallarse en una actitud diferente.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Decirle lo siento, pero no confiamos en ti? ¿A esas alturas?

\- Scootaloo, pronto te vas a curar. – Sentenció en tono afable el extraño observando a la muchacha de piel naranja.

Ella apenas podía responder. Hace rato que las moscas querían invadir la laceración pésimamente cubierta por un trapo manchado tanto con su sangre como por el polvo del camino, por muchas gasas improvisadas que aplicasen, éstas simplemente se sentían atraídas por ella, tratando de atravesarlas. Hasta ellas se sentían desesperadas. Y, por el cansancio, incluso Indigo Zap se cansó de estarlas espantando con la mano libre.

Ante sus ojos se mostró, tanto para aliviar a los viajeros como para tocar sus nervios: la base de Cloudsdale. Anteriormente perteneciente a la fuerza aérea, había decenas y decenas de aeródromos y kilómetros de pista libre. Las máquinas voladoras yacían hechas a un lado, oxidándose, quedando como un fósil del pasado de la historia humana.

\- Vaya, me confundí de camino. Pero, es una fortuna que lleguemos antes. – Afirmó el hombre sacando un mapa de papel y apreciándolo.

Bastó con un golpe de vista del hombre musculoso de piel blanca para ver cómo varios jinetes salían a su encuentro desde dos posiciones distintas. Levantando tierra en su galopar, los animales se apresuraban a posicionar a sus dueños respectivos a ambos lados del pequeño convoy, bajo aquellas circunstancias, era bastante limitado lo que podían hacer, armas no tenían y pensar en una arrancada a toda velocidad era estar un paso cerca del suicidio.

Flash Sentry pronto se vio rodeado de una nube de polvo que dificultaba su visión. Había visto aquello una vez, pronto un sujeto o varios llegarían desde el frente, le bajarían de su montura y el resto no era muy difícil de adivinar.

Wane pudo apreciar el rostro de Shining Armor, teñido por el polvo cafezino levantado con los cascos de los caballos. Los ojos azules de aquel, detrás de unos googles se cruzaron con los de él y en un instante, le tomó por el cuello de la tela larga que tenía como ropa y lo llevó a tierra de forma violenta.

Tal era la fuerza de Shining Armor que ni siquiera se resintió por la resistencia del cuerpo del demonio que cedió con demasiada facilidad, cayendo a tierra. Su caballo, por supuesto se mantuvo apacible, quieto.

Bulk Biceps era tomado por dos soldados, Sweetie Belle levantaba las manos con el rostro lleno de temor, así como Applebloom, que observaba con recelo a todos y cada uno de los que las rodeaban. Indigo Zap sujetaba con fuerzas las riendas, evitando que Scootaloo se cayera. La pobre, entre sus ojos apenas abiertos y su frente ardiendo, apenas si podía prestar oído al estruendo de los cascos a su alrededor.

El último en ser abordado fue Flash Sentry.

\- Venimos en paz. Por favor. Tenemos una herida que necesita atención urgente. – Gritó, solo para ser tomado por una mano con fuerza, su cuerpo entero se desplomó a un lado del caballo cuando quien le tomó haló con fuerza y con tal precisión que pareció un muñeco de trapo.

Shining Armor levantó una de sus manos abierta por completo. Los jinetes frenaron en pocos segundos, tomando sus armas para apuntar a los intrusos. Entonces, distinguió una cabellera añil que le era familiar de alguna parte, el peinado en particular lo había visto antes. Los ojos del hombre joven en cambio observaron la piel blanca, los ojos y sobretodo, las pistolas que ese sujeto llevaba en fundas a ambos lados del tronco de su cuerpo.

\- Estoy aquí, como lo prometí. – Interrumpió de pronto una figura en el piso, era Gloom Wane.

\- Quiénes son ellos. Qué hacen aquí.

\- No pienses que son obra mía. – Alegó con prontitud el de piel gris, logrando captar la atención del caudillo. – Son unos amigos que he rescatado de morir cerca de un cañón a día y medio de aquí.

Sin embargo, el caudillo no dejaba de empuñar el arma. El demonio miró a los prisioneros por un instante para volver la vista hacia el caudillo.

\- Déjame presentarte a Flash Sentry. – Enunció con lentitud, algo dubitativo, señalando con el dedo índice al hombre joven de pelo añil. – Bulk Biceps, Indigo Zap, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom y a Scootaloo. – Dejando para el final a la integrante herida, que se mantenía a duras penas sobre la montura, pues los captores de la caravana tuvieron la consideración de no desensillar a la joven mujer que mantenía entre sus brazos a la muchacha sollozante por el dolor de sus heridas.

Flash Sentry pudo ver entonces al hombre que se había forjado una leyenda por esas tierras; a través de los googles, sus pupilas no mostraban a otro de los desquiciados con los que se habían topado con anterioridad.

\- Mira, a ella no le queda mucho tiempo. He prometido curarla si ellos me acompañaban hasta aquí, y tú sabes que yo cumplo con mis promesas.

\- No has respondido mi pregunta ¿Por qué los trajiste hasta aquí? – Dijo con calma el hombre de piel blanca.

\- Es comprensible que dudes de ésta forma, pero… - El sonido del arma siendo desenfundada hizo recapacitar al demonio orador sus palabras. – todos ellos están relacionados con tu hermana y con nuestro enemigo en común. Serán de utilidad. Además, yo sé que, aunque no lo fuesen, tú no dejarías que esa muchacha muera.

\- Ya es muy tarde, ella no tiene remedio. – Sentenció el hombre sus palabras parecían no tener aliento. Pero todos pudieron escucharlas.

\- Él dijo que podría salvarla. – Estuvo a punto de gritar Indigo Zap. - Prometiste que la curarías. – Inculpó directamente al humano de piel gris; quien por su parte afirmó con la cabeza.

\- La puedo curar; solo… - El demonio entonces acercó su mano a la mano del humano que desenfundó su arma y estuvo a punto de disparar. – solo déjame hacerlo.

No pensó más en ello. Shining Armor enfundó el arma. Mirando con aversión al demonio transmitió sus pensamientos. Cuando el demonio bajó la cabeza con cierta reverencia y respeto, supo que le había comprendido. Ante los ojos de los prisioneros, surgió un par de alas de plumas blancas de la espalda de aquel sujeto por demás extraño. Se acercó hacia Indigo Zap.

\- Déjame salvarla. – Dijo con una voz tan suave, tan dulce que hasta parecía provenir de una mujer.

Indigo Zap, embelesada, dejó de sostener la rienda con la mano izquierda, inmediatamente la muchacha cayó sobre los brazos de Gloom Wane, quien después se elevó en el aire, llevándola hacia la base de Cloudsdale visible a kilómetros del lugar.

\- Si tus guerrilleros no toman iniciativa propia, esperaré en la entrada de la base. – Le informó a Shining Armor poco antes de despegar.

El caudillo de piel blanca observó la figura, a la cual se había acostumbrado, alejarse velozmente en el aire, cargando a la muchacha que ya estaba en medio de la agonía.

En medio de aquel calor infernal, el demonio aterrizó sobre un manto de césped reseco, recostando a la muchacha sobre éste. Sus ojos se llenaron de una penumbra obscura, contrastada por unos círculos de luz turquesa. Su mano derecha se posó sobre la frente de la fémina.

\- Scootaloo, esto te va a quitar el dolor. – Sentenció poco antes de acariciar con su pulgar la frente de la yegua, desde el extremo izquierdo, hasta el derecho, sin tocar su cabello.

Los ojos de Scootaloo enfocaron a quien la estaba curando. El grito de terror que quiso dar cesó. ¿Qué era esa cosa extraña? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo? Quitó el torpe vendaje con rapidez; ella rápidamente se incorporó para ver su herida y al tratar de levantarse, se quedó estática.

La mano izquierda del demonio bajó hasta tocar las heridas de la fémina. Como si el tejido fuera tela al ser costurada, comenzó a juntarse, uniéndose por varias líneas rojas que fluían entre los espacios abiertos. Los cuatro dedos de la mano de aquel sujeto acariciaron el área alrededor de sus heridas, cerrándose en un puño. Un líquido verdoso y maloliente manó de las mismas, a medida que terminaban de cerrarse. Cayendo hasta llegar a la arena y dejar la piel de la humana pringada a su paso.

Y ciertamente, Scootaloo no sintió ni siquiera una pizca de dolor. Tal vez un ligero escozor cuando su carne y piel se terminaron de unir, dejándolo todo como si no hubiera pasado nada. La fiebre bajó de golpe, a la par de su desorientación. Aquella no podía ser una ilusión más de los últimos días. Al menos eso pensó la muchacha de pelo violeta.

Sus fuerzas comenzaron a brotar. Su respiración relajada, así como su silencio y calma eran algo que no comprendía. Esa cosa parecía a un humano la había salvado… ¿Era un sueño acaso?

\- Ya está. Cumplí con mi promesa. – Dijo para sí mismo el demonio, sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad y sus alas se plegaron, haciéndose cada vez más pequeñas, hasta desaparecer en su espalda. Por supuesto, la camisa que llevaba puesta también fue restaurada.

\- Quién eres tú.

\- Me llamo Gloom Wane. Tus amigos hicieron todo para salvarte.

La muchacha se quedó callada, su cabeza giró para encontrarse con varias figuras a lo lejos moviéndose hacia su dirección.

\- ¡Quieto! – una voz ronca tomó a ambos por sorpresa. El recién conocido llevó sus manos a la nuca. Mientras ella solamente observó a un hombre apuntándoles con un arma, no tardaron en sumarse otros tres.

\- Estoy aquí con el consentimiento de Shining Armor. Ella es una de los suyos, se los juro… no disparen. – Dijo con calma el demonio, para que le entendieran, pero, ciertamente, el miedo se reflejaba en sus retinas que, con prisa, observaban a todos los presentes.

¿Una de los suyos?

Los párpados de la muchacha comenzaron a cerrarse, estaba terriblemente agotada y en pocos segundos, el sueño se apoderó por completo de ella.

\- Flick, ella está dormida. – Explicó el demonio a uno de los hombres que apretaba la culata de su pistola con tensión. - Tranquilízate por favor.

Unos pocos minutos de silencio, el demonio se mantuvo en calma, asimismo lo hicieron quienes le rodeaban. Sin movimientos bruscos, saboreando el aire salado, pues no muy lejos se encontraba el mar. Manteniendo la mirada fija en el piso o mirando brevemente a uno de los guardias de la base Cloudsdale. No fue hasta la llegada del convoy encabezado por el caudillo que la calma fue casi histérica.

\- Bajen sus armas. – Ordenó desde lejos Shining Armor, descendiendo de la montura para desenfundar la suya propia. Se fijó de inmediato en la muchacha, al verla con los ojos cerrados, apretó uno de sus puños.

\- Está viva, solo duerme Shining. Y siendo tú, yo dejaría de levantar un arma cuando hay una menor cerca de tu objetivo. – Sentenció el demonio de forma afable. Su expresión, como casi siempre, era la de un viejo amigo que se vuelve a ver, con esa confianza, con esa camaradería.

Por supuesto, Shining Armor se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. El golpe, inesperado, mandó al demonio contra el piso. De inmediato se palpó el rostro, abriendo y cerrando la boca, ese dolor no lo había sentido antes y lo sufrió cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

\- Hemos quedado en algo importante hoy. Así que ¿Podríamos ir hacia la habitación? – El resto de los capturados estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para no oírlos.

\- ¿Por qué trajiste a ese grupo aquí?

\- ¿No lo captaste? Bien… - El demonio levantó sus hombros. – Applebloom y Sweetie Belle eran hermanas de Applejack y Rarity, la que está aquí es algo así como una hermana adoptiva de Rainbow Dash; Flash Sentry es el ex de mi hermana y Bulk Biceps, así como Indigo Zap conocían al grupo de Sunset.

\- Entonces, pretendes usarlos ¿no es así? – Dijo el humano con la furia a flor de piel.

\- Si no tienen información, al menos cuatro de ellos son importantes para Sunset; además, piénsalo, los otros dos son realmente útiles y yo sé que es difícil para ti reclutar en estos días.

\- Importantes para Sunset… No voy a permitir que los uses de escudo. – Alegó el de piel blanca tomando a Gloom Wane por el cuello de una camisa desgastada; la tela que usó para cubrirse del sol se había quedado atrás.

\- Por supuesto que no. Pero conozco lo que Sunset sentía por Flash Sentry, seríamos tontos si no intentáramos ganar tiempo usándolo. Créeme, él la hará dudar.

\- ¿Y si no quiero a otro montón de jóvenes? Diario vienen grupos con mejores talentos, esperando ser parte de mi ejército.

\- Entonces Twilight no tendrá tiempo para aprender todo lo que le tengo que enseñar. – Concluyó el demonio tomando las muñecas del humano.

\- ¡¿Enseñar tú?! – Cuestionó el humano.

\- Por supuesto, cuando ella despierte, tendrá toda esa magia, todo ese poder y no sabrá usarlo. Morirá bajo las garras de Sunset en una semana máximo. Ellos sirven para ganar más tiempo. Sunset no dañaría a las personas que sus amigas amaban y no dañaría a al primer muchacho por el que sintió algo fuerte.

\- Como si lo que dices ahora en realidad sucediera. ¡Ella es una puta genocida! – Recordó Shining Armor, al tiempo que su odio hacia los demonios se apoderaba de su mano que solo anhelaba poder tomar el cuello del demonio y estrangularlo con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Es una puta que busca venganza Shining Armor; las tres muchachas son un recuerdo de lo que más amaba y él… también es algo que ella amó, pero de forma diferente. No se atreverá a hacerles daño, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

\- ¿Y mi hermana qué?

El demonio dedicó una sonrisa llena de ironía.

\- Tu hermana es la clave en todo esto. Ella tiene el poder para acabar con Sunset. Yo le enseñaré cómo. Y si unimos fuerzas ella, yo y tú, acabaremos con ella.

\- Me refiero a que ¿De verdad crees que voy a dejar que tú le enseñes lo que sea que digas enseñar?

\- Si la quieres viva, sí. – Espetó el demonio. – Cree de una maldita vez Shining Armor, estamos en el mismo infierno y solo juntos podremos salir de él. – Concluyó, una vez más, es achispa de familiaridad se traslucía en sus ojos y, por primera vez, Shining Armor cerró los suyos, empuñando una de sus manos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Despiértala y luego hablamos. – Sentenció.

Gloom Wane ladeó la cabeza, para mirar a otra parte.

\- Necesitas pensarlo, supongo. – Con su voz lejana pero cálida. El demonio se levantó. – Llévame hacia ella.

Bulk Biceps se apresuró a tomar a Scootaloo entre sus fornidos brazos, mientras que el resto del grupo se aproximó a él, caminando juntos, rodeados por varios de los soldados de Shining Armor. Así llegaron al interior de la base.

\- Flash Sentry, ven con nosotros, teniente Flick, búsqueles un lugar a los nuevos. – Declaró Shining Armor. – Síganle. – les ordenó. A lo cual Flash Sentry secundó afirmando con la cabeza, siendo suficiente para que obedecieran la orden.

El joven de pelo añil se acercó con cierta duda, dividiéndose en dos grupos, sus amigos se separaron de él y pronto apreció el interior de la base de Cloudsdale, el piso pavimentado, aeronaves averiadas antes del momento cero, varios guardias que transitaban ordenadamente el patio de entrenamiento. Un pelotón llegando de haber trotado. Otro grupo cargando unas cuantas armas y finalmente, unos castigados que limpiaban los baños a lo lejos.

Pronto llegaron hasta un edificio grande, de muros grises, ventanas amplias y varios galpones que le rodeaban. Subieron las gradas ubicadas en la parte frontal del edificio, ingresaron por una puerta de metal, custodiada por dos guardias femeninas con fusiles de asalto en las manos. El interior era frío, aunque iluminado por la gran cantidad de ventanas. Enseguida subieron por más gradas, cruzándose por el camino a varios soldados que le daban un saludo militar a Shining Armor y éste les respondía.

Así pues, llegaron al tercer y último piso de la instalación principal de la base aérea, solo desde allí se podía apreciar la que una vez fue una pista de aterrizaje. Helicópteros, aviones, todos oxidados o a medio desmontar. En el exterior de la pista, estaban los establos, varios forrajes e incluso algunos cerdos. Por un momento, el joven recordó el deportivo que solía conducir por las calles de la ciudad de Canterlot; cómo le gustaba sentir el asiento de cuero y sobretodo el suave volante; a veces incluso conducía con las ventanas abiertas para sentir algo de la brisa.

Cuando dejó de observar el exterior de la base por el vidrio, se encontró con una puerta verde.

\- Te sugiero que le permitas pasar. Él también la conocía. – Explicó el demonio, poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro del humano que pronto se hizo soltar moviéndolo bruscamente y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Si le molesta… señor… yo me quedaré aquí esperándolos. – Espetó el hombre joven.

Shining Armor abrió la puerta con una mano, sin esperar respuesta y sin dar orden alguna.

\- Cumple con tu palabra. – Dijo, dándole la espalda a Gloom Wane, quien se volteó para observar a Flash Sentry.

\- Ven, tienes que estar aquí.

Gloom Wane entonces movió la cabeza mientras pasaba por la puerta, indicándole que pasara dentro. Si Shining Armor estaba al mando ¿Qué era él? ¿Qué había dentro para que el caudillo no quisiera su presencia? Después de varios segundos de duda, decidió aceptar la invitación del humano de piel gris, pasando a través de la puerta.

No quiso creerlo. Estaba cambiada, había crecido, como él… no… no tenía ningún sentido. Continuó avanzando hasta que la palma de Shining Armor le detuvo en seco. Aquel no dijo nada, se quedaba quieto. No fue hasta que Gloom Wane pasó a su lado que se atrevió a ver el rostro blanco del caudillo, sus ojos fijamente posados en el cuerpo de la fémina.

Llevaba puesto un camisón de algodón, blanco, los rizos de su cabello se contrastaban al hacer contacto con éste; recostada estaba sobre una cama de hospital; mas a su lado no existía ningún suplemento o implemento médico, su rostro era completamente apacible, sin expresiones, como si estuviera en un sueño profundo… respiraba con lentitud, los pies estaban juntos, las manos pegadas a los muslos, no llevaba sus lentes.

Gloom Wane se posicionó a un lado de la fémina.

\- Pase lo que pase, no se alteren ni traten de detenerme. Ella despertará completamente sana.

El demonio se mostró en sus ojos cuando éstos se convirtieron en una penumbra, dejando unos agujeros casi cadavéricos, unas luces turquesas se aparecieron donde antes estaban sus pupilas. Levantó lentamente sus manos, extendiendo sus brazos, pero sin abrir sus manos por completo; el dedo índice era el más alejado, el meñique el más cerrado miró el cuerpo de Twilight Sparkle, con un rostro completamente serio.

De pronto cerró su mano izquierda y la abrió, entonces, una bruma obscura comenzó a manar desde el centro de su palma, luego bajó su mano hasta el corazón de la fémina extendió su mano por completo y de inmediato, un flujo de obscuridad atravesó su pecho, sin abrir ninguna herida.

El rostro de la muchacha de piel violeta comenzó a moverse, su frente se ciñó, mientras que sus párpados eran apretados con fuerza. Pero el flujo continuaba, de pronto éste pareció acumularse hasta que comenzó a sobresalir saliendo al encuentro de la mano abierta de Gloom Wane. A esas alturas, Twilight comenzó a dar pequeños movimientos en su cuerpo, sus manos se movían, sus pies temblaban.

\- ¿Qué le estás haciendo? – Dijo Shining Armor que pronto dio un paso al frente.

Cuando el flujo alcanzó la mano del demonio y comenzó a palpitar, fue cuando el demonio replegó sus dedos con la mano extendida y los volvió a desplegar; todo el flujo obscuro bajó, inyectando el cuerpo de la fémina, internándose en éste. Como si constituyera sus propias venas, dibujó cientos de hilos que la recorrieron, engrosándose brevemente antes de desaparecer en su piel. Y, lo que veía, el corazón de Shining Armor aceleraba.

Twilight comenzó a moverse frenéticamente, su rostro mostraba el dolor. Empezó a gemir a causa de éste. Fue suficiente para Shining Armor. Desenfundó su arma para detener al maldito ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido confiar la vida de su hermana a esa criatura de los infiernos? Pero ni bien movió un músculo, flotó en el aire, fue a dar contra un muro y todo su cuerpo pareció estar hecho de piedra. Pronto le siguió Flash Sentry que voló a su lado en el intento de saltar hacia el demonio.

Solo podían mover sus ojos, entre el terror y la desesperación, el de pelo añil observó a Shining Armor para comprender lo que le estaba pasando a él. Flotaban contra la pared, no podían moverse, tampoco hablar. Pronto volvió la mirada hacia Twilight y la monstruosidad que la estaba torturando.

La mano izquierda de Gloom Wane se acercó hacia la mandíbula de la joven mujer, colocando el pulgar sobre su mentón, posicionó los demás dedos alrededor del cuello y la mandíbula. Posteriormente, cerró la mano derecha, para volver a abrirla, no sin antes girarla, para que así, la palma no estuviera de frente con su rostro. Nuevamente, un pulso de obscuridad, que fluía como humo tan denso que caía hacia abajo, se generó en su palma.

A continuación, el demonio extendió los dedos de la misma mano, separándolos hasta donde pudiese, con un movimiento de medialuna, giró sus dedos, así como su mano en noventa grados, conforme los acercaba hasta la cabeza de la muchacha. Pronto, los dedos de ambas manos comenzaron a juntares, sin embargo, el anular y meñique derechos se separaron conjuntamente al igual que el índice y el medio.

Una vez se separaron por completo, la mano derecha del demonio se alejó de la cabeza. Y, conforme lo hacía, varios hilillos obscuros de aquel flujo, en constante movimiento, los conectaban. A éstas alturas, Twilight dio un grito de dolor y de sus ojos comenzó a brotar sangre, como si de lágrimas se tratase claramente pudieron ver cómo ocurría algo semejante en el oído y la nariz.

En Shining Armor, el odio se intensificó, con todas sus fuerzas trataba de mover su cuerpo, pero este no le respondía, su garganta profería alguno que otro sonido extraño que su boca ni se molestaba en articular. Flash Sentry simplemente estaba expectante ¿Ese era el que le había salvado? Era un monstruo, un maldito monstruo.

Una vez que la mano del demonio se separó hasta el límite impuesto por su cuerpo, cerró ambos pares de dedos en un puño y el flujo de obscuridad se separó de Gloom Wane, separándose éste del cuerpo de la fémina, no realizó acción alguna. El dolor en Twilight dejó de expresarse. Sus músculos se relajaron, su cuerpo absorbía la obscuridad como una esponja; todos pudieron oír el palpitar que aquella obscuridad generaba en el proceso.

Pum pum, pum pum… el palpitar fue perdiendo intensidad a medida que la obscuridad desaparecía.

Gloom Wane buscó una silla cercana, un movimiento de sus manos logró que ambos humanos dejaran de levitar en el aire, bajando a tierra. E, incorporándose de repente, el caudillo arremetió con vehemencia contra el demonio, atravesando el cuarto en un santiamén.

Era la certeza, era el calor que de pronto había invadido el lugar, era quizás el temor, mezclado con la curiosidad de Flash Sentry, fuese por a o por b, él se aproximó al cuerpo de Twilight. La sangre en sus párpados, mezclada con la calma que su rostro adquirió fue algo difícil de comprender en un primer momento.

Pese a cualquier juicio lanzado con antelación, los ojos de violetas de la muchacha se abrieron; para apreciar al muchacho y de inmediato la muchacha se asustó, dando un grito.

\- ¡Qué haces en mi habitación! – Le gritó.

Como reflejo, el hombre joven se cubrió el rostro. Por supuesto, cuando oyó la voz de su hermana, Shining Armor dejó de vapulear al demonio para aproximarse a la cama donde estuvo postrada el único miembro de su familia vivo.

¡Estaba viva! Ignorando el rostro de confusión de la misma, la tomó entre sus brazos.

\- Qué te ha pasado, pareces más viejo. – Le dijo sin tapujos, como solo una hermana menor podría hacerlo.

\- Ay hermanita… - Al entrar en cuenta de lo que aquellas palabras implicaban, Shining Armor abrió sus ojos para apreciar al demonio que, en su cansancio, descansaba en el piso mirándole con picardía.

Ese monstruo o era masoquista o tenía otra enfermedad en su mente. Pero había cumplido con su palabra. Ni bien soltó a su hermana, ésta se limpió los párpados, sin ver todavía el carmesí en sus finas vestiduras.

\- Éste no es mi cuarto… Qué ha…

La fémina se paralizó de pronto, respirando cada vez más agitadamente, observó todo a su alrededor, incluido al muchacho de pelo añil.

\- ¿Qué pasó Shining? ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó. - ¿Dónde está Sunset? ¿Dónde están todas las demás?

Y, de todos los posibles escenarios en los que pensó estar durante la mañana mientras viajaban, Flash Sentry apreció cómo Twilight Sparkle, la persona que creía muerta, se enteraba, palabra por palabra, de todo lo que había ocurrido en cinco años. Y en especial, de lo que ocurrió el último día en el que estuvo despierta.


	6. Obscuridad

5:30

No importa si fuiste un funcionario alto del gobierno, no importa si fuiste un estudiante de secundaria, un mecánico o hasta un desempleado. Tenías que estar realizando los ejercicios matutinos y como era lunes, tocaban tres series de repeticiones de un minuto de una lista que cansaría a cualquiera de solo mencionarla.

Pero como eran ejercicios de rutina, los cuerpos de los soldados ya estaban acostumbrados. Exceptuando claro a Bulk Biceps, Flash Sentry y Indigo Zap. Se batían entre levantarse y quedarse en el piso en más de una ocasión. Sorprendentemente, la fémina volvía a incorporarse con una mirada distante.

Shining Armor encabezaba a toda su gente. Los que habían sido militares de élite de los varios componentes de las fuerzas armadas de Equestria elaboraron todas las rutinas junto con él; ayudaban a mantener la disciplina y un estado físico envidiable. Ver a los nuevos reclutas formados atrás, manteniéndose al borde del colapso era un gaje del oficio, debía darles unas semanas para que sus cuerpos se adecuaran a esa forma de vida.

Ser uno de los soldados del caudillo Shining Armor no era poca cosa, ellos confrontaban a los bandidos, las bandas de saqueadores y además defendían las poblaciones productoras que les pagaban con alimentos y alguno que otro recursos de avituallamiento que no podían producir. Cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en sus 2500 soldados, no podía evitar afirmar con la cabeza, con una sonrisa leve y en posición de descanso solo podía apreciar las lindes del paisaje. Incluso más allá de éste estaban las 17000 que protegían, dispersas en pequeñas comunidades en lo que antes fueron 3 estados de Equestria Unida.

Mas, ese día en particular, su mirada no estaba fija, como la de un lobo, sino más bien, taciturna, como si de un animal herido se tratase. Todavía era un hecho increíble que ese demonio hubiera despertado a la única familia que le quedaba. Hace solo un día atrás ella le observó hecha toda una maraña de preguntas. Pero estaba tan agotada que no tardó en cerrar los ojos y dormir. Flash Sentry, el muchacho traído por Gloom Wane, también se quedó expectante ante lo que escuchó.

Así, dejaron a la joven fémina en aquella habitación de la tercera planta descansando. Los guardias que dejó con ella le llamarían en cuanto ella despertara. Estaba en descanso, pero su mano se acercaba a la funda de su nueve milímetros en la cadera… ¿Y ahora qué? No paraba de preguntarse.

Y en ese momento, Gloom Wane, que decía ya no tener energías, estaba tendido en el piso. Una parte de él estaba a punto de tomar el arma y dispararle. Pero al final el temblor de su dedo, sus mandíbulas extremadamente comprimidas la una contra la otra y un sudor frío se lo impidieron. Desde ese momento, no dejaba de tener la nueve milímetros a su lado, ni siquiera pensaba en quitarse las botas, ni en estar lejos de su gente.

No dudó un instante en enviarle a las celdas improvisadas, donde se ponían a los bandidos que serían ejecutados por sus delitos. Tampoco él daba señales de vida desde entonces.

Al finalizar la rutina de ejercicios. El jefe de la base de Cloudsdale se acercó a los nuevos y jóvenes reclutas.

Flash Sentry tenía sus brazos temblándole, en algún momento los había perdido, o al menos eso pensaba. No estaba seguro de que podría levantarse del piso pronto; Bulk Biceps se esforzaba y se mantenía de rodillas, tomando aire y con una garganta que, del esfuerzo, padecía de una ronquera aguda. Por su parte, la joven mujer estaba de espaldas, contando mentalmente para reanimar.

\- Nada mal para su primer día; por lo general los nuevos desfallecen a la mitad de la rutina. – Felicitó el caudillo dejando ver la impresión que le causaron esos tres jóvenes. – Levántense, límpiense el sudor y vayan por su desayuno.

En medio del cansancio y el esfuerzo, habían llegado a las siete y treinta de la mañana, el sol ya se había asomado y otro grupo de soldados comenzaba a correr con sus botas y uniformes verdes. Haciéndolas resonar claramente y con una coordinación impecable.

Bien, el día apenas había iniciado para aquel hombre. La primera de sus actividades después de ello, por supuesto, fue subir al tercer piso del edificio principal y encontrarse nuevamente con su hermana durmiendo profundamente. Y como no daba nuevas señales, prefirió marcharse, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente al tiempo de sonreírle como no había hecho desde hace mucho.

Le aguardaba su oficina; pero todavía no deseaba ingresar a ella. Tomando su taza de leche o lo que sirvieran aquel día – pues las plantaciones de naranja habían sufrido una plaga catastrófica y las huertas del cuartel todavía no podían abastecer al mismo. Aun peor, el café hace tiempo que se había esfumado. – con su pan incipiente y tal vez unos huevos… era lunes después de todo, se dispuso a dirigirse a las celdas de prisioneros.

Desde hace rato que ya no las usaban; quedaban realmente muy pocas bandas de bandidos, eliminarlas no era tan difícil. Pero, asegurar los caminos era fantasear, los mismos productores que protegían podían realizar un robo ocasional a unos viajeros y nadie tenía por qué enterarse. No le gustaba; pero era lo que había y no podía hacer mucho al respecto.

Ese día resultaba bastante extraño, su gente se comportaba de la forma más normal a la que imaginó. Pero después de lo que pasó el día anterior, estaba más que claro la tensión que se había generado. Nadie sabía todavía que su hermana estaba despierta, más que él, el demonio y el joven novato de pelo añil claro. Lo que todos comentaban era cómo el demonio mismo llegó a la entrada de la base, curó con sus poderes a una muchacha que estaba al borde de la muerte y después se dejó encerrar.

Por obvias razones, todo el personal, salvo él, tenía permitido acercarse a las instalaciones carcelarias, tenía seis guardias, fuertemente armados, evitando que cualquiera más que él pasara a ver al nuevo prisionero.

Al cabo de varios minutos de caminata, finalmente llegó a la parte más alejada del éste de la base aérea de Cloudsdale. En uno de los aeródromos yacían varias celdas improvisadas con madera y barras de acero. El piso de paja y el olor a estiércol eran propios de ese sector. Pues, junto con los delincuentes, se dejaban a varios animales del cuartel; en particular las vacas. En medio de toda esa inmundicia, el demonio estaba echado sobre un montón de paja. Los guardias, al ver a Shining Armor hicieron un saludo militar, el cual respondió.

\- Déjenme a solas con el prisionero. – Ordenó el caudillo, teniendo la obediencia inmediata de sus subalternos. Apenas éstos salieron del pequeño complejo carcelario, el demonio sonrió.

\- Shining, qué bueno verte. – Expulsó débilmente el demonio, con voz baja. – Cómo está tu hermana.

Pero el humano no tenía palabras.

\- Ya veo… ¿A qué has venido entonces?

Los ojos del demonio no hacían el menor esfuerzo por encontrarse con los de su interlocutor, se la pasaba echado, observando el techo.

\- Me vas a decir la verdad ahora mismo. Mírame. – ordenó. – Si veo el menor indicio de mentira en tu rostro, todo se acaba aquí mismo. – Una vena en su frente emergía y empuñando y desempuñando su mano, se acercó hasta las barras de la celda del demonio.

\- Me parece justo. – Alegó Gloom Wane sentándose sobre la paja, cediendo a hacer contacto visual con el caudillo.

\- Soy Gloom Wane, réplica de la creación de un demonio, que, hace seis años vino a este mundo para quitarle todo el poder a la otra creación del mismo demonio, llamémosle hermana para no dificultar las cosas. Él la persiguió para robarle todo el poder, obvio, la mataría al hacerlo. Pero ella triunfó y mató a ese demonio. – Sentenció el prisionero moviendo ambas manos en círculos. - Poco después, ella se sentía presionada, en su desesperación trató de reparar el daño que había hecho, resulta que el Gloom Wane original enamoró a una humana; casualmente era la contraparte en éste mundo de Sunset Shimmer. Ya imaginarás lo confundida que mi hermana estaba. – Añadió, con una sonrisa – Así que trató de devolver su amado a su contraparte. Así es como yo aparecí; ella me recreó. Claro que me modificó hasta la médula; no soy peligroso para ella, me destruiría con facilidad; pero me dejó la memoria de Gloom Wane, y yo, adopté su nombre como mío. – Cuando calló, Wane se encontró con una ceja levantada y al humano que le percibía con los ojos, sin perderle de vista ni por un segundo.

\- Ese es un inicio; qué sabes de lo que pasó ese día. – Solicitó de pronto el caudillo. Soltando las barras de metal.

\- Le dispararon a la mujer que amaba. – Respondió secamente el demonio. – Y Sunset también perdió a todas sus amigas, salvo una; no sé más de lo que te he comentado antes. Sigo sospechando que tú y tu hermana tuvieron algo que ver con la tragedia que hizo de Sunset Shimmer un monstruo.

\- Por qué estás aquí, por qué no te unes a ella. – Interrumpió el humano de ojos azules.

\- Ella está buscando venganza, Shining Armor, venganza a toda costa. Después de lo que le han hecho, es difícil que pueda confiar en alguien más otra vez. ¿Para qué tomarse la molestia de intentar hablar con ella, si ella simplemente me puede liquidar y quitarme los poderes? – Aclarándose la garganta Wane observó sus manos. – Bueno, tampoco me guardaba mucho cariño en el pasado. Es por eso que me quedé con ustedes, no hay otro mundo donde huir, no tengo energía para abrir un portal y, aunque la tuviera, eventualmente, Sunset me perseguiría hasta quitarme mi núcleo. – El de ojos turquesas volvió a observar al humano, con sus labios fijos y sus pupilas a punto de ocultarse en sus párpados - El mejor momento para salvarme es aquí y ahora. Así de simple.

\- ¿Y tú no buscas venganza? – Shining Armor preguntó levantando la mirada hacia otra parte.

\- Por supuesto que me alegro de lo que les pasó a los responsables, no creas que no; pero yo entiendo lo que pasó sin las emociones de Sunset. A mí me quitaron una humana que amaba, a Sunset le quitaron todo su mundo. Yo sé perfectamente que ella se excedió cuando inició todo esto. – Entonces la mano del demonio se extendió para hacer levitar un poco de la paja. – Aunque, entenderás que yo te hubiera castigado directamente a ti y no a tu familia. – Explicó el demonio.

Shining Armor apretó uno de sus puños.

\- Sabrás que no te miento Shining Armor, porque yo también perdí a la mujer que amaba, la diferencia es que tú eres humano y yo soy una mezcla con algo más, no me ha afectado como a ti. Pero si puedes verlo, también sufro. – aseveró el demonio, levantando las manos, mas cerrando los ojos. – Es irónico que Sunset hubiera podido frenar todo esto de haberme escuchado.

\- Explícate. – Ordenó el humano elevando la voz un poco.

\- Como sabrás, tuvimos algunos encuentros antes del incidente; yo estaba investigando lo que ustedes, humanos, pretendían hacer… sus intenciones. No sabía hasta qué punto llegarían por su miedo o su necesidad de controlarnos. Llegado el momento concluí que era mejor actuar con precaución y convencer a su gobierno de que veníamos en paz; pero Sunset demoró demasiado.

Así es que llegamos a las operaciones turquesa, zafiro y rubí. Atacaron sin preguntar y, bueno, todos perdimos.

Me sorprende que, con toda su vigilancia, con toda la investigación que tenían de fondo, no hubieran intentado contactar con mi hermana o conmigo. Estoy seguro que hasta conocían bien las acciones que Sunset Shimmer y sus amigas emprendieron para salvar su mundo. – Un suspiro de Gloom Wane dio pie a un silencio de un momento breve. – Pero ya para qué llorar; yo le dije a Sunset que era mejor actuar rápidamente y ella no me escuchó.

\- Así que nos estás usando.

\- Bueno, ustedes también a mí. Es un favor por otro, tenemos una enemiga común y por el bien de los dos, Shining Armor, es mejor unir fuerzas si no queremos ser exterminados por la ira de mi hermanita. – Añadió entrecruzando los dedos de sus manos, dejando sus pulgares libres.

\- ¿Cómo va a funcionar todo esto? – Cuestionó el demonio apretando fuertemente la barra de acero.

\- Twilight es la única que puede detenerla, tiene el poder para hacerlo. Y, aceptémoslo, con tu gente y mi ayuda, tenemos ventaja. Ahora bien, lo que yo haré es enseñarle a tu hermana a controlar su magia, algunos hechizos. – El demonio expuso la palma de su mano, moviéndola del centro de su cuerpo a la derecha. – No será muy diferente al entrenamiento por el que tu gente pasa para combatir.

Las manos del de ojos azules apretujaron la tela de su pantalón, su nariz se ensanchó y sus labios se doblaron al tiempo de bajar la mirada. Finalmente, su mano izquierda volvió a la barra, mientras que la derecha dejó su pantalón y volvió a ver al demonio.

/*

La severidad, la expresión de un rostro enjuto por la preocupación, por la desidia, por la tragedia se traslucía a través de la obscuridad; mientras más trataba de pasar a través de la habitación para volver a su cuerpo, Twilight se perdía cada vez más, no encontraba nada, apenas podía decir si se encontraba en algún lugar. Y, de pronto, despertó. Allí estaba su cuerpo delante de ella, dormida plácidamente, quieta, con un rostro inexpresivo.

Se reconocía, estaba drásticamente calmada, había crecido, sus caderas más anchas, su adolescencia ausente en su rostro, los rizos de su cabello rebelde que se desplegaban sobre sus hombros, y después estaba ese palpitar que venía de algún lado.

Todo se pintaba de un carmesí, desde el velador a su izquierda hasta las blancas sábanas; ella mantenía una expresión apacible, lejana, se quedó parada, ¿Era su espíritu? ¿Había muerto? Un frío espectral se clavaba en la punta de sus brazos y su espalda comenzaba a retorcerse, su cuerpo yacía inerte. Muerte suya, se sentía profundamente estimulante, el frío la recorría y un flujo de calor también comenzaba a rodearla, luchando contra éste.

Tentando todas sus certezas, tentando incluso su cordura, aquella visión de sí misma era estremecedora. Sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, todo parecía diluirse, apenas si lograba hacer una simple pregunta, pero en el esfuerzo de escapar de aquella horrible sensación, contrajo una memoria, el recuerdo de todo lo que su hermano ya maduro le dijo.

El relato de un apocalipsis, el fin de la sociedad, el horror y el caos, la muerte de Cadance de la que no quiso decir mucho. Y para el final, su corazón se hizo minúsculo al oír el nombre de la responsable.

Entonces su cuerpo se movió; abrió sus ojos frente a ella, como presencia fantasmal no podía tocarla, no podía siquiera moverse. Éstos tenían un brillo celeste y un par de iris violeta que resplandecían de la misma forma. De pronto surgieron dos extremidades adicionales de la espalda de la joven mujer: era un par de alas de un magenta obscuro, un brillo celestino se dibujó en éstas en forma de una línea.

¡Era Midnight Sparkle! Llevó sus manos frente a ella para tratar de detenerla, esa criatura se le acercaba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su piel humana, sus facciones perfectas, la belleza exultante de aquel cuerpo del inframundo se traslucía detrás de una suerte de toga blanca que rodeaba su cuerpo, sus pies descalzos pronto comenzaron a elevarse, junto con su cuerpo.

Twilight no podía moverse…

El dedo índice de la criatura se acercó al rostro de la humana, con el dorso de éste acarició su mejilla, sin dejar de sonreírle. Sus alas se agitaban suavemente a medida que el cuarto se desvanecía, los tablones de madera caían de uno en uno a través de un vacío astral. Pronto, cada objeto dentro de él caía, despareciendo entre la infinidad de luces y la penumbra; flotando ambas se encontraron frente a frente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando unos ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa tímida por parte de Midnight la acecharon.

\- Te liberaré. – Sentenció poco antes de que el abismo astral comenzara a contraerse, las estrellas se acercaban cada vez más, la densidad de la obscuridad disminuía y la criatura tarareaba una melodía dulce. – Cierra los ojos. – Le pidió.

Sus ojos se abrieron, los objetos a su alrededor levitaban fuera de control, chocando contra las paredes, un cristal se rompió ni bien ella se estremeció por la visión. Y, cuando menos lo esperó, la puerta verde se abrió, dos hombres armados ingresaron, levantando sus armas y apuntándole. La joven mujer levantó sus manos.

\- Por favor, no disparen. – Suplicó. Pero, pronto se levantó violentamente al ver que los hombres volaron en el aire, siendo expulsados por donde habían entrado y las armas les fueron arrancadas, volando en direcciones opuestas.

Un ardor en su espalda le quitó la poca concentración del momento, se intensificó más y más, hasta el punto de hacerla gritar con fuerza; poniendo sus manos para apoyarse en la cama, trató de observar lo que pasaba. Así como en la pesadilla, sus alas de plumas, ahora azuladas, comenzaban a emerger, con las líneas celestinas brillantes: ¡Esas eran las alas de Midnight Sparkle! Se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo; pero por la puerta se aparecían más soldados con armas.

Corrió hacia la ventana y saltó por ésta; sus alas se desplegaron y se batieron con fuerza; pero algo la impelía al suelo, trató de elevarse, era una locura… pero lo intentaba. Al final, entre un planeo violento y sus fuertes aleteos, tocó tierra, aterrizando no muy lejos de un grupo pequeño de personas, unos cuantos hombres y otras mujeres.

Sus ojos llenos, tratando de captarlo todo a su lado, para hallar una salida, se toparon con los de un hombre joven de pelo añil y ojos azules. ¿Acaso él era Flash Sentry?

Debía alejarse, lo que tenía en frente se parecía a Twilight. Mientras el resto del grupo comenzaba a alejarse, él comenzaba a acercarse, acercando una mano, temblaba por supuesto, con los pelos de punta, trató de aclarar su voz.

\- Est… estás bien. – Alcanzó a preguntar.

\- ¡Ahí está! – Gritó un hombre en medio de otro grupo que llevaba armas.

¡La iban a matar! La fémina corrió en dirección opuesta, sus alas no le respondían y torpemente la elevaban sobre el suelo durante unos breves segundos antes de volverla a enviar al suelo. Se acercaba cada vez más hacia la selva. Oía algunos pasos cerca de ella, volteó su cabeza para apreciar al hombre joven de ojos azules.

Una sirena comenzaba a sonar. Una tormenta repentina llegaba de la nada, sus nubes grises comenzaban a inundar el cielo.

Twilight, con los pies descalzos corría, sin importarle que un montón de aquellas piedrecillas le causaran dolores horrendos.

\- Espera. – Le dijo el joven hombre. – Escucha, aquí cerca hay caballos, yo puedo traer uno y nos vamos de aquí.

Solo entonces, la fémina paró en seco; de inmediato Flash se apresuró a llegar a un pequeño bebedero, donde tenían unos cuantos caballos ya ensillados en caso de que fueran necesitados. Lo montó y de inmediato fue por Twilight, parando el animal frente a ella extendió una mano. Pero por supuesto, ella apenas pudo intuir cómo se montaba. Aferrándose fuertemente al pecho del joven hombre, cerró los ojos, juntando su rostro con la espalda de éste.

El caballo comenzó a galopar a toda velocidad para salir de la base.

/*

El sonido de la sirena mecánica interrumpió la escena, Gloom Wane de inmediato se acercó a los barrotes. Shining Armor salió de la pequeña cárcel. Uno de los sargentos fue a su encuentro.

\- Señor, una criatura se apareció en el cuarto donde descasaba su hermana, pensamos que es Sunset Shimmer, una partida de búsqueda está preparándose en éste preciso instante.

\- ¡Shining, ella no es Sunset Shimmer! – Gritó desde dentro el demonio.

\- Que estén listos, necesito un caballo. Iremos tras ella de inmediato. – Ordenó el de piel blanca.

Llevaba un par de nueve milímetros consigo todo el tiempo, estaba más que listo para partir tras esa… ¡El cuarto de Twilight!

\- En efecto Shining Armor, esa criatura a la que quieres perseguir, es tu hermana. Pero no tienes nada de qué temer. – La voz del demonio resonó en su cabeza. De inmediato se giró para encontrárselo de pie, a pocos metros de distancia.

Se había fugado, instintivamente el humano de piel blanca llevó su mano hasta la nueve milímetros.

\- Llévame contigo, te explicaré todo en el camino. – Agregó, con una expresión más afable. – Créeme, ella está bien y esto es solo un mal entendido.

\- ¿Sabes montar?

\- Me defiendo. – Respondió, observando atentamente las nubes grises y cómo el cielo comenzaba a obscurecerse a causa de éstas.

/*

Llevaban más de media hora a todo galope, ella había dejado de apretarle con todas sus fuerzas, él había dejado de sentir su rostro pegado a su espalda. Vestida con una pijama blanca, el frío la asediaba constantemente. Pero ya estaban lo bastante lejos, pensó Flash Sentry, fue entonces que tiró las riendas para que el paso del animal frenara.

Pararon cerca de un acantilado rocoso, la tierra poco fértil tenía unas pocas hierbas; antiguamente aquello había sido una carretera; pero ahora yacía completamente abandonada, como todas las que se encontraban cerca de las ciudades.

La fémina bajó de la montura con sus pies descalzos, sus alas ya con un mayor control, se replegaron sobre su espalda, en contra de la apariencia, eran bastante livianas, pero habían rasgado la tela blanca de la pijama para poder mostrarse, una brisa de viento lograba azotar su espalda semidesnuda, sus piernas y también sus brazos. Se abrazó a sí misma para tratar de darse calor.

Pero el hombre joven pronto cubrió sus hombros con una chaqueta, la suya, estaba algo descolorida y expelía su olor, pero era cálida.

\- Por qué haces esto. – Preguntó más que agradecer la de ojos violeta.

\- No lo sé… - Fue la mejor respuesta del hombre que observaba las piernas descubiertas de la fémina. – Te cortaste. – Añadió pronto.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, un pequeño hilo de sangre brotaba desde un borde de sus gemelos izquierdos, picaba un poco. Pero, con toda la emoción del momento, ni la percibió.

\- Hay que cubrirla cuanto antes. – Expresó Flash Sentry.

Tenía una expresión de muchacha, incluso con el rostro de una mujer el peñasco estaba a una altitud mayor que ambos; sin embargo, tenía una pendiente no muy inclinada.

\- La ciudad está del otro lado ¿Verdad?

\- Sí. – Espetó el de pelo añil siguiendo de cerca los pasos de la fémina. Sus alas eran extrañas. Pero, fuera de todo ello, seguía siendo Twilight Sparkle.

Sus pasos torpes por la superficie áspera valieron la pena cuando llegó a la cima… o tal vez no. Pues se topó con la ciudad de Cloudsdale, en medio de aquella extraña tormenta que iniciaría quién sabe cuándo, divisó una ciudad inerte, falta de vida, casi como si estuviera viendo un esqueleto.

Los edificios apenas lucían deteriorados; pero las calles, llenas de tierra, polvo y automóviles oxidados eran el testimonio que necesitaba. Su mano derecha tapó su boca, mientras, incrédula no dejaba de apreciar cada rincón urbano convertido en más que un recordatorio, como una huella en el desierto que se borra con completa facilidad.

\- Yo… no… no lo creo. – Murmuró la fémina de piel morada poco antes de dar unos pasos atrás.

Varias piedrecillas comenzaban a levitar. Toda la fuerza de Twilight parecía irse, sus pies cedieron, sus alas abrieron un poco para hacer una especie de círculo a su alrededor; sin embargo, Flash Sentry se le acercó hasta donde pudo.

No lo pensó ni por un segundo, el rostro de la muchacha buscó refugio en el hombro del joven que sintió la humedad de sus lágrimas atravesando la tela blanca de su polera. Sus brazos no tardaron en rodearla. Lentamente, las alas de la mujer se atrofiaron hasta desaparecer en su espalda. Volviendo a la normalidad, dejando la tela de su ropa rasgada.

\- Por qué… - Susurró ella tratando de ahogar su llanto.

\- No lo sé Twilight; sólo sé lo que todos dicen.

\- ¿Sunset? ¿Ella pudo hacer todo esto? ¿Cómo?

Un escalofrío atravesó el pescuezo de Flash, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban y de inmediato centró su atención al punto de donde provenían. Sus ojos se quedaron quietos. Ahí estaba ella, no había cambiado ni un poco. Tenía el rostro de la misma joven de la CHS que había conocido, el cuerpo era igual al de una muchacha de no más de diecisiete años. Siguió acercándose y él no podía hacer nada, incluso su voz parecía haberse congelado.

Solo cuando estuvo a menos de tres metros, ascendiendo por el suelo rocoso, Twilight se percató de su presencia, giró para verse las caras con nadie más ni nadie menos que Sunset Shimmer.

Sus ojos taciturnos se enfundaron con la sorpresa, se paró de inmediato y estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás; sin embargo, entró en cuenta de que estaba al borde de una caída de diez o más metros. La ropa que traía, la recordó de inmediato, la sudadera de Rainbow Dash, el cinturón de Rarity, el moño de Pinkie Pie, el pasador de cabello de Fluttershy, las botas de Applejack. Sunset dio los últimos cinco pasos hasta estar frente a frente con su mejor amiga.

Parada allí, extendió los brazos y la rodeó como en el ayer lo había hecho cientos de veces. Twilight, levantó los suyos para rodearla.

\- Te he extrañado tanto Twili. – Suave, la voz de Sunset se llenaba de la calidez que Twilight recordaba.

Flash las observaba a ambas, pensó en moverse, pero ¿A dónde iría? ¿Hablar? ¿Qué diría?

\- Sunset, me dijeron lo que hiciste… tienes que…

Flash trató de abalanzarse sobre Sunset cuando vio que una de sus manos bajaba hasta hacer contacto con el vientre de Twilight. Sus ojos buscaban desesperadamente contacto con Twilight, ¡Debía decirle que todo eso estaba mal! Pero flotó en el aire un momento antes de que la mano de Sunset se cambiara bruscamente de color y de forma, sus dedos se hicieron más grandes, hasta convertirse en garras… estas atravesaron a Twilight Sparkle en el acto.

Al siguiente segundo, el volaba lejos, aterrizando sobre un arbusto espinoso. Temblando, las manos de Twilight rodearon la muñeca de la mano carmesí que la había lacerado profundamente. Una humedad caliente fluyó por sus manos; era su sangre. El dolor tardó bastante en llegar, hasta entonces, solo pudo sentir la fuerza que Sunset imprimía, el frío que se apoderaba de sus heridas y la ausencia de emociones en el rostro de la que, alguna vez, había sido su mejor amiga.

Sus piernas temblaron, el dolor llegaba, quiso gritar. Pero una vez más Sunset la sorprendió con una fuerza tal que la levantó, sosteniéndose de la muñeca de Sunset Shimmer, volvió la mirada hacia sus ojos. Era exactamente la misma, ahora incluso podía ver algo de tristeza en ellos. La conocía… pero… ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

No era una muchacha de diecisiete. Como la levantaba, la herida solo se hizo más profunda, el dolor ésta vez fue inmediato y Twilight gritó a causa de éste. Su agresora la llevó hasta el borde de la roca y, una vez allí, con un movimiento, sus garras salieron del cuerpo de la fémina, y esta comenzó a caer por el pequeño precipicio. Sin embargo, algo la detuvo en plena caída. Sus ojos apreciaron que Sunset la señalaba con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, al moverlo hacia arriba, Twilight ascendió en el aire, subiendo sobre el nivel de Sunset, pero a la vez, alejándose de ella.

Sunset extendió la mano y la joven mujer dejó de alejarse, para quedarse estática en un punto en el aire. La mano carmín izquierda se abrió, las cuatro garras abiertas y la palma apuntándole, antecedieron a una extraña sensación. No dolía, es más, la herida ya ni le causaba dolor. Pero lo extraño era que sentía que un palpitar dentro de ella comenzaba a detenerse, no era su corazón, era algo más; pues de alguna forma, sabía que no lo era. Como si tuviera algo pegado hasta lo más profundo y que, de repente, era forzado a abandonarla; resistiendo sin embargo, con todas sus fuerzas.

Y Sunset, se quedaba allí, con esa expresión contradictoria, su mano transformada y sus hermosos ojos turquesas observándola fijamente. Todo era tan irreal… la de anteojos solo apreció el cielo completamente nublado. Cerró los ojos para esperar el fin. Mas, al escuchar las zancadas sobre el suelo rocoso de alguien los volvió a abrir.

Flash había tomado un palo de madera tirado en el camino y, empuñándolo como una espada corrió con este para propinar un golpe con todas sus fuerzas al cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer. A los dos metros de distancia, su cuerpo se entumió por completo, moviéndose violentamente por unos milímetros en varias ocasiones, solo constató que su parálisis no era natural. Para su horror, pronto su cuerpo se movió de forma involuntaria, lentamente se arrodilló, dejando caer el palo de madera.

\- No lo hagas Sunset. Por favor. – Dijo, pero rápidamente la referida le hizo cerrar la boca.

La sensación comenzaba a desaparecer, una bruma obscura recorría el aire para llegar hasta la palma de la mano de Sunset.

A lo lejos, se escuchó un sonido seco, semejante a un chasquido. Pronto el hombro de Sunset recibió un fuerte impacto, inhumanamente, ni una expresión de dolor se plasmó en su rostro. Observando con ojos penetrantes a su presa, se develaban los ojos de la pérfida esencia de la fémina de cabello rojo y amarillo, la obscuridad de su mirar siniestramente desdibujaba su rostro, en segundos, sus párpados, sus pupilas, todo desapareció, para dejar una bruma obscura, en el núcleo de la cual se mostraban dos círculos luminosos de color turquesa. Eran lo más cercano a un ojo, su mirar era tan frío, tan cruel, tan despiadado, tan… atrapante.

Hipnotizada por el contacto con esa falta de humanidad. Twilight esperó a que todo terminara. Si es que opuso resistencia, terminó en ese instante. Era como si Sunset le susurrara, era como si pudiera tocarle en lo más profundo de su pecho, y, al mismo tiempo, como si ambas compartieran unos mismos latidos que zumbaban en los oídos de Twilight. Esa mirada, sin odio, sin amor, despiadada, se mantenía fija, sin temblor alguno.

Los zumbidos de las balas lo rodeaban todo. Varias se detenían en el aire, una que otra ingresaba en el cuerpo de la fémina; pero a ella no le importaba. Uno fue a parar a su pulmón y, por supuesto, un chorro de sangre salió por su boca. Pero no cesó de concentrarse en la tarea que realizaba. Ante tal horror, ante una mirada tan desoladora, Twilight de pronto sintió una lágrima descendiendo por su mejilla. ¿Eso era Sunset Shimmer?

Y de repente, una bruma obscura rodeó a la criatura demoniaca, moviéndose a toda velocidad, rozaba con el propio viento produciendo una onda que, en pocos segundos, se transformó en un sonido hueco con un eco potente. Como la bruma la cubrió por completo, nadie pudo ver qué pasó exactamente. Mas, pronto la obscuridad se diluyó.

Solo entonces la criatura se movió a un lado. Su concentración se rompió para observar a otro lado; roto el contacto, Twilight recuperó la compostura, trató de zafarse del agarre, retorciéndose. Sin embargo, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de un hombre que tenía exactamente los mismos ojos que la criatura en la cual Sunset se había transformado. Moviendo una de sus manos, la bruma palpitante que le era extraída a Twilight regresó. Fue más parecido a un cálido abrazo cuando volvió a su cuerpo.

Se sintió revigorizada en ese mismo instante, sus alas emergieron. Volvió la vista a Sunset y solo pudo observar un rostro que ya perdía toda familiaridad. No solo eran sus ojos, su rostro entero estaba carcomido, los músculos eran visibles en algunas partes, debajo de su boca, en sus mejillas y debajo de sus mandíbulas… gotas de sangre brotaban de las cavidades oculares y bajaban como lágrimas. Sus orejas se asemejaban a las de un murciélago. Observó fijamente al que le había atacado, esa otra criatura de alas blancas y una polera gris rota por estas, así como esos ojos similares. Una sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

Y, de un momento a otro, Sunset desapareció.

Esparciéndose en el aire, un pequeño rayo de luz solar finalmente lograba atravesar las gruesas nubes que, hace solo unos instantes, parecían querer cernirse sobre todo bajo su frio vuelo. Primero tuvo el diámetro de no más de un dedo que tocó la frente de la fémina de piel morada; mas, pronto creció hasta albergarla toda, sus alas entonces, cambiaron de color, un blanco, similar al de las de la criatura parecida a un hombre que se acercaba a ella. Sus ropas, convertidos en andrajos amenazaban abandonarla con una ráfaga de viento.

Consciente de ello, ella se aferró a estas. Estaba en medio del aire, con sus alas extendidas. Éstas, se batían livianamente, manteniéndola a flote. En medio de todo lo sucedido su vista comenzó a hacerse cada vez más borrosa, hasta que, eventualmente, el cansancio le cerró los ojos.

Se alejaban agitándose los restos de una ciudad abandonada; desde allí arriba, con el contacto del viento contra sus tobillos, contra sus manos, contra sus mejillas, agitando su cabello; Twilight abrió los ojos nuevamente. Abajo el suelo húmedo se llenaba con las huellas de los cascos de los caballos. Arriba, estaba el rostro de la criatura que, al parecer, la estaba haciendo levitar, avanzando ambos hacia la base aérea de Cloudsdale.

Por varios minutos, se enfocó en aquella ciudad. Hace solo cinco años era una ciudad hermosa, conocida por sus parques de atracciones y por sus rascacielos. Ahora, incluso algunos de ellos habían caído, todo estaba abandonado. Puede que no fuera como en las películas, donde un pandemonio que dejaba todo en ruinas, con fuego, humo y ceniza llenándolo todo; pero si dejaba un aire solitario, aislado, inhumano.

Mas, su mente no dejó de volver a repetir un nombre: Sunset Shimmer. Una y otra y otra vez… sabía de la suerte que corrieron todas sus amigas. Pero jamás podría haber creído nada de lo dicho acerca de su mejor amiga, hasta ese momento. Tan solo recordar esos ojos, ese rostro desfigurado sin dolor aparente y sonriente. Sí, le sonrió a esa otra criatura que se parecía al monstruo en el que se había transformado Sunset; pero, algo diferente había en él.

La base se acercaba, había mucho en qué pensar. Mas, de momento, ella cerró sus ojos para descansar nuevamente.


	7. Bienvenidos

*- 8 horas después

Qué podía expresar una fotografía en la inmensidad de la obscuridad.

Sus ojos apenas distinguían los colores poco matizados de un papel que, después de cinco años, solo había ido acumulando rayones y doblajes, los extremos circulares, las capas del papel que comenzaban a separarse y una gran línea extendida por la mitad de aquella fotografía de cinco por siete mostraba, sin embargo, el rostro de una mujer.

Piel rosa pálido, ojos violetas, cabello caído, de colores diversos y llamativos, casi como si estuvieran hechos de azúcar; llevaba puesto un vestido celeste; tenía una sonrisa radiante. Sus dedos exploraban toda la superficie de la fotografía, deseos compartidos con el silencio, muertos en su incertidumbre. El pasado se corría a través de su tacto.

\- Puedo quitarte esa emoción, puedo hacer que la olvides por completo… - Ante la voz, de inmediato guardó la fotografía en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y acercó su mano hasta el arma de nueve milímetros.

\- Qué carajos haces aquí. – Fue más un susurro, algo que se perdió en la inmensidad de su oficina de no más de seis por nueve.

\- Vine para aclarar algunas cuestiones, no pensé encontrarte así.

\- ¿Poner en claro? – Shining frunció el ceño. – ¿Quieres negociar o qué?

\- Por cómo están las cosas, sí. – El demonio observó con detenimiento la oficina de Shining Armor. Las cortinas cerradas, al tiempo que polvorientas; una planta marchitándose en una maceta a poca distancia de la ventana que cubrían. El piso de cemento frío como el hielo, desnudo de toda alfombra, un escritorio de madera vieja, un estante que apenas tenía algún objeto importante a la derecha y decenas de cajas con papeles a la izquierda. El último detalle, quizás el más importante, era que la cama de Shining Armor estaba ubicada en esa misma oficina, se reducía a un colchón de resortes sobre el piso, unas cuantas sábanas y sobre éste descansa la ropa del caudillo.

\- Entrometido. No pienso darte nada. – Le reprochó el de piel blanca percatándose de los ojos inquietos del demonio que recorrían su oficina de rincón a rincón.

El demonio movió la cabeza levemente, mientras su frente se arrugaba, al tiempo de dibujar una sonrisa ladeada y débil.

\- Mira. Sé que tienes un odio hacia mi especie y no es injustificado. Pero tienes que entender que la persona o la cosa a la que odias es a mi hermana, no a mí. Recuerda, estamos trabajando juntos. – Alegó el demonio acercándose a una silla de plástico ubicada frente al humano y sentándose.

Shining se reclinó en su silla, apoyó la pierna derecha sobre la rodilla izquierda.

\- Qué me asegura que cuando ella esté muerta, tú no intentarás dominar a la humanidad.

\- Ahí está ¿Lo ves? – Sonrió el demonio. – Piensas que, porque soy un demonio, actuaré como lo dicen los humanos. – negando con la cabeza, riendo suavemente, el demonio adoptó la misma posición que el humano. – Cumpliré mi trato. Trabajamos para eliminar a un enemigo común. Y cuando acabe, yo me iré al lugar al que pertenezco.

\- Tú piensas que, porque trabajamos juntos, ¿Yo seré un idiota al que puedas engañar?

\- Aquí no hay más engaño del que hubo siempre Shining. Sí, yo te estoy usando; pero tú también a mí. No te salvé a ti, a tu hermana y a tu gente porque me caigan bien; lo hice porque no tenía alternativa.

Gloom Wane vestía una polera blanca algo ancha para su talla. La misma historia en sus pantalones. Sin embargo, pronto sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos de un bolsillo éste último.

\- Bien, vayamos al quid. Primero, yo ya no viviré en esa prisión que huele a mierda. Yo tendré mi propia barraca. Segundo, lo que vaya a enseñarle a Twilight y como vaya a hacerlo dependerá exclusivamente de mí y de ella, no aceptaré intromisiones tuyas o de nadie más. Tercero, Twilight debe vivir en una de las barracas para mujeres.

\- Las barracas son para los soldados.

\- De eso es de lo que te hablo. No la mantengas lejos de lo que está pasando, ella no puede cargar con todo sola… lo que pasa, de ahora en adelante, depende de todos nosotros.

\- Eso lo entiendo. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Habrás visto que no soy un soldado humano. Puedo salir a hacer esos ejercicios y practicar con tu gente, si crees que eso ayudará. Pero, por el bien de todos, es mejor que no me consideres como un subordinado.

\- ¿Amenazas ahora? – Desde luego, Shining Armor ya fruncía el ceño, fijando la vista directamente contra la del demonio.

\- No; me entendiste mal. Lo que quiero decir es que, en esto de la magia y en general, con lo que vaya a pasar, tus órdenes estarán erradas la mayor parte del tiempo, porque tu experiencia es nula. – Shining estuvo a punto de responder. – Aguarda, déjame terminar por favor. – Acotó el demonio. – No te estoy diciendo que yo daré las órdenes, ni que tendré el mando sobre tus soldados. Yo pienso más en que dialogaré contigo y te informaré de todo lo que yo sepa. Después de eso, ya verás tú cómo proceder y cómo combinamos nuestras fuerzas.

\- Si lo pones así; supongo que no me queda de otra más que aceptar. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

\- Sí. Ahora, con respecto a Twilight Sparkle.

Los ojos de Shining Armor se ensombrecieron a causa de que él bajó la cabeza, sin embargo, sus cejas fruncidas, no ocultaron la mirada fija que mantenía sobre el demonio. Sus brazos se apoyaban sobre la mesa, uniendo ambas manos, su espalda recta y los labios fijos.

\- Lo repito porque es importante, lo que vaya a aprender y cómo lo hará será algo exclusivo entre ella y yo. Y necesitará vivir con las demás muchachas que traje.

\- Explícate. – Ordenó el de piel blanca, con una voz firme.

\- En esto de la magia, hay un aprendizaje que es propio de cada individuo; algunos aprenden de una forma y otros de otra. Hay velocidades distintas. Y – Gloom Wane aspiró brevemente. – ella está muy afectada por todo lo que ha pasado desde que despertó. Es por eso que necesita estar con personas que conozca además de ti.

\- Eso significaría ponerla en una barraca.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo? Ella tiene que entender cómo es este mundo. – El demonio nunca encendió el cigarrillo, en su lugar, comenzó a jugar con éste, haciéndolo girar con la yema de sus dedos, hasta que, comenzó a desprenderle el papel, dispersando su interior con algo de magia. Las pequeñas partículas flotaban por el aire. – Intenté fumar esta cosa y tosí sin control. – Añadió el demonio.

*- Días después: 7 de julio de 2022, 05:20

El sol tímidamente daba señales de salir. El frío en la punta de los dedos seguiría impasible, hasta que una las provisiones encargada, hace meses atrás, de medias de lana y frazadas llegaran. Hasta entonces, tendrían que dormir juntando las rodillas al pecho o no conciliaban el sueño. Resfriarse era más que un accidente, si se causaba por algo tan simple, era un pecado. Twilight despertó a duras penas, los dedos de sus manos y pies estaban fríos, la obligaban a tratar de encontrar algo de calor haciendo contacto con su cuello, con sus muslos o tratando de friccionarlos.

Afortunadamente, el ejercicio calentaba el cuerpo. Se levantó en silencio, observando a los costados. Observando todo lo que la rodeaba; las demás daban señales de vida. Sorprendente, ya no necesitaba lentes, podía verlo todo con toda claridad. No obstante, en el esfuerzo por levantarse, sintió cómo si un peso enorme se ciñera a su abdomen, si el primer día de esa rutina fue pésima, el segundo fue peor.

Sabía que pronto terminaría de acostumbrarse, pero, hasta entonces, su cuerpo se resentía con ella. Sus movimientos, las contracciones, hasta el hecho de llevar una mano a la espalda para rascarse le producían aquel peculiar jalón mezclado con un pinchazo, por supuesto; también estaba la falta de fuerza aparente.

Inclinarse para ponerse sacar las botas debajo de la cama, tirón; ponerse las medias de aquel día y el pantalón jean teñido, tirón. Acercarse a un baúl para sacar una polera blanca, abrirlo, tirón. Ponerse las botas, tirón. Ese era el uniforme de entrenamiento. Ponerse de pie, tirón en los muslos y en los gemelos.

Al hacerlo, Indigo Zap se levantó para cambiarse a mayor velocidad.

\- Levántense. – Dijo algo ronca la de pelos azules.

Obedeciendo, los cuerpos de las menores se levantaron al unísono. En esa barraca todas tenían camas individuales, no literas, era amplia y hasta tres armarios tenía. Salieron las cinco. A trescientos metros de las barracas estaba la enorme pista de aterrizaje de la base aérea de Cloudsdale, allí realizaban sus ejercicios.

Vacilando entre la luz y la obscuridad, el paisaje era apenas reconocible, más sombras, más frío. Fueron pues, en silencio. Por un buen trecho.

Las barracas estaban ubicadas en los extremos norte y sur de la pista. Era considerado una suerte no pertenecer al norte, pues en una barraca perteneciente a ese sector se dispuso a hospedarse Gloom Wane. El mismísimo Gloom Wane.

Allá, todos salían al mismo tiempo, formados y, por una buena razón, las barracas en esa dirección estaban cerca de la armería. Ubicada a menos de cincuenta metros. El miedo se había apoderado de los residentes de ese lugar. Donde fueron designados Flash Sentry y Bulk Biceps. Ellos comentaban que no había pasado nada raro; pero, teniéndolo cerca, dormir era algo imposible.

Así pues, pronto el demonio mismo abrió la puerta de una barraca, la más cercana al centro de la pista. Llevaba puesta la indumentaria del ejército del este, la misma que todos en aquella base. Caminaba en la obscuridad, observando a los humanos detrás de él, sus pasos se hacían lentos y suaves.

Desde el primer día, todos le tuvieron puesto un ojo encima. Era de esperarse. Pero eso era mucho mejor que dormir al lado de la caca. O de ser un prisionero de guerra. Por fortuna, el miedo de los humanos todavía no llegaba al punto de lanzarle piedras o tratar de hacerle daño. Las órdenes de Shining Armor fueron explícitas: Gloom Wane tenía una barraca, realizaría los ejercicios de entrenamiento y punto.

Sin embargo, la mañana siguiente a su reubicación, reportaron haber visto criaturas merodeando los alrededores, hombres sombra e incluso gruñidos desconocidos. El mero hecho de salir fuera petrificaba a todos. Los más valientes y el resto, salían todos juntos a orinar a las diez de la noche a los baños y no salían más en toda la noche.

Hacer guardia era una tarea de proporciones épicas. De allí a decir las cosas raras que vieron durante sus turnos había un corto trecho, algunos incluso subían los perros guardianes a las torres de vigilancia, los que patrullaban los alrededores, lo hacían con dos o tres compañeros y un perro. Se decía que aquellos animales podían percibir lo malo mucho antes que un humano.

El simple hecho de escuchar el ladrido de un perro o su gruñido causaba que los guardias levantaran sus armas temblando. Y no faltaba uno que otro disparo que se realizó, según comentaban los propios guardias, por una supuesta criatura paranormal aparecida de la nada. Las descripciones eran vívidas, los sucesos eran recurrentes, además, todos guardaban bastantes semejanzas; Shining Armor tomaría medidas esa misma mañana.

El demonio avanzaba con prisa, era mejor ser el primero. Mas, los humanos le seguían de cerca.

Ya en el centro, se encontró con el caudillo. Quien le observaba fijamente, un minuto fue el tiempo de espera para el resto de los efectivos.

\- Antes de los ejercicios de hoy, hay un tema importante que será tratado contigo. – Expresó, señalando con el dedo índice al demonio.

\- ¿Puedo hablar ahora? – Cuestionó el demonio ante el silencio. que el caudillo estableció.

\- No, Gloom Wane, se te acusa de ser el causante de fenómenos extraños que ocurren alrededor de nuestras instalaciones, los informes de los soldados concuerdan en una criatura cuadrúpeda, que se asemeja a un oso y tiene una cabeza alargada. Yo también me he percatado de rarezas. Las brújulas fallan en ciertos lugares como debajo de la vieja cárcel, o en las plantaciones de trigo; que es el mismo lugar donde los informes dicen que están esos monstruos. – Shining Armor mantenía los hombros relajados; pero la mirada acosadora sobre Gloom, mantenía la cabeza en alto y tenía las manos cerca del cinturón.

Todos observaban con recelo al acusado, ojos que se escondían entre la multitud, ojos que, si los veía fijamente, se desviaban a otra parte. Pero, al mismo tiempo, la atención de aquellos, se dividía entre el demonio y el caudillo. Gloom Wane, buscó entre la multitud a la muchacha de piel morada, ella se refugiaba entre la mujer de pelos azulados, las otras féminas menores y los demás soldados que le observaban directamente. Volteó para ver al caudillo.

\- Sus acusaciones son correctas, soy el causante de esas anomalías, éste mundo interactúa de formas extrañas con la magia, porque ésta jamás debió haber existido aquí en primer lugar. A veces una pequeña ráfaga de energía se desprende, me pasa a mí, y también a otros, que, por azares, también producen magia. – Twilight fue el blanco de algunas miradas. – Aunque, eso es algo reciente, no más de un año o dos… lo que me hace sospechar que es provocado. No puedo decir más al respecto. – Aclarándose la garganta, el demonio levantó lentamente la mano izquierda, los dedos abiertos se cerraron en puño. – Ahora, con lo que respecta a las criaturas que vieron, estas sí existen y son creaciones mías. Pido disculpas por no haber dado información al respecto.

\- Una de esas cosas casi me mata. – Expresó uno de los soldados, recibiendo de inmediato una negación de cabeza por parte de Shining Armor, el silencio regresó después de ello.

\- Lamento decir que esas criaturas no tenían otro fin que hacer guardia. Dañar a mis aliados no está en sus órdenes.

Sin percibirlo a la primera, una columna entera de combatientes se movió para hacerle paso a una criatura del tamaño de un humano, avanzaba en dos patas, una más corta que la otra, su rostro era apenas reconocible, dos ojos de distintos tamaños, una boca con labios delgados y unos brazos que llegaban a la altura de las rodillas del monstruo. Ignorando por completo a los humanos, avanzó hasta posicionarse al lado de Gloom Wane.

\- Han matado a algunos por el susto; pero, en general, todos han estado resguardando la base, en caso de que Sunset se atreviera a atacar.

\- Si es así, no ha llegado ningún cuerpo, los guardias dicen que desaparecen ni bien se los mata.

\- Eso es porque no dejan cadáveres. Si mueren, se convierten en energía y, aunque solo es una fracción de la que invertí en crearlos, regresa a mí. – El cuerpo de la criatura se convirtió en una ráfaga de humo negro que fluyó por el aire para ser absorbida por el cuerpo del demonio. – Ha sido mi error no comunicar todo lo que he hecho hasta ahora. No se incomoden, soy su aliado. – Expresó el demonio con voz suave, mirada relajada y brazos abiertos, tratando de observar a todos los que le rodeaban, girando.

\- Un aliado que actúa de forma sospechosa. – Inquirió Shining Armor.

\- Pero un aliado, a fin de cuentas. – Respondió la criatura. – Tienen razón. No he explicado muchas cosas, aunque se debe a que no se presentaba la ocasión. Quieren información, que no les guarde nada en absoluto ¿No es así? – Con calma, Gloom Wane se acercaba hasta el caudillo. – Yo explicaré y mostraré. Pero no puedo hacerlo todo de una sola vez. Si usted lo ordena, general, voy a contarles todos los pormenores de estas criaturas la tarde de este día.

\- Bien. Pero esto no se acaba aquí. Tenemos una rutina que cumplir, luego trataré todos los problemas.

Gloom Wane, por supuesto, tenía un cuerpo diferente al de un humano. Shining Armor observaba cómo ese demonio, de no saber hacer ni siquiera una sentadilla, pasaba a soportar las repeticiones sin cambiar su respiración, sin fatigarse y sin sufrir dolor. Así como él, los reclutas que estaban cerca de él, se percataban de la aptitud física del demonio.

Twilight, por otra parte, desfalleció a la mitad… no era de sorprenderse; su hermana jamás tuvo el menor interés sobre las aptitudes físicas.

Pasó el tiempo bastante rápido, pronto llegaron al trote alrededor de la pista. De la misma forma, el demonio no presentaba señales de fatiga. Acabada la tarea, el desayuno se llevaría a cabo. Las tropas se disgregaron para acudir al comedor.

En medio de todo el movimiento lento, por el cansancio, Twilight se quedó esperando. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a su encuentro tres muchachas, nada más y nada menos que las CMC. Desde lejos podía apreciarse a las féminas reuniéndose sin sonrisas ni llantos, inexpresivas.

\- Ho… hola. – Ciertamente, en el caso peculiar de Sweetie Belle, el color de su rostro se asemejaba bastante al de Rarity.

\- Hola Twilight. – Le respondió justamente la hermana de la modista.

\- ¿Cómo dormiste?

\- Los colchones están rellenos con piedras. – Respondió pronto la muchacha de piel morada.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó el otro día? – La voz de Indigo Zap interrumpió la conversación. Pronto se acopló al grupo y observó directamente a la muchacha de lentes.

Twilight calló por varios segundos. Su mandíbula tembló antes de pronunciar palabra.

\- Yo… no lo sé… no… no lo sé con exactitud.

\- ¡Te salieron alas y caíste directo al patio de entrenamiento! Te parecías mucho a la cosa en la que te transformaste en los juegos de la amistad… - la muchacha de googles recibió una patada en la pantorrilla por parte de Scootaloo.

\- ¿No ves que está afectada por lo que ha pasado? No puedes venir y pregonar así. – Le replicó la muchacha de pelo morado.

Sweetie Belle pronto se puso entre ambas, separándolas con sus palmas.

\- Lo siento Twilight, es que Indigo Zap no tiene mucho tacto que digamos… pero es buena. Debe estar preguntándolo porque se preocupa por ti.

\- Ah, sí, sí, eso era. – Se excusó la muchacha de pelos azules.

\- Yo las entiendo… es solo que… realmente no tengo nada claro. – La joven mujer se llevó una mano sobre la frente. – Sé que sonará tonto. Pero no puedo organizar en mi mente todo lo que sucedió ese día. Todo es tan confuso. – Desde luego, la fémina el dorso de su mano por toda la frente para limpiar el sudor.

\- Te acostumbraste demasiado rápido a la rutina. Los muchachos estaban a punto de desarmarse en la primera semana. – Señaló repentinamente Indigo. – Ni qué decir de estas muchachas.

\- Oye, yo fui campeona en carrera de profundidad de mi escuela dos veces seguidas. – Se defendió de pronto Scootaloo. Pero, el simple hecho de mencionar el pasado, pareció afectar a todas las demás, un gesto sombrío se asomaba por sus rostros, una falta de sonrisas y una mirada que deseaba perderse en el infinito.

\- Mejor vamos a comer de una buena vez, tengo mucha hambre. – Indigo Zap tomó a Scootaloo por el hombro e invitó a sus amigas a dirigirse al comedor; Twilight por supuesto, se la pensó dos veces y esperó a que la misma mujer le hiciera una seña con la cabeza para connotar que también se lo decía a ella.

Ya a lo lejos, se encontraban dos figuras sentadas, observando la dispersión. Ocasionalmente uno que otro de los combatientes de Shining Armor pasaba a presentar sus respetos, a lo cual el respondía con un saludo de mano. Pero había que pensárselo dos veces, pues a su lado descansaba nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismísimo demonio.

\- Bien, qué tienes pensado. Habla de una buena vez. – Sentenció el humano.

\- Pensé que ya lo habíamos hecho hace algunas horas atrás. – Extrañado, con una ceja ladeada, el demonio aguzó el oído.

\- No. Todavía tenemos que aclarar algunos términos. Sé que me estás ocultando más información. Si quieres que colaborar, tienes que decirlo todo.

\- Qué perceptivo eres Shining; pero no tengo intenciones de ocultarte nada. Si no te he comentado todo lo que sé, es porque tomará más que un par de horas decirlo.

\- Tú dijiste que Sunset podía encontrar a Twilight, supongo que puede percibir dónde está… por lo que vi en los ataques que ella realizó. ¿Por qué no nos aplasta? Tiene la oportunidad perfecta ante ella y no la aprovecha.

\- Porque no puede. – El demonio levantó la vista al cielo, poco antes de suspirar. – Ahora es donde todo se complica Shining. Sunset no se ha recuperado por completo del daño que le he realizado a lo largo de estos meses. El aspecto que ahora tiene, se debe a que ella no puede regenerarse por completo y, también, porque algo anda mal con su magia. Todavía no sé qué es exactamente. Pero… - El demonio observó detenidamente al humano.

\- Pero qué.

\- Desde hace tres años, he percibido cada mes una fuerte fluctuación de energía en algún punto, a veces lejano, a veces cercano. Sé que se trata de Sunset… pero no puedo saber más que eso.

\- ¿Y me lo dices hasta ahora?

\- Y si te lo decía entonces, ¿Cómo hubieras reaccionado? Hubieras perdido el control, eso es seguro. Actuar así es comprometerlo todo. Es por eso que esperé hasta que se encontrara a Twilight. Ahora podemos hace algo al respecto.

\- Entonces, quieres enfrentar a Twilight contra Sunset.

\- Nadie aquí tiene de otra. Pero si se enfrentan, tiene que ser en igualdad de condiciones… lo que haremos es ganar tiempo, todo el que se pueda. Sunset está llevando a cabo un plan, si interferimos con él, ganamos tiempo.

\- No confío en tus palabras. – El humano tenía una voz ronca, miraba con desprecio al ser que tenía a su lado. Mas, pronto este, con una sonrisa sarcástica, mientras negaba con la cabeza, se llevó una mano a la frente.

\- No sé qué más decirte. Si no quieres creer… pues podemos irnos todos directo a la mierda. Cuando por fin veas a Sunset llegar hasta Twilight y la extermine, espero que recuerdes que pudiste hacer algo al respecto... – Alegó el demonio, parándose de repente, sus alas se extendieron. Y se disponía a levantar vuelo, no sin antes observar al de piel blanca apuntándole con su pistola. – Estás más traumatizado que cualquiera de los humanos… deja de auto lamentarte y enfrenta la realidad de una maldita vez… o condénanos a todos. Es tu decisión.

Las alas del demonio se batieron, el arma no se accionó. El silencio pronto se pronunció. El sonido de sus plumas cortando el aire fue lo único que el caudillo oyó. Humano, como todos los demás, Shining Armor se quedó observando cómo se alejaba. Apretaba el gatillo, pero al mismo tiempo, se forzaba a sí mismo a no accionarlo.

El desayuno no era más que alguna hogaza de pan ocasional, algo de café, leche o lo que se pudiera preparar con el pago en especie de los poblados que defendían. Las conversaciones variadas todas llevándose al mismo tiempo, generaba un ruido capaz de abstraer a Twilight.

\- El jefe no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

\- Ese demonio vino aquí para transformar a su hermana.

\- ¿Viste a esa tal Twilight? Se transformó en un demonio con alas.

\- Poner a Gloom Wane a realizar ejercicios con nosotros… en qué estaba pensando el jefe.

\- Estoy harto de dormir con el miedo de saber si alguno de esos dos va a traer el infierno sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

El ruido… podía escucharles, podía oír las conversaciones.

\- La guardia de anoche fue muy estresante… si no fuera porque tenemos perros, creo que me habría meado. Esas cosas se aparecen cuando menos te lo esperas y hacen ruidos extraños.

\- Estoy segura que Twilight mató a Husk, era mi perro favorito y esa hija de su puta madre…

\- No solo eso, ¿Ninguno de ustedes se ha sentido enfermo recientemente? Mis ojos me arden y se nublan desde que ese par llegó a las instalaciones.

Por qué tenían todo ese odio ¿Qué les había hecho ella? No quería escuchar nada de lo que los demás decían.

\- El jefe está ciego. Por muy hermana suya que sea… debe ser igual a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Un demonio… un jodido demonio… no lo puedo

\- ¡Basta, Cállense! – Twilight se tapaba los oídos, más, aun así, los escuchaba con claridad.

Pronto todos los presentes en la cafetería se voltearon, temor, odio, rencor, sus miradas ocultaban emociones que eran tan evidentes que la asediaban de inmediato. Por qué la odiaban… se preguntó la fémina, pronto sintió las manos de Applebloom tomándola.

\- Vamos, creo que es mejor irnos de aquí. – Dijo la Apple sobreviviente.

La joven mujer de piel morada se dejó llevar por el débil empuje de la hermana de una de sus amigas. Envueltas por aquella ira silenciosa, avanzaron, incluso la madera del piso parecía rugir por el silencio que se originó. Twilight apreciaba a todos, buscando de un lugar a alguien amistoso. Pronto se topó con Flash… estaba parado frente a ellas y pronto fue al lado de la muchacha. Así, salieron los tres del comedor.

\- Si no controlas todo ese poder pronto, te vas a volver loca. – La voz tomó por sorpresa a Twilight. Giró para ver al dueño de la misma. Se trataba de Gloom Wane, quien pronto le saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro. – Ven conmigo, yo te enseñaré a controlarlo.

*/

Twilight pasó, en menos de cinco minutos, a estar en el lugar más alejado el este de la pista con respecto al edificio principal. Ambos estaban dentro de un aeródromo bastante grande. Solo entonces ella comenzó a cuestionarse si era una buena idea haber seguido al demonio hasta ese lugar.

\- Ahora, empezaremos por algo sencillo: tu transformación.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga?

\- Concéntrate en la imagen de Midnight, ella no está aquí para dañarte, ella es tú misma y siempre tendrás el control sobre ti… no dejes que el miedo te venza. – Concentrado, el demonio cerraba los ojos mientras una energía comenzaba a sentirse en el ambiente, no pasó desapercibido por la joven mujer.

Twilight cerró los ojos, sus manos temblaron por un segundo, las cerró formando puños y, por un breve instante, imaginó la silueta de la criatura que veía en pesadillas; ese monstruo que la acosó desde que hubo despertado. Su mente daba vueltas y vueltas, sintiendo que algo comenzaba a estrujarla, empezando por sus piernas, abrió los ojos, para observar la obscuridad que ofuscaba el aire.

La penumbra manaba de su cuerpo, de sus brazos, de su espalda. La estaba aplastando… pronto Twilight trató de retroceder, sobándose los brazos para evitar que la obscuridad que emergía de ella continuara manando. Pero esta, de forma indiscriminada, continuaba fluyendo hacia el exterior, ya no se asemejaba al humo, ahora era más líquida, como si de alquitrán se tratara, llenaba sus brazos, sus piernas. Manchaba su ropa blanca, impregnándose penetrándolo todo y saliendo hasta por los más pequeños resquicios ente las fibras.

Sus pies estaban descalzos, el líquido llegaba hasta la cara dorsal de su pie, siguiendo su camino lentamente. Un grito ahogado salió de sus labios… pronto se llevó una mano al cuello.

\- Qué le estás haciendo. – Sin más mediación, la figura de Shining Armor apareció de repente, abriendo violentamente la puerta de metal, el impacto fue apabullante.

\- Nada en absoluto. Se está transformando. – Se defendió Gloom Wane acercándose a la joven mujer. Colocando la palma de su mano sobre el hombro de la fémina, una voz casi femenina emergió del demonio. – Cálmate… solo deja que fluya y te prometo que no serás aquello que temes ser. – Las dos manos del demonio palparon los hombros de la fémina, ésta contactó con sus ojos…. se parecían tanto a los de Sunset… tal vez por eso…

La respiración de la fémina se acortó, sus latidos disminuyeron y, por varios segundos, su sangre fluyó tan lentamente, que sus pensamientos se dejaron llevar. Pronto dejó de sentir sus pies, un adormecimiento de su espalda llegaba como su un gusano enorme se retorciera sobre la misma, el miedo se marchaba… Sunset… ojos turquesa… bruma y nada más que bruma a su alrededor

\- No temas Twilight, tú tienes todo el control. – Expresó el demonio con esa voz tan extraña y, al mismo tiempo, tan pacífica. En algún lugar de su mente, le recordó a la de Sunset, se parecían tanto.

Las alas brotaron cual ramificaciones, primero como pequeños huesos, después se recubrían por unas plumas blancas. En las plumas más grandes, se dibujaba una línea resplandeciente con una luz violeta. Shining observó atentamente la transformación. El blanco de sus escleróticas se substituía por un turquesa resplandeciente; las pupilas y el par de iris de la fémina se fusionaban en un único violeta, cuyo brillo era menor.

Fulgurando en el aire que se viciaba por la penumbra, resplandeciendo a medida que avanzaban por el cuerpo de Twilight, varias líneas irregulares y curvas se dibujaban, avanzando desde el corazón hasta las extremidades.

El dolor no existía; el miedo vacilaba. Esos ojos eran tan similares a los de Sunset Shimmer… su cabeza se encerraba en ese pensamiento. No importó la obscuridad que se atrofiaba alrededor de su cuerpo, siendo absorbida para transformarla a ella, ingresando por las líneas. La sonrisa del demonio era tan semejante a la de Sunset… sus ojos, se asemejaban tanto, incluso sus manos tenían el frío de las de su mejor amiga.

Shining Armor trató de avanzar y apartar a Gloom Wane de su hermana, tenía su arma preparada para dispararle al demonio; mas, pese a que su dedo tembló y tembló, no pudo hacer la presión suficiente. Ante sus ojos, se irguió algo que no podía ser más que un ángel.

Ataviada con un vestido blanco, con alas de plumas del mismo color, con unos brazaletes de oro. El aire a su alrededor se arremolinaba con un movimiento de sus alas; la penumbra del ambiente se refugiaba en el interior de su cuerpo, la podía sentir fluyendo en cada centímetro de su ser. Sus ojos iban de aquí para allá, observando el campo vacío y encontrándose por fin con su hermano.

\- Ese ha sido un buen paso. – Advirtió Gloom Wane aplaudiendo con una sonrisa débil, pero sincera. El demonio retrocedió hasta encontrarse con el caudillo. Viéndose frente a frente, él supo guardar silencio, afirmando con la cabeza, para limitarse a ver al humano de piel blanca acercarse a su hermana.

\- Twili. – Soltaron los labios del humano.

\- Shining… - Susurró la fémina, observándose los brazos, observando el vestido. Incluso tomándose su tiempo para apreciar sus nuevas alas. Sus ojos no estaban rodeados por esa aura turquesa de Midnight Sparkle. En lugar de ello, Shining pudo percatarse a la perfección que su hermana tenía una especie de maquillaje amarillo pintando sus párpados, parte de las mejillas e incluso acercándose al oído de su hermana.

\- Estás en control absoluto. Nunca olvides que, detrás de cualquier forma que adoptes, siempre estarás tú. – Añadió el demonio, caminando hacia los hermanos.

\- ¿Puede volver a la normalidad? – Shining había perdido toda severidad en sus palabras, lo que tenía frente a él distaba completamente de todo lo que había visto en la anterior ocasión.

\- Sí. Twilight. Solo piensa en ello y verás cómo se hace realidad.

Las alas comenzaron a desvanecerse, como el humo, blancas hasta el final. Las piezas de metal precioso también se transformaban en la ropa blanca de la muchacha, el vestido también lo hizo. Y por supuesto, lo último en regresar a la normalidad, fueron los ojos.

\- Bien. Esa es toda nuestra lección Twilight. – Gloom Wane aplaudió tres veces, al tiempo de afirmar con la cabeza.

\- Espera, estamos en un momento crítico. Yo podría hacer más… - Expresó de repente la joven mujer.

\- Tienes que ser paciente, este primer paso es suficiente por ahora. Por supuesto, quiero que practiques esto. Primero logra transformarte lo más rápido que puedas y cuando creas tener la habilidad suficiente, transforma partes de tu cuerpo de manera específica, empezando por los ojos y el brazo. Eso será todo por hoy. Y por cierto, usa un espejo al principio.

Shining Armor se levantó.

\- No, ella tiene razón, no sabemos en qué momento Sunset Shimmer podría atacar. Tú tienes que enseñarle todo lo que puedas. – Interfirió, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte del interlocutor.

\- Lo estoy haciendo Shining. Dudo que ella pueda aprender a transformarse al nivel necesario hasta que este día termine. – El demonio observó sonriendo a la adolescente. – Anda, ve y práctica. – Ordenó. A lo cual Twilight, por instinto o por la situación, obedeció sin decir más nada.

\- ¿Eso es todo? – Cuestionó el humano de piel blanca, sin entender cómo ese ser podía darle órdenes a su hermana.

\- No, tú también tienes que aprender algo. – Señaló el demonio, sacando un cigarrillo del bolsillo.

\- Qué

Gloom Wane dibujó una sonrisa, mientras levantaba una de sus manos. Varias figuras comenzaron a aparecerse en la punta de sus dedos.

\- Pues, ¿Nunca estuviste al mando de unos esbirros del demonio o sí?


	8. Perspectiva y Magia

\- ¿Qué es la magia? Hummmm… tu pregunta es interesante… - La voz de Gloom Wane lograba atrapar la atención de Shining Armor. Su hermana, por alguna razón, platicaba con el demonio desde hace ya varios kilómetros atrás.

Era difícil entender cómo habían cambiado las tornas. Esa criatura, en poco tiempo, se había ganado la confianza de su hermana. No solo eso, también le enseñaba sobre la magia. Y, tal como era su hermana, no dejaba de preguntar. No era difícil saber que su espíritu, ávido por conocer todo cuanto la rodeaba, pronto se interesaría por los secretos de eso que llamaban magia.

El camino estaba húmedo, llegar a Canterlot desde Cloudsdale implicaba pasar por un valle. Había pastizales para los caballos, y, en general el viaje era menos agotador que pasar por la carretera en medio del desierto. Él observó al pequeño grupo que le seguía de cerca, no más de cinco de sus subordinados armados…

Increíble, estaban de misión. Aunque sonara ridículo, una que el propio demonio ideó; él no tuvo más alternativa que ceder. Todavía lo recordaba. _"Tenemos que ganar tiempo"_ Dijo antes de plantearle un plan de locos _"Hace semanas sentí una fuerte energía emanando de la ciudad de Canterlot; fui allá a revisar qué pasaba poco antes de nuestro encuentro allá. Encontré un eslabón de toda la cadena de acciones que Sunset está haciendo. Lo que tenga ella en la cabeza, lo averiguaremos si vamos allá"_

Como era lo más lógico, él se opuso rotundamente a llevar a Twilight. Mas _"Twilight y yo no podemos separarnos. Juntos tenemos la capacidad de hacerle frente a Sunset. Si nos alejamos, ella no tardará en tratar de darle caza a uno de los dos. Es justo por eso que trató de atacar a Twilight cuando huyó de la base" arguyó el demonio._ Todo aquello era lógico, bastante cierto al parecer. Sin argumentos, no le quedó de otra más que oponerse al plan, ¿Qué podían sacar acudiendo a la boca de la loba?

" _Desconozco el plan de Sunset; pero no ha de ser nada bueno. Ella necesita más energía por una razón... es por eso que quiere el núcleo de Twilight y el mío. Ahora que lleva un plan adelante, está desgastada, es decir, no cuenta con toda la energía con la que debería contar. Eso me lleva a pensar que todavía no lo ha terminado._

 _Digámoslo así, está llevando a cabo preparativos, y cuando no le queden, tendrá toda la energía y podrá enfrentarse a mí y a Twilight simultáneamente._

 _Así que quedarse sin hacer nada ni saber nada es tan arriesgado como que Twilight y yo vayamos a Canterlot… pero por correr el riesgo, podemos ganamos bastante."_

Por supuesto, Twilight, que no tenía voz ni voto dentro de la organización militar que él comandaba, le apoyó. ¿Valía la pena saber qué pasaba a riesgo de perder a su hermana?

Por supuesto, a la siguiente hora eligió reclutas y, para cuando deseó dar marcha atrás, ya estaban a mitad de camino hacia Canterlot. Sus manos apretaron fuertemente las riendas del caballo y su mandíbula incrementó la presión de su mordida mientras observaba la conversación del demonio y su hermana.

\- Eres como tu hermano, pides que explique algo demasiado extenso en muy poco tiempo. – mientras el demonio observaba las nubes del cielo, pronto se sobresaltó, para después observar a la joven mujer. - Ya te vi, no te distraigas.

Twilight, que montaba un caballo gris, pronto volvió su atención sobre un cubo de madera en su mano izquierda, lo dejó caer, su mano derecha soltó las riendas del equino para ser substituida por su mano izquierda. Así, la mano libre fue extendida, Twilight fijó su vista en la palma abierta y, forzando la vista al tiempo de presionar el agarre de la rienda, pronto observó el cubo de madera en la palma.

\- Lo logré… otra vez… - Expresó con una voz débil.

\- Repite hasta que lleguemos allá.

\- ¿Cómo me ayudará trasportar un cubo de madera de un lugar a otro al enfrentar a Sunset Shimmer?

\- Se empieza por lo básico Twilight. Primero es esto, después eres tú y al final complicaremos más las cosas. Pero no te inquietes, todo a su tiempo.

\- No parece que tengamos esa ventaja.

\- La conseguiremos. Pero por ahora, repite mientras te explico, en el momento en el que dejes de hacerlo o falles, dejaré de explicarte hasta que vuelvas a hacerlo bien.

Un demonio como maestro de magia, y era de mano suave. Twilight recordaba que los primeros días de su entrenamiento fueron bastante incómodos, prácticamente la tensión podía sentirse en el aire. Pues pensaba que, si fallaba, Gloom Wane no dudaría en castigarla con una bola de fuego o algo así… pero apenas sí se alteraba, le daba tiempo, le platicaba de cualquier cosa o simplemente se sentaba y, relajado, le daba ánimos para continuar.

Vaya didáctica en tiempo semejante. A su hermano también le tomó desprevenido que adoptara un comportamiento semejante. Pero, aquel demonio era bastante blando, todo lo opuesto a los instructores físicos y de armas de la base de su hermano.

\- No te puedo explicar qué es ahora. Pero sí te puedo dar tres características de la magia que todo demonio sabe y tú no. – Expresó el demonio mientras observaba el entorno. – Primera, la magia es un flujo de energía, es decir, una determinada configuración de acciones que la energía lleva a cabo de forma natural o por intermediación de una consciencia que pueda controlar dicha energía. Estas acciones, en el nivel más básico, se unen y generan lo que llamamos hechizos, maldiciones, maleficios y bueno, toda la magia. Además, estas acciones mágicas básicas pueden combinarse para crear hechizos diferentes. Aunque casi todos los que tienen uso de lo que llaman magia tienen conocimiento de esta característica.

\- Allá en el otro mundo, los ponis de los que me hablaste… ¿Tienen ellos consciencia de esto?

\- No. Pero eso no les impide hacer uso de la energía. Algunos incluso han llegado a tener un uso de la semejante a la de un demonio.

\- ¿Acaso se puede medir?

\- No cuantitativamente, pero sí cualitativamente… pero no nos desviemos. Segundo principio, la energía se divide en positiva o negativa. La naturaleza de la energía positiva radica en unir la materia acoplarla y estabilizarla. Es el substituto de la gravedad en ese mundo… pero es mucho más que eso. La energía positiva está en el núcleo de cada planeta y enlaza a todo lo existente. La energía negativa, tiene por naturaleza desintegrar y separar, por eso está en el espacio vacío, afuera de cada planeta. Pero también enlaza toda la materia, aunque, por la estabilidad de la energía positiva, se limita a crear un movimiento constante entre los planetas… creo que aquí todo el universo se mueve de forma conjunta ¿Cierto?

\- Sí.

\- Pues allá todo el universo está en constante separación… aunque el enlace de ambas energías jamás se pierde. Y, gracias a que la energía positiva llega a enlazar algunos cuerpos gigantes y estrellas, en determinadas circunstancias, crea condiciones para la formación de distintas formas de vida.

\- ¿Cómo funcionan entonces el electromagnetismo, las estaciones? ¿Cómo se comportan los átomos y las…?

\- Cuando ganemos, te llevaré a ese mundo para que veas por tu cuenta cómo funciona… es una experiencia impresionante… pero, paciencia, aún no termino de explicar esta segunda característica.

\- ¿Tú podrías llevarme a Equestria?

\- Paciencia Twilight, paciencia… ambas energías coexisten de forma natural. Sin embargo, desde el momento en el que se controlan, su flexibilidad es tal que hasta pueden comportarse como la opuesta y dar pie a millones y millones de posibilidades. La existencia de los demonios, por ejemplo, se debe a que nuestros antepasados pudieron dominar la energía negativa de tal modo, que se podía aislar del contacto con la energía positiva cuando se encontraba dentro del cuerpo, e imitar su comportamiento cuando salía del cuerpo al realizar magia.

\- Vaya… pero cómo…

\- Es mucho hueso que roer Twilight, lo haremos en otra ocasión. Por ahora solo quiero aclararte que existen estos dos tipos de energía. La que Sunset, tú y yo usamos es negativa. Extrañamente, esta energía, dominada, tiene gran afinidad con la materia viva. Aunque ambas energías pueden realizar la misma magia a fin de cuentas. En esencia, esta es la segunda característica.

El silencio del demonio advirtió a Twilight que había dejado de practicar con el cubo de madera, por lo cual volvió a concentrarse en la tarea.

\- Tercera característica que sé que te será útil, y explica por qué voy tan lento en tu enseñanza. La magia, como proceso en ejecución, es decir, el hacer magia, posee tres niveles: la complejidad, la potencia y el control. Los tres son importantes.

El control es poder realizar un hechizo sin interrupción, mantener una cantidad más o menos fija de energía fluyendo y también poder cancelar un hechizo… control es lo que adquieres repitiendo una y otra vez estos hechizos que te enseño. Tener control depende mucho de la relación que cada ser tiene con la magia; por eso, lamentablemente, contigo no hay de otra más que repetir, repetir y repetir.

\- ¿Existe un método más rápido?

\- Sí, pero no lo explicaré ahora. Comprende bien lo que trato de mostrarte. Este nivel de magia es primordial y los demonios tienen un don para él.

\- ¿Y yo no?

\- No. Porque la magia requiere de la consciencia de los que la realizan, la consciencia está impregnada de sentimientos, sensaciones, pensamientos y la experiencia. Un demonio tiene un control prodigioso porque puede dominar su consciencia; recuerda que la ira, la entrega, el método de magia y también tus miedos influyen en tu magia, conocerte y controlarte es la primera parte para tener control.

La potencia es la capacidad de energía que puedes manejar y utilizar en un hechizo, entre más uses, más poderosa será la magia. Por ejemplo, cuando lanzas una bola de energía o un rayo contra un enemigo que usa el mismo hechizo, ganará el que pueda imprimir más energía. – El demonio sonrió en silencio y negó con la cabeza.

\- Qué te causa risa. – Cuestionó Twilight, dejando caer el cubo de madera.

\- Cuando el conocimiento de la magia es escaso, lo más usual es que todos se impresionen solamente por la potencia. Por eso piensan que levitar las cosas no es tan fuerte como lanzar un rayo letal que cree un cráter gigantesco en la tierra. Y prefieren aprender a lanzar enormes bolas de energía, que, de seguro destruirían a un enemigo que esté en las mismas circunstancias que ellos.

Así se comprueba que ni sospechan del nivel de la complejidad de la magia. Hay hechizos básicos y simples como levitar, transportar, mover, energizar y otros tantos. Aquí perfectamente podemos incluir esos hechizos que te comentaba.

Pero hay hechizos de una complejidad elevada, requieren de mayor comprensión y de un manejo de la magia que otros ni sospechan, así, sin mucha energía puedes hacer un hechizo, que, por ejemplo, detenga el corazón de tus enemigos o engendrar esbirros, casi todo es posible comprendiendo bien lo que haces.

Estos tres niveles se entrecruzan en cualquier hechizo. Hacer magia es mostrar tu nivel de control, potencia y complejidad. Nunca olvides que hasta el más poderoso puede caer con un manejo adecuado de los niveles… bueno, eso es lo más básico, debes dominarlo y entenderlo…

Nuevamente Twilight se había distraído. Volvió a soltar el cubo de madera para trasportarlo hacia su mano izquierda.

\- Bien, ya estamos cerca. – Advirtió Shining Armor, viendo cómo los edificios del área suburbana del límite de la ciudad estaban a menos de medio kilómetro. – Tengan sus armas listas. Gloom, libera esas cosas por si acaso. Todos conocen bien lo que deben hacer en caso de ataque. – Ordenó el caudillo de piel blanca.

\- Claro, jefe. – Expresó el demonio, viéndole con una sonrisa. Sarcasmo o un intento de llevarse bien, Shining Armor respondió frunciendo el ceño.

Gloom Wane, que iba sobre un caballo blanco, alejó su mano izquierda de las riendas para que estuviera al nivel del suelo sin que el cuerpo del caballo se le interpusiera. Como estaba cerrada en puño, la abrió y, al hacerlo, varios objetos obscuros bajaron hasta la tierra fértil del valle.

\- Nos alcanzarán pronto. – Sentenció, los presentes pusieron atención a los pequeños objetos, pero todavía no ocurría nada. – Twilight, transforma la percepción. – Gloom Wane pareció dar una orden a la joven mujer y esta le miró extrañada. – Sunset puede llegar de cualquier parte si está en la ciudad, así que es mejor ser muy precavidos. Un paso en falso y puede acabarse.

\- Bien. – Fue la respuesta de la joven mujer.

Los ojos de Twilight pasaron a brillar, creando un contraste turquesa y violeta. El único recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue Midnight Sparkle. Mientras que los ojos de Gloom Wane desaparecieron en sus órbitas, de las cuales pronto apareció una bruma obscura y se dibujaron dos círculos que fulguraban en un turquesa intenso, reemplazando así sus pupilas.

El equipo de ocho integrantes se internó a las primeras estructuras abandonadas de Canterlot, el saqueo era más que evidente; la desesperación de los más desafortunados les había obligado a buscar materiales y comida en la "ciudad maldita". Allí donde el demonio conocido como Sunset Shimmer existió, desde donde expandió la obscuridad y la crueldad al mundo.

Casas con las ventanas rotas, sin puertas, otras tantas que solo tenían una presencia de la estructura que alguna vez sostuvo una fachada. Objetos arrojados en los jardines, incluso manchas propiciadas por el fuego. Automóviles oxidados que tapaban el paso en ocasiones.

Mientras avanzaban por la escuela, cuya fachada causaba constantes recuerdos a la adolescente, la nostalgia parecía estar albergada detrás de cada ladrillo.

El interior de la casa del aprendizaje estaba plagado de hojas viejas, pedazos de las sillas, hojas chamuscadas, casilleros desmantelados; incluso un pedazo de una puerta de madera completamente astillado se podía apreciar en el pasillo. Mismo que llevaba hasta la puerta que causaba toda clase de recuerdos a la joven mujer.

Sus bordes de metal oxidado, la madera enmohecida y un pálido color guindo la delataron de inmediato. Acercó la mano para girar la perilla, empujó suavemente para abrir la puerta. La cual no cedió hasta que Shining Armor la forzara a abrirse con una patada frontal. Abierta con violencia, zafándose de una de sus bisagras y a punto de desprenderse de la pared para caer por las escaleras, mostró un camino que guiaba hasta una puerta más abajo.

Bajar por ellas se llenaba del sonido de la planta de las botas pisando el cemento, provocando un eco hueco. La puerta al final de las escaleras fue un golpe a la psique de la joven mujer que observó atentamente las incrustaciones en la parte superior de esta. La última vez que dicha puerta fue abierta, el mundo no había pasado por un apocalipsis.

Sí, aquel día se suponía que pasarían clases de forma normal, como cualquier otro día.

Quién habría podido decir que ese sería el último día "normal" de la humanidad.

Vacilando, ella se detuvo dos gradas antes de estar al nivel de la puerta, Shining lo hizo al mismo tiempo y solo el demonio bajó hasta poder colocar su mano en la perilla.

\- Era el miedo o tal vez sus ansias de controlar todo lo que tiene contacto con ustedes. – Susurró el demonio. Susurro, que fue como un grito en medio del silencio.

Las gemas sobre el marco de la puerta brillaron y esta se activó, cedió con completa facilidad una vez el demonio hubo activado el mecanismo. Sinónimo del pasado, quizás sea el recuerdo. Y en él, Twilight vislumbró ese momento preciso, aquel que sus ojos observaron el interior de ese espacio por primera vez.

La luz en constante movimiento, el vaivén del agua suspendida en el techo, las plantas del interior. Y, sobre todo, cómo presenciaron junto a sus amigas la obra de Sunset Shimmer, el rostro de emoción de la muchacha de piel ámbar, su sonrisa tal como el de una niña, sus ojos llenos de energía y unas manos que no dejaban de moverse de un lado a otro, mostrándoles el lugar. Sus labios se juntaron fuertemente, curvándose hacia una sonrisa que desapareció tan pronto como la figura de Gloom Wane pasó a través de la puerta.

De la instalación original, quedaba muy poco. Las plantas del interior estaban marchitas; el metal oxidado por su contacto constante con el agua; el espacio, donde estaba el jardín de Sunset, inundado y con el agua empantanada; el vidrio del techo enmohecido con el típico verde claro y obscuro. La plataforma de metal que comunicaba con el otro extremo de la instalación era inexistente.

\- No está del otro lado de esa puerta; está aquí arriba. – Señaló Gloom Wane. – ¿Puedes sentirlos, Twilight?

La mencionada cerró sus ojos, aspiró profundamente y se concentró. La sensación de un flujo que se dirigía exactamente en la dirección señalada por el demonio se hacía notar porque pasaba cerca de ella, como si de un río se tratara. El flujo, se movía atravesándola sin dañarla.

\- Sí, puedo sentirlo.

\- Esa no es la manera de sentirlo Twilight. Usa la percepción. – Agregó el demonio sonriendo, volteando para ver a ambos hermanos. Se patentaban en su rostro aquellos ojos de penumbra y luz.

La alumna volvió a cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos, sus ojos llenos de luz se mostraron y, solo entonces, pudo apreciar el flujo en constante agitación hacia un objeto sobre ellos, con el tiempo, pudo distinguir un objeto, no, una criatura sobre sus cabezas, sobre la tierra de un bosque, se movía, retorciendo varias partes de su cuerpo.

\- Dame la mano. – Indicó el demonio, extendiendo la suya. Cuando la joven mujer la alcanzó, Gloom observó al humano de piel blanca. – No puedo llevarte… pero estará a salvo. – Sentenció al final.

\- Espera, no…

Sin embargo, poco antes de que el humano mostrara su negativa, ambos desaparecieron.

El piso lleno de vegetación, verde obscuro por la humedad y por la luz intensa que se abría paso por el claro hasta mostrar la hermosa lagunilla que apenas poseía movimiento, se encontraba antinaturalmente en perfecto estado. Allí afuera el tiempo parecía detenerse, ni animales, ni insectos, ni aves; las nubes en lo alto apenas se dejaban arrastrar por el viento.

Sin embargo, dispuestos en la orilla del rio, separados de manera exacta, estaban instalados varios objetos cilíndricos, emitían un resplandor bastante intenso; sin embargo, en el centro de estos se mostraban sombras que dibujaban siluetas.

A ellos se dirigía todo ese flujo de magia. Dispuestos en cinco extremos equidistantes, brillaban con distintas luces, una blanca, otra, cían, una inadvertida, amarilla, una naranja y una rosa. Los pasos de Twilight se guiaron solos, siguiendo la sensación de ser arrastrada por un río invisible que la llevaba directamente hasta el cilindro con el resplandor cían.

El demonio observó los alrededores antes de seguir a la joven mujer. Aquel flujo de energía era algo más que un hechizo deliberado. En sus resquicios se escondía una esencia diferente; una presencia que tenía un latido. Magia como esa solo podía significar una cosa… sus ojos observaron a través de toda la luz, hallando la verdad detrás de esta. Los dedos de sus manos temblaron. Su boca enmudeció y tardó en extender sus manos para tomar a la joven mujer.

Twilight no podía explicarlo, pero esa magia era especial.

Una dulce fragancia a vainilla, una firmeza con el mero roce del flujo; y una especie de conexión que era tan fuerte que parecía conectarse con su propio corazón. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron, extendió la mano izquierda para poder palpar el cilindro de luz. Wane no logró alcanzarla a tiempo, y, para cuando la palma de su mano contactó con la superficie de luz, el cielo comenzó a matizarse de naranja, como si se diluyera colorante en una inmensa cantidad de pintura azul.

Pese a ello, los ojos de la joven de piel púrpura se encontraron con el desvanecimiento de la luz del cilindro. Sólo entonces se mostró el origen de la sombra. Su silueta cayó sobre el piso de césped y musgo.

Un vuelco en su corazón casi lo detiene por completo. La luz del sol, ahora matizada con un naranja, daba un toque más bronceado al color de la piel cian de la silueta que cayó frente a sus pies.

El color de su cabello, amarillo, rojo, verde, morado, sin cuidado más que juntarse en una cola de caballo, la falda blanca y rosa, la chaqueta celeste… todo… todo encajaba.

La silueta tenía forma humana, tenía manos, tenía pies, no se diferenciaba en nada de una muchacha de dieciséis o diecisiete años. Gloom Wane tomó a su aprendiz por el hombro para que retrocediera. Pero esta no lo hizo.

\- Rain… Rainbow Dash. – Susurró la fémina, sus ojos habían regresado a la normalidad sin siquiera darse cuenta.

La mano izquierda de la muchacha se abrió, para apretujar la tierra, escapándosele la hierba entre los dedos. Su rostro estaba oculto por esta. Twilight sintió otro fuerte tirón por parte de Gloom Wane. Pero movió su hombro hacia adelante para soltarse. Entonces se arrodilló para ayudar a su amiga.

Con un torpe movimiento, la adolescente movió sus manos contra la tierra y, flexionando sus codos, al tiempo de apoyarse con las manos, torpemente, se levantó. Su rostro todavía no era visible. Sin embargo, sus fuerzas cedieron y volvió a caer.

En respuesta a ello, la joven ayudó a su amiga para girar sobre su cuerpo, para que así, al menos su rostro pudiera ver el cielo.

Nuevamente, Twilight sintió que su corazón se petrificaba.

El rostro de Rainbow Dash comenzaba a llenarse de una mancha resplandeciente, comenzaba a invadir sus facciones como agua sobre una superficie irregular. Moviéndose lentamente, Twilight mantuvo contacto con los ojos magenta de la muchacha.

\- Uaibag. – Su voz, débil, se asomó por sus labios, poco antes que una de sus manos fuera lleva da al rostro de la joven de piel púrpura.

De la misma forma, la mano de Rainbow Dash se cubría de luz. Paulatinamente, varias partes del cuerpo de la adolescente quedaban cubiertos por la misma luz. Pronto se iban flotando en el aire como polvillos resplandecientes. Una frágil sonrisa se compuso por los labios de la muchacha poco antes de cerrar los ojos. Su fuerza se marchó al instante y su mano cayó al piso.

\- ¿No te basta con arrebatármela una vez?

Como una nota baja, como el sonido del fuego devorando lo que encontrara a su paso. Una voz se presentó frente a Twilight. Bastó con levantar la vista para ver a su monstruosa dueña.

Sus ojos llenos de penumbra, la luz turquesa que se resguardaba dentro de esta, las fibras de carne carmesí que tenía por piel y el cabello enmarañado, que apenas guardaba semejanza con el peinado que alguna vez llevó, fueron la presentación de Sunset Shimmer.

Instintivamente, la joven mujer se levantó y dio varios pasos atrás.

Aquella figura demoniaca se mostraba portando diferentes prendas de sus amigas, la chaqueta de Rainbow Dash, las botas de Applejack, el vestido de Fluttershy, el collar de Rarity y la cinta azul del cabello de Pinkie Pie, que caía en sus dos extremos a la altura de su pecho.

En medio de aquellos ojos inexpresivos; en la ausencia de curvatura en los labios; en una frente sin surcos. Sintió el fuego que habitaba en su interior. Sunset levantó su mano izquierda hasta que estuviera a la altura de su cadera, extendiendo sus dedos.

Inmediatamente, Twilight sintió que se quedaba sin respiración, comenzó a toser, un escozor se produjo en su garganta y, en un acto reflejo, se puso de rodillas, apoyando sus manos contra la tierra para toser fuertemente. Una presión intensa se generaba en su pecho, en sus costados y la parte superior de su espalda. De un momento a otro, expulsó agua al toser. No tardó en entrar en cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Pero nada podía hacer, llevando sus manos hasta la garganta, trataba de sacar el agua de forma desesperada. Solo fueron unos segundos para que todo comenzara a nublarse. Su rostro pronto fue a chocar con la hierba, los movimientos de su cuerpo se hacían más involuntarios, no más que unos espasmos.

\- No lo hagas… - Sunset observó con una sonrisa a Gloom Wane.

Pasó en tan solo una corta fracción de tiempo. En un par de movimientos, el demonio terminó cubierto por una gran cantidad de raíces blancas que estrujaban su cuerpo, aprisionándolo. Por cada intento de revertir la situación, Sunset efectuaba un hechizo como si de un acto reflejo se tratara.

\- Escoger mal el bando es tu defecto ¿No? – La demonio se acercó hacia el demonio aprisionado.

Al levantar su mano izquierda, esta se transformó hasta adoptar la forma de unas garras de demonio. A un paso de distancia, introdujo las mismas en el corazón de Gloom Wane. Un gemido ronco fue el resultado. La expresión de dolor era genuina. Sunset extrajo sus garras y las dirigió hasta el cuello de su enemigo.

El atacado, usando únicamente la muñeca, levantó la mano derecha. Como consecuencia, el agua de los pulmones de Twilight fue expulsado, saliendo por los poros de su cuerpo y atravesando las fibras de su ropa. Para cuando las garras de Sunset atravesaron su cuello y su respiración tuvo un freno inmediato, Twilight abría los ojos.

Una criatura no mayor a un perro, pero con las fauces de un reptil salió del charco de agua y se dirigió hasta Sunset, abalanzándose sobre su espalda para buscar el cuello del demonio. No duró bastante, pues unas llamas mágicas cubrieron la espalda de la fémina, mutando hasta parecer un par de alas.

El cuello de Gloom Wane se había regenerado. Con sus garras cortó las raíces y se transportó a gran distancia, detrás de Sunset Shimmer. Volando en el aire, primeramente levitando, después con unas alas que se batían con suavidad, el demonio levitó a Twilight que, con los ojos rojos, recuperaba la consciencia, observando la escena.

Una bola de fuego se generó en una mano de Sunset, la lanzó en dirección a la joven mujer. Moviéndose por los aires, Twilight la evitó, ahora flotando a dos metros de la espalda de Wane, llevó sus manos hasta el cuello. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Sunset alzó vuelo con una sola batida de sus alas, se elevó unos centímetros de la tierra, levantó la mano izquierda en lo alto con los dedos extendidos, y, cerrándolos en un puño bajó abruptamente a tierra de nuevo, para después llevar el puño al nivel de su muslo.

Una espiral con los colores del arcoíris se formó alrededor de Gloom Wane, resplandecía con potencia. Produciendo el sonido de un vacío, sus alas desaparecieron, sus ojos apreciaron a Sunset Shimmer mientras volvía a elevarse y volaba a gran velocidad hacia él. En dos segundos, el contacto de las garras con el abdomen de Gloom Wane fue inminente.

La palma de la adolescente impactó contra el pecho del ahora humano Gloom Wane, en una fracción de segundo, la mano de Sunset comenzó a separarse, en el centro de esta se hallaba una bruma de resplandor turquesa. Con una sonrisa, Sunset elevó el cuerpo del demonio, en esta ocasión, la sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida generada por sus garras.

Sunset cerró la mano que sostenía aquella bruma de brillo turquesa, al abrirla, extendió el dedo índice, una luz roja comenzaba a emanar desde el centro de la palma.

Sin embargo, una energía elevó a Gloom. Quitándole del atroz contacto, Sunset percibió a Twilight acercándose con su mano izquierda extendida, en la palma se generó una esfera de energía. Sunset, con la garra ahora libre y empapada de rojo, formó otra esfera de energía, esta de color amarillo.

El impacto de ambas liberó tal energía que ambas fueron separadas, recorriendo varios metros de distancia entre ellas.

Sin embargo, la pelifuego llevó su cuerpo hacia atrás, para caer de espaldas sobre tierra, mientras que Twilight usaba sus alas blancas para mantenerse en el aire, sobre la lagunilla. Antes de tocar tierra, el cuerpo de Sunset se transportó, dejando una bruma obscura. Al siguiente instante, varias nubes celestes alrededor de Twilight.

La percepción de Twilight podía ver flujo recorriendo por cada una de ellas. Al brillar uno, una bola de fuego pequeña fue lanzado desde este. Teniendo como objetivo a la joven mujer. Ésta reaccionó generando un campo de fuerza. Casi de inmediato observó las nubes formadas a su alrededor, una, dos… ocho… eran ocho.

Un brillo intenso en una, a la izquierda, y Twilight se abalanzó sobre esta, llevando la mano izquierda hacia adelante y generando una esfera de energía. Al atravesar la nube de energía, no se topó con el cuerpo de Sunset. La nube se deshizo. Y, sin siquiera poder voltearse para verlo, el ataque de una esfera de fuego dio de lleno en el hombro de la fémina, incinerando de inmediato lo que pudo alcanzar.

El dolor… Twilight llevó la mano derecha para tratar de calmar el fuego. Pero el agua bajo sus pies se estremeció, en menos de un segundo, una esfera de agua salió a relucir a toda velocidad. Impactando en el cuerpo de la joven mujer, la empujó con tal severidad que ni sus alas la pudieron estabilizar. Mas, en cuanto el agua se deformó, pronto fluyó por el cuerpo de la mujer de piel púrpura, hasta alcanzar sus alas y entonces cambió a un estado sólido.

Poco antes de caer, las alas de Twilight, se convirtieron en esculturas de hielo; y cuando finalmente se estrelló en la tierra, se rompieron violentamente. Sunset, apuntándole con el dedo índice de la mano derecha, generó una luz potente desde la palma de su mano, que recorrió el dedo como si de una guía se tratara y siguió adelante en el aire. Al siguiente instante, un rayo de un verde intenso impactó contra la joven mujer que gritó por el dolor que le causó.

La figura demoniaca volvió la vista para ver a Gloom Wane. Todavía se recuperaba del último golpe. Sus alas se plegaron y planeó a un nivel constante del agua.

Gloom levantó una de sus manos. Twilight apareció en ese mismo instante frente a él. Las garras de Sunset atravesaron a la de ojos morados. El dolor era insoportable. No podía bloquearlo y lo peor de todo era que el propio Wane la transportó para usarla de escudo humano.

Sunset se petrificó por un instante; momento en el cual el demonio acercó a Twilight para tomar su hombro. Una bruma de obscuridad pasó hasta el demonio. Las heridas de la mujer agonizante pronto se regeneraron. El demonio también se recuperó.

Transportándose lejos, Twilight volvió en sí, el dolor había desaparecido, no estaba fatigada ¿Realmente podían hacer todo eso? Observó claramente a Sunset y su mirada fría, ausente ya de toda humanidad. Perdida. Pero ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Gloom Wane estaba a su lado, con la mano en su hombro. Ambos parados sobre el césped, a orillas de la lagunilla. Bastó con un movimiento de la mano izquierda de su enemiga para que las raíces negras brotaran nuevamente de la tierra para tratar de atrapar a ambos.

Una cúpula de energía se generó alrededor de ambos, bloqueándoles el paso a las captoras. La respuesta de Sunset fue desaparecer dejando una nube de bruma gris. Al siguiente segundo se transportó a medio metro de ambos.

Twilight levantó instintivamente su mano izquierda, generando una esfera de energía. Gloom Wane llevó su mano al frente para expulsar un rayo de plasma hacia la figura demoniaca; mas, el enemigo común recibió el impacto del rayo que dio de lleno en el hombro e insertó su mano dentro de la cúpula, teniendo contacto con la esfera de energía de la adolescente.

Twilight pudo verlo claramente, el rayo tenía un efecto inmediato, la carne parecía derretirse hasta dejar al descubierto el hueso blanco y los ligamentos. Una masa de energía se producía en respuesta pronta, volviendo a reconstruir el tejido destruido. Al insertar la mano de la figura demoniaca, a través de la esfera de energía que Twilight creó para defenderse, comenzó a ser desintegrada, no sin antes expulsar una sombra obscura dentro de ella.

\- Twilight no uses más tu energía. – Gloom Wane pareció gritarle al oído, trató de cesar el flujo.

Sin embargo, al tiempo de no poder controlar la magia que realizaba, la esfera se deformó hasta desestabilizarse y explotar en su mano. Una inmensa cantidad de pelotitas verdes fueron expulsadas desde la esfera, la luz de la misma se replegó manchándolo todo alrededor. Su fulgor se esparció, quitándole la visión de los colores. Varias de aquellas pelotitas, junto a la onda expansiva liberaron toda su fuerza en el cuerpo de la joven mujer, del demonio y de la criatura.

Separados por la explosión, Twilight regresó nuevamente al suelo. Gloom Wane desapareció en el aire y Sunset Shimmer agitó sus alas para estabilizarse a varios metros sobre el cielo. Arriba, a no más de veinte metros, contrastado con el cielo naranja, Sunset atravesaba nuevamente a Gloom Wane con sus garras. Este trataba de tomar a su atacante por la muñeca. Pero su agarre era tan débil que cedió ante el primer movimiento brusco de la adolescente de ojos sombríos.

Twilight trató de usar la levitación para recuperar el cuerpo del demonio. Pero Sunset, como si se anticipara a cualquier movimiento, la enfocó con sus ojos. Entonces, en cuestión de cortos segundos, varios gusanos celestes salieron de la tierra para rodear a Twilight. En un fugaz lapso de tiempo, la de piel morada sintió cómo esos mismos gusanos, que se le apegaban con ahínco a la piel, resultaban ser sanguijuelas.

Sintió sus varias pequeñas hileras de dientes que perforaban su piel y la debilitaban a una velocidad apabullante, bajó la mano para tratar de quitárselos, pero estaban tan bien pegados a su piel que, al intentar extraer uno, simplemente le pareció estar sujetando una extremidad más.

El demonio cayó dentro de la lagunilla, una vez que Sunset dejó de sostenerlo con sus garras. Twilight ni cuenta pudo darse del acontecimiento. Sin embargo, pronto volvió a recordar su presencia cuando las sanguijuelas, que se apañaban en cubrir su cuerpo, se transformaron en cristales azules que se expandieron hasta aprisionarla.

De un grosor semejante a un puño, rodearon todo su cuerpo, salvo por el cuello y la cabeza. Quedando la de ojos púrpura de rodillas y con la mirada fija en Sunset. A esta última le bastó con realizar un movimiento de manos para que la prisión cristalina de Twilight comenzara a desprender un humo celeste poco perceptible. A medida que esto ocurría, sentía cómo sus energías la abandonaban.

A continuación, la criatura demoniaca descendió desde el cielo, sus alas llameantes desaparecían a medida que llegaba hasta Twilight. A un metro de distancia, la adolescente levantó una de sus manos. La parte de la prisión cristalina que cubría el pecho de Twilight se desprendió, levitando hasta quitarse de en medio. Los dedos de la mano de Sunset se convirtieron entonces en garras y a las garras llegó el impulso suficiente para acercarse a nada de atravesar el corazón de la fémina de ojos púrpura.

El tiempo para ver lo que ocurría fue todavía mucho menor. La de piel morada dejó de usar eso que Wane llamaba percepción. En medio de la luz naranja del cielo, la piel de Sunset había vuelto a la normalidad. Recordando así a la muchacha de rostro ámbar, teñido a un naranja por la luz.

Sin embargo, contra el cielo convertido en un atardecer, aquel par de penumbras que escondían el velo de la venganza, se vieron reemplazados por los ojos turquesas de una humana. Mismos que enfocaron el rostro de su víctima, mismos en los que, esta misma podía verse reflejada. La distancia era ínfima. Sunset tragó saliva, a tan corta distancia estaban la una de la otra que ambas pudieron oír sus respiraciones.

La garra se hizo mano nuevamente e invitó al silencio más absoluto. Un viento repentino agitó el mechón rojo de pelo que Sunset siempre llevó en el centro de la frente. Para ese momento, sus párpados se cerraron dos veces, al abrirlos, una lágrima en el ojo derecho se asomó. Pero antes de siquiera deslizarse, el estrépito de una especie de explosión pequeña, pero estridente embadurnó todo el aire; precedido de un grito de dolor por parte de Sunset, que cayó al piso por el impacto.

Twilight rápidamente trató de encontrar el lugar de procedencia. Le habían disparado. Pero ¿Quién?

A la distancia, Shining Armor mantenía su fusil de asalto apuntando a Sunset Shimmer, una vez que la tuvo en la mira, volvió a disparar, el zumbido de las balas se pudo oír desde el lugar donde estaba Twilight.

Atravesando la piel de la adolescente, en medio de aquella ráfaga, el cuerpo ahora vulnerable de Sunset se retorcía. No fue hasta que desapareció que las esperanzas en el caudillo parecieron ser una mera ilusión.

La criatura endemoniada se presentó frente a él, tomando el arma por el cañón y halando tan fuerte que Shining Armor avanzó hacia la posición de su atacante. Sunset le tomó por el cuello, la diferencia de tamaño entre ambos era evidente; pero aun así le levantó. La presión en su garganta fue inmediata, la furia de la demonio se dejó entrever claramente cuando la otra mano soltó el cañón para tomar al humano por el brazo.

La presión que ejerció la mano de Sunset fue capaz de forzar su radio hasta el límite y fracturarlo. El berrido del caudillo no se hizo esperar, el arma cayó al suelo. Y, Sunset, con una sonrisa en el rostro soltó al humano que cayó de rodillas.

Su mano izquierda buscó temblorosa un cuchillo que llevaba en su chaleco antibalas. Pero la figura demoniaca le pasó una garra por el rostro, abriendo su piel de inmediato. Hasta llevarla debajo de la barbilla, clavando su garra detrás del maxilar inferior y forzándole a verle al rostro.

Los despiadados fulgores turquesas, sumados a la penumbra en completa obscuridad, además de esa sonrisa que guardaba un gusto por el dolor que el humano de piel blanca sufría; lograron paralizarle por el terror. No… no era ello… sus músculos simplemente no le respondían.

\- Tú… tú también me las quitaste… - Dijo ella, poco antes de usar su otra mano para acercar la garra del dedo índice al rostro del humano. Introduciéndose en el pómulo bajó hasta hacer contacto con sus dientes. Entonces, la palma de Sunset hizo contacto con el rostro del humano. – Solo esto necesitaba saber… asesino. – Concluyó, dejando de sujetar a su víctima, que tenía heridas profundas en el rostro.

Shining comenzó a sentir un calor inmenso en la base de sus piernas, después en sus manos. Entonces recuperó el control de su cuerpo, movió su cabeza para ver lo que estaba pasando. ¡Se estaba cubriendo de llamas! El dolor llegó, superando a su brazo.

Mas, un rayo atravesó a Sunset Shimmer, uno que, emitió un sonido semejante a un ligero zumbido. De haber puesto atención, pues el dolor le obligaba a rodar por la tierra frenéticamente, Shining Armor hubiera percibido un aroma semejante al cabello quemado.

Sunset se dio media vuelta para observar a Gloom Wane, tomando de la muñeca a Twilight. Pese a no poder estar de pie sin tener de apoyo al demonio, había cooperado con su energía para crear un hechizo. Ambos tenían encima la percepción; ambos le miraban atentamente. El cuerpo de Sunset Shimmer comenzó a brillar. Se despidió dedicándole una mirada ausente, junto a una lágrima tanto a al maestro como a la aprendiz.

Poco después, Sunset desapareció del lugar.


	9. Honestidad

El vitral referido aquí es el ángel de la resurrección Tiffany, cuyo vitral puede encontrarse en Internet.

* * *

Extraño. Los seres que acostumbraban vivir en sociedad tenían desarrollada una empatía muy fuerte. Al menos en la mayoría de los casos. El demonio observaba atentamente cómo Twilight se mantenía sentada al lado del altar donde Shining Armor reposaba. ¿Era esa parte importante de la humanidad? Cuanto menos, quizás de todos los seres sociales. Observándoles desde el centro de la imponente construcción, su curiosidad se acrecentaba.

Se podía sentir el dolor ajeno porque uno mismo ya lo había sentido antes o, al menos, se lo imaginaba. Los demonios usualmente no conocían el dolor físico. Sin embargo, él si lo había sentido en el pasado. Era una sensación repudiable, difícil de ignorar entre más intensa fuera. Cuando era imposible hacerlo, generalmente era tan fuerte que te dejaba tirado en el piso inmovilizado y todo lo que podías hacer era gritar.

Los humanos que se dedican a la batalla, ocupación difícil de evitar en esos días, solían tener una resistencia al dolor, a veces hasta el punto de no expresarla. No podía imaginar cuán grande debió ser el dolor que sintió cuando Sunset le puso las garras encima.

Tal vez él también podía sentir empatía hacia los demás.

Mas, pronto comenzó a ver en las demás direcciones, aquellos ojos humanos que intercalaban con sus ojos de demonio, eran más impresionables. Hasta ese momento había ignorado por completo la arquitectura humana. Seguramente la catedral donde estaban había tenido mucho mejores días. Pero incluso con vidrios rotos, bancas tiradas por todas partes, el polvo y algunas manchas en las paredes, el aspecto de esa edificación era simplemente grandioso.

\- Le dicen barroco, ¿Verdad Twilight?

\- No lo sé. – Expresó la muchacha, tomada por sorpresa para ver al demonio mientras se paseaba por el pasillo principal. La alfombra, toda empolvada y con plumas de palomas que hacían de aquel templo sagrado su hogar, parecía soltar su mugre con cada paso.

\- Es gótico. – Expresó uno de los soldados que vigilaba de cerca al demonio.

\- Ya veo… es impresionante. No conozco tu nombre. – Gloom respondió.

\- Sharing Data.

\- ¿Eras arquitecto o algo así?

\- Estaba en segundo año… y luego pasó toda esta… - Aquel humano era más cuidadoso que el resto, el demonio observó hacia el techo de la catedral. – No parece un mal lugar para refugiarse. Me sorprende que no estuviera habitada.

\- Las iglesias no son buenos lugares para refugiarse Sharing. Menos cuando están en un pueblo sin protección. Los bandidos pueden aparecerse en cualquier momento y si una patrulla de fuerzas de cualquiera de los tres ejércitos viene… no te van a diferenciar de un bandido.

Gloom Wane se contentaba con observar un vitral frente a él. Parecía ser la pieza mejor guardada. Solamente dos de sus cristales más pequeños estaban rotos. El resto dibujaba perfectamente la imagen de un humano alado con una especie de capucha dorada en la cabeza, las alas extendidas con la palma de una mano en alta y la otra sosteniendo lo que le pareció un bastón, pero también podía ser una trompeta. Finalmente, estaba ataviado con una toga blanca y estaba parado sobre una roca. Tenía algo escrito, sin embargo, fueron justamente vidrios que contenían algunas palabras los que hubieron sido rotos.

\- Resurgir de la muerte y… luz.

\- Twilight, qué significa esa palabra. – Cuestionó el demonio, señalando el vitral donde estaba escrito: tii dar

La referida no pudo sino centrarse en su hermano que yacía sobre el altar, mismo que todavía tenía una cruz y el mantel blanco. Su rostro estaba todo colorado. Pese a que las heridas habían sido cerradas por Gloom Wane, todavía estaba sufriendo. Shining tenía una resistencia enorme al dolor. Rasgo de él que la fémina no recordaba.

\- Tienes que curarle. – Fue la respuesta de la fémina. Que ni siquiera se tomaba un segundo para mirarle.

\- Falta un poco más de tiempo. – Alegó el demonio, que se contentó con ver y tocar las paredes de piedra de la catedral. Mientras hacía aquello, aclaró su voz. – Y más vale que no trates de curarle por tu cuenta, solo lo empeorarás.

Entre el silencio de la hermana de Shining Armor y su gente, el demonio se puso a recordar un hecho poco importante. El uso de plantas medicinales era una magnífica idea, de no ser porque el conocimiento en herbolaria estaba perdido entre libros que pocos se atrevían a buscar en el interior de las ciudades. Además, recolectar un herbario era un cuento de locos.

Por suerte, Shining Armor pudo hacerse con unos cuantos paramédicos, un farmacólogo y un botánico. Hace tiempo que buscaba un cirujano. Pero estos eran de por sí muy raros. Lo que quedaba de la civilización humana, en la mayoría de los casos, era justo lo que se necesitaba para quedarse con vida, ni más, ni menos. Ya ni hablar de celebridades, ni empresarios, ni conductores de televisión. Ellos habían muerto en los primeros años, sino en los primeros meses.

Un ex secretario de educación que sobrevivió había creado un plan para crear algo así como una universidad bajo la protección de los mandos militares extendidos por toda Equestria.

Tener libros de medicina era una cosa y el mando Shining Armor los tenía. Pero otra muy diferente era aplicar, entender o siquiera estudiar todo el conocimiento necesario para hacer las operaciones más complicadas. Usualmente las balas en el estómago o en los riñones eran una condena a muerte, una muy lenta y dolorosa, cabe recalcar. Incluso el brote de enfermedades representaba un peligro constante. Muchos habían muerto por una simple infección en una herida del tamaño de una uña.

Al menos eso había escuchado el demonio desde su celda todos esos años.

Pronto dejó de deleitarse con la belleza que todavía existía en el lugar para ver mejor a la gente de Shining Armor. Tal vez el temor les obligaba a mantener silencio; pero sus ojos le fijaban como si se tratara de un enemigo. Pero no actuaban. Ira contenida, no podía ser otra cosa, concluyó el demonio.

Comprensible, estaban cerca de perder a su líder. Y no era cualquiera; Shining Armor era un humano excepcional. Solo por eso el demonio observó al hombre más veterano del lugar, quizás más que el propio caudillo de piel blanca. Pero que de todas formas le mostraba una lealtad casi ciega.

\- ¿Quieres que tu comandante sobreviva verdad? – Preguntó el demonio.

\- De seguro te gusta verle en ese estado… - Respondió él.

\- Para nada. Le considero un amigo bastante cercano. Te llamas Pike, ¿verdad? – Añadió el demonio observando la expresión de su interlocutor, quien afirmó de un momento a otro.

Dada la respuesta, el humano de piel gris avanzó hasta la posición del humano. Subió unos escalones para llegar a la mesa de piedra. El mantel blanco del altar parecía estar completamente intacto. Pero estaba viejo y con polvo. De un momento a otro, Wane observó a la muchacha, quien finalmente le brindó algo de su atención.

\- Está sufriendo. – La voz de Twilight parecía querer elevarse con cada palabra. – Tienes que curarle.

\- Ya te expliqué por qué tenemos que esperar un poco más. – Respondió su instructor de magia, continuando con su andar para encontrarse con el humano.

El estado en el cual se encontraba el humano era lamentable. Habían ido a parar a esa catedral, desviándose para adentrarse en la ciudad. Ante el temor de los humanos por quedarse en esa ciudad maldita, él respondió sabiendo que Sunset no atacaría en su estado actual. Ninguno de ambos bandos podía hacer más de lo que hizo en el enfrentamiento que dejó a Shining en ese estado.

\- Siento que ya estoy recuperada. – Dijo de pronto la joven mujer.

\- No te engañes, tomará un tiempo más para regenerar toda la energía que usaste. – Gloom Wane observó al humano postrado en aquella mesa.

Una mirada neutral, sin indicios de sentir pena por el sufrimiento ajeno, tampoco de disfrutarlo se plasmó en su rostro. Sin embargo, las pupilas humanas del demonio recorrieron el rostro del Shining Armor. Presentaba heridas visibles y, a causa de la falta de recursos médicos, la infección comenzaba a propagarse, provocando una hinchazón en su rostro. Su brazo agigantado, apenas entablillado, era la menor de las preocupaciones frente al pus que se acumulaba en su rostro.

\- Puedo recolectar algo de energía de mis vasallos. – Añadió el demonio, levantando su mano derecha para ponerla sobre el brazo de Shining Armor. – Creo que bastará.

\- Podías haberlo hecho antes. – La muchacha finalmente mostraba enojo. Cosa a la que él respondió con otra mirada neutral.

\- Tu hermano y tú se precipitan mucho. – Sin embargo, el demonio dejó de prestarle atención a Shining Armor para observar a la joven mujer, revisando su postura, su rostro y sus manos. – Sí, bastará con la energía que ellos pueden darme. Pero tienes que responder una pregunta que te haré. – Alegó el demonio, dándose vuelta, esta vez para poner sus manos sobre el brazo de Shining Armor.

\- Cuál. – Twilight, tomada por sorpresa, volteó, pues el sonido repentino de las puertas de madera de la catedral abriéndose abruptamente inundó todo el lugar.

Pasaron entonces siete criaturas bípedas, andaban como un humano, aunque eran más bajos que el promedio, en lugar de dedos tenían garras y en sus estómagos permanecía en constante movimiento una esfera semitransparente, dentro de la cual giraba lo que parecía ser un pez de color blanco.

\- No les disparen, son míos. – Sentenció el demonio, viendo que el veterano Pike ya tenía en alto su ametralladora.

El demonio levantó una de sus manos y los seres comenzaron a disolverse en una luz mágica que no tardaba en hacerse un espectro de humo gris que se movió al nivel del suelo, reptando hasta llegar a los pies del demonio, para finalmente fundirse con su cuerpo.

Prosiguió colocando una mano sobre la frente de Shining Armor y éste despertó del sueño. Al siguiente instante, el de ojos azules contempló cómo el demonio le tomó por el brazo roto y levantó este mismo con sus dos manos. Eso debería doler. ¿Por qué no le dolía?

Asombrado, observó cómo una bruma negra ingresaba en su brazo y, en cuestión de poco tiempo, Gloom Wane le soltó. Recuperando la sensibilidad en su brazo, sintió cómo este caía sobre la dura mesa de piedra, pero no le provocaba el dolor insoportable que debía provocarle.

\- Ya está. Ahora, vamos con lo difícil. – Expresó el demonio poco antes de levantar una de sus manos en forma de puño. Al abrirlo, un líquido verdoso se extendió alrededor de la mano del demonio, saliendo quizás de la palma del mismo.

\- Aguarda. – Expresó Shining Armor. – Qué demonios estás haciendo.

\- Salvarte de morir. – Dicho esto, Gloom Wane no dudó un solo instante en poner la palma de su mano sobre el cuello de Shining Armor.

El líquido se movía como si tuviera vida propia, recorriendo el cuello del humano que quiso quitárselo de encima, pero el demonio se lo impidió inmovilizándolo.

\- Deja a la magia hacer su trabajo. – Le tranquilizó con cordialidad. A lo cual no existió respuesta por parte del humano, más que obedecer con un rostro de incomprensión. Constantemente sus facciones se contraían, entre el asco y la confusión.

Así pues, el líquido fluyó hasta llegar al mentón del humano, ingresando en las heridas, la sensación fría de la humedad viscosa logró que los dedos del humano temblaran y tratara de levantarse. Mas, los ojos de Gloom Wane estaban transformados. Bajo aquel mirar era difícil no quedarse petrificado. Y así fue como el de piel blanca guardó una calma constante mientras sentía la enorme herida de su rostro siendo contactada con el líquido que ingresaba dentro de su carne.

En cuestión de segundos, Twilight pudo ver que el líquido que todavía quedaba fuera de la herida de su hermano ganaba un matiz amarillo, este se extendió y finalmente generó algunas burbujas amarillas que cayeron sobre el mantel. El líquido verde finalmente comenzó a mezclarse con el músculo y la piel de Shining Armor. La herida se cerró y ni siquiera una cicatriz dejó.

\- Está hecho. Ahora, tú. – El demonio señaló a Twilight poco antes de volver a hablar. – Responde, ¿Qué pasó con Sunset Shimmer? ¿Qué hiciste tú para que ella te guarde su odio? ¿Qué relación tienes con la desaparición de sus amigas?

El silencio entre los humanos se hizo patente. La interrogada tragó saliva. La miró directamente a los ojos. Ella, se quedó petrificada. Dio un paso atrás. Aquello fue suficiente para que los soldados se prepararan para disparar.

\- Gloom… - La voz de Twilight tembló a causa de la expresión del demonio. Usualmente transmitía una amabilidad extraña, pero amabilidad, a fin de cuentas. Solía sonreírle a quien le hablaba; ahora, sus labios estaban completamente rectos, su cabeza estaba algo agachada y sus manos se abrían mostrándole sus palmas.

\- Twilight, de… detrás de mí. – Ordenó Shining Armor, quien, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sentó sobre la mesa. Llevaba una pistola en la mano izquierda.

\- He sido sincero con ambos todo este tiempo. Ya es hora de que me retribuyan como se debe. Se los pido como un amigo. Y a ti, Shining, te lo pido como alguien que ha perdido todo, al igual que tú. – Gesticulando con una pena apenas visible en sus ojos, Wane, parecía tan humano que incluso sus párpados se humedecían. – He estado junto a ti cinco años aguardando a que revelaras todo lo que te guardas allí dentro. – Señalando la cabeza del humano de piel blanca. – Conoces lo que pasó ese día porque estuviste implicado. Ahora no tengo ni la más mínima sospecha de que Twilight también tiene algo que ver.

\- Espera. No todo es como lo piensas. – Twilight interrumpió, situándose frente al demonio y abandonando la seguridad que Shining le ofrecía. – No he dejado de sentirme como una escoria desde el primer día que comencé a recordar. – Las energías parecían abandonarla. – Traté de reconstruir todo por partes; pero cuando Sunset nos atacó... – Twilight llevó el dorso de su mano derecha para limpiarse la mejilla. Su pecho se hinchaba para decir palabras tan cortas como fantasmales por fluir como el viento, susurrantes y frías. – Lo recordé todo.

\- ¿Saben? Una de las diferencias que tengo con Sunset, es que ella puede leer sus pensamientos, sus memorias y sus sentimientos directamente, quieran o no. Mentirle no es imposible, pero ninguno de los dos podría hacerlo. – El demonio se relajó, al tiempo que los cinco soldados caían al suelo.

En ese instante, Twilight se puso en medio de Shining Armor y Gloom Wane, pues, su hermano ya estaba a poco de dispararle.

\- Si eres nuestro amigo ¿Por qué nos estás atacando? – Cuestionó Twilight, sin perder de vista al demonio ni por un segundo.

\- A Sunset Shimmer no pueden mentirle ni ocultarle nada. A mí sí. – Gloom bajó la mano sin quitar la expresión de seriedad que desencajaba con lo que Twilight había visto. – Te pido me disculpes Twilight. – Habló con un tono más relajado el demonio, poco antes de enfocar su atención en el humano que parecía dudar entre mantener el arma abajo o apuntarle. – También va para ti. Tu gente no está muerta. No quiero que interfieran ni que escuchen más de lo debido.

\- Qué quieres escuchar entonces. – Le respondió secamente el humano.

\- No te hagas el tonto, sabes muy bien de lo que deseo hablar y merezco respuesta. – Se expresó el demonio.

\- Escucha Gloom… - Twilight estuvo a punto de hablar… pero el demonio negó con la cabeza.

\- Quiero oír lo que sucedió y quiero oírlo de ambos. Sunset podrá estar loca, pero ni así te odiaría sin una causa. Tú eras una amiga y más de lo que podrías imaginar para ella. – Wane se mantenía escaleras abajo y pronto comenzó a retroceder hasta llegar a una banca, sentándose en ella.

\- Y para qué te serviría saber lo que ella hizo. No tiene que ver nada con que te capturaran. – Sentenció Shining Armor, levantándose para ponerse al lado de su hermana. Su arma todavía estaba en su mano. Pero no la apuntaba.

\- A mí no me importa eso. Lo que me importa es saber cómo y por qué yo terminé perdiendo a la persona que más amaba.

\- Escucha, eso te lo puedo responder yo… pero no le pidas a Twilight que…

\- Es mi culpa que Sunset me odie… ahora mismos siento que mi corazón se está partiendo. Y si tú también quieres tomar venganza, no te detendré. – La voz de Twilight parecía quebrarse, sus lágrimas ahora eran inevitables. Tomando aliento al tiempo de ahogar llanto continuó. – Pero antes escucha lo que pasó.

Por un momento, la respiración parecía no ser suficiente, pero entre ahogar el llanto y tratar de hablar, de alguna forma el aire se había marchado. Calmándose la fémina se limpió las lágrimas y comenzó a hablarle al demonio.

\- Yo también perdí a personas muy valiosas. Aquellos días todo estaba tranquilo. Sunset tenía la idea de que podía estudiar la magia y me pidió que la ayudara. ¿Te imaginas? Yo estaba contentísima al respecto. Investigar la magia era algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas y hacerlo con Sunset lo hacía especial.

Twilight se llevó su mano derecha al brazo izquierdo, bajando la mirada, un escalofrío lo invadió de repente.

\- Por esos días ella estaba actuando un poco raro. Pero no le presté mucha atención; ella era así, no podías predecir cómo se comportaría. – Tomando aire, para mirar a la tierra Twilight dejó salir un suspiro. – De lo único que podías estar segura era que ella no haría nada que te lastimara. Es por eso que... – Twilight volvió a ver al demonio al rostro. - …cuando ella nos reveló su secreto, a todas nos impactó. Yo no estaba indignada… pero si ella me escondía eso ¿Qué más podría haberse guardado para ella?

\- Alguna vez ella estuvo dispuesta a dejar su vida con tal de que tú y sus amigas vivieran y estuvieran a salvo. – Alegó el demonio con una expresión neutral. – Qué hiciste y por qué lo hiciste.

\- Solo escúchame. Por todo el tiempo que nos distanciamos, creo que fueron dos semanas o más, yo traté de investigar la magia por mi cuenta para ver qué encontraba. Pero todos mis intentos fracasaron. – Twilight entonces volteó para ver a su hermano. – En ese momento Shining, una noche, me llevó hasta un edificio desconocido.

\- Así que te llevó a las instalaciones de Cero. – Wane observó al humano. – Tú te precipitaste a poner a tu propia hermana en peligro con tal de llevar a cabo ese plan que tuvo tu gobierno ¿No es así?

\- Nada de eso. – le respondió el de piel blanca. – Desde que supe que Twilight era la amiga de esa cosa yo traté de alejarla, traté de convencer a mis superiores de que Twilight no sabía ni podía servir para ningún plan.

El demonio extendió sus brazos sobre la banca mientras se apoyaba en el respaldar, a tiempo de subir una pierna por sobre su rodilla.

\- Entonces te obligaron a obligarla a matar a Sunset Shimmer ¿Verdad?

\- Escucha, a la loca de tu hermana nunca se la supo manejar. Sombra pensaba que ella tenía claras intenciones de no ser un peligro para Equestria ni el mundo. Pero Tulip y el presidente no pensaron lo mismo, para ellos era mejor atraparte a ti y eliminar a Sunset Shimmer.

\- Cómo tenían pensado hacerlo si ni siquiera sabían con qué estaban lidiando.

\- En eso te equivocas, Wane. – Respondió al instante la fémina. – Ellos sabían lo que pasó en los juegos de la amistad y tenían vigilada a Sunset Shimmer, sabían lo que iba a pasar el día en que ella nos iba a dar parte de su núcleo. Ellos sabían que, si absorbían toda esa energía o lo que sea, ella no sería tan poderosa. Después verían qué hacer con esa energía.

\- Apuesto a que querían crear un arma, tal vez capturándome a mí o a Sunset. Quienquiera que fuera, ellos habrían podido controlar a quien atrapasen. ¿Me equivoco Shining?

El humano prefirió no responder.

\- Si tenían un acceso a tanta información de los dos, sus decisiones tenían un repertorio más amplio que solo elegir entre Sunset o yo.

\- Todo lo que hice fue por el bien de Equestria y de mi familia. – El caudillo se acercó a la criatura paciente.

\- Nunca me dijeron que deseaban asesinar a mi mejor amiga. – Sentenció Twilight, observando a su hermano. Este, a su vez, evitó el contacto visual, enfocándose en el demonio.

Pero, antes siquiera de que pudiera responder, el de piel blanca observó a su hermana adelantándosele y confrontándole.

\- ¿Tú sabías lo que iban a hacer? ¿sabías lo que planeaban?

\- Qué dices. Twilight, no sabes nada. – Shining Armor trató de avanzar, pero la mano de su hermana fue a dar en su pecho, deteniéndole de inmediato. – ¿Querías que confiáramos en que ni tu amiga ni este de aquí pensaban hacernos daño? Son tan poderosos que podrían poner de rodillas a todo un ejército. Y esa Sunset, si trajo toda esa magia, ¿Por qué no se fue y se la llevó con ella? Desde que ella llegó con todo esa magia, solo hubieron problemas y más problemas.

\- Eran problemas que nosotras remediábamos. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Ella nos estaba ayudando y teníamos la capacidad de enfrentar todos esos problemas.

\- Solo eran siete muchachas con fantasiosas ideas de proteger el mundo. Twilight, ¿Estabas tan metida en esa burbuja que no te dabas cuenta? – Las cejas de Shining Armor parecían arquearse, tomó la mano de su hermana por la muñeca y le dio una ligera presión hacia abajo para indicarle que no siguiera deteniéndolo.

La joven mujer empuñó sus manos, segundos después, dibujando el mismo trazo que las cejas de su hermano al arquearse, ella frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Burbuja? Nosotras manteníamos todo bajo control. Mira lo que tú y esos idiotas hicieron… por qué Shining… por qué.

\- ¿Por qué? ¡Eran un grupo de chiquillas que no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaban haciendo! ¡Jugaban a las súper heroínas mientras esa magia no paraba de pasar al mundo! ¡Nunca supieron si Sunset jugaba con ustedes o lo que ella pretendía!

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar de ella! – Twilight elevó la voz de tal forma que parecía venir del mismo averno. – Ella era mejor persona de lo que jamás serás. ¡Mejor que tú y todos los que trataron de intervenir! ¿En qué mierda pensaron? – La de piel morada se llevó una mano a la frente, cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer de rodillas. – Todo es culpa nuestra… todo…

\- Eres muy lista. Lo has armado todo en una mañana. Yo llevo años tratando de hacerlo. – Sentenció el demonio, cuya existencia había sido ignorada hasta ese momento.

Shining, se mantenía quieto, como una escultura de piedra. Su rostro inexpresivo se mantenía de frente con Gloom Wane, quien seguía sentado, en calma y descansando su pierna derecha sobre su rodilla, con ambos brazos extendidos sobre el respaldo. La noticia parecía haber ingresado por un oído y salir por el otro.

No obstante, después de unos segundos de aquella inmovilidad, Gloom Wane finalmente se movió, bajando su pierna, al tiempo de quitar las manos del respaldo y llevarlas hasta su rostro, como si se lo estuviera lavando. Sus dedos ingresaron en sus cabellos y el demonio aspiró fuertemente. Shining pudo ver su rostro. Mientras exhalaba, el demonio vacilaba entre decir algo o volver a inhalar.

\- Lo sabía. Shining, entiendo tus razones para actuar como lo hiciste.

Pero el caudillo quitó el seguro a su arma.

\- Ya te lo dije, yo no quería que esto pasara… hicimos lo que hicimos porque era lo mejor.

\- Lo triste es que se lo dije a mi hermana. Ustedes los humanos en realidad no pueden soportar algo que les supere. Tienen que superarlo, controlarlo o destruirlo. Son más parecidos a sus demonios de lo que creen.

En ese preciso instante, Gloom Wane se levantó. Acercándose a Twilight.

\- No soy una criatura que se deje llevar por sus pasiones inferiores. No siento odio hacia ninguno de los dos. Será venganza suficiente decirte lo siguiente – El demonio acercó su rostro hasta el oído de Twilight y susurró. – Sunset te amaba.

La fémina, sorprendida levantó la vista para toparse con el demonio.

\- Ella sabía que ni tú ni sus demás amigas podrían corresponder el amor que les tenía. – El demonio dibujó una sonrisa. – Ni tú ni yo podemos sentirlo. Pero estaba ahí...

\- Y tú… ahora sé por qué estás tan ofuscado y por qué estás disperso. – Cuando el demonio observó a Shining, este no se atrevió a mirarle, prefiriendo observar a su hermana. – No te culpo. Pero ese odio que sientes hacia Sunset y hacia mí, en realidad es odio hacia ti mismo. – Gloom Wane estuvo bastante cerca de esbozar una sonrisa. – Debe ser horrible levantarse cada mañana sabiendo que eres la razón por la cual tus seres queridos hayan dejado este mundo… de hecho, eso nos hace más cercanos.

El demonio parecía susurrar hasta lo más recóndito del alma humana. Sus palabras tuvieron como efecto que el caudillo soltara su arma y se acercara a su hermana, arrodillándose para tomarla entre sus brazos.

\- Por fin puedo estar en paz con lo que pasó. – Concluyó Wane.

\- Espera… - Twilight se expresó observando al demonio sobre el hombro de su hermano.

\- ¿Sí? – Respondió este.

\- Tú no nos puedes abandonar. Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto… y yo lo haré. – Alegó, pero algo en ella parecía cambiar, Wane pudo distinguir más que una súplica, una seguridad inexplicable en sus labios, en su respiración y en sus ojos.

\- Nunca dije que lo haría.

Mas, tan pronto como aquello fue dicho, una ráfaga inundó los sentidos de ambos. Sin previo aviso, el cuerpo de Twilight se tensó y el agarre que mantenía con su hermano se hizo muy fuerte. Wane por su parte sintió tal temblor que la mandíbula le tembló, observó a todos los lados. Por la sorpresa, pronto movió su mano derecha para que los soldados de Shining Armor se levantaran, mientras tanto, él se acercó hacia la posición de Twilight.

\- ¿Lo sentiste? Es Sunset Shimmer, yo lo sé. – Expresó la fémina. – Dijiste que ella estaba tan agotada como nosotros. Qué está pasando. Dónde está… Cómo se recuperó.

\- No puede recuperarse tan pronto. – Sostuvo Wane, volteando a ver el vitral nuevamente Resurgir de la muerte y tii dar luz. Significaba: resurgir de la muerte y darte luz.

Todo cobró sentido en ese preciso instante. El demonio se paralizó momentáneamente al entenderlo.

\- Sunset Shimmer no viene tras nosotros, va tras las bases de Shining Armor. – Concluyó el demonio, poco antes de levantar las manos. Los caballos no tardaron en ingresar por la puerta de la catedral.

Gloom Wane corrió para montar a su caballo blanco, su destreza cuestionable por poco le hace caer de la montura, pero se estabilizó y pronto volteó para ver a los demás humanos.

\- Sunset está atacando Cloudsdale. Si se está defendiendo, podemos salvar a tu gente. – Aclaró el demonio.

No hubo oposición, tanto los subordinados como Shining Armor y Twilight se pusieron en camino.

Los caballos marcharon a toda velocidad, la magia del demonio lograba quitarles el castigo impuesto a sus cuerpos cada dos horas para que estos no desfallecieran a causa del calor acumulado o de la fatiga.

Las horas de viaje pasaron en silencio a medida que el camino parecía hacerse infinito, Shining Armor, por primera vez parecía querer acelerar a su caballo. La calma a la que estaba acostumbrados sus subordinados amenazaba con desaparecer. Pero nadie se percataba de ello. El corazón del caudillo latía con fuerza. Gloom Wane observaba al frente, con los googles que había tomado prestados de Indigo Zap. El resto también los llevaba. Pero los suyos eran más personalizados.

Era necesario mantenerse al tanto de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo a los alrededores, por lo cual aquello que llamaba percepción se mostraba, reemplazando los ojos de un humano por los de un demonio. Pronto un nuevo amanecer comenzaba a asomarse a medida que salían de una zona de valle a una rocosa. El polvo comenzaba a levantarse con mayor fuerza.

Sujetando las riendas con fuerza, Twilight observaba en todas direcciones. Sus pensamientos eran tan difusos que hasta se olvidó de sujetar las riendas en reiteradas ocasiones. A cada instante se preguntaba por qué no simplemente sacar sus alas y adelantarse. Mas, pronto los recuerdos del enfrentamiento con Sunset Shimmer lograban quitarle todos los ánimos. ¿En qué clase de ser se había transformado su mejor amiga?

Ya estaban a poco más de un quilómetro cuando finalmente las alas de Gloom Wane se desplegaron, mostrándose en su espalda, éste ordenó a su caballo que se saliera del grupo y frenó.

\- ¡Voy por arriba! – Les gritó segundos antes de batir sus alas para elevarse.

Por instinto, Shining Armor observó a su hermana, negando con la cabeza. Cosa que ella comprendió y aceptó.

Ascendiendo por una pendiente, para finalmente encontrarse con la vista de la base aérea Cloudsdale, el convoy se encontró con una nube de humo que provenía desde la base. Los ojos del caudillo se abrieron de par en par. Alguno de los soldados que le acompañaba gritó en cólera y dio un golpe de riendas para que su caballo acelerara más.

Aquellos minutos fueron eternos, y mientras el demonio observaba desde el aire. Twilight apenas sabía qué pensar al respecto. ¿Sunset era capaz de hacer todo eso? ¿Cómo, si Gloom dijo que tardaría en recuperarse tanto como ellos? Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un hecho importante. Posiblemente se estaban volviendo a acercar a Sunset Shimmer… Gloom Wane les había llevado a la boca del demonio una vez; ahora todo parecía repetirse.

Tomar las riendas y detenerse parecía la opción más inteligente. Había que pensar todo de nuevo. El juicio de Gloom Wane podía fallar. Su hermano encolerizado ya había dejado de pensar y sus solados le seguirían hasta el final. Si Gloom Wane podía ser más inteligente en ese instante ¿Por qué llevarles hasta Sunset Shimmer otra vez? ¿Por qué enfrentarla cuando ella les había llevado hasta un punto crítico?

Entonces el demonio descendió hasta ponerse al lado de Shining Armor. Dijeron algo que ella no pudo oír. Terminando en una afirmación de cabeza por parte del líder humano y el demonio al unísono. Segundos después, él retrocedió hasta estar a la altura de Twilight.

\- Lo sabía, Sunset no está aquí. Se fue antes de que llegáramos. No la puedo sentir en ninguna parte.

\- Pero cómo lo hizo.

\- Ella también puede tener esbirros. – Explicó el demonio. – Es la única explicación que se me ocurre ahora.

Así pues, el fuego proveniente de todas las barracas se extendía por la base. Antes de ingresar, ya existían cuerpos sin vida desperdigados de acuerdo a distintas formaciones de combate, algunas armas, casquillos. Incluso algunos que habían caído en combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Para sorpresa del humano, varios cuerpos de los esbirros de Gloom Wane también yacían inertes en el lugar, muchos de ellos acompañando a los humanos. La batalla, como quiera que hubiera sido, implicó a todos.

Los cristales rotos de la estructura principal, algunos soldados que descansaban permanentemente en la puerta, varios otros que aparentemente habían sido emboscados antes de siquiera llegar a tomar posiciones o atrincherarse.

El patio principal tenía señales de un ataque sorpresa. Bastantes elementos sin armas, una de las mejores combatientes había caído con cuchillo en mano, la reconoció casi de inmediato. Pero, entre la confusión, el humo y el fuego. Distinguió un movimiento. Gloom Wane, que había descendido en el techo de la torre de control y de la base como tal. Extendió sus alas para planear y bajar hasta donde se encontraban.

Twilight no se percató, pero Shining la tomó del brazo y la llevó junto a él, desenfundando su arma y apuntando.

\- Allí. – Susurró, el humano, abriendo la mano para mostrar los cinco dedos. De inmediato los soldados que le acompañaban formaron en silencio hacia ambos lados del caudillo, apuntando sus armas y preparándose, como si de un pelotón de fusilamiento se tratara, para así liquidar lo que fuera que saliera de entre los escombros y el humo.

Así salió a relucir una de esas figuras humanoides, llevaba retazos de una polera alrededor del cuello y vario/s botiquines de primeros auxilios en sus garras.

\- Es de los míos. – Sentenció Gloom Wane.

\- ¿Puede decirnos qué pasó?

\- Sí, pero es mejor seguirlo y ver hacia dónde va.

\- ¿Por qué no reacciona ante nosotros? – Cuestionó la joven mujer.

\- Porque no nos ve como enemigos. – Sentenció el demonio antes de seguirle de cerca.

Mientras avanzaban, Shining Armor pisó el brazo de uno de aquellos humanoides. Observó su cuerpo atentamente. Todo indicaba a que fueron atacados al igual que su gente. No había presencias de heridas de bala, por lo que no fue un ataque de ellos contra la base; todo apuntaba a que la habían defendido junto a sus hombres, tal como Gloom Wane dijo.

Así pues, con un caminar que estaba entre lento y torpe, la criatura finalmente llegó hasta el almacén de armamento sur, que consistía en un contenedor de metal que encontraron y adaptaron como pudieron. La puerta estaba abierta, él entró y entre el silencio y el ruido del fuego a decenas de metros evitaron que se pudiera oír algo más.

Shining Armor fue el primero en ingresar por la puerta, siendo recibido por lo que casi fue un disparo por parte de una de las combatientes más experimentadas, que, al verle, le sonrió efusivamente.

\- General… que gusto verle. – Se expresó, antes de toser varias gotas de sangre.

\- No te esfuerces. – Sugirió una muchacha de piel blanca y cabellos enrulados.

Twilight se percató de la presencia de Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle y Applebloom, en un rincón el musculoso Bulk Biceps tenía un trozo de metal incrustado en su musculoso brazo. Cerca de él, el cuerpo de Indigo Zap, que apenas si podía respirar. Entre los cientos de personas que podían estar allá afuera, por su cabeza solo pasó el nombre de Flash Sentry, quien no se encontraba allí dentro.

\- Gracias. – Le dijo Sweetie Belle al humanoide que le ofrecía los botiquines.

\- Gloom… cúralos. – Ordenó Shining Armor.


	10. Dispersión

¿De dónde proviene el odio?

Sus ojos observaban a los hombres de Shining Armor observaban todo el lugar y se dedicaban o bien a responder a lo que había sucedido o bien a perderse en los rostros de aquellos humanos. Odio… ira… miedo… A esas alturas no podía coger esos sentimientos, se le escapaban como la arena entre los dedos, los cuerpos de los cientos de fallecidos se agrupaban y se enterraban con unas cruces de madera a medio kilómetro de la base de Cloudsdale. El color blanco de la ceniza de una fogata era esparcido sobre cada tumba. Los presentes no llegaban ni a una fracción de los que hubieron días atrás.

El caudillo se limitaba a marchar de tumba en tumba, bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto, tomando una lata de cenizas con la mano y arrojándola sobre el montículo de tierra. En silencio, los que quedaban de su mando militar formaban en silencio.

Cuando alguno osaba levantar la mirada para verle, la furia se reflejaba en sus ojos y él apenas sí podía hacer un gesto. Humanos, criaturas extrañas, pensó para sí mismo. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar quedarse a observar a los ojos de una única humana. Una de cabellos azules y celestes, cuya piel ámbar pálido se contrastaba por la mugre en su rostro, y, debajo de sus googles se encontraban sus ojos que le observaban fijos, su frente no se arrugaba, pero sus cejas estaban paralelas al nivel de la tierra.

Sus labios, también inexpresivos y su garganta que pronto se movió al tragar saliva… todo en conjunto era una emoción que él no lograba discernir. Qué yacía detrás de aquellos ojos…

Qué…

Una vez el contacto se rompió por parte de la joven mujer de cabellos azules, quien prefirió volver la vista sobre los que habían sido sus camaradas por tan corto periodo de tiempo, sus ojos rápidamente buscaron a Twilight. Ella estaba a un extremo de la formación, vistiendo el uniforme de las fuerzas que servían al general Shining Armor. Observando a todos lados y, cuando hicieron contacto, ella prefirió no mantenerlo.

Así, sus ojos pronto se posaron en el cielo infinito. Los humanos decían que sus espíritus se alzaban allá en lo alto al morir. Eran los mismos que pensaban que un demonio salía de las entrañas de la tierra. Pero… tal vez guardaba algo más que solo palabras vacías.

Cuando Shining Armor llegó por fin a la última tumba, dejó la lata de cenizas a un lado y observó al cielo. Sus hombros cayeron antes de que sus dedos temblaran. Cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño. Su mano derecha luchaba entre empuñarse o extenderse para tomar su pistola y… y dispararle a lo más próximo a la criatura responsable de aquello. En ningún momento percibió si Gloom Wane se movió del lugar en el cual se postró de repente al inicio del funeral, era tan fácil como tomar el arma y dispararle.

Su mano continuó dudando. Cerca y lejos del arma. El movimiento de sus dedos parecía estar influenciado únicamente por el viento. Mas, incluso antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, sus subordinados se aproximaban hacia él, llevando sus miradas llenas de tristeza hacia las tumbas.

Flash Sentry se acercaba hacia las tumbas, apreciando el estado en el cual se encontraba Shining Armor, prefirió no hacer nada y colocarse en frente a una tumba al azar; presentó sus respetos inclinando la cabeza, uniendo sus manos y orando en silencio.

Bulk Biceps, por supuesto, con toda esa musculatura, llevaba en sus brazos varias flores que recolectaron las jóvenes muchachas, estas, con sus manos pronto pusieron una flor distinta sobre cada montón de tierra donde descansaban los cuerpos de los combatientes.

Entonces, su mano finalmente se empuñó y se apartó para que los supervivientes del ataque presentaran sus respetos, decidiéndose así de sus camaradas y compañeros caídos.

Retrocediendo, su cabeza contaba los doscientos treinta y cuatro cuerpos, desconocía muchos nombres, pero recordaba sus rostros. También recordaba sus trabajos, recordaba la guardia en la que atacaron y recordaba con lujo de detalle el aspecto que tuvieron después de muertos. En su mente se reconstruían el escenario y las acciones tomadas por sus fuerzas.

Ya alejándose, pues su luto debía ser guardado con cuidado, escuchó por fin los pasos del demonio, aquel siempre parecía tener los pies muy débiles, pues, la suela de sus botas siempre chocaba en toda su dimensión contra el asfalto de la pista, dando no un paso pesado, sino uno torpe.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

\- Ahora no estoy de humor, maldito demonio. – Shining Armor habló secamente.

\- ¿Y cuándo será el tiempo? ¿Será cuando Sunset Shimmer vuelva de nuevo? – El rostro del demonio debió esbozar una sonrisa al decir lo siguiente, Shining Armor podía asegurarlo – Sabes bien que la venganza no se cansa ni es honrada. De hecho, diría que enceguece.

\- Apuntas como un cobarde. Tratas de lastimar el interior… y solo consigues que te dispare.

\- Mi querido amigo, eso solo afirma que he vencido, en todos estos años te he convertido en un sádico.

Esta vez, el humano desenfundó su pistola y cerca estuvo de disparar. A lo cual, el demonio sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Lo mejor de todo esto es que, con cada bala, solo te has enceguecido más.

\- Cierra ese pozo de mierda que tienes por boca… - Agregó el humano

\- Dejaré de lado nuestra curiosa relación, está bien. Pero es hora de pensar mejor las cosas. Sunset Shimmer no se diferencia mucho de ti, salvo claro, que ella puede hacer todo esto cuando bajamos la guardia.

\- ¿Bajar la guardia? Tú nos sacaste a todos de aquí; tú debiste planear todo esto.

\- Por qué… yo tranquilamente me habría aliado a ella y exterminarlos hace un mes. Yo quiero borrar el peligro que representa más que cualquiera de ustedes.

\- Le voy a cortar la cabeza y ponerla en un pedestal. – Los ojos de Shining Armor parecían deleitarse con la escena que se formaba en su cabeza al decir esas palabras.

\- Haz lo que quieras hacer, con tal de que su mal desaparezca. – Gloom Wane, por su parte, se mantenía anímico ante el sentir de su interlocutor. – Por eso, no pierdas más tiempo lamentando a tus muertos y preocúpate por tu propia existencia. Ya has visto el odio que Sunset nos tiene a todos.

\- Qué sabe un ser como tú de los muertos.

\- Que no haría un funeral a quien no me ha tratado bien en vida. – Concluyó el demonio.

El humano pretendió no tener más oídos para las palabras del ser detrás de él y continuó su camino al interior de una tienda. El fuego había destruido el interior de las edificaciones de la base, apenas quedaban barracas en las cuales dormir y la situación empeoraría dentro de poco.

Horas después del funeral, todos los combatientes del general Shining Armor continuaban las labores de reconstrucción, siendo ayudados por varios pobladores de zonas circundantes, los mismos a los que protegían. Fuese construyendo nuevas barracas con madera en un estado pésimo o reparando las ya existentes, fuese concentrando las raciones de comida para finalmente hacerse a una idea de la posibilidad de mantener la base o también ayudando a reconstruir las torres de vigilancia y los perímetros de seguridad que la base tenía.

En una semana la base daba señales de vida nuevamente, pero con tan solo cincuenta de sus soldados más afortunados, a Shining Armor le costaba trabajo no sentir esa rabia contenida con más fuerza que nunca. Pero si él no estaba junto a ellos ayudando a reconstruirla o trazando un plan para recuperarse del duro golpe, planificaba el que ellos debían dar.

Por todos era conocido ya el hecho de que estaban en una guerra.

El hombre de piel blanca pronto comenzó a redactar cartas dirigidas a los demás mandos de Equestria y también para los que estuvieran fuera. Se sabía que los mandos del antiguo estado del Saak tenían organización suficiente para reconstruir viejos barcos a vapor y que, ya estaban comenzando a llevar productos vía mar a distintas zonas. El tal Yargoj siempre mandaba cartas para mantener la comunicación, desde saludos hasta alguno que otro detalle de información que podría resultar útil. Gracias a estas se obtuvieron planos para crear armas bastante sencillas, pero eficientes.

Todo apuntaba a que los humanos necesitaban estar más unidos que nunca. Yargoj, quienquiera que lo fuese ahora, era una figura similar a él, un líder militar con visión y con la capacidad de mando suficiente para organizar fuerzas armadas competentes con vista a dar algo de calma a este mundo apocalíptico.

Pero, de entre todos los que habitaban la base, ninguno podía ser más vista ni generar más expectativa que Twilight, todas las miradas recaían sobre ella, pues la información no era secreta y ya bien sabido era que ella tenía el poder para detener a Sunset Shimmer, todos, incluso los más jóvenes, como lo eran las tres hermanas de sus mejores amigas, comprendían que Twilight Sparkle era la solución al mal que se había propagado por el mundo.

\- Mira, allí está ese supuesto ángel. – Expresó con voz baja uno de los soldados sobrevivientes.

\- Con todo ese poder yo ya me hubiera encargado de esa puta criatura. – Agregó otro.

\- Y pensar que Gloom Wane sea el que realmente nos esté ayudando, desde que ella llegó solo ha ocurrido problema tras problema, si no fuera por su hermano yo ya me habría marchado de aquí. – Sincera, Moonlight, una capitana que gozaba de la confianza del caudillo, parecía querer que la de piel violeta la escuchara.

Entonces, en su camino rumbo a sus barracas, Twilight de pronto se topó con el rostro de tres muchachas, una sonrisa se le escapó.

\- Twilight, queremos contarte algo. – Sentenció Applebloom de repente.

\- Qué… ¿qué cosa? – Twilight tenía una impresión de lo que ellas querían decirle y ya era tedioso el solo pensar en alguna respuesta.

\- Una de esas figuras se parecía a mí hermana. – Expresó Sweetie Belle con un gesto serio. De no ser por su edad, tranquilamente habría pasado como la mirada de una niña ilusionada.

\- Cómo dices.

\- Es que no sé… tenía su peinado, tenía su color de piel y vestía como ella. Solamente que... no tenía ojos. Su rostro se parecía más al de un maniquí. – Relató la de ojos verdes.

\- Cómo escapaste de ella. Se supone que lo arrasaban todo a su paso.

\- Es por eso que sé que es mi hermana Twilight, Rarity jamás me hubiera hecho daño y esa figura no lo hizo… es más, ella me protegió con su magia. – Añadió Sweetie Belle.

La expresión de la niña de piel blanca recordó a Twilight a la propia Rarity, cuando esta encontraba algo que realmente le gustaba, sus ojos siempre emitían un destello propio, similar a los de la muchacha de no más de dieciocho años.

\- ¿Y no le contaste esto a Shining Armor cuando interrogó a todos?

\- No. Él no entenderá que mi hermana está en ese maniquí… él está mal. – Agregó la muchacha con completa sinceridad. – Sé que tú puedes rescatarla.

\- No… no es real… Sweetie, yo vi a tu hermana desaparecer. Ella no puede regresar.

\- Pero es magia ¿O no? Debe existir una forma y Sunset la halló; de… de alguna manera la está controlando. Yo… siento que ella está dentro de ese maniquí.

Twilight se calló, atendiendo a los ojos de la menor. Sus labios se cerraron y exhaló lentamente.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio?

\- Sí Twilight, yo puedo jurar que mi hermana estaba dentro de ese maniquí.

La respiración de la joven mujer comenzaba a acelerarse. Buscó con la mirada en el centro del patio para encontrar justamente al único ser que podía ser capaz de responder esa interrogante.

\- Síganme. – Ordenó la joven mujer, mientras se aproximaba al demonio que caminaba rumbo a su barraca.

\- ¡Gloom! – Dijo a pocos metros, para que este volteara a verla. El mencionado se volteó.

\- Twilight ¿Quieres aprender algo? – Cuestionó, sin evitar cierta emoción en sus palabras.

\- Sí, es sobre lo que atacó la base. Quiero saber si es posible devolver a mis amigas a la vida… ¿Es posible re… resucitarlas?

El demonio observó a las tres muchachas que acompañaban a Twilight, después a esta última. Llevó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Twilight.

\- Hay cosas que ni la magia puede superar.

\- Pero ella estaba dentro, ella… no tenía ojos, pero sé que me veía desde esa prisión de porcelana. – replicó Sweetie Belle de pronto, acercándose al demonio.

\- No soy tu enemigo. – Agregó el demonio. – Hay formas de sobrevivir a la muerte, eso no lo negaré. Pero es muy complicado hacerlo. – El demonio comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sombra de las escaleras de una torre de vigilancia.

\- Entonces mi hermana está resucitada. – Continuó Sweetie Belle, con un tono de voz suave y llena de regocijo.

\- Existen mecanismos para evitar morir cuando el golpe realmente liquida tu cuerpo, lo he hecho más de una vez. Pero se hace bajo circunstancias muy precisas. Básicamente es convertir tu cerebro en energía que se puede volver a materializar en otro cuerpo. Pero, para hacerlo, tienes que tener al menos tres hechizos, uno que haga la transformación, otro que redirija toda esa energía y uno más que la reconstruya adecuadamente para que el cerebro se salve, e incluso así, puede existir algún daño, la conciencia puede no mantenerse igual cuando se transfiere tu mente a otro cuerpo.

\- Pero, con toda esa energía, seguramente Sunset pudo hacer esa transferencia. – Teorizó Twilight que comenzaba a sonar como Sweetie Belle.

El demonio negó con la cabeza, observando fijamente a Twilight.

\- Cuando el objeto que llevaste absorbió el núcleo de Sunset y secuestró toda la energía del lugar, no tuvo forma de llevar a cabo ninguno de los tres hechizos. Además, hay una brecha que se debe respetar, puedes salvarte de la muerte cuando haces bien los hechizos en cuestión de veinte segundos a minuto y medio. El tiempo que ellas desaparecieron, Sunset no tuvo magia y no pudo hacer nada al respecto. Todas sus amigas murieron de forma irreparable, todo lo que fueron desapareció y no se puede recuperar. – Concluyó el demonio, ahora mirando seriamente a Swetie Belle que comenzó a llorar.

\- No… ella estaba dentro, estaba dentro de esa piel de porcelana. – Insistió entre gemidos la muchacha.

\- Tu hermana está muerta. No volverá. Pero… - Gloom Wane levantó un dedo, anticipándose al intento de la menor por rebatirle – pero, lo que tuviste frente a ti fue algo real. Dentro de ese ser no está tu hermana, pero sí sus recuerdos. – Añadió.

\- Cómo. – Le preguntó Applebloom que trataba de consolar los sollozos de su amiga.

\- Bueno, es lo mismo que Sunset hizo conmigo; los recuerdos del Gloom Wane original, ella los recolectó de su núcleo y los implantó en mí. Tengo sus recuerdos, pero a nivel de consciencia soy distinto al original, porque ella manipuló muchas cosas aquí dentro – El demonio señaló su cabeza, y después, el mismo dedo índice bajó hasta su pecho – y también aquí, ¿Entiendes la idea?

\- ¿Esa… es… otra Rarity? – Cuestionó con pesar la muchacha de cabellos ondulados.

\- Sí. Pero conserva recuerdos y sentimientos hacia ti. Si te protegió es porque Sunset no la manipuló del todo.

\- ¿Cómo es capaz de hacer eso? – Expresó Twilight, su voz había ganado fuerza de pronto.

Gloom se percató de ello y prefirió observar a las muchachas que escuchaban atentas lo que él iría a responder.

\- Magia avanzada, de la que te tomaría muchos años aprender y más si no sigues practicando conmigo.

\- No. – Replicó la fémina secamente. – Me refiero a cómo es capaz de hacer algo tan atroz.

\- ¡Despierta, ella es la que nos ha traído la maldición de este mundo! – Gritó de inmediato Applebloom, quien, al escuchar en silencio todo, en ningún momento mostró sus emociones, hasta ese instante. En esta ira ciega, su puño pronto fue a dar con el rostro de la fémina. - ¡¿Y tú la defiendes?!

Sorprendido, Gloom Wane dio varios pasos atrás. Mientras Scootaloo contenía a la última Apple.

\- Cálmate Applebloom.

\- Tienes todo ese poder y no puedes ir por Sunset Shimmer y acabar con todo esto. – Agregó la joven Apple – eres… eres tan dañina como ella.

La fuerza de un Apple es semejante al de una bestia, el puñetazo mandó a la joven mujer al suelo. Por poco la noquea, tardó en volver a recuperar la conciencia espacial, cuando la observó de nuevo, Applebloom era arrastrada por sus dos amigas lejos de ella.

\- Hablamos después. – Despidió el demonio a las tres muchachas. Poco antes de ofrecerle la mano a Twilight para ayudarla a levantarse. Esta no dijo nada, se limitó a tomarla y recuperarse del impacto de la acción y del dolor. – Llevas así más de una semana. La neutralidad en estas circunstancias no existe.

\- Pensé que tú serías diferente a los demás. – Expresó la muchacha.

\- Me parece bien tener tu propia posición al respecto; pero si mi vida está en juego por ello, mi decisión es innegociable.

De pie, la fémina se dio media vuelta y, así como lo hizo su hermano poco antes, se fue sin siquiera despedirse. El demonio se limitó a sonreír de forma hipócrita y encaminándose hacia su barraca. Ese par de hermanos… pensó para sí.

Después del funeral, las actividades de guardia se hacían de forma regular, Flash Sentry debía estar en una torre de vigilancia y mantener los ojos atentos, aguzar los oídos y tener preparada su arma en caso de que un extraño se acercara a los límites de la base. No habían construido muros porque era una tarea de locos y porque nadie estaba tan loco como para atacar al general Shining Armor.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando las niñas se perdieron en el bosque? – Interrumpió una firme voz femenina y algo ronca.

\- Bulk entró al bosque y buscó hasta debajo de las piedras. – Respondió el muchacho de cabellos azules entre risas.

\- ¿Sabes en qué pienso? – Preguntó la muchacha de cabellos azules.

\- Ni idea. En qué.

\- Que fue mala idea venir aquí. Creo que estábamos más a salvo vagando por el mundo. – Respondió, bajando un rifle asegurado con una correa a su hombro.

\- No sé… lo he pensado y parece que todo ha apuntado a que estemos aquí. – Agregó el de ojos azules.

\- Qué cosas dices, ¿Tú supersticioso? Esa no me la vi venir. – Se expresó con sorna la joven mujer. – Creo que tiene que ver con los ojitos que le haces al general Shining Armor.

\- Estas loca Zap.

\- No, yo me acuerdo que solías hablar todo el día de las maravillas que tenía el estar en las fuerzas del Graaaan general blanco. – Resaltó la mujer de ojos gutagambas. – Pero, al menos tenemos camas cómodas y no tengo que dormir con arma en mano y con las chicas a mi lado. A veces extraño que sus cabezas me adormezcan los brazos en la madrugada.

\- Para qué decir no si es sí. – Agregó el joven.

\- Oye, nos hemos estado cuidando el trasero entre nosotros y lo que te diré es solo por eso, no te hagas ideas equivocadas ni nada, solo escúchame. – Expresó la fémina, dándole un ligero golpe de puño en el área de sus riñones.

\- Dispara, nena. – Por supuesto, la respuesta de ella fue presagiada por un golpe más fuerte que por poco le hace caer de la silla en la cual estaba sentado.

\- Han pasado cinco años desde la última vez que tuvimos vidas normales… todo se ha ido al diablo y sabemos quién es la responsable, en las noches en las que recordábamos los buenos tiempos para dormir, a veces las mencionabas a ellas. Puede que no sea muy chica que digamos, pero sé cuándo alguien se ha jalado [NA: jalado es una expresión que en mi contexto es el equivalente a un enamoramiento que tiene tal fuerza que es como si fuera el primero], pero esas chicas ya no existen. – Entonces Indigo se levantó para acercarse a la baranda de la torre. – Ni siquiera tengo que hablarte de Sunset, pero Twilight, ella apenas sabe dónde está parada… - pronto volteó para tener contacto de frente con Flash. – tampoco es que esté del todo bien. No es la misma Twilight que conociste hace cinco años…

\- Ya, te entiendo. Pero al menos hay que apoyarla ¿No te parece? Ella está cargando con mucho peso en sus hombros y lo mínimo que podemos hacer es darle algo de aliento. – a él parecían brillarle los ojos al hablar al respecto, algo muy propio de ese muchacho que Indigo venía conociendo desde años atrás. – No me imagino cómo sería despertarte de pronto y darte cuenta que el cielo se ha caído y que tienes que acabar con tu mejor amiga. ¿Podrías dispararme a sangre fría ahora mismo si yo fuera el responsable?

\- Mira, ella es Twilight y yo soy yo. – Ella cruzó los brazos mientras se volvía a sentar en la silla al lado del joven.

\- Esa es tu forma de decir que sí… - Él prácticamente había cambiado su ánimo al de un ánima. La mirada gélida de Indigo se encontró con las brasas presentes en la de Flash.

\- Qué esperabas, no todos tenemos el carácter tan débil. – Comenzó a explicar la muchacha, ahora con cierta furia en su voz – No estás hablando con el cerebro. Deja de pensar que Twilight te abrirá sus piernas si sigues siendo el chico tierno y popular de secundaria.

\- Basta Indigo, para de hablar. – Respondió este, con un tono de voz firme.

\- Te ilusionas fácilmente… trata de ver lo que está pasando. Twilight no tiene tiempo para un romance de novela juvenil y tampoco creo que lo quiera después. – Continuó la mujer, aguzando su mirada hasta que se volviera tan afilada que él miró hacia otro lado.

\- A qué te refieres. – Dijo ya cabizbajo el muchacho de la CHS.

\- La han jodido, Flash. La han jodido bien jodida y de esta no se recuperará. Yo la conozco mejor que tú, ella no es muy fuerte y esto la va a destruir. – Sentenció, mientras su rostro comenzaba a ponerse más serio y menos enfurecido.

\- ¿Y no te importa? Es tu amiga. – Dijo, de forma evasiva, el joven de ojos azules.

\- Sea o no… ella tiene que matar a la perra genocida. – Le respondió con severidad, Indigo puso una mano en el hombro del hombre. – Es un hecho.

La expresión del muchacho se tornó más seria. Habían dejado de ser chiquillos hace bastante tiempo, el rostro de la desilusión era inexistente, volvía a levantar la mirada, pero evitaba ver a su interlocutora directamente, sus ojos parecían nublarse, mientras que su boca se cerraba para no abrirse.

\- Te conozco, mula. Sé que lo primero que harás es encapricharte. – Interrumpiendo la escena que armaba el joven, ella le daba un golpe de palma en la espalda.

\- No molestes, burra. – Sentenció este, devolviendo el gesto.

\- Mira, estás grandecito, ya te advertí, luego no quiero ver que estés deprimido porque te friendzonea o escucharte llorar porque has perdido el brazo o algo.

Justo en ese instante, la figura de una mujer joven, de piel morada y cabello lila se deslizó frente al campo de visión que tenían desde la torre, con su sombra como única acompañante. Él no tardó en levantarse de su silla y dirigirse a las escaleras.

\- Cúbreme.

\- Vete al… - Ni tiempo le dio para escuchar la maldición que Indigo lanzó.

No tardó en descender por las escaleras deslizándose, tal como Shining Armor le había enseñado, haciendo presión y las manos en los bordes de las escaleras y asegurándose de que no fuera de madera, pues de lo contrario, terminaba astillándose las manos.

Una vez abajo, rápidamente siguió a la fémina, la cual había avanzado hacia unas graderías, ubicadas a treinta metros de la torre. Allí habían construido una cancha. De vez en cuando organizaban un torneo de fútbol y pocos se perdían aquel entretenimiento. Le pudo dar alcance cuando ella se sentó, observando el paisaje con unos ojos perdidos.

\- Oye, Twilight. – Expresó el joven, tomando por sorpresa a la fémina, que se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Flash? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Pasaba cerca de aquí y te vi, así que decidí saludarte.

\- Bueno, ya lo has hecho. – Respondió ella, con una voz débil.

\- Dónde está el hola Flash. – Con cierta risa inmadura en el rostro, el hombre joven procedió a sentarse a su lado.

\- Lo… lo siento, estoy… estoy muy dispersa… ni siquiera puedo decirte si estoy pensando en algo en concreto. – Aseveró Twilight, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y palándose la frente con sus dedos.

\- Te entiendo, créeme que sí. – El hombre de cabellos azules se ganó la atención de la mujer.

\- Sé que estás fingiendo Flash, me vas a decir que tengo que matar a Sunset Shimmer. – Expresó Twilight, exhalando por el cansancio que experimentaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no te lo he dicho siquiera?

\- Por tu lenguaje corporal, estás nervioso y mantienes tu distancia. – Explicó, señalando con el dedo el cuerpo de Flash y sin siquiera mirarle.

\- No, no vine aquí para pedirte nada. Solo quiero hablar, eso es todo.

\- Ah, hablar también implica que puedes hacerme esa petición, también implica que hable contigo.

\- Hablamos, ni bien mencione tus poderes o Sunset Shimmer o si deberías hacer algo o no deberías tú te vas… ¿De acuerdo? – Afable, el joven puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la fémina y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera.

\- De qué podrías hablar entonces. – Cuestionó Twilight.

\- Pues… ¿Te acuerdas cuando me ayudaste con matemáticas y te dije que de qué me servía aprender todo eso?

\- Sí.

\- Pues ¿Ahora como que tengo razón no?

\- ¿Enserio? Te pones a hablar de eso. – Sonriendo Twilight, negaba con la cabeza; ese muchacho no tenía remedio.

\- No todo el tiempo puedes decirle a la chica lista que tuviste la razón.

\- Jaja, supongo.

Después de reír por unos segundos, Twilight volvió a ponerse seria, sus ojos volvían a perderse, esta vez, en la tierra de la cancha y sus manos apretujaban el pantalón de su uniforme.

\- Por qué pones esa cara.

\- No quiero sonar maleducada, pero no es tu problema Flash.

\- Pues, sí sonaste como una malcriada. Pero has de tener tus razones. ¿Todavía te gusta el mismo postre?

\- Creo que sí. Aunque creo que ya no puedo probarlo. – Prestándole atención, Twilight evocaba algunos momentos donde ambos comieron unos helados de… no recordaba el nombre del sabor, pero eran la gloria.

\- Tal vez con magia sí se pueda.

\- No, mi magia solo pondrá todo de cabeza. – Expresó la fémina.

\- Ya veo… pero solo tienes que entrenar, practicar y eso. ¿No es verdad?

\- Sí. Solamente es eso. – Con desdén, Twilight pronto se dio de cuenta a dónde quería llevar la conversación Flash.

\- ¿Algún problema? – Preguntó este, al ver el ceño fruncido y el tono seco de la fémina.

\- Ninguno, es solo que… cómo llegó a terminarse de esta forma. – Cambió de tema la fémina, observando que Flash demoró en responder, su rostro mostraba ya no a un muchacho que hablaba de cualquier menudencia, sino de un hombre.

\- No lo sé Twi, para mí todo pasó tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal las calles ya estaban llenas de caos y gritos. – Respondió finalmente, sus botas comenzaban a chocar la una contra la otra. En el pasado, solía hacer eso en los ejercicios de matemáticas más complejos, cuando ella debía explicarle con palitos todo lo que debía hacer.

\- Cómo fue… cómo sobreviviste. – Dudando de su propia pregunta, Twilight llevó una mano sobre la superficie de la gradería, para así inclinarse hacia atrás.

\- Pues, casi como todos, tomando con mi familia todo lo que podía y guardándolo en mi casa en un primer momento, el ejército con su toque de queda y tratando de mantener a todos bajo control, toques de queda y después de un tiempo las raciones de alimento no llegaban. – Flash no solía recordar aquello, para todos era mejor olvidar ese periodo de confusión, ira, miedo y desorden. – Mis padres murieron por el fuego de unos militares y después en las revueltas de la ciudad yo tuve que salir de la ciudad porque todos sabíamos que quedarse allí era morir.

El fuego rojo, el humo negro de los neumáticos, el sonido de las masas disipándose estruendosamente, los impactos de los proyectiles y la llegada de combates en los que la racionalidad se escapaba cada vez más. Mirar atrás era observar el hogar arruinado ya por la violencia, ya por la carencia que la fortuna proveía.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con los militares? – Se atrevió a cuestionar la fémina.

\- Me enteré que el ejército se diluyó y se enfrentaron entre ellos para apoderarse de bases, ciudades y campos. Los más listos y hábiles como tu hermano reconstruyeron todo un mando militar para proteger comunidades y granjas con las que alimentan sus ejércitos. – Le respondió Flash, con una expresión ensombrecida por los recuerdos que aquella conversación revivía en su mente.

\- Como si volviéramos al feudalismo… - Concluyó ella, llevando su dedo índice debajo de su labio.

\- No lo sé Twi, nunca fui bueno en historia ¿Es historia no?

\- Jajaja, sí. Nunca fuiste bueno en la escuela. Pero has llegado hasta aquí y me alegra saberlo, tal vez Timber también se haya salvado. – Añadió la fémina, sonriendo al tiempo de olvidarse de lo que sea que andaba pensando. Centrándose ahora en el muchacho del que había olvidado hasta su rostro.

\- Lamento decirte que no. Después de salir de la ciudad, conocía muchos grupos de refugiados que tomaban armas y se agrupaban para ir a saquear pequeñas granjas o atacar a otros grupos. Me topé con él y su hermana, también con amigos del colegio. Ahí conocí a Sunny Flare y también a Indigo Zap. Debieron pasar dos meses en los que nos mantuvimos unidos. Pero un día nos emboscaron varios campesinos y lo vi morir por un disparo a quemarropa de una escopeta. Por alguna razón, Indigo y yo fuimos los únicos en salir con vida de allí.

\- Qué le pasó Gloriosa. – Twilight tenía el corazón en la garganta

\- Mira, ella era mujer y ellos le hicieron cosas que es mejor no decir ni recordar. – Agregó el muchacho, con una mirada todavía más sombría.

\- Y có…cómo te topaste con las tres muchachas, cómo es posible que ellas sobrevivieran. – Twilight pronto despertaba su personalidad curiosa, de a poco, cierto impulso la albergaba nuevamente.

\- Sunset… - Susurró el joven.

\- ¡Cómo!

\- Shh, ellas solo nos lo han contado a Indigo y a mí. – Expresó él, temiendo que cualquier otro pudiera oírlos, se acercó y le tapó la boca a Twilight. Quien pronto quitó su mano para seguir hablando.

\- Pero cómo.

\- Ellas no supieron lo que pasó durante varios años. Cuando la ciudad dejó de ser segura sus padres salieron junto con ellas de la ciudad y las mantuvieron seguras todo lo que pudieron, pero no duraron ni dos semanas fuera cuando una banda de bandidos se percató de las niñas… y entonces… trataron de tomarlas por la fuerza. Sus padres trataron de defenderlas, pero los otros estaban armados. Tuvieron la decencia de ejecutarlos lejos de la vista de las tres y estaban a punto de hacerles… tú me entiendes…

\- ¿Sunset las salvó? – Twilight levantó una ceja mientras su cabeza trataba de procesar todo lo que Flash le comentaba.

\- Después de eso, ellas estuvieron junto a Sunset por lo menos por dos años, ella les dio todo: comida, vestimenta, refugio. Sabían que Sunset tenía magia y por eso se quedaron con ella por todo ese tiempo. – Explicaba Flash, mientras sus manos jugaban por emular el contacto con los objetos que describía.

\- Pero ¿Por qué?

\- Ni siquiera ellas lo saben, solamente las protegió durante todo ese tiempo. – Respondió el joven con una mirada tan perdida como la de su interlocutora.

\- ¿Acaso no se toparon con grupos que trataron de aprovecharse de ellas?

\- Muchas veces. Pero las defendía con su magia y creo que las muchachas sabían que algo estaba mal, pero no podían separarse de ella.

\- No entiendo.

\- Es que ellas vieron lo que hacía con su magia. – Aclaró Flash, sintiendo escalofríos de solo mencionar de forma indirecta todo lo que ellas habían visto.

\- Ya veo.

\- En una oportunidad, se encontraron con Bulk Biceps tirado a su suerte, estaba muy herido y ellas lograron convencer a Sunset para que lo curara. Pero Bulk conocía ya su historia. – Expresó Flash con un rostro serio.

\- Y por qué están vivos.

\- No lo sé. Sunset salió del lugar inmediatamente y prefirió no hacer más al respecto, poco después nos encontramos con ellos y, no sé cómo, sobrevivimos hasta llegar aquí.

\- Tengo que preguntarles a ellas. – Dijo Twilight completamente seria y como si hubiera recuperado todas sus energías de repente.

Justo en ese instante, una figura se asomó detrás de ellos, al toparse con sus ojos, Twilight se quedó quieta, esperando a que hablara.

\- No lo hagas a menos de que sepas lo que quieres hacer. – Le dijo Indigo Zap, acercándose con prontitud.

\- Cómo. – Twilight reconoció el rostro de la ex deportista y después observó a Flash, quien se volteó para hablar.

\- ¿Estuviste escuchando?

\- Tú pierdes la cabeza fácilmente. – Le señaló Indigo, con una clara decepción en su rostro. Poco después, volvió a concentrarse en la fémina de piel violeta. – Twilight, tienes que saber que ellas están igual que tú al respecto.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- No pueden creer que Sunset aquí es la responsable de todo esto.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada. Aquí la cosa es sencilla, o estás del lado de Sunset y observas que ella está tomando venganza o haces algo al respecto y te enfrentas a esa perra genocida. Olvídate de todo lo demás y solo piensa en eso. – Añadió, con una mirada inquisidora al tiempo que amenazadora.


	11. La reunión 1

Un silente andar, investido de cascos, de viento y de metal, avanzaba falto de gracia por las planicies que dibujaban una frontera imaginaria de los territorios dominados por el general blanco, uno de los muchos alias que Shining Armor se había ganado con los años. Nadie hablaba, todos preferían observar los alrededores y mantenerse alerta por si ocurría algún imprevisto. Ni siquiera Gloom Wane osaba decir una palabra.

Desde el lado este del rio Dust Keys empezaban los territorios del general blanco. Al oeste del mismo se mostraban los dominios del general celeste, un ex agente de inteligencia de Equestria. Si se caminaba contracorriente hasta la montaña denominada como "El Cruce" donde empezaban los dominios pertenecientes al nombre de Rose, la que apuntaba a ser una general cuando todavía existía el ejército como tal. Si se seguía la corriente del río, hasta que se extinguía y daba a luz a otros dos, se encontraba uno en territorio del jefe del colmillo, como se hacía decir el capitán Ivory, anteriormente un condenado a ejecución por delitos de guerra.

Poco antes de tocar las orillas del río, Shining Armor levantó una mano y todos se detuvieron al poco de ver la orden que este les daba. Desmontaron entonces del lado este del río con vista de frente a un cerro frondoso.

\- Nos quedamos aquí, preparen el campamento. – Explicitó el caudillo antes de bajar de su montura y permitirle que vaya a tomar agua.

\- Si no te molesta, le enseñaré a Twilight un pequeño truco de magia. – Se adelantó a enunciar Gloom Wane. Bajando de su montura y usando su magia para restablecer una postura normal, cabalgar nunca le sentaba bien. Siempre sentía que su esqueleto entero perdía su forma al viajar así.

\- Bien, pero se detienen en cuanto vean a los demás llegar. – Shining se arrodilló frente al río para lavarse el rostro y observar el agua fluir por unos segundos antes de volver a incorporarse.

\- Por supuesto, general blanco. – Dijo en tono relajado el demonio, sin prestarle atención.

El mencionado observó a sus subordinados.

\- Backlash, vigila el perímetro con Moonlight. – Ordenó a un hombre joven con unos binoculares colgados al cuello y a una mujer con un rifle con mira telescópica. – Zap, vigila a Twilight. Sentry, quiero que levantes el campamento con Data. Y Pike, ten lista tu arma. – Continuó repartiendo los quehaceres.

El mando de Shining Armor era evidente, todos se dispusieron a su labor ni bien escucharon sus palabras. Por su parte, Gloom Wane y la joven mujer se alejaron por varias decenas de metros sin separarse de la orilla del río.

\- Twilight, estas semanas lo has estado haciendo de maravilla. A este paso llegarás a lo que podríamos decir como un tercer nivel de complejidad de la magia. – Cuando hablaba con ella, Gloom siempre tenía un tono de voz suave, calmado. Como si ignorara todo lo que se encontraba en juego.

\- ¿Ahora le pondrás niveles? – Respondió la fémina con un tono tan seco como el de su hermano.

\- Son más referenciales que otra cosa. – Se sinceró el demonio observando a su aprendiz, al ganar confianza en lo que estaba haciendo, se había vuelto más altanera. Extendió una mano mientras sus ojos pasaban a ser los de un demonio. – El primer nivel es la levitación, el segundo la trasportación, el tercero es la modificación.

\- ¿Hay más niveles?

\- Yo diría que sí, la creación es algo distinto a modificar, y los hechizos más complicados son los que modifican directamente la consciencia. Pero esto es progresivo, ni un demonio domina todo de inmediato. – Sentenció el demonio explicando con calma.

\- Pero se suponía que ustedes nacen sabiendo. – Respondió Twilight. Cruzando los brazos y levantando una ceja.

De un momento a otro, una carpa salió levitando desde el fondo del río. Al llegar a la mano del demonio, bastaron unos segundos para que el pez dejara de forcejear para lograr su liberación y se convirtiera en cientos de mariposas, las cuales comenzaron a volar libremente. Pasaron unos segundos más, y las mismas se transformaron en miles de pétalos que cayeron sobre el río.

\- Me he dado cuenta de que te estoy enseñando la magia como si estuviéramos en mi mundo, lo que es un error. – alegó el demonio, ahora con seriedad, como respuesta, Twilight bajó los brazos y se acercó al río para observar lo que había hecho.

\- Por qué. – Dijo, viendo cómo los pétalos se marchaban.

\- Porque todo cambia de una dimensión a la otra, aquí la magia todavía puede hacer lo mismo que en mi mundo, pero en la tuya lo hace de un modo un poco distinto. – Gloom Wane fue a sentarse sobre una roca del tamaño de un caballo subiendo con cuidado y cambiando sus ojos por unos humanos.

Desde la distancia, Indigo Zap observaba tanto a aprendiz como maestro en su curiosa clase, venía haciéndolo desde hace una semana atrás. Por alguna razón, Shining Armor siempre le daba la tarea de vigilar a Twilight.

\- Que bueno que seas lista, porque lo que te explicaré requiere de tener algunos conocimientos previos. Hasta donde he investigado, la magia en tu mundo se ha desprendido de una cualidad que le es propia en mi mundo. – Añadió el demonio, manteniendo sus ojos entrecerrados a causa del sol de mediodía.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Su propia memoria.

\- Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que la magia tiene memoria? – Por supuesto, Twilight pronto pasó a prestarle toda su atención al demonio, quien pareció entretenido al ver su reacción.

\- Sí… se parece un poco a la de un ser vivo, pero no es igual.

\- ¿Y en qué se diferencian? – Twilight parecía nuevamente sobrecogida por aquello que no conocía. Indigo reconocía a la misma chica sabionda que anduvo por los pasillos de la cristal prep.

\- No tenemos tiempo para explicarte eso ahora, como sea, aquí depende de tu memoria y solo de tu memoria. Es por eso que, en este mundo, si un humano común tuviera magia, le sería imposible usarla.

\- Pero mis amigas usaban magia, yo también lo hacía… no sabíamos cómo… pero lo hacíamos. ¿Por qué?

\- Podían usarla solamente cuando tenían las gemas o cuando estaban cerca de Sunset, en otras circunstancias no hubieran podido lograrlo. Y es por un hecho muy simple. Porque ustedes no pueden interactuar con la materia a través de la magia.

\- Te refieres al hechizo de percepción que tenemos. – Señaló la muchacha, señalando sus ojos y acercándose a la piedra donde se sentaba el demonio.

\- En parte sí y en parte no. La magia tiene la propiedad de estrecharse íntimamente con la materia, a tal grado que crea, digámoslo así, una réplica, un molde. Lo que hace el hechizo de percepción es usar este molde que la magia crea de todo lo que imbuye para transformarla en información que tu cerebro puede interpretar, es por eso que puedes percibir las cosas como lo haces.

\- Pero… por qué la magia hace eso. – Twilight preguntó con una expresión seria, pero sus ojos parecían emitir un brillo propio a medida que la explicación de Gloom Wane tenía lugar.

\- Es una explicación que dejaré para otro día. Lo que importa es que te va a costar mucho esfuerzo aprender esta habilidad, sobre todo porque tienes que memorizar aquello que percibes, toma por ejemplo un montículo de tierra, pasto o el agua del río. Tenla presente todo el tiempo.

\- Sé a lo que te refieres, pero es mucho… apenas sí puedo ver, si es la palabra correcta, un poco de todo lo que la percepción me muestra.

\- Mira, tu cerebro ha sido afectado por la magia, has tenido cambios de los que ni te has dado cuenta, un cerebro humano, incluso con el hechizo de percepción, sería incapaz de interpretar las señales que le manda, los demonios alteramos los nuestros mientras creábamos el hechizo, ahora mismo tu cerebro está impregnado de magia que le ha modificado y que también toma parte en los procesos de percepción. – Gloom Wane se detuvo para tomar aire y contemplar a su alumna – Lo único malo es que no has puesto en práctica tus habilidades. Como te dije, en tu caso deberás desarrollar las habilidades que los demonios tenemos por defecto y solo podrás hacerlo a partir de la práctica.

\- Hablas de todo esto de forma muy general, no me has dado un método concreto. – Contestó ella, con un tono de voz calmado, aunque observaba atentamente a su interlocutor.

\- Eso es lo malo Twilight. Tú constituyes un caso especial, no poseo conocimientos de cómo los primeros demonios aprendieron sus habilidades que sería lo más próximo a tu situación. Yo no sé exactamente cuál es el método para que aprendas a usar tu magia, solo tengo alguno que otro presentimiento de qué hacer. – Gloom se limitó a levantar sus hombros, para respirar profundamente.

\- O sea que estás tan perdido como yo. – Por poco exclama Twilight, moviendo sus manos al nivel de su cadera y con las palmas abiertas.

\- Sí. Aunque, parece que los ejercicios anteriores que te di han sido de mucha ayuda, tal vez tu aprendizaje corriente funcione también para la magia. – Se excusó el demonio.

\- Supongo que nadie tiene todas las respuestas. – Aclaró la muchacha, llevando una mano a la nuca se dio media vuelta para alejarse de la roca.

\- Sí, pero yo en tu lugar empezaría a practicar y a contestarle menos al profesor. – Gloom Wane, con una voz afable observó a la distancia.

Media hora después, Indigo Zap no dejaba de tener vigilados a ambos, pero se había limitado a sentarse a la sombra de un árbol, al igual que las personas que vigilaba, de hecho, juntos habían hecho crecer un árbol tan grande que les procuraba sombra suficiente para que Twilight siguiera practicando. Cosa que supo capturar su atención, aunque no era algo ajeno a ella, pues había visto demasiada magia como para impresionarse de verdad con un truco así; pero no había nada más para ver.

\- Al respecto de la magia… - Comenzó a hablar la joven mujer mientras movía sus manos en lo alto y hacía flotar varias rocas.

\- Antes de que digas algo, la magia que controlas no es la misma que la de mi mundo. Así que mis respuestas serán limitadas. – Se adelantó el demonio observando la copa del árbol y viendo hacia arriba, dando cuenta de las numerosas ramas.

\- Sí, eso lo sé. Lo que te quiero preguntar se asoma más a las intenciones… tal vez a la voluntad de la persona que la controla. No sé cómo decirlo con exactitud. – Dijo entre una suerte de balbuceos ella, moviendo sus dedos para concentrarse en lograr que las piedrecillas se fragmentaran, dividiéndose para hacerse más y más diminutas.

\- Ah… eso se mantiene igual, si él o ella te quiere eliminar, su magia lo hará, así de simple. – Respondió el demonio levantando una de sus manos y haciendo que una manzana creciera en tronco del árbol, a pocos centímetros de distancia de él, la cogió y se dispuso a darle un bocado.

\- En ese caso, ¿Por qué Sunset no se ha empeñado en matarlos a todos en la base? Digo, yo creo que ella podría haberlo hecho sin mayores dificultades. – Al son de sus palabras, la expresión de Twilight cambiaba por una más neutral, a medida que las piedrecillas se convertían en arena.

\- Twilight, lo que piensas puede ser válido en otro contexto, ahora exagerar los hechos inducirán no un error, sino muerte. – El demonio había intuido las intenciones tras la pregunta de Twilight, o al menos eso pensó esta, guardó silencio por un instante y repensó mejor su respuesta.

\- Pero los hechos son que Sunset no ha querido matarnos en ningún momento… al menos no veo que se haya esforzado. – Sin pelos en la lengua, hace unas semanas, el simple hecho de hablar de matar era algo impensable en la muchacha y, así como en el mundo entero, ya no costaba mucho acostumbrarse a la idea del matar o vivir.

\- Perdone señorita, de pronto usted sabe más de magia que su maestro. ¿Explíqueme cómo puede usted llegar a esa conclusión? – Gloom Wane no mostró gran enfado, pero su voz se hacía más gruesa y dejaba de comer la manzana para enfocar toda su atención en Twilight, que también le sostenía la mirada. Había dejado de realizar el ejercicio.

\- Yo… yo… no lo sé… solo lo siento. – Un tartamudeo leve develaba duda.

\- Lo sientes… - El demonio suspiró antes de continuar – mira… es eso mismo lo que hace que Sunset actué así y que tu hermano tenga esos episodios donde pierde la cordura… - agregó con el ceño fruncido – aunque todavía no los has visto. – Sonrió – Esos mismos sentimientos la hacen peligrosa, te concedo que puedan existir momentos donde ella se confunda y dude de lo que está haciendo, hasta puede que sienta remordimientos de vez en cuando; pero la conozco mejor que tú como enemiga, y créeme que ella por nada del mundo se dejará ganar. Ni por ti ni por sus recuerdos.

\- Es que ese es el problema, tú, mi hermano, todos quieren atacarla… todos la ven como a una enemiga. – Replicó la fémina de inmediato y elevando la voz, reclamando con esta que el demonio tratara de escucharla sin un gesto lleno de rechazo ante sus ideas.

\- Cómo deberíamos verla entonces Twilight Sparkle, ¿Como una víctima? Quizás lo sea, pero eso no la libera ni de culpas ni de su situación actual. Las cosas son claras, es ella o nosotros, no trates de buscar una salida donde no debas matarla, porque esa salida te lleva a tu propia muerte. – Tratando de finiquitar con la conversación, Gloom Wane señaló una roca para que Twilight continuara con su práctica.

\- Pero ella puede crear… las dos podemos volver a devolverle la vida a este mundo. – Sentenció la fémina, negándose a obedecer la orden de su maestro.

\- ¿Bajo qué condiciones es posible eso? Al igual que tú, le guardo un amor como hacia una hermana. Pero soy consciente de que todos la odian y que ella los odia a todos. Que ella no necesita nada de los humanos… - paró para tomar aire, mientras observaba con seriedad a su aprendiz – nada más allá de su la venganza que ella añora.

\- ¿No te suena extraño que ella quiera venganza de todos los humanos? ¿Por qué protegió a las niñas entonces? ¿Por qué no trató de matarme de inmediato al verme? ¿Por qué no me mató durante todo este tiempo? Era más fácil acabar conmigo cuando estaba en coma que cuando desperté. ¿Por qué? – Twilight movía sus manos mientras se acercaba, como si estas dialogaran tan bien como ella lo hacía.

\- Ya te lo dije… - dijo él, extrañado por las expresiones que ella tenía y por su comportamiento – es probable que ella no esté del todo estable emocionalmente. Ha perdido lo que más amaba y tiene poderes que, si los usa de forma precisa, podrían acabar con tu especie, bueno, más de lo que ya ha hecho. – Agregó, sin evitar un tono satírico a sus palabras – ¿Qué acaso no vez que sus pasos han sido justamente precisos y letales? Estas ignorando que ella supo atacar en el punto central de la sociedad humana… pudo generar hambruna, guerra y destrucción con un solo movimiento exacto. Ya estoy cerca de saber cuál es su siguiente paso, al menos podrías esperar eso antes de comportarte de forma estúpida.

\- Pero si descubriste algo, debiste decírselo a mi hermano de inmediato, ese era el… - Twilight de inmediato cambió a un semblante más cauto, inquiriendo con sus ojos al demonio y con un pie detrás del otro.

\- Digamos que yo también tengo mis dudas. – Sentenció el demonio con un rostro neutral – Además, lo que tengo por ahora tu hermano no lo entendería, aunque se lo explicara con frijoles.

\- Y qué es lo que tienes. – Twilight se cruzó de brazos ante la indirecta bastante directa que Gloom Wane hacía al respecto de su hermano.

\- Vuelve a tu ejercicio y te explico. – Él espero a que la fémina volviera a levitar una roca para fragmentarla. – Hay una serie de hechizos base, son hechizos que realizan acciones básicas, de las más básicas, mover, trasladar, unir… cosas. Así que cuando creas un hechizo, tú tomas hechizos base y los vas adaptando a una serie de hechizos secundarios. Estos hechizos son combinaciones más precisas, pero con fines específicos, puede ir desde mover un objeto único hasta mover una serie de objetos determinados; después estableces una cadena de sucesión. – Gloom Wane observó que tanto Twilight como Indigo le miraban extrañadas. Se tomó un segundo antes de seguir, dándole otra mordida a la manzana. – Te estoy explicando esto de la manera más esquemática posible. Esta cadena se seguirá a lo largo de la conjuración que debes memorizar. Aquí es donde se siguen ciertas reglas, cierto conjunto de hechizos pueden cancelar toda una conjuración o crear un flujo que no querías.

\- Entiendo algo de lo que me estás diciendo, pero no todo. – Se sinceró Twilight, distrayéndose, Gloom Wane se lo advirtió señalando la roca. Él se tomó un tiempo para continuar con su explicación.

\- Pongamos un ejemplo. Digamos que creamos el hechizo que levanta los cuerpos de los muertos. He visto que tu cultura está obsesionada con ese tipo de magia por cierto. Bien... el hechizo que haremos es muy complejo, muy pero muy complejo, pero lo haré detallado. Sé que me entenderás.

Primero hay que usar un hechizo de percepción, uno que pueda encontrar los cuerpos de los muertos, su hechizo básico tendría que ver con los sentidos, tal vez los que los agudizan, que son los más sencillos. Vamos por el más simple y elegimos el olfato. Ahora, este primer hechizo de la cadena tiene que poder agudizar nuestro olfato y poder triangular los cuerpos si están enterrados o expuestos.

Bien, ya los detectamos, el siguiente hechizo sería configurar estos cuerpos para que puedan volver a moverse y para eso tienes que saber modificar la constitución física de un cuerpo biológico, regenerar tejido a nivel molecular, recrear células, en esta segunda parte de la cadena, usarías al menos los hechizos básicos de modificar, mover y energizar. Usarías al menos cien hechizos secundarios específicos para reconstruir un sistema nervioso mágico, generar músculo, quitar los efectos de la putrefacción cuando estos fuesen muy molestos.

Tercer nivel de la cadena, crear control mágico de los cuerpos, lo más sencillo sería usarlos como marionetas a partir de tu consciencia, crear consciencias para cada cuerpo revivido es muchísimo más difícil. Bien, generas un medio de control que mantenga un hilo de magia sobre los cuerpos y sus sistemas nerviosos, una gema tal vez… usas hechizos básicos de mover, energizar, duplicar y transponer, que no es igual a trasladar. Usas al menos mil hechizos secundarios para organizar, jerarquizar, componer y comunicar las acciones.

Cuarto nivel de la cadena, creas una consciencia capaz de interpretar tus órdenes y ayudarte a controlar los cuerpos revividos, y ese es un nivel que muchos demonios ni siquiera han logrado dominar… siéndote franco, en este nivel mi hermana es mejor que yo. – De pronto Gloom Wane dejó de hablar y se concentró en observar a su aprendiz, quien ya no sabía qué decir.

\- Oye… eso ni yo lo entiendo. – Soltó de repente.

\- Lo siento, con los humanos no puedo hablar de estos temas, y la única que lo entendería me quiere matar… este tipo de cosas apasionan a los demonios, aunque no lo creas. Bueno, conclusión, este procedimiento en cadena y los hechizos que implica para generar un hechizo más grande es lo que he estado analizando en la gema que he hallado. Hasta ahora tiene implicado un hechizo para rastrear a todos los humanos en una región delimitada, y una cadena secundaria que aplica una autoconsciencia de hechizo.

\- Oye, soy lista, pero cuando conozco, aunque sea un poco… no puedo deducir todo lo que me estás diciendo. – Explicó Twilight.

\- Hay un hechizo secundario que se realizará de forma automática cuando se de una orden por parte de Sunset Shimmer… lo extraño de este, es que se parece a un hechizo de campo que los demonios crearon antiguamente. Se llamaba pandemonio.

\- Vaya nombre más humilde. – Dijo Twilight, sin evitar sentir ciertos calosfríos al oír el nombre.

\- Es un hechizo en dos etapas, la primera hace que todo un campo sea modificado, ya sabes, la presión del ambiente, extraer algo de oxígeno, hacer la región seca o demasiado húmeda… la energía que exige no es muy grande, por lo que el hechizo se puede extender por una gran región. Pero en su segunda etapa, pide más energía y lo que hace básicamente es convertir una serie de objetos que tú decidas en energía que se suelta en el ambiente. Abarca un área más reducida.

\- Es como una bomba nuclear. – Agregó Twilight. – En un sentido muy lato por supuesto.

\- No compares la sucia tecnología humana con la magia de los demonios. – Respondió de inmediato el demonio con cierto orgullo y enfado en su voz. – Este hechizo se hizo para convertir a tus enemigos en energía que devuelve la vitalidad al terreno o para tu uso individual, se asemeja al hechizo que hace que mis esbirros se transformen en energía para mí. Pero no está especificado qué convertir en energía… el hechizo está incompleto. Aunque tiene una manera de completarse de manera remota… Sunset ha sido precavida y ha dejado esa parte de su hechizo incomprensible. Eso sí, ella ha almacenado mucha energía en esta gema. – Concluyó, extrayendo de su bolsillo una gema negra, de la mitad del tamaño del puño del demonio.

\- Eres bastante abierto cuando toco algo que te gusta. – Añadió ella con algo de mofa en su voz.

\- Quién no. Es una debilidad de la realidad humana supongo. Y supones algo erróneo, yo siempre he sido abierto, no tengo razones para mentir.

\- Cuánta energía hay ahí. – Dijo Twilight, señalando la gema.

-Ya te lo dije, la energía para la magia no se puede contabilizar de forma exacta, el margen de error es muy grande como para calcular con ella. Lo que sí puedo decirte con certeza es que esta es la razón por la que ella no ataca como debería hacerlo, libera una cantidad inmensa de su energía en esta gema. Creo que hay más dispersas por todo lado. – Expresó el demonio. De inmediato la gema flotó, hasta acercarse a la mano de Twilight.

\- Qué haces. – El demonio se quedó quieto, esperando una señal para poder actuar en respuesta.

\- Esto tiene que saberlo mi hermano. – Se limitó a responder la joven mujer.

A la distancia, se podía apreciar la presencia de muchos más caballos y personas congregadas alrededor de decenas de fogatas. La media tarde ya había llegado y todo apuntaba a que el campamento seguiría en pie hasta el día siguiente. No obstante, toda la tensión se centraba dentro de una tienda de lona camuflada y amplias dimensiones.

Allí dentro, cuatro hombres y una mujer estaban sentados sobre bancos de madera y una mesa hecha por troncos y una tabla. Detrás de cada uno se encontraba un guardia que observaba de reojo a los demás y con una expresión neutral, en el caso de Shining Armor, Pike era su guardia personal durante aquellas reuniones.

\- Dejemos nuestras disputas, esto es más grande que un territorio. – Declaró Shining Armor, al calor de una discusión que parecía agitar a los guardias de cada uno de los líderes presentes; no era para menos, que los cuatro se juntaran a decidir algo siempre conllevaba reyertas menores en el futuro.

\- A ver, conozco bien tu situación. Has acogido a un ser igual a la puta que nos ha hecho esto. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? – Expresó el jefe del Colmillo, quien tenía un rostro lleno de cicatrices y, por su musculatura, incluso Shining Armor se lo pensaría dos veces antes de luchar cuerpo a cuerpo contra él.

\- Ese ser es mi hermana y es la única que realmente puede oponerse a Sunset. – Le respondió con sequedad.

\- También tienes capturado a un demonio, tú mismo lo has dicho… pero no has dado más información que eso. No sabemos sus debilidades y peor todavía, no sabemos dónde están, solo sabemos algunas cosas de las que son capaces, cosas que nuestros soldados ya han visto y sufrido en carne propia. – Espetó el general Celeste, cuya piel era el origen de aquel título, sus ojos lavanda sostuvieron una mirada penetrante en el semblante de Shining Armor.

\- Déjenme explicarles, la última vez que nos reunimos fue hace medio año exactamente, esto ha venido sucediendo en un espacio de cuatro meses y no es que tuviera tiempo para enviarle una carta de reconciliación a cada uno de ustedes. – Señaló el general blanco, impasible ante el resto. – Tampoco estoy aquí para besarles el trasero y pedirles perdón, estamos en medio de una guerra y no hay tiempo para ello.

\- Ahí está tu impaciencia. Por mi parte solo quiero saber cómo enfrentarme a uno de esos demonios, hace rato que nuestra gente necesita la cabeza de un demonio bien empalada. – Se interpuso la comandante Rose, la más joven de los presentes y cuyo nombre siempre le había dejado un sabor agrio en la boca de cada uno de los presentes.

\- Esa es información que no tengo, si la tuviera ya la habría transmitido. ¿Por quién me tomas? – Expresó Shining Armor, ofreciendo una sonrisa, a la cual, ella respondió de forma semejante.

\- Estas a la defensiva Shining, querido, descansa un momento y comienza a usar la cabeza. – Repuso ella, con más mofa que seriedad en su voz.

\- Lo que quiero decir… es que no he venido a discutir sobre el pasado, vengo a hablar sobre el futuro de forma franca. – Recuperó la voz el general blanco con un tono de voz más severo.

\- Antes quiero que me prometas toda la información disponible sobre demonios, somos aliados después de todo. – Condicionó el general Celeste, ahora mucho más amigable que los demás y con la mayor neutralidad en su rostro.

\- Claro, la facilitaré a todos de una forma que no pueden recriminar. – Agregó Shining Armor con una sonrisa indescifrable por los presentes, ni siquiera Pike, su guardia personal en la reunión, supo qué estaba pasando.

\- Adelante entonces. – Inusitadamente, el jefe del colmillo se levantó de su asiento para estirar un poco, dejando que su cuerpo macizo mostrara toda su musculatura en movimiento.

\- Necesito a todos los aliados que pueda… - Explicó Shining Armor, viendo atentamente cómo la comandante Rose observaba de reojo al musculado.

\- Después del ataque que recibiste, seguramente. – Respondió con bravuconería, mientras seguía estirando.

\- Tengo fuerzas… tú más que cualquiera de ellos debería saberlo. – Alegó Shining Armor, sonriendo con sarcasmo, logrando que el jefe se tomara un segundo para calmar sus movimientos y volverse a sentar sobre la tierra. – Mi hermana es la clave para derrotar a Sunset Shimmer, ya antes hemos intentado encontrarla, pero jamás lo hemos logrado. Y cuando ella ataca, sabemos bien que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora es minimizar los daños. Ahora tenemos la misma magia que ella usa y también tenemos un demonio que nos apoya.

\- Momento… ese demonio es el mismo que mis informantes me dicen, se tiene por hermano de Sunset Shimmer ¿Verdad? – El general Celeste, como siempre, dejaba ver la profundidad del trabajo de inteligencia que había realizado. Sus ojos fríos y expresión neutra eran siempre causa de andarse con cuidado con él.

\- Sí; pero ha demostrado ser un aliado… - Expresó Shining Armor suspirando y apoyando sus manos a la mesa, una contrapuesta a su cuerpo de forma horizontal y la otra, apoyándose en el codo, en paralelo con el antebrazo y extendiendo un cigarro que sacó de una cajetilla en un bolsillo de su camisa.

\- Un aliado al que tratamos de liquidar en el pasado. – Sentenció con pesadez la comandante Rose.

\- Las circunstancias obligan a realizar las alianzas más extrañas, creo que eso lo sabes mejor que cualquiera. – Dijo Shining Armor, sin evitar sonreír ante la comandante y esta a su vez, le devolvió la sonrisa nuevamente; mientras que el jefe del Colmillo mostraba cierto resentimiento en la suya y prefería hacer como si no viera nada.

\- Solo recalco que él no es un humano Shining… - Alegó el general Celeste.

\- Él será eliminado al igual que nosotros si no trabajamos en conjunto. Tenemos el mismo problema y podemos remediarlo juntos. – Le replicó Shining Armor, los distintos líderes parecían tener siempre la costumbre de no tomar una decisión conjunta sin que al menos uno de ellos viera algo o se opusiera.

\- Y qué pasa si luego él nos traiciona. – Continuó presentando una afrenta ante las propuestas del general.

\- Ya tengo un plan para que eso no suceda. – Dictaminó el general blanco con completa seguridad en su mirada.

\- Traicionarlo antes que él a nosotros supongo. – Concluyó la comandante Rose con un tono de voz que por un momento se asemejó a un susurro.

\- Primero pido a cada uno que me envíe a sus mejores elementos, la élite de la élite, Yargoj ya me ha enviado a sus mejores elementos, llegarán en una semana y todos serán entrenados junto con el demonio que tengo bajo mi resguardo, él enseñará lo que ustedes anhelan saber: cómo vencer a un demonio. – Concluyó Shining Armor, dejando la participación como una decisión en manos de los presentes.

\- Y qué hay de tu hermana. – Cuestionó el general Celeste.

\- Ella y Gloom Wane se enfrentarán a Sunset con la única cosa que esa mocosa ha tenido como ventaja: la magia. Mientras que nosotros la combatiremos como mejor lo hacemos. – Respondió Shining Armor.

\- Ese es un plan simple. Pero supongo que no tenemos más alternativa que aceptar. – Con bastante respeto a su trato acostumbrado, la comandante Rose dejaba entrever que estaba de acuerdo.

\- Tú eres quien tiene las mejores armas. Pero creo que debemos planificar el ataque juntos, brindaré más tropas y equipo si es así. – Interrumpió el jefe del Colmillo, observando a la mujer y volviendo a sentarse en los banquitos que tenían.

\- Comparto su opinión; pero recalco, necesitamos la información por escrito. – Expresó enfáticamente el general Celeste.

\- Lo mismo. – Sumó la mujer.

\- No esperaría que fuera de otra forma. – Concluyó el general Blanco, sabiendo que con ello se daba por terminada la reunión más importante que tenían planificada.

Terminada la práctica, Twilight sintió su estómago rugiéndole con fuerza; Indigo no se había desprendido por un instante de ella, siguiéndoles de cerca y con el caballo cerca para montarlo en caso de que comenzaran a volar, era una buena guardaespaldas, tarea que Shining Armor le había confiado, diciendo que era una combatiente excepcional.

Como si escucharan sus peticiones, pronto se apareció la figura de un muchacho de pelo azul claro entre los árboles, llevaba dos recipientes de comida, pasó uno a Indigo y otro a Twilight.

\- Twilight, por qué no estás entrenando con…

\- Ya he logrado el hechizo de transformación. – Expresó la fémina con cierto orgullo en su voz.

\- Te noto diferente desde hace varios días ¿Pasa algo?

\- No entenderías. – Dijo ella, abriendo el recipiente y tomando la cuchara que estaba sobre la comida.

\- Puedo hacer un esfuerzo, prometo no juzgarte. Puedes decir lo que sea, incluso que no soy bien parecido y yo no diré una palabra. – Dijo él con un tono de voz tan satírico como seductor.

\- Un bobo es lo que eres… pero yo… ¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que no pienso que matar a Sunset sea una buena idea? – Siendo todo lo directa posible, la joven mujer supo quitarle todo intento de flirteo a Flash.

\- Nada, te prometí no juzgarte. – Dijo este, tratando de mantenerse firme en su posición.

\- Yo sé que suena una locura… pero siento que algo dentro de ella sigue siendo como antes. Sé que por dentro sigue siendo la misma Sunset que estaba dispuesta a ayudar a todo el mundo. – Twilight parecía enormemente atingida por lo que estaba diciendo, tanto que en ese instante de sinceridad tanto Flash como Indigo apreciaron tanta seguridad que comprendieron que no se trataba de una broma.

\- También lo he pensado… - Dijo Flash, quiso continuar hablando, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Y? Sé que existe una manera de recuperarla… - La joven mujer habló con cierta euforia, olvidándose de su comida, se levantó y comenzó a caminar en dirección al de ojos azules. Indigo presintió que algo ya estaba mal.

\- Y luego qué Twilight, ha cometido muchos crímenes y debe pagar por ellos. – Intervino para que la mujer de piel morada dejara esas ideas absurdas.

\- Pero eso no significa que no pueda ser de ayuda para reconstruir nuestro mundo. – Trató de excusarse Twilight.

Su respiración estaba agitada y al levantarse para casi exclamar aquello último, dejó que su comida cayera a tierra y ni cuenta se dio, solamente se aproximó el caballo; todo fluía de forma abrupta en su mente. Al mismo tiempo, todo era lógico.

\- Qué estás haciendo. – Preguntó Indigo, levantándose rápidamente, pero mucho antes de siquiera terminar de hacerlo, Twilight ya había tomado las riendas del animal y se disponía a montarlo.

\- Quieta allí mismo. – Indigo desenfundó su arma y apuntándole. Mostraba los dientes, mientras trataba de eliminar el temblor en su mano.

\- Qué harás ¿Dispararme? – Cuestionó Twilight levantando una ceja y acomodándose para cabalgar.

\- Te puedo dar donde quiera a cincuenta metros. No seas tonta y baja. – Indigo avanzaba lentamente para ubicarse frente al caballo.

\- Twilight, tienes que considerarlo… lo que quieras hacer piénsalo bien por favor. – Expresó Flash Sentry con un rostro amigable y acercándose a las riendas del caballo.

\- No, ustedes no entienden, Sunset ha cometido muchos delitos, pero podemos lograr que nos ayude a reconstruir nuestro mundo. Ella podría hacerlo. – Sostenía la fémina con movimientos más violentos y una voz que cada vez se aproximaba más a unos gritos.

Twilight apretó las riendas y, observando a Indigo, apretó los dientes y dio la orden al equino para comenzar con un galope. Sin embargo, al poco sintió que alguien se subía detrás de ella; era Flash Sentry, que la abrazaba ¿En qué momento se había subido? Los ojos ámbares de Indigo Zap centraron el objetivo con la mira, apunto y a punto estuvo de disparar cuando el arma se desvió hacia el cielo. Ese fue el momento donde el animal comenzó su carrera e Indigo perdió el arma, que salió volando por los aires.

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces? – Le cuestionó Flash, mientras que la fémina sentía cómo este la cogía por el estómago para tener un punto de apoyo.

\- Sé cómo puedo llamarla. – Expresó Twilight, recordando la gema negra que tenía en el bolsillo.

\- ¡Espera! – Gritó Indigo, que sentía el corazón en la boca y una furia ciega contra esos dos imbéciles.

A la lejanía, Gloom Wane observaba la escena, suspirando, cerró los ojos y se levantó para ir en busca de Shining Armor, aquel día sería agitado.


	12. La reunión 2

Y los recuerdos la llenaban por completo, a medida que avanzaban por la planicie de grava y arbustos y pasto, varios árboles se mostraban cerca del camino que tomaban.

Flash solo sintió cómo el caballo se quedó completamente quieto antes de que Twilight soltara las riendas y bajara de la montura. Observando el entorno, se percató de que ella había decidido que las faldas de un cerro serían el lugar ideal para finalmente detenerse.

\- Twilight… - El hombre apenas sí tenía la voz de uno – Deberías pensar bien lo que estás a punto de hacer.

Pero la fémina no pareció oírle siquiera, bajó de la montura y observó fijamente el cerro. El de pelo añil bajó de la montura y se adelantó a la mujer para tratar de detenerla, solo para ver cómo sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Aquello causó que diera varios pasos atrás y levantara sus palmas como si tratara de crear un muro que pudiera separarlos. Entonces, finalmente la fémina se percató de su presencia, frenando su andar.

Cuando sus ojos regresaron a la normalidad, Flash pareció recuperar el valor.

\- No… - Pero ¿Qué palabras usar para convencer a Twilight Sparkle? Paralizado ante esta pregunta su silencio se prolongó, mientras ella esperaba pacientemente. No fue sino hasta que ella puso una de sus manos en su hombro derecho que sintió que su lengua finalmente se destrababa. – No sabes de lo que ella es capaz.

De alguna forma, su vista se había distraído por solo una fracción de tiempo, todo lo que observó fue la mejilla de la fémina a la que se dirigía. Cuando sus ojos finalmente decidieron mirar mejor, su rostro palideció…

Allí estaba, ojos turquesa, ni verdes ni celestes, sus labios se mantenían rectos y aquellos ojos… aquellos ojos cavaban un agujero en su alma. Le… le veía claramente, veían su miedo… sus manos no deseaban responderle, por más que por dentro les gritase levantar su beretta y disparar a quemarropa. Por qué…

Comparada con ambos, ella se había quedado con el tamaño de una adolescente. Él pudo percatarse que la mano que le palpaba el hombro no era la de Twilight, el color ámbar no era su color de piel, sino más bien de…

Parecieron horas aquellos cortos segundos.

\- Ni siquiera sé qué decirles. – Expresó la voz de la fémina. Misma que no había cambiado en todos esos años.

El labio inferior de Twilight tembló, su boca se abrió levemente, pero el silencio se mantuvo. Sus ojos se fijaron en los de Sunset, quien dejó de apoyar su mano en el hombro del hombre de pelo añil.

\- Sunset... yo…

\- Twili, ¿Recuerdas todo lo que pasamos? – Preguntó de repente la de ojos turquesa.

Y en un santiamén, la mirada inquisidora de Sunset pasó a mostrarse distinta, al contacto con Twilight, aquellos ojos tan fríos como abrasadores adquirían una calidez y una… ¿amabilidad? Que motivaron la quietud del hombre joven. Sus labios se quedaron pegados y solo supo presenciar el momento.

\- ¿Te acuerdas cuando Rainbow Dash y Applejack compitieron por ser la que estaba en más clubes escolares? – lanzó de pronto. Y comenzó a sonreír. – Hasta se quisieron meter al club de esgrima. O tal vez te acuerdas de cuando Pinkie Pie hizo estallar un pastel y embarró toda mi ropa.

\- Sunset, tienes que parar lo que estás haciendo. – Interrumpió Twilight repentinamente y con un tono de voz descontrolado.

La sonrisa de la fémina de piel ámbar no desapareció. Sin que lo advirtieran, extendió la mano, tocando el rostro de Twilight, con un afecto que esta supo reconocer en el contacto con aquellas manos frías. Quizás por ello no la retiró ni se tensó.

Flash era un espectador impotente, su cuerpo estaba tan tenso, tan quieto… todo lo que reaccionó en él fue su rostro al ver que Sunset y Twilight desaparecían de repente. La parálisis desapareció en ese instante. Reaccionó rápido, volvió a montar al caballo y le instó a volver a trotar… ¿Cómo?... no, mejor ¿Dónde? Buscó con la vista en todas direcciones. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde?

El tirón que todo el cuerpo sufría al transportarse era algo a lo que Twilight había intentado acostumbrarse, pero no lo había logrado del todo, era una sensación demasiado extraña, a veces hasta mareaba por un rato.

\- ¿Recuerdas a nuestras amigas? – Cuestionó Sunset de pronto.

En algún momento Sunset había caminado hasta un risco, estaba sentada, recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas con sus brazos, su cabello bajaba hasta contactar con la roca. Twilight permaneció en su lugar el viento meció el cabello de ambas con suavidad.

\- Sí, sí lo hago. – Respondió por fin, observando en todas direcciones antes de volver su atención a Sunset.

\- Yo recuerdo, recuerdo todo el tiempo. – Expresó la de cabello flameado. – Hoy viernes a esta hora estaría con Rainbow Dash jugando algún videojuego o estaría con Fluttershy en el refugio de animales. Mañana por la mañana seguramente iríamos a algún lado las siete… siempre estaríamos con nuestras gemas por si pasaba algo y tuviéramos que usar nuestros poderes. – Agregó, retirando un mechón de cabello que interfería con su vista, exactamente de la misma manera que lo hacía Fluttershy, inclinando la cabeza un poco y usando solamente el índice y el pulgar, para después volver a erguir su vista.

\- Cre… creo que sí. – Twilight se mantenía a la distancia, atenta, todos sus sentidos se aguzaban, el viento acariciaba su rostro y acoplaba su ropa a su piel.

\- El domingo por la mañana probablemente mensajearía con Pinkie Pie y me alegraría el día con sus ocurrencias. Tal vez visitaría a Rarity, que me obligaría a quedarme a tomar el té. Estoy segura que el lunes llegaría tarde porque me quedé hasta la madrugada haciendo la montaña de tarea que nos mandó Cranky... y así empezaría otra semana. – Mientras mencionaba todo aquello, la sonrisa de Sunset Shimmer se mostraba llena de afecto, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de observar hacia el cielo, recargando su peso sobre sus manos que hacían de trípode.

\- Todos dicen que estás buscando venganza… que solamente quieres eso. – Sentenció Twilight decidida a acercarse a la que alguna vez había sido su amiga. – Y yo… quiero creer que eso no es cierto.

Sunset entonces extendió el brazo, para palpar el piso a su lado derecho, invitando a Twilight a sentarse junto a ella.

\- Yo sabía que eso iba a acabar un día ¿Sabes? – La voz de Sunset se quebraba, la melancolía de sus ojos humedecidos era algo que Twilight no esperó observar – Yo pensaba que nos graduaríamos y todas nos separaríamos para hacer nuestras vidas, estaba segura de que te irías a la universidad; Rarity probablemente empezaría su carrera en la moda, no me preguntes cómo, pero lo haría; Rainbow Dash tal vez iría de mochilera o entraría a una universidad por la beca deportiva; Applejack estaba cerca de obtener su propia beca o podía quedarse con el negocio Apple, lo que ella hubiera deseado, lo hubiera logrado; Pinkie Pie pensaba trabajar un tiempo más y después ya vería qué hacer; Fluttershy no se decidía entre estudiar biología o veterinaria, realmente creo que ella hubiera hecho ambas.

Al sentarse junto a ella, Twilight descubrió que la mirada de Sunset se perdía en el infinito, iluminados por el sol, en sus párpados las lágrimas amenazaban con caer y parecía que sus fuerzas le abandonaban, pero era desaforado su sentir… tanto que su voz temblaba y, aunque no era buena entendiendo las emociones de los demás como Fluttershy, la de piel violeta percibió el dolor que Sunset sentía.

\- Realmente no me importaba saberlo, algún día nos separaríamos, pero por mi parte les hubiera estado agradecida de por vida, tal vez las hubiera visitado… no sé… - Finalmente ella sonrió, el ligero cambio en la comisura de sus labios desencadenó un sutil movimiento en sus pómulos y finalmente la lágrima comenzó a caer. – Tal vez comprar un convertible y convencer a Rainbow de viajar en ruedas por toda Equestria algún día… algo haría para disfrutar el tiempo con ustedes.

\- Y… qué hubieras hecho tú. – Cuestionó Twilight observando el bosque que rodeaba el cerro donde se encontraban.

\- Aunque no lo creas. – Sunset finalmente volteó a ver a su mejor amiga, inclinando la cabeza levemente. – Tenía oferta de trabajo en Equestria… no se los comenté, pero Celestia me pidió volver para ayudar. Creo que hubiera optado por ayudar a la Twilight de mi mundo o tal vez a Cadance. Y siempre me tomaría unas vacaciones para volver aquí con ustedes. Yo pensaba que podía lograr eso. O tal vez quedarme e investigar más sobre nuestra magia en este mundo… había tantas cosas que podían pasar.

A esas alturas, el rostro de Sunset finalmente dejó atrás el dolor y sus cejas se tensaron, mientras que sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza se inclinó levemente. Con una sonrisa mostró los dientes y, mientras tragaba saliva, su nariz se arrugaba.

\- Pero tenían que arruinarlo…

\- Sunset yo…

\- No Twilight, quiero que sepas que no te culpo de nada. – La mano de Sunset alcanzó la espalda de la fémina – Te pusieron en una situación límite, yo entiendo lo que hiciste… no te guardo ningún resentimiento por eso.

Sunset finalmente le sonrió tal como solía hacer cuando estaban en la CHS. Twilight no supo cómo reaccionar ante la situación, algo andaba mal, pero no podía señalarlo, su piel se erizó con el contacto de la mano de su amiga, cuando esta subió hasta su hombro. ¿Por qué Sunset seguía con el aspecto de una adolescente? ¿Por qué usaba la ropa de sus amigas? Sus ojos rápidamente se percataron de ese detalle y de inmediato trató de apartarse unos centímetros. Y, tan repentinamente como su sonrisa, Sunset se levantó, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a imitarla.

\- Ahora solo me queda saber si estarás conmigo o con ellos. – Sentenció Sunset con un rostro más neutral mirándole a los ojos.

\- Entonces es cierto, tú buscas venganza. – Twilight retrocedió varios pasos. Alejándose del peñasco.

\- Ellas no merecían desaparecer de esa forma, escucho su llanto cada día, cada día vuelvo a sentir su dolor… su miedo. Y eso me está consumiendo por dentro. – La voz de la de piel ámbar se apagó repentinamente. – Cómo no iba a vengarme de quienes les hicieron esto. – Susurró algo indignada.

Twilight agrandó la distancia entre ambas.

\- Tú eliges Twili, vienes conmigo, tu amiga, o vas con ellos, mis enemigos – Sunset giró para mantener el contacto visual entre ambas.

\- ¿Por tu venganza has hecho de este mundo un caos? ¿Y las víctimas inocentes qué? – Pronunció la fémina de ojos morados, atenta ante cualquier reacción que provocara Sunset.

\- ¿Existen inocentes? No Twili, todos ¡todos! Son corruptos. Todos me las hubieran quitado… - Los ojos de Sunset pronto cambiaron hasta ser los de un demonio – Ahora elige, qué bando tomas.

\- Qué clase de monstruo eres… - Twilight instintivamente transformó sus ojos…

\- ¿Monstruo? Solo soy una víctima que puede defenderse. – Concluyó Sunset, antes de ascender al cielo, desplegando sus alas.

Twilight se estremeció al notar el odio con el que la de piel ámbar hablaba, la rabia que se reflejaba en aquellos ojos inhumanos, la violencia con la que sus alas arremetían contra el aire para impulsarla. Cuando Sunset la señaló con un dedo, Twilight tardó en reaccionar, para cuando trató de moverse, la roca bajo sus pies se había quebrado para dar paso a varias raíces que emergieron para aprisionarla tomándola de sus extremidades.

Girando su mano sobre la muñeca, Sunset volvió a señalarla, y esta vez, sus ojos apreciaron la cantidad enorme de energía que se acumuló en la punta de su índice, en una milésima de segundo, un haz de luz del mismo color que sus ojos atravesó el aire. Sintió un impacto tan fuerte, era como si alguien le hubiera pateado directamente en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas, no gritó por la conmoción.

\- Lo siento Twili – Sentenció su enemiga. La mencionada observó que una nube de humo morado afloraba de su piel, no sentía nada más que el golpe de aquella luz, pero algo en ella se estaba quemando.

Un destello de luz tan fuerte que pudo competir con la luz del sol encegueció a Twilight, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Cuando los abrió se percató que Sunset ya estaba a pocos metros frente a ella. En el aire otra criatura alada se acercaba velozmente.

De inmediato los ojos demoniacos turquesa hallaron al responsable. La mano izquierda de Gloom Gane se levantó en alto con la palma abierta, rápidamente la bajó cerrando el puño. Twilight pudo ver una bruma obscura que de pronto rodeó a la criatura de pelo flameado que apareció tendida en el piso y pronto le siguió algo que se parecía a una ráfaga de aire potente como un huracán lleno de aquella bruma obscura y que se dirigía hacia la adolescente.

Sunset desapareció en ese instante, en medios segundo Gloom Wane sintió las garras de Sunset atravesándole el pecho desde la espalda. La mano de Sunset le tomó de los cabellos y de inmediato una cantidad de energía eléctrica pasó a través de su muñeca hasta el cráneo del otro demonio.

El ser de plumas blancas se transformó en una cantidad de bruma que descendió de los cielos.

Twilight trató de moverse, pero aquellas ramas la tenían completamente inmovilizada. Sorprendida observó la figura de Gloom Wane a su lado y con un simple toque en la madera de aquellas raíces, estas se hicieron ceniza. Después la mano del demonio fue a dar en su pecho, el humo dejó de emanarse de su piel.

Sunset pronto desapareció. Gloom de inmediato giró sobre sus talones para dar media vuelta y conjuró un rayo, Twilight se tapó los oídos para no oír el estruendoso chillido del mismo y observó la figura de Sunset Shimmer contra las rocas de un peñasco superior poco antes de que cayera sobre el suelo escarpado de la montaña.

Nuevamente el demonio levantó vuelo.

\- ¡Reacciona! – Le gritó, mientras se aproximaba a Sunset.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sunset ascendió nuevamente al cielo. Un destello de luz se mostraba en su espalda, no, eran dos… las alas. Las de demonio habían desaparecido. En lugar de las ropas desgarradas de sus amigas, ahora llevaba puesto un vestido blanco. Y sus ojos mostraban una sombra roja alrededor del párpado y las mejillas; pero sus ojos se mantenían iguales a los de un demonio.

Gloom Wane de inmediato se abalanzó sobre la fémina, primero lanzándole un rayo que esta combatió con un haz de luz; después él desapareció en una bruma para aparecer detrás de Sunset, quien velozmente descendió para levantar sus manos y tomarle de los tobillos. Con un brillo turquesa, las alas blancas del demonio se convirtieron en carbón que se desprendió a medida que la fémina bajaba con toda su fuerza al demonio hacia tierra y soltaba sus tobillos para así arrojarle en cruel caída. Ni bien el cuerpo de Gloom comenzó a descender, el ruido de un disparo fue emitido y Sunset recibió un impacto tan fuerte que por poco le hace perder el equilibrio en el aire.

Twilight pudo ver claramente los disparos que llegaron desde un claro del bosque. Alrededor de Sunset comenzaron a estancarse las balas utilizadas. ¡Esa era su oportunidad!

Twilight conjuró la esfera de energía y se centró en la espalda de Sunset Shimmer, de un momento a otro ya estaba allí, sus alas estaban extendidas y fue cuestión de direccionar la esfera con la palma de su mano hasta que contactara con la espalda de su enemiga. Pero de pronto sintió que algo la tomó por el cuello, al ver al frente, observó que el aire se retorcía alrededor de la esfera que había conjurado. En cuestión de segundos sintió que su piel era desgarrada.

Sunset la había tomado por el cuello y se había posicionado detrás de ella, la usaba como escudo para los proyectiles. El dolor desapareció de forma inmediata, se percató que podía observar la energía que manaba de Sunset, por más que se encontrara detrás de ella. Estaba transformada por completo. Así, con las heridas y con su transformación a medio terminar, Sunset la soltó para que cayera tal como lo hizo Gloom Wane y entonces se transportó a tierra, debajo de Twilight, así pudo apreciar cómo la de ojos turquesa se acercaba al cuerpo de Gloom Wane

Sunset tomó por la cabeza al demonio, pero este la atravesó con su garra derecha, lo que provocó una sonrisa en ella.

\- Ahora eres tú quién lucha por su vida, hermanito. – Pronunció la criatura demoniaca, poco antes de soltar al demonio y retroceder varios metros.

\- Solo tomo lo que es mío. – Agregó el demonio, mostrando una piedra del tamaño de un puño.

\- Tómalo, a mí no me sirve. – Le respondió, que de pronto cambió su expresión por una de terror. Instantáneamente dejó su forma demoniaca, para adquirir la de una humana y arrodillarse de repente.

\- Estás perdida. – Explicó él – Nunca has podido controlar tu energía.

En plena caída, Twilight observó la escena, pudo reconocer el sonido de sus voces y oír la conversación, centrándose en transflorarse, sus alas volvieron a extenderse y con algo de magia, suavizaron la caída y la estabilizaron lo suficiente como para aterrizar de pie.

\- Fue un gusto volver a verte. – Le dijo Sunset, sonriéndole como siempre lo había hecho.

Los disparos no tardaron en presentarse. Habían vencido.

Uno de ellos destrozó la mano de la adolescente, mientras que otro se insertó en el muslo y finalmente, un tercero pintó un punto rojo en el vestido blanco, exactamente a la altura del estómago. La muchacha gritó con fuerza, pero, de un momento a otro, las balas impactaron en una superficie que producía un sonido muy seco.

\- Qué mierda es eso. – Gritó un hombre musculado que disparaba una ametralladora contra aquella superficie transparente.

Twilight tardó en hallar el objeto de su admiración; pero entonces se topó con una figura femenina que se encontraba a diez metros de distancia, sobre un riachuelo. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones ajustados, su cabello… su chaqueta…

La piel de Twilight se erizó.

-Rainbow… - Susurró.

El cabello evitaba que pudiera verle el rostro. Se giró levemente para ver a Sunset Shimmer. Allí apreció que aquel rostro poseía los ojos magentas de Rainbow Dash, pero estos tenían un fulgor propio, como si dentro de estos manara un líquido.

Un disparo llegó a su hombro, y, en lugar de penetrar la carne, este se introdujo produciendo un crujido tan fuerte que hasta los tiradores pudieron oírlo con claridad. De pronto aquella figura dio un paso, al segundo, de inmediato aceleró a tal grado que solo se podía observar una estela de polvo luminoso que adquiría los colores de su pelo. En cuestión de segundo el tipo musculado salía disparado por los aires y se podía oír algunos disparos más, pero en cuestión de tres segundos, todos yacían en el piso.

Twilight volvió a girarse para ver a Sunset Shimmer, quien ahora descansaba en brazos de una figura que llevaba la falda de jean de Applejack, que tenía su sombreo y también su cabello, y los ojos líquidos, similares a los de la otra criatura, pero con el color verde de los de Applejack. La figura comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque. Conforme lo hacía se le aproximó una figura que se parecía mucho a Rarity, una vez se hubieron internado en el bosque, la réplica de Rainbow Dash las siguió a toda velocidad.

Qué estaba ocurriendo pensó. Manteniendo la atención ante cualquier cosa que se pudiera presentar, Twilight comenzó a caminar en dirección a Gloom Wane, quien no se había levantado desde que Sunset le soltó.

Mientras se aproximaba, comenzó a sentir cada vez más una debilidad que se iba apoderando de su cuerpo. Pronto advirtió una punzada en el brazo derecho… lo observó y se encontró con una herida de la que manaba sangre. Sus cejas pronto se movieron involuntariamente y ella dio un gemido que a los pocos segundos se convirtió en un alarido. Finalmente, sus pies se rindieron y cayó de rodillas.

El claro tenía una alfombra de césped y arbustos, el arroyuelo se encontraba cerca de Gloom, se percató de ello solo al mirar cómo sus rodillas se mojaban a causa del agua que corría. Los árboles cercanos tenían un color verde muy obscuro, de hecho, todo comenzaba a adquirir tonalidades más obscuras. Ella buscaba con sus ojos, buscaba incluso cuando su frente no dejaba de fruncirse y sus labios se retorcían por el dolor. Buscaba. ¿Quiénes dispararon? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Cómo las encontraron?

No encontró a nadie más… solo a Gloom Wane, que estaba a pocos metros de distancia.

\- Oye, levántate. – Dijo la fémina, gimoteando.

Para su alivio, el demonio giró sobre sí mismo para ponerse de cara al cielo.

\- No puedo. Sunset me ha hecho mierda – Dijo él, observando el cielo – Pero al menos ella también tiene que recuperarse.

\- Qué eran esas cosas. – Preguntó de inmediato la joven mujer, quien finalmente dio una exhalación y se dejó caer con la espalda en contacto directo con el riachuelo, tiritó al sentir el frío de las aguas del caudal que era tan pequeño que no llegaba a tocar su oreja,

\- No lo sé exactamente.

\- ¿Acaso sabes algo con certeza?

\- Sé que puedo saber… eso ya es algo. – Se burló Gloom Wane, tratando de reír, pero su aliento no le dio abasto. – No bromeo, le he quitado algo importante. – Agregó, levantando su brazo y arrojando la piedra que Twilight había visto con el hechizo de percepción.

Chapoteando después de golpear el brazo de la muchacha, esta gritó con fuerza pues había caído no muy lejos de la herida.

\- Eres un imbécil. – Le gritó la mujer.

\- Perdona. – Dijo él avergonzado – Pero tienes que verlo.

\- ¡Twilight! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

Era la voz de Shining Armor, al escucharlo, el rostro de la mencionada se iluminó y de inmediato inspiró todo el aire que pudo.

\- ¡Aquí Shining!

\- Allá, entre los matorrales. – Se unió una segunda voz.

Twilight escuchó las pisadas de unas botas aplastando el pasto. Pero estas se desviaron para seguir recto y encontrarse con el cuerpo de Gloom Wane. Ella divisó al sujeto fornido que había visto anteriormente, era como ver una versión adulta de Bulk Biceps. De inmediato le apuntó con una pistola.

\- El demonio está aquí.

\- Baja el arma por favor, no hay necesidad de disparar al demonio, enserio. – Afirmó él, sonriéndole al humano. – Shining, vamos, dile que baje el arma. – Insistió, observando atentamente el cañón del arma.

\- Ya déjalo, si lo matas no será de utilidad.

Cuando pudo percibir la cabeza de su hermano, pasando a través de los arbustos, Twilight por fin respiró con tranquilidad. De inmediato este se acercó, inclinándose para tomarle el brazo.

\- Esa hija de puta… ¿No tienes más heridas?

\- No que yo sepa. – Explicó Twilight, conteniendo el aire mientras era cargada, el mero movimiento de su brazo ya lograba hacerle ver estrellas.

\- Wane explícame por qué está herida. – Casi como una acusación, Shining Armor comenzaba a mostrarse irritado.

\- Porque si uso un poco más de mi energía para curarla, me muero; ella está en las mismas Shining. Atiéndela, la curaré cuando tenga energía suficiente.

\- Bien. – Expresó el hombre, manteniendo el autocontrol.

Shining no tardó en tomarla por el brazo. Para ver la herida, después de un instante buscó en un uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, extrajo un pedazo de tela blanco y de inmediato comenzó a realizar un torniquete a pocos centímetros debajo del hombro de la fémina y por encima de la herida de bala.

\- Shining, tampoco puedo ponerme de pie… alguien tendrá que llevarme. – Explicó el demonio, con una voz baja y rogando con la mirada al caudillo.

\- Sentry, Zap. – Levantó la voz el humano de piel blanca.

Ambos se presentaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

\- Encárguense de llevarlo. – Les ordenó.

No hacía falta responder afirmativamente, ellos caminaron en dirección al cuerpo tendido del demonio. Cubriendo la herida con otro pedazo de tela, Shining se dispuso a levantar a Twilight.

\- ¿Y bien Armor? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a enfrentar a la puta demonio si ni siquiera hemos podido quedar bien parados de un ataque sorpresa?

\- Siento diferir, Jefe. – Interrumpió Gloom Wane – pero Sunset está en el mismo estado que nosotros dos, me atrevo a decir que estaba cerca de ser derrotada de no ser por sus… ejem… guardaespaldas.

\- Y qué son esas cosas.

\- Básicamente son algo así como réplicas de un demonio menor. Tienen algunos poderes, pero no superan los de su creadora. Y, como han visto, la defienden... les sonará extraño, pero esos esbirros, como nos gusta llamarlos, parecen guardar algunos recuerdos de las mentes de…

\- Bien, bien, lo que digas. ¿Se pueden matar no? – Le cuestionó de inmediato el Jefe del Colmillo con la voz gruesa.

\- Claro.

\- Hablemos de todo esto, pero en otro lugar. – Sugirió Shining. – No quiero tener que enfrentarme a esa perra dos veces en un mismo día.

\- Concuerdo, respondió una mujer alta y que tenía a su lado a dos guardias que Twilight no reconoció.

\- Haciendo un recuento rápido, el ser celeste ha terminado con la vida de dos guardias, ¿Ha herido a alguno de ustedes? Porque a mí me ha hecho un corte en el brazo. – Mencionó un hombre de piel celeste y cuerpo poco fornido, pero marcado.

\- También. – Señaló el hombre musculoso, que llevaba una tajada en el brazo que continuaba sangrando.

\- Cómo ha conseguido llegar a mi pierna. – Cuestionó la mujer, que se sorprendió al descubrir la herida – y por qué no me duele.

\- Twilight observó el pecho de su hermano, para descubrir una línea roja de la que manaba el líquido rojo y tibio que comenzaba a contactar con su hombro desnudo, al señalarlo, su hermano también se extrañó.

Entonces la vista de todos se dirigió al demonio que observó una herida en la mejilla de Flash Sentry y el labio partido de Indigo Zap, ambos lo tomaban por los brazos para usar sus hombros como puntos de apoyo.

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero yo lo lograría produciendo una hoja mágica que también pudiera alterar la sensibilidad… así la réplica de Rainbow Dash les daría golpes mortales sin que se dieran cuenta. Aunque creo que todos ustedes están bien.

\- Sí, no es nada. – Explicó el hombre musculado. – Cómo estás tú Shining.

\- Bien. – Refunfuñó el caudillo.

\- ¿Ustedes se conocen de algún lado? – Le preguntó Twilight con voz baja.

\- Te lo cuento luego. – Le respondió su hermano, en el mismo tono de voz.

\- Bien, ahora tú – El hombre musculado se giró para observar mejor al demonio – explícame qué carajos pasó. – Terminó ordenando, poniéndose al lado de Flash Sentry, que ayudaba a llevar al demonio por el brazo.

\- Eso depende de si eres aliado o enemigo… Dime Shining, qué papel está jugando el Jefe del Colmillo.

\- Nunca te hablé de él. – Le espetó Shining Armor.

\- Tengo oídos por todas partes, sé de sus riñas por las minas de hierro al este y por la ciudad de Cloudsdale, tú pudiste ganarle si solo tuvieras paciencia – Rememoró el demonio – Si hubieras esperado un día más, él había cedido a los nervios que tenía. – Finalizó el demonio, con una sonrisa cínica y de inmediato recibió un puñetazo tan fuerte que hizo que Indigo y Flash le soltaran.

Gloom Wane se retorció en tierra y se sobó el rostro, escupiendo sangre observó al humano al que poco le faltaba para patearlo en el piso.

\- Ustedes humanos tienden a ver una crítica como un ataque directo contra ustedes más que una oportunidad para seguir evolucionando. – Gimoteó Wane.

\- Déjalo, esa es su forma de hacer su berrinche. – Interrumpió Shining, adelantándose al hombre musculado que no dejó pasar la oportunidad para caminar más cerca de él.

Flash apreció claramente que el demonio chillaba por el dolor, incluso pudo ver una lágrima en sus párpados.

\- ¿Estás bien? – Le susurró Indigo Zap, a la que él observó con mayor atención.

\- Lo estaré pronto. Olvidé que sin magia puedo sentir dolor… el dolor es lo peor que existe. – Alegó él, todavía sobándose el rostro.

\- Pues al menos no deberías demostrarlo. – Le respondió la fémina arrodillándose para tomarle el brazo y ayudarle a levantarse, señalando el otro brazo con la cabeza a Flash, que se entendió la señal.

\- Oye Indigo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Quiero que me enseñes defensa cuerpo a cuerpo y a disparar.

\- ¿No me digas? – Respondió con sarcasmo la joven mujer.

\- Vamos, de seguro quieres muchas cosas con las que podríamos negociar. Ropa, lujos, comida, lo que quieras, sólo piénsalo.

\- Qué me asegura que no romperás tu trato.

\- Créeme, los demonios nos tomamos muy enserio los tratos. Siempre los cumplimos. – Alegó él.

\- Déjame pensar. – Respondió ella ya sin sarcasmo.

Al llegar a los caballos, Gloom Wane fue puesto a espaldas de Flash Sentry. Se sujetó fuertemente. Mientras que Twilight iría adelante de Shining Armor, quien la mantendría fuertemente sujeta. Al ver la roca que su hermana no había dejado de sujetar desde que la encontró en el riachuelo levantó una ceja.

\- Cómo recuperaste a Ocllo. – Cuestionó el caudillo blanco al demonio.

\- Sunset no lo dejaría solo, lo llevaba consigo. Es extraño, pero creo que no lo quiere. Mejor para nosotros.

\- Qué es ocllo. – Preguntó la mujer alta.

\- Un bicho grande que habla y sabe cosas. – Le respondió Shining Armor.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – Inquirió Twilight con la voz completamente cansada.

\- Se lo conté el otro día. – Comentó el demonio. – Supongo que no tuvo tiempo para decírtelo desde que Sunset atacó la base… la cosa es que ella extrajo al insecto de la base.

\- Pero eso podría haberle dado información importante. – Sentenció la joven mujer de ojos morados.

\- Estos no tienen una percepción aguda y lo mantuve oculto en un rincón del terreno hasta que ella lo encontró. No tenía información nuestra más allá de las preguntas que yo le hacía. Pero de él podemos obtener mucha ventaja contra Sunset.

\- Y ¿No te parece sospechoso que lo haya dejado así como así? – Cuestionó Shining Armor.

\- Desde luego, pero si somos cautelosos podremos sacar ventaja de todo lo que ese bicho pueda decirnos.

\- Bueno, sé que llegaremos a que nos atiendan las heridas y a dormir al campamento, así que les repito, la propuesta está hecha, ustedes manden a sus mejores efectivos y nosotros les entrenaremos con toda la información que Gloom Wane y el bicharajo pueda proveer. – Explicó el hombre de piel blanca.

El resto de los presentes escuchó esas palabras antes de sumirse en el silencio, pero no era necesario dar la respuesta afirmativa.


	13. Ante las dudas

Los humanos se encontraban reunidos frente a un atril improvisado sobre una irregularidad del terreno, hecho con madera vieja y ramas, rodeado por arbustos pequeños que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

Pero, de todas formas, el hombre de piel blanca se erguía frente al numeroso grupo de hombres y mujeres congregados en orden, formados según los estándares de un ejército. En lo alto, sentado sobre una pared, Gloom Wane observaba con atención el acontecimiento. Manteniendo una un rostro inexpresivo y observando a todos los humanos congregados.

De un momento a otro, tomando una hoja de papel y con los hombros firmes, la cabeza en alto y el pecho adelante, dio inicio a un discurso, con locución firme y asertiva.

" _Hoy nos reunimos sobre algo que va más allá de las banderas y las fronteras. Hoy somos hermanos allí donde la pérdida y el miedo nos han fragmentado. No hace falta recordar el momento en el que todo esto inicio porque ya todos ustedes lo recuerdan día tras día._

 _Pero si hay vida hay esperanza. Y allí donde vimos el horror que subió desde el infierno; allí donde el dolor nos marcó para siempre, allí está lo que nos une y nos trajo hasta aquí._

 _Llamarles hermanos no es necesidad ni es orgullo, es deber. Pues todos los que están aquí iniciaron una lucha día tras día, contra los fantasmas de sus muertos, de su familia, de su pasado._

 _Todos aquí buscamos justicia, buscamos recuperar lo que una vez nos ha pertenecido. Así que, hermanos y hermanas, es tiempo de controlar una vez más nuestro destino"_.

Los ojos del Demonio recorrieron los rostros de los humanos que parecían identificarse con las palabras del caudillo, los humanos, al juntarse en grandes masas, actuaban de forma conjunta. Pero claro esto no era algo único en ellos, muchos otros seres sociales tenían el mismo defecto. No importaba si se los enviaba a morir, no importaba si se les mentía, ese instante tomarían todo aquello como verdadero. Era difícil no sentirse entretenido, muchas veces ya había experimentado el control sobre ingentes cantidades de individuos. Ahora tenía la posibilidad de ver el proceso con cierta distancia, tomando algo de neutralidad.

Sin embargo, cuando los humanos le observaban, sus rostros guardaban mucho de lo que realmente sentían por él. Algunos extrañados, otros alarmados y a veces incluso con algo de odio que no supieron guardar afloraba y ante la sonrisa que les daba en respuesta, estos se confundían todavía más.

Y, sin embargo, el rostro que más le llamó la atención fue el de Twilight, que constantemente le observaba y levantaba una ceja o le veía con tal concentración que parecía que ya nada más le importaba. Sus labios siempre estaban rectos, nunca le devolvían la sonrisa, tampoco parecían extrañarse ante su expresión.

Cuando el sonido de las botas ejército que se había reunido en la base marítima de Horseshoe Bay se sincronizó al cambiar de discreción a firmes, la voz de dispersión se dio y todos se retiraron a proseguir con las tareas dentro de la base.

Pasaron dos meses para que los aliados llegaran uno tras otro, los mejores elementos de cada ejército bien organizado de todos los rincones con los que tenían contacto. Finalmente, todos se aglomeraban en un ejército de dos mil miembros, en su conjunto perfectamente eran el mejor ejército del mundo.

Desde ex agentes de servicios secretos, ex militares de las mejores unidades, o guerreros forjados por la violencia de los pasados cinco años. Llegaron por tierra y mar, y Shining Armor los esperó a todos con paciencia. Estrechar las manos con el actual Yargoj fue un acontecimiento que le rememoró el momento donde vio a Sombra hacer lo mismo con el anterior Yargoj.

Durante ese tiempo, los días de Twilight se dividieron en dos actividades, la mañana en el entrenamiento físico de Shining Armor, al que Gloom Wane se presentaba por unos minutos y solo para una práctica de tiro con Indigo Zap. Era demoledor, si antes apenas pudo acostumbrarse a las exigencias que el entrenamiento le imponía al cuerpo, ahora este no solo se resentía cada vez que escuchaba las campanas, sino que se fatigaba de tan solo pensar que al día siguiente la rutina se repetiría.

Y pensar que tan solo llevaba el entrenamiento matutino que era netamente de condición física. El resto del día, Shining Armor, el Jefe Colmillo y Yargoj se encargaban del entrenamiento contra las tácticas de Sunset Shimmer. Con la información que Gloom Wane había aportado. Que era una cosa de locos, porque a veces el propio Gloom Wane hacía de un sujeto de prácticas.

Por las tardes, con el cuerpo a punto de volver al polvo, cabizbaja y sin energías para poder hablar siquiera, llegaba hasta el ala de entrenamiento reservada exclusivamente para ella y Gloom Wane, pero él era un pan del cielo a diferencia de los distintos caudillos. El único problema era que ese espacio especial para ellos se hallaba en los techos de los dos edificios que alojaban al ejército. En principio, sumados hacían un espacio de seiscientos mil metros cuadrados. Pero en medio de ambos se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento anfibio que contaba con la misma superficie de terreno de ambos combinados.

Tal como había prometido Gloom Wane, subía el nivel del entrenamiento y la complejidad de sus lecciones, pero el detallito minúsculo era que, ahora le pedía utilizar la percepción y entrenar con ella durante toda la tarde. Y gracias a ella, de vez en cuando lograba extender su alcance más allá del techo, llegando a ver incluso hasta cierta profundidad del mar próximo. Más importante aún, no pudo evitar ver a los que entrenaban, y a pesar del cansancio y la dureza de su entrenamiento, se volteaban para verla practicar...

Muchos no lograrían verla porque los tres pisos de los edificios sumados a la extensión de sus techos no daban el ángulo para ser vista. Mas, cuando él le pedía volar, muchos se volteaban para verla, la percepción podía hacerle escuchar algunas palabras si se concentraba en ello lo suficiente y a veces así lo hacía. A veces Gloom Wane ascendía al cielo y desplegaba sus alas de plumas blancas. Y cuando ella lo hacía, se mostraban sus alas moradas.

Cuando eso ocurría, algunos la llamaban ángel.

Cada vez que lo hacía… Flash Sentry posaba sus ojos en ella y eso solía desconcentrarla, hasta el punto de perder el hilo de lo que Gloom Wane le decía. Entonces este la regañaba y volvían a empezar. "Has madurado en cuerpo, pero tu mente todavía no asimila tu edad" le decía a modo de reprimenda.

Hace una semana, sus hechizos de curación comenzaron a hacerse principales dentro de su entrenamiento, de alguna forma, él se dio cuenta de que su percepción ya estaba en el punto preciso como para dar los pasos cruciales para realizar dichos hechizos. Sin embargo, el proceso era lento y muchas veces frustrante.

Sin embargo, con esfuerzo y mucha constancia pasó de curar criaturas de barro a curar esbirros que Gloom Wane producía, "llegar a cuerpos orgánicos más complejos será el paso final de esta escalera" repitió el demonio en más de una ocasión. Los seres de barro fueron básicamente volver a poner todo en su lugar, ahora, los esbirros tenían unos músculos y huesos de los que debía tomar una impresión y deducir su estructura previa a las laceraciones, era un proceso lento, podía ver solo algunas imágenes de lo que ocurría, el resto escapaba de su consciencia.

De alguna forma, la carne, la piel y el hueso se reconstruían, volviendo a la normalidad. Era extraño, pero casi siempre el hechizo salía bien, incluso pensó en ver si podía cambiar la forma de los huesos y, tal como si fuera un muñeco de plastilina, pudo realizar dicho cambio.

Las posibilidades de aquella magia sobrepasaban por mucho a las que tuvo con el collar. "¿Se suponía que Sunset siempre tuvo esas habilidades? ¿Por qué no las compartió en su totalidad cuando pudo hacerlo?" Pensaba constantemente, mientras practicaba y practicaba.

En medio de sus interrogantes, practicó con múltiples hechizos al mismo tiempo, tal como Gloom Wane se lo había ordenado. Primero levitando dos bloques de agua alrededor del edificio, después curando las heridas que ella misma generaba en el esbirro, y finalmente, manteniendo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor.

Como siempre, el efecto óptico que generaba el campo de fuerza y los bloques de agua, por sus dimensiones y por estar en estado líquido, sorprendía a los soldados que observaban, todavía, atónitos lo que ella estaba haciendo.

El reloj de arena que servía como medidor del tiempo límite para currar al esbirro marcó su falla en el límite propuesto. Levitándolo para volver a marcar otros cinco minutos, observó el cielo. Debían ser las cuatro de la tarde. Usando el hechizo de percepción, dirigió la vista hacia el reloj mecánico que se encontraba en el muelle: eran las cuatro y doce minutos.

Mas, pronto sus hombros se tensaron a medida que su percepción se agudizó. En una sala de conferencias de la tercera planta del edifico B de alojamiento; las puertas estaban cerradas con llave, dos guardias observaban desde fuera y, dentro de esta, se hallaban tres individuos. Reconoció sus facciones al instante: Shining Armor y Gloom Wane… y… un tercer sujeto que no reconocía.

\- … En estos tiempos, es difícil decir que algo es un placer; pero al menos es un honor trabajar juntos de nuevo. Al igual que usted, yo perdí a mi mentor en estas cuestiones cuando se llevó la operación Rubí. – Dijo el tercer hombre que no lograba reconocer…

\- Cómo sabes que Sombra era mi superior inmediato. – Cuestionó de pronto Shining Armor.

\- Por favor, durante la guerra fría nosotros les dimos el modelo de entrenamiento de agentes de élite. Cada Yargoj entrena al que posiblemente le suceda. Como tú, mi entrenamiento iba por la mitad cuando Yargoj murió.

\- Ustedes los de la SBS eran bastante supersticiosos. – Le respondió Shining Armor, sonriéndole al tiempo de extender la mano, que su homónimo estrechó y saludo con cierto entusiasmo.

\- Sin eso, en mi país hubiera sido imposible mantener el orden. Mi gente está acostumbrada al halo supersticioso y fabuloso, por eso aceptaron la idea de que su Yargoj viniera a estas tierras a matar al demonio responsable de toda esta tragedia. – Aclaró el hombre, con un acento que pronunciaba las eres con mayor énfasis.

\- Por tus cartas sé que ella también se ha presentado allá. Quisiera saber más de cómo procedió. – Preguntó velozmente Shining Armor.

\- Ella llegaba desde el cielo y se llevaba meses de esfuerzo y varios de nuestros soldados en cuestión de segundos o enviaba a criaturas que parecían maniquíes con ojos brillantes. Luchar contra ellas era una pesadilla, pero si lograbas darle en algún lado del cuerpo con una bala o un objeto contundente, se rompían como… como un vaso de cristal y retrocedían. Les pusimos un nombre: angel-mstitel', que en tu lengua significaría ángel vengativo.

\- Y no están lejos de la realidad. – Interrumpió Gloom Wane.

\- Explícate. – Ordenó Shining Armor.

\- Claro, creo que te impresionará escuchar lo que nuestro amigo tiene que decir. – Le respondió el demonio con piel de humano.

Entonces el de ojos turquesa señaló una piedrecilla semiesférica sobre la mesa de reunión. Poseía grabados que no pudo interpretar velozmente. Y antes de concentrarse más para percibirlos adecuadamente, estos comenzaron a moverse. ¡Ese era Ocllo! Concluyó velozmente.

Por supuesto, el agente extranjero ni siquiera se sobresaltó, ya había visto demasiadas cosas extrañas antes como para que una piedra hecha insecto le provocara alguna reacción. De inmediato el ser pequeño extrajo unas alas de su exoesqueleto y velozmente se transformó en una mariquita que trató de salir volando. Pero Gloom Wane le hizo levitar, imposibilitándole el movimiento.

\- Soy yo, el hermano de tu ama. – Le explicó.

\- Gloom Wane ser enemigo, estar con enemigo. – Respondió el insecto con una voz brusca y torpe, sus cuerdas vocales prácticamente tronaban al hablar.

\- Oh vamos, sabes bien que a ella ya no le importas un comino. – Argumentó el demonio, mostrando una sonrisa que el insecto pudo observar – te desechó después de quitarte toda la información que pudiera poner en peligro sus planes.

\- Si destino de ama ser sacrificarme, yo aceptar. – Apeló el insecto tratando inútilmente de moverse.

\- Ese no es el bicho que ella trató de tener. Ven, te ayudaré a recordar.

Entonces el insecto levitó hasta llegar a la mano del demonio, convirtiendo dos patas delanteras en unas tenazas; su abdomen en un aguijón y adquiriendo unos colmillos, que clavó tan pronto como pudo en la piel del demonio, su cola se esforzó por moverse, lo mismo con sus tenazas.

El dedo índice de su otra mano contactó con la cabeza del insecto y una pequeña bruma de obscuridad fluyó entre ambos, con el tiempo, la cabeza del insecto quedó cubierta por un líquido que parecía alquitrán y, de un momento a otro, desde el interior, una pequeña luz intensa iluminó el interior de la gotita que se había formado en la cabeza del insecto.

Twilight se apresuró a prestar atención para ver cómo la magia llegaba a reconstruir pequeños fragmentos del cerebro del insecto, y también se percató que además de materia, había energía en este cerebro y esta se extendía por todo el abdomen del mismo. El artrópodo se retorcía y varias transformaciones se daban a lugar a medida que su cerebro era reconstruido.

Una araña, una tarántula, un ciempiés, una mantis, un insecto de cuerpo transparente y delgado como un vidrió, las transformaciones del pequeño ser, además de sus quejidos lograron que tanto Shining como Yargoj observasen atentamente lo que estaba pasando.

Cuando finalmente Gloom Wane dejó libre al insecto, este voló ladeándose de un lado hasta la mesa, tomando la forma de una mariposa.

\- Dime Ocllo ¿Quién es tu señor ahora? – Preguntó el demonio.

\- Gloom Wane.

\- Bien. – Respondió el demonio con una sonrisa. – Te he encomendado el espionaje de Sunset Shimmer, mi enemiga, ahora infórmame a mí y a mis aliados de los resultados de tu trabajo.

\- Señor, Sunset descubrió mis intenciones y me borró la memoria, no tengo idea de cómo pude escapar.

\- Lo sé, pero seguro has visto algo más después de que lo hizo.

\- Los seres a los que llaman ángeles de venganza son recreaciones de sus amigas… tienen algunos recuerdos. Pero ella… ella las usa para… - el insecto movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y cambió de forma por el de una cucaracha.

\- Para qué. – Preguntó Shining Armor que tomó una silla por el respaldar con tal fuerza que la madera vieja comenzó a crujir.

\- Para… para que la acompañen… Sunset les habla todo el tiempo. A veces las abraza. Ellas tienen comportamientos aprendidos, la protegen y emulan el comportamiento de sus amigas.

"¿Trataba de reemplazarlas?" Los ojos de Twilight se abrieron de par en par al plantear esa interrogante.

\- Shining Armor, sé lo que estás pensando. Pero la muerte es una barrera que ni la magia puede traspasar. Mi hermana sabe que jamás podrá resucitar a sus amigas. Puede tratar de crear copias, como hizo conmigo. Pero siempre serán diferentes a la original, no se puede replicar una consciencia. – Interrumpió Gloom Wane.

El humano cerró los ojos y afirmó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Esos ángeles están buscando venganza? – Preguntó de repente Yargoj.

\- Ella les ha infundido su odio, aunque hay ciertos seres a los que no pueden odiar, aquellos que sus amigas originales amaron. – comunicó e insecto, observando a Yargoj.

\- No tardemos más tiempo en saber esas minucias, quiero que me digas cuál es su debilidad. – Le exigió este.

\- Las réplicas funcionan con la energía que Sunset Shimmer les brinda. Una vez que ellas dejen de recibir, se convertirán en polvo.

\- Supongamos que esa es la debilidad principal. Pero los seres generados suelen tener muchas. – Inquirió el demonio – Dime, son débiles a hechizos ajenos.

\- No he alcanzado a verlo, pero creo que su piel frágil a los impactos es resistente a la magia. – Aclaró el insecto, colocando una de sus patas sobre la otra poco antes de frotarlas entre sí.

\- Entonces las ha hecho para que la ayuden contra mí y contra Twilight. De lo contrario habría usado otro tipo de material para constituir su piel.

"¿Pero acaso la réplica o lo que fuera de Rarity no cubrió a todas con sus campos de fuerza poligonales?" pensó Twilight.

\- Pero la criatura de piel blanca… - Interrumpió Shining Armor.

\- Concuerdo, esa puta podía generar, suena ridículo, campos de fuerza que protegían al resto. – Agregó Yargoj. – Nos la enfrentamos el invierno del año pasado.

\- Concedo que es una estrategia que impresiona, pero ya tengo solucionado ese problema, puedo hacer que algunas municiones atraviesen esos campos de fuerza. Si se mueven bien, podrán quitárnoslas de encima y Sunset quedará sola contra toda nuestra fuerza sumada. – Sentenció Gloom extendiendo la mano para que Ocllo se subiera.

\- Perdona, pero al menos, en lo que a mi experiencia corresponde, no debemos subestimarla en lo absoluto, más de una vez nos ha llevado hasta el punto de la desesperación. – Advirtió Yargoj, observando Shining Armor.

\- Concuerdo con él. Incluso si la arrinconamos, no sabemos qué puede pasar después. – secundó Shining Armor.

\- Ciertamente, pero eso era porque no me tenían como aliado, créanme cuando digo que sé cómo vencerla. – Espetó el demonio, mientras el insecto recorría su brazo para llegar a su hombro y observar a los dos humanos.

\- Dilo de una vez entonces. – Expresó Yargoj.

\- Justo por eso les he llamado. He estudiado minuciosamente esta gema mágica. – Explicó Gloom Wane, sacándola de su bolsillo.

Instintivamente Twilight buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón caqui. "En qué momento… pensó" pero los hechos adelantaron a su mente cuando el demonio volvió a hablar.

\- Poniéndolo simple, digamos que esto es como un hilo que ha sido imbricado por Sunset con cuidado, el hechizo que este hilo hace es el mismo al que tú te sometiste en Tulivia y probablemente tú. – Comenzó, señalando a ambos humanos – Le llamamos hechizo de campo y básicamente nos da ventaja de territorio en nuestras guerras, lo que hará es viciar el aire, aumentar un poco la presión atmosférica y un juego de luces que les dificultará la visión.

\- ¿Sabías esto desde mucho antes no es cierto? – Cuestionó de pronto Shining Armor, apretando el respaldar de la silla vieja con más fuerza.

\- Lo sospechaba, pero luego confirmé mis dudas, lo que menos quisiera es hacerles equivocar con una de mis muchas sospechas. Resulta que Sunset ha descubierto la forma de desencadenar la segunda etapa del hechizo. – El demonio entonces observó con seriedad a los dos humanos – imaginen que de repente ven el cielo plagado de luces intensas, y que, de un momento a otro, sus pieles brillan. No sentirán nada, pero se habrán convertido en energía pura al cabo de unos segundos. Y batalla terminada.

Shining Armor se levantó abruptamente, mientras Yargoj se cubrió las cejas con el pulgar y el índice mientras se apoyaba sobre la mesa, negando y exhalando con frustración.

\- Aguarden, falta lo peor. Sunset ha dejado gemas como esta en distintos puntos de este planeta en estos cinco años. Así que el hechizo se va a extender por todo el globo cuando ella lo quiera.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hace ahora? – Preguntó el humano de piel blanca.

\- Incluso con todas estas gemas, ella va a perder mucha energía para mandar la orden a todas y para conjurar la segunda etapa del hechizo, y porque sabe que cuando lo haga, yo me apareceré para enfrentarla y ahora también ustedes.

\- Entonces… - Interrumpió Yargoj.

\- Entonces nosotros empezamos con ventaja en cuestión de magia; ella solo está tratando de equiparar las cosas, porque lo sabe. – una vez Gloom Wane recuperó la palabra, hablo con más calma – Los ángeles, como los llaman, son un medio para aminorar el impacto que tendría cualquier estrategia que hiciéramos. Puedo decremento los efectos del campo y ayudarles a vencer a los dichosos ángeles, pero entonces dejaría a Twilight sola contra Sunset hasta vencerlas. Claro que ella tendría mucha más energía.

\- Si ese es el caso, podemos atraer la atención de esos esbirros. – Dijo inmediatamente Shining Armor.

\- Dos mil unidades contra cinco adolescentes de porcelana. Creo que podrían ganar sin mi ayuda, aunque les advierto que ir contra ellas sin uno de nosotros que pueda manipular magia implicará muchas bajas, aunque claro, no dudo de la capacidad de sus fuerzas. – Recalcando sus palabras poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, apreció los rostros de ambos humanos que se encontraban frente a él.

\- ¿Y si llevamos a Twilight con nosotros y tú vas contra Sunset Shimmer? – Preguntó Shining Armor.

\- Cuando el original se enfrentó a ella…

\- ¿Original? - Inquirió Yargoj

\- Te lo explico luego. – Le respondió Shining Armor, instando al demonio a seguir hablando con un movimiento de su mano.

\- ... estábamos en igualdad de condiciones en lo que a magia corresponde, ahora ella podría aplastarme incluso con lo debilitada que la dejará iniciar el hechizo. Requiero de Twilight para confrontarla.

\- No voy a contar con la muerte de mi hermana. Tú irás a combatir junto con ella. Confrontar a los maniquíes no será fácil, pero si conozco bien a mi gente, lo lograremos si Sunset no interviene.

Antes de terminar con su intervención, Shining Armor observó cómo los ojos humanos del demonio desaparecían en una bruma profunda.

\- Son los mismos ojos que tenía la puta demonio. – Espetó Yargoj, que, así como su homólogo Equestriano, desenfundó un arma que traía en el cinturón.

Sin embargo, cuando Gloom Wane sonrió y levantó sus manos en señal de paz, causo que ambos dudaran en apuntar en cualquier dirección.

\- Qué sucede. – Preguntó finalmente el hermano de Twilight

Manteniendo una sonrisa, el demonio observó de forma afable al humano.

\- Twilight nos percibe. – les dijo a ambos caudillos – Ya tienes un nivel aceptable. Estoy orgulloso de tu progreso, eres una humana excepcional. – El demonio levantó sus manos para aplaudirle. El sonido de sus palmas resonó por toda la habitación. – Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía para comentarles. Creo que estarán de acuerdo si sugiero que el resto de la estrategia la planifiquemos con el resto de los comandantes y con Twilight.

\- Pienso lo mismo que el demonio. – Concordó Yargoj.

\- Entonces, planificamos todo dentro de tres horas. Contactaré con los comandantes.

\- Si me disculpan, iré a ver a mi aprendiz de magia, todavía hay mucho que debo enseñarle antes de confrontar a Sunset.

Gloom Wane desapareció velozmente.

Al aparecerse frente a Twilight con un centellar de magia, esta mantuvo su percepción mágica activa.

\- Estás mejorando. – Trató de halagarla.

\- De qué hablaron. – Cuestionó de inmediato la joven mujer.

\- Estoy seguro que has visto lo más importante. Tu práctica te ha llevado al nivel necesario para saber cómo usar algunos hechizos más complejos.

\- No me ibas a decir nada si no te hubiera percibido ¿Cierto? – Preguntó de repente. Colocándose frente a él y con la seriedad.

\- Eres tan desconfiada como tu hermano. Pero sí, no te hubiera comentado todo lo que acordamos… aunque sí tenía pensado meterte dentro de la planeación final. Necesitamos saber bien lo que vamos a hacer y tú eres la parte principal de nuestra estrategia, eso cualquiera lo sabe.

\- ¿No es lógico que también sepa todo para planear una estrategia? ¿Por qué nos ocultas información? – Replicó de inmediato la joven mujer.

Entonces Gloom Wane observó con mayor atención a la fémina.

\- Porque no puedo…

\- Decirla toda en un mismo momento… no me alcanza el tiempo. – Remedó Twilight ahora con seriedad. – Ya no creo en eso. Dime ¿Por qué no diste toda la información de Ocllo cuando pudiste? ¿Y por qué solo ahora les dijiste a mi hermano y a ese señor sobre el plan de Sunset Shimmer?

El demonio negó con la cabeza antes de resoplar.

\- Todo sería más fácil si me hubiera presentado ante ustedes como algo diferente a un demonio. Ustedes me tienen más desconfianza de la que les tengo.

\- No evadas la pregunta. – Le confrontó Twilight señalándole con el dedo índice.

\- Por la misma razón por la que no te busqué y te maté en un principio. – Twilight paró en seco y bajó el dedo – Sí, para mí hubiera sido mucho más fácil solo quitarte el núcleo, pero no podía porque en el instante en el que hubiera iniciado con la transferencia, la energía liberada alertaría a Sunset y ella me liquidaría. – Entonces, la mujer de piel morada se alejó varios pasos, mientras el demonio trataba de acortar las distancias. – Pero si quieres que te diga todo, entonces ¿Sabías que Sunset te encontró mucho antes que tu hermano?

Las manos de la humana comenzaron a conjurar una esfera de energía, pero, de un momento a otro, dejaron de generarse.

\- ¿Qué? – Twilight de pronto perdió la respiración por unos segundos. Centrando toda su atención en el demonio de piel gris y sintiendo que el suelo se desmoronaba bajo sus pies, cayó sobre el cemento de la azotea, al impactar su cabeza contra este de forma brusca, un pequeño hilillo de sangre surgió de su sien

\- Tal como lo oyes. – Gloom Wane entonces, lejos de mostrarle sus ojos demoniacos, la observó con unos ojos tan humanos como perversos ¡Pero su cuerpo no le respondía! – Ocllo conserva algunos recuerdos que Sunset le estaba borrando, en uno de ellos apareces en el lugar donde adquiriste la mitad del poder de Sunset Shimmer. Ella no quiso quitarte el núcleo, imagino que sabía a la perfección qué te ocurriría si te lo quitaba.

" _Si pierdo mi núcleo, mi cuerpo se enfermará y colapsará."_

Twilight recordó a la perfección las palabras de Sunset.

\- Eso quiere decir que…

El demonio negó con la cabeza.

\- Por eso no te digo todo lo que sé. Tú, en el fondo, quieres perdonar a Sunset, no se lo dices ni se lo demuestras a nadie. Pero olvidas que yo conozco el corazón humano mejor que ustedes. ¿Crees que no sé que cada noche tratas de racionalizar todo lo sucedido y piensas en una forma de volver a Sunset Shimmer a la normalidad? ¿Crees que no sé de la traición que tu hermano y esos otros comandantes planean ejecutar contra mí ni bien destruyamos a Sunset? ¿Crees que no sé la razón por la que todavía no te has arrimado al chico de cabello azul? Conozco de tus dudas, sé que tu deseo más profundo es que esta magia puede retroceder el tiempo, revivir a los que ya murieron y borrarle la memoria a todo el mundo…

Entonces recuperó el control de su cuerpo y la muchacha comenzó a retroceder, arrastrándose con sus manos e impulsándose con sus piernas, sus labios temblaban mientras su mirada se fijaba en el demonio, que no paraba de seguirle de cerca. Momento en el que sus manos lentamente ascendieron abriéndose para conjurar cualquier hechizo, lo que sea con tal de apartar al demonio .

\- Son tan predecibles… - Alegó, mientras su voz se hacía más ronca. Poco antes de que Twilight cayera sobre el suelo de concreto. – Sunset no conocía esa parte de la naturaleza humana que trata de apropiarse de todo cuanto encuentra. Su ignorancia es creer que esto es verdad. Incluso nosotros sabemos que hay cosas sagradas; pero ustedes… ja… ustedes son una miseria envuelta en autoestima.

Nuevamente su cuerpo no le respondía, al tiempo que un gemido de dolor se pronunciaba detrás de ella "pero cómo" pensó, si detrás de ella estaba el concreto. El rostro apacible del demonio finalmente mostraba su furia, sus ojos dejaban el disfraz humano para convertirse en la penumbra negra y la luz turquesa; "esos ojos no se parecen a los de Sunset" pensó. Ni siquiera podía temblar. Lo único que podía mover eran sus ojos.

\- El nivel de la magia más alto es la que tiene que ver con el cerebro y la consciencia. Ahora mismo tu cerebro es incapaz de comunicarse con el resto de tu cuerpo, así que no te esfuerces. Mi hermana trató de quitarles todas las modificaciones de sus cerebros que su magia realizó, y lo logró. Es por eso que ahora tienes que re aprenderlo todo. No es porque yo quiera que tu progreso sea lento; es porque no existen las bases biológicas que te permitan hacerlo. – El demonio cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro. – Ahora, te permitiré hablar.

\- Pero por qué vuelves a cambiar mi cerebro entonces… - Su voz, rozando el grito, llegó hasta los oídos del demonio, quien, con un rostro serio, le respondió.

\- Ese nivel de la magia es complejo, no tengo la maestría que mi hermana logró.

\- Pe-pero tú cambiaste el cerebro del bicho ese. – El momento en el que Twilight lo mencionó, este se apareció en el hombro del demonio – Esta es otra de las cosas que no cuadran… lo que dices y lo que haces siempre terminan contradiciéndose

\- Porque podría destruir el tuyo. Ocllo es un ser más simple que tú, actué sabiendo que podía matarle haciendo lo que hice, no perdía nada y ganaba mucho. Tu pérdida es irremplazable.

\- Mientes… yo sé que mientes. – Recalcó la joven mujer, todavía tratando de apartarse

\- Lo dices porque sabes bien que mis intenciones son matar a mi hermana y las de Shining también. No creo que exista una sola persona en este mundo que no desee lo mismo. Salvo tú, claro está…

El demonio se acercó hasta estar sobre ella. Sentándose contra el barandal, su mirada cambió velozmente hacia una llena de melancolía.

\- … Y yo. Te entiendo mejor que tu hermano. Yo también quisiera no tener que acabar con su vida. Pero ya no hay marcha atrás, la muerte es algo que ni la magia puede superar y Sunset ya está muy trastornada.

\- Este poder. – Twilight levantó su mano derecha para ponerla frente a sus ojos – Con este poder sería capaz de cambiar las cosas, yo lo sé. ¿Los demonios son capaces de odiar? – preguntó al final.

\- Sin amor y sin odio vivir se hace un enigma. Los míos se quedaron tan embelesados por sus misterios que no pudieron ver que ese mismo enigma se transformó en una calamidad. Sunset me enseño que hay cosas sagradas, bueno, al Gloom original. Pero yo creo que eso es cierto.

\- Cuando evades mis preguntas, sé que me estás tratando de ocultar algo. – Afirmó Twilight.

\- Los demonios no, ella y yo sí. – Respondió sin más argucias.

\- ¿Entonces por qué no simplemente acabó con mi vida cuando pudo hacerlo? Estoy segura de que ella sabía que yo… que yo la traicioné.

\- ¿Dudas tanto de tu intuición que necesitas que yo ratifique tus sospechas?. Entonces sí, ella no pensó en dañarte porque todavía sentía un amor profundo hacia ti.

\- Entonces… entonces es posible cambiarla. Yo… yo

\- Eso fue hace años, tal vez dude de vez en cuando. Pero debes creerme, ella no lo hará llegado el momento. Veo que sigues desconfiando de mí. Es propio de tu inteligencia, pero si eso logra que cooperemos, te contaré todo lo que me he reservado.

\- En ese caso, por qué no me has enseñado a defenderme de esta magia si Sunset es mejor que tú en esta… es como llevarme al matadero.

\- Porque precisamente ella no quiere matarte realmente, lo supe desde el momento en el que todo empezó. Sunset evitará matarte debido a ese amor. Aunque no lo creas, enfrentarse a ti destroza lo poco que la mantiene cuerda.

La muchacha entonces se levantó. Sus ojos recorrieron todo el cuerpo del demonio y de inmediato sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.

\- ¡Entonces tú planeaste todo esto! ¡Nos has manipulado para matar a Sunset Shimmer!

\- Calma Twili… no he hecho nada de lo que los humanos no deseen. Puede que ella sienta amor por ti, pero desprecia a los humanos y para eso sirven las gemas. Llegado el momento, estas transformarán a cada humano en una estela de energía.

\- ¿Conocías su plan todo este tiempo? – Cuestionó Twilight.

\- Era obvio que deseaba eliminarlos, pero no sabía exactamente cómo.

\- Ahora que lo sabes, simplemente me usarás y a mi hermano y a su gente para matar a Sunset.

\- No es como si ella fuera una santa ¿Sabes? Ha matado a más gente que las guerras mundiales y las plagas del último siglo juntas.

La mujer entonces se quedó sin palabras, bajando la cabeza.

\- Actúas por la culpa que sientes. Pero tal vez también porque correspondes ese sentimiento que ella tiene hacia ti. De eso no estoy tan seguro como en el resto. – Afirmó el demonio, mirándola como se mira a un experimento.

\- Eres un monstruo, tanto o más de lo que ella es ahora. – Le respondió la joven mujer.

\- Manejar a tu hermano fue sencillo, pero eso es porque él quiere venganza. Tú deseas otra cosa y si no estoy equivocado, es, en realidad, lo que también quiero yo.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par y toda su concentración se fijó en los ojos taciturnos del demonio.

\- Sunset me recreó con una naturaleza más humana y como tal, llegué a amarla, la consideré como mi hermana y aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo por mí… al final lo seguí sintiendo. Mírame, en realidad soy un enfermo… porque en parte sé que ese amor está trastocado por la imagen de la mujer de la cual me enamoré; pero no me importa mucho porque ese sentimiento es real. Sunset es mi hermana, el único ser que realmente puede entenderme y con el único que puedo ser yo mismo sin tener la certeza de que me temerá. Perder eso es perder lo poco que me queda.

\- ¿No quieres matarla?

Gloom Wane negó con la cabeza.

\- La segunda razón y más importante por la que no te hice nada, es porque sé que eres la única persona con la que puedo contar para cambiar las cosas, la única que me ayudaría con un plan que no implique liquidar a Sunset y salvar a los tuyos.

\- Q-q-qué. – Twilight sintió que se tragaría la lengua si no hablaba.

\- Como lo escuchas, tú y yo podríamos salvar a Sunset y devolver todo a la normalidad.

\- Cómo.

\- Seguimos el plan que idearé con tu hermano, yo y tú combatiremos contra Sunset y venceremos en lo que ellos se enfrentan a sus esbirros; entonces, en lugar de darle el golpe de gracia, intercambiamos mi núcleo por el suyo y después yo me la llevo a nuestro mundo y la encierro en un lugar del que no podrá salir. Después hacemos que tu hermano y los demás crean que la matamos, cosa que no será sencilla.

\- Espera, tú solo quieres el núcleo de Sunset… - Razonó de forma veloz la de ojos violeta.

\- Aunque me vendría bien, estoy dispuesto a sacrificar todo ese poder con tal de salvarla. Necesito energía para abandonar tu mundo concédeme la mitad del núcleo de Sunset Shimmer y así ella siempre será inferior en poder a mí y yo lo seré a ti. Eso mantiene el equilibrio a tu favor y no tendrás razones para temer una posible amenaza de mi parte.

\- Eso no me da nada, hace poco acabas de vencerme, si hubieras querido, me hubieras matado en ese instante. – Replicó la joven mujer.

\- Bien, sabía que llegaríamos a este punto. ¿Conoces un pacto demoniaco?

\- No.

\- Bien, es un hechizo, el más poderoso de los demonios. Ambos pactamos un trato con cláusulas explícitas, el primero en incumplir con su parte del pacto muere. – Declaró el demonio.

La mano de Gloom Wane se levantó y un círculo de luz se dibujó en su palma.

\- Acerca tu mano si estás de acuerdo. – posteriormente, Gloom cerró los ojos – Yo, demonio Gloom Wane, pacto no hacerle daño a Twilight Sparkle, el ser con el que pactaré. Prometo no usar hechizo alguno en su contra.

\- Ni siquiera me has explicado cómo funciona el hechizo ni cómo va a ser que se dará cuenta de que alguno de los dos incumple el pacto. – Twilight comenzó a recuperar la movilidad, instintivamente se levantó.

\- Bien observado, no espero menos de mi aprendiz. – Señaló el demonio – El hechizo crea una consciencia mágica que será independiente a cualquiera de los dos, salvo claro, cuando se cumplan o incumplan las cláusulas de nuestro pacto. Si incumplimos, entonces nuestra propia energía nos destruirá porque la hemos cedido a esta consciencia. Si cumplimos, el hechizo se cancelará. Aunque, en este caso, el pacto es de por vida.

\- Espera ¿No puedes defenderte de este hechizo? – Preguntó Twilight.

\- No, porque desde el momento en el que hagamos el pacto, esta conciencia mágica estará sobre nosotros todo el tiempo. En mi caso, como tiene poder sobre mi energía, la usará contra mí todo el tiempo y si bien puedo regenerar y curarme o contrarrestar los hechizos que use, llegará el momento en el que todas mis energías se agoten y de todas formas terminaré muerto.

\- Bien… acepto. – Concluyó Twilight, acercando la palma derecha al del demonio.

\- Y tú, Twilight Sparkle, ser que pacta conmigo, aceptas ayudarme a salvar la vida de Sunset Shimmer.

\- Acepto. – Sentenció la joven mujer.

Una sensación de vacío se formó en la palma de ambos, lentamente el hechizo se gestaba el demonio afirmó la cabeza y separó la palma después de unos segundos.

\- Desde ahora no guardaré ningún secreto contigo. Recuérdalo, ahora solo podemos confiar esto entre nosotros.

\- Lo sé. – Afirmó Twilight observando al demonio activando el hechizo de percepción y enfocando toda su atención en Gloom Wane.


	14. El Inicio del Fin

El aire estaba viciado, respirar suponía un esfuerzo adicional. Sentía que el propio ambiente se afanaba en presionarle el pecho constantemente. La luz era sumamente tenue, las nubes grises en el cielo apenas sí dejaban pasar algo de luz, amenazaban con liberar la lluvia, el frío le erizaba la piel.

\- Twilight. – Era la voz de su hermano. Volteó de inmediato para verle el rostro. Estaba lleno de tierra y su rostro estaba… enjuto. Qué estaba…

\- ¡Ha llegado, la puta ha llegado! – Oyó un grito lejano desde la cima de la colina en la que se encontraba.

El frío del piso era tal que atravesaba la suela de sus zapatos y amenazaba con congelar la planta de sus pies. Podía oír su propia respiración y, al observar a su hermano, se daba cuenta de que este también sufría de lo mismo, inhalaba con fuerza y exhalaba de forma abrupta, como si fuera una tos ligera, un quejido.

¡Sunset! Era el momento de enfrentarla… pero… volteó para ver en todas las direcciones, una niebla repentina evitaba ver al resto de soldados presentes, aunque oía claramente sus pisadas contra el suelo húmedo.

Pronto el sonido de los disparos llegó desde todas las direcciones.

\- ¡Es hora! Ve por la izquierda, te brindaremos fuego de cobertura, Gloom Wane ya debe estar enfrentándola. – Gritó Shining Armor, poco antes de levantar su fusil de asalto.

Tal como planearon. Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos, por instinto realizó el conjuro de percepción, diseminando su energía para percatarse de la presencia de Sunset. Estaba en un cerro, lo primero que divisó: se encontraba en la base del mismo. Varios soldados se resguardaban detrás de una roca enorme, misma que les cubría de una cantidad inmensa de ¿cristales? Que se incrustaban y la resquebrajaban.

Pudo ver el brillo de la magia de esos cristales. A menos de diez metros se mostraba la réplica de Rarity y, tal como ella solía hacerlo en vida, fragmentos de cristales la rodeaban, levitando en el aire rotando alrededor de ella, cuando las decenas de armas dispararon contra ella, se juntaron para resguardarla de la lluvia de plomo. De repente lanzó tres cristales que impactaron en uno de los soldados que no alcanzó a resguardarse y le enviaron contra el suelo de forma violenta, clavándolo a este.

De un momento a otro, una ráfaga de viento dispersó la niebla a su paso, en una fracción de segundo, varios combatientes yacían en el suelo, con la sangre saliendo a borbotones de sus estómagos. Por un instante pudo apreciar la réplica de Rainbow Dash, que pisaba con el pie derecho la cabeza agonizante de una francotiradora que había interceptado metros arriba, en una colina adyacente.

La mano de Shining la envió contra el suelo, su percepción, esta vez fue más lenta a la hora de percibir a un ser con alas y cuerpo de una adolescente, solo fijarse en su vestido celeste con listones rosas le hizo concluir que se trataba de la réplica de Fluttershy.

La magia se transmitía desde su cerebro hasta cientos de criaturas que salían de la tierra, esta se abría abruptamente, expulsándolas desde sus entrañas. Volando, reptando, caminando o deslizándose, todas esas criaturas avanzaban cerro abajo para encontrarse con las fuerzas de Shining Armor, quien pronto tuvo frente a él a una criatura con cuerpo de perro y cabeza de oso, en un corto periodo de tiempo, el animal se le abalanzó, enviándole al suelo.

El caudillo por reflejo antepuso su arma para interceptar las fauces del montruo y evitar que le cercenase la cabeza. Viendo esto Twilight se incorporó y le lanzó un rayo mágico a la criatura, misma que se desintegró mientras era enviada por los aires.

Un caballo con una cabeza pequeña bajó. Montada en este avanzaba la réplica de Applejack. Cuando Shining Armor le disparó con su nueve milímetros, la bala rebotó en la piel de brillo semejante a la porcelana. El caudillo se agachó velozmente, justo antes de que su puño le arrancara la cabeza del cuerpo con su fuerza descomunal.

\- ¡Apresúrate! No podremos contra ellas por mucho más. – Gritó Shining Armor, levantando su fusil de asalto y disparando a la cabeza de la réplica de Applejack, que perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la montura.

Twilight cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, su percepción continuó extendiéndose hasta que Finalmente…

¡Allí estaban! Ambos estaban en la cima del cerro, Sunset y Gloom Wane luchaban con una descarga continua de energía.

Sus alas violetas se extendieron y la elevaron inmediatamente. Advirtiéndolo, la réplica de Fluttershy levantó una de sus manos y varias aves blancas con las alas rojas le fueron a atacar en picado. Twilight levantó ambas manos para detenerlas en el aire, continuando con su vuelo. Entonces, ese ser de porcelana se interpuso velozmente.

Sin embargo, una parte de su frente se resquebrajó y cayó al suelo. Shining Armor le había disparado con una precisión asombrosa. Aunque… Fluttershy volvió a levantarse y sus manos apuntaron a su hermano.

\- ¡Tú sigue! – Le gritó este, poco antes de silbar. Provocando que su caballo, que estaba decenas de metros abajo se dirigiera en dirección a Shining Armor.

Dudó por unos segundos…

Gloom Wane caía al piso a causa de una descarga de energía, la que él poseía comenzaba a decaer velozmente, como si esta se derramara de su cuerpo.

\- Espera, Sunset… - Rogaba el demonio acostado sobre el suelo, retrocediendo a rastras, usando sus pies y manos, mojando sus pantalones en un charco de lodo; pero nunca dejó de observar a su hermana.

\- Siempre escoges el bando perdedor. – Señaló ella, poco antes de lanzarle un rayo del que manaba una luz verde.

De la punta de sus dedos, salió a relucir un rayo púrpura que interceptó al verde. El impacto que ambos sufrieron fue tan fuerte que generó una onda de choque que envió a su mentor en la magia por los aires, un olor nauseabundo, semejante al de un cadáver, se esparció en un solo parpadeo. Su hermano, metros abajo, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y se cubría la nariz mientras se resguardaba detrás de una roca enorme.

\- Lo que sea que planeasen, ya es muy tarde. – Declaró Sunset.

Percibir el rostro de Sunset era ver la cosa en la que se había transformado, presa de la locura o poseída por sus propios deseos de venganza y destrucción. A cualquiera le parecería que su piel se había tornado roja, pero en realidad su piel había sido removida en varias partes de su cuerpo, dejando sus músculos expuestos, en su lugar, una barrera fina de energía la aislaba del ambiente exterior.

Observables, el cartílago de su nariz parecía haberse desgastado hasta dejar solo una línea blanquecina en medio de su rostro. Recordando más a un cadáver que a un ser vivo, sus dientes no estaban expuestos, pero era difícil ver sus labios pues se difuminaban con el color de su rostro. Sus ojos mágicos, se ubicaban dentro de sus cuencas, pero la luz que manaba de estos solo hacía visible los bordes de sus cuencas, dándole un aspecto cada vez más cadavérico.

Los músculos de su cuello se superponían y descendían hasta perderse en su pecho. El vestido que antaño había usado el ser de luz que nombraron como Daydream Shimmer, se encontraba tan desgastado, tan maltratado, que uno de sus tirantes se había roto, dejando a la vista su pectoral derecho y pudo divisar cómo una penumbra negra era liberada desde su corazón.

Sus guantes de seda, del mismo color que de sus ojos, tenían señales de quemaduras, sus manos, que intercalaban piel y músculo, eran invadidas por un líquido semejante al petróleo, que incluso manchaba sus guantes, bajando hasta la punta de los dedos.

A la altura del estómago, el vestido estaba hecho girones, dejando una mitad expuesta. Misma que se mostraba ya no como músculo expuesto, sino como era el color de la piel ámbar de la Sunset que siempre conoció, con el ombligo a la vista y siguiendo hasta la pronunciación de su cadera donde, una vez más, el blanco del vestido, manchado con salpicaduras negras y la suciedad, la cubría nuevamente.

Pocos centímetros antes de llegar a su rodilla izquierda, se podía ver que su muslo todavía conservaba aquella piel humana de color ámbar, hasta llegar por fin a sus piernas que recuperaban la constitución rojiza y llena de tejidos musculares, sus pies parecían estar bañados en alquitrán pues estos manchaban el suelo, desprendiéndose y dejando unas huellas poco distinguibles a medida que la muchacha avanzaba en dirección a la fémina de piel morada.

Sus alas radiantes, hechas de energía, salían a relucir, separando sus pies de la tierra.

\- Te estaba esperando. – Declaró la demonia.

Twilight estuvo a punto de levantar sus manos y desencadenar un rayo de energía.

\- Hazlo. – Dijo con una voz de ultratumba.

Entonces lo sintió, el grueso de unas garras que la atravesaron por la espalda, rozando sus costillas y manteniendo un curso hasta salir a relucir en su vientre. Allí estaba Gloom Wane sus ojos humanos, de la misma tonalidad que los de Sunset no se atrevían a verla directamente.

\- Los preparativos están hechos, es ahora o nunca. – Señaló este con una voz apagada, segundos antes de que Twilight sintiera un vacío que la atraía hacia adelante.

Fue solo por una fracción de tiempo, un instante tan solo, en el que toda esa magia, la sensación de todo ese flujo y la percepción se marcharon, de pronto ya no podía ver a través de la neblina, de pronto ya no podía ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le mostraban. Buscó a Gloom Wane desesperadamente, pero este se perdió entre la niebla que se volvía más y más espesa.

\- Traidor. – Le dijo, el aire se viciaba cada vez más y le costó volver a tomar aire y al hacerlo la invadió el dolor que le provocaba su herida.

\- El burro hablando de orejas. – Le respondió este desde la neblina.

La fuerza dejó de atraerla y entonces cayó al suelo. Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver s sangre siendo regada al suelo pedregoso y húmedo.

\- Encárgate del resto. – Dijo Sunset, poco antes de que Gloom Wane desapareciera.

El tejido expuesto era recubierto con piel nuevamente; el vestido permanecía igual y el líquido que parecía alquitrán todavía bañaba sus pies e invadía el suelo a medida que la criatura demoniaca se acercaba a Twilight.

El dolor se acrecentaba segundo tras segundo, Twilight solo podía retorcerse. Cubriendo sus heridas, sus brazos y manos se empapaban con su sangre, la respiración se agitaba más y más. Las yemas de sus dedos comenzaban a adormecerse y un frío invernal invadía su espalda, sus piernas...

Sin advertirlo ya del todo, los pies de Sunset Shimmer figuraron a pocos centímetros delante de ella. Los ojos violeta de la humana se toparon con los iris turquesas de la que había sido su mejor amiga. Su rostro había regresado a tener un aspecto humano.

\- Se acabó. – Sentenció Sunset, poco antes de que la neblina fuera disipada con violencia, tanta que incluso el cabello de ambas se agitó por la fuerza de una ráfaga de viento sumamente caliente que lo invadió todo.

Y sus ojos observaron al cielo insuflar fuego a la superficie terrestre. Bajando como gotas de lluvia o cual danza enorme de llamas, el fuego de distintos colores descendía tranquilamente. Los gritos de los soldados todavía vivos convulsionaban a medida que los ángeles de la venganza les alcanzaban.

Fuego… fuego que lo consumía todo. Sunset volvía a tener las alas membranosas de demonio. Ligeramente extendidas, no bastaban para cubrir de la luz que las llamas producían, menos para resguardar a Twilight del calor infernal que estas producían.

\- Sunset… por qué… - Dijo, reconociendo en la debilidad de su voz cómo la vida comenzaba a escapársele.

Sunset miró al cielo, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla.

\- Es fácil de entenderlo Twili. Lo hago porque los odio con todas mis fuerzas. – Declaró con cierta satisfacción en su voz. – Me quitaron lo que más amaba, destruyeron mi mundo. No les importó llevarme al infierno, solo soy generosa y les comparto lo que me han dado.

La inmensidad de un cielo que parecía ser desbordado por las llamas, la tierra que era asolada hasta el último de los rincones que sus ojos humanos podían apreciar, el calor intenso que azotaba su piel eran fiel testimonio de los verdaderos sentimientos de Sunset Shimmer, su odio se liberaría en la piel de cada ser en la tierra, Twilight sentía la rabia ciega que trataba de consumirla hasta los huesos.

Entonces sintió una fuerza que de pronto la haló brutalmente por los tobillos, dejó de sentir el dolor de sus heridas al tiempo que su cuerpo era arrastrado por el terreno pedregoso, Sunset ni siquiera se volteó para verla.

\- ¡Nooooooooooo! – gritó con unas fuerzas que había recuperado.

Y de pronto su cuerpo abandonaba la tierra para volar salvajemente por los aires. ¿Qué la sujetaba con tanta violencia o desesperación? Sunset se había quedado en su lugar, mirándola impasiblemente, sin siquiera mover un músculo. Entonces bajó la cabeza para mirar algo totalmente diferente.

Sus alas púrpuras, su vestido blanco, su piel morada… aquella, aquella criatura era Midnight Sparkle... Cómo…

En segundos, con una velocidad que amenazaba con desintegrarla. Atravesaron una llama verde, una azul, pasaron a través de una nube que se estaba incendiando. Y, finalmente, su rumbo cambió de dirección hacia la luna. La cual estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros de las nubes más altas.

Entonces, cuando finalmente sintió que aterrizarían en ella, solo observó los límites de agujero por el que comenzaban a pasar. Dentro de la Luna todo tenía un resplandor blanco, volteó para ver el cielo de la tierra, solo para percatarse de que la abertura comenzaba a cerrarse.

Así pues, comenzaron a descender hasta tocar un suelo que apenas era distinguible, una superficie semejante al cristal que relucía con fuerza…

\- Peligramos. – Tenía su misma voz, aunque Midnight Sparkle tenía un tono más siniestro, un poco más gutural.

¿En serio le estaba hablando? Twilight tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Gloom Wane nos ha estado manteniendo separadas desde un principio.

Twilight trató de hablar, pero Midnight puso su dedo sobre sus labios después de arrodillarse a su lado.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo. Gloom Wane realizó un hechizo para separarnos, se supone que ambas deberíamos ser parte de una misma consciencia. Él no solo te despertó del coma, modificó tu cerebro para que tu mente sea incapaz de conectarnos, es por eso que has tenido que aprender todo desde cero... te mintió cuando te dijo que no podías tener las capacidades mentales de un demonio.

Entonces Twilight tomó a Midnight por el brazo para retirar la mano de su boca.

\- Por qué no me mató entonces.

\- No tengo idea. Pero se ha asegurado de que no podamos conformar una sola consciencia. Se supone que yo debería ser una parte de la tuya, ayudarte a realizar magia y a combatir… puede que no confíes en mí, pero las dos vivimos en un mismo cuerpo, y desde que la magia te transformó, yo estuve dentro de ti todo el tiempo.

\- Por qué Sunset no hizo algo al respecto.

\- Porque ella no tuvo la capacidad para detectarme, ambas estuvimos separadas, pero yo también veía lo que tú, sentía lo que tú… era tu sombra Twilight… pero nunca pude ser parte de tu consciencia… era poco más que un parásito. Tienes razones para desconfiar de mí, pero sabrás que no te miento si te digo que una vez que tú pierdas tu núcleo, yo desapareceré.

\- Es el mismo argumento que Gloom Wane me dio todo el tiempo para que confiase en él. Cómo saber si no eres una ilusión que ellos están generando para hacer... no sé qué… ¿Y si sigo en coma?

Twilight entonces observó a su alrededor, solo para ver el resplandor blanco y la ausencia de objetos. Todo se sentía tan real, obviamente ese sí era un sueño.

\- Lo que has vivido ha sido real. Pero, a diferencia de Gloom Wane, si tú mueres, yo también lo hago de forma inevitable… él puede traicionarte y seguir con vida porque él no depende directamente de tu núcleo, yo sí. Si no me crees, entonces tienes que explicar cómo a veces pareces perder el control de tu magia cuando la efectúas, en especial cuando te enfrentaste a Sunset.

\- ¿También sientes lo que siento?

\- Sí, sentí tu miedo cuando perdiste el control, no se lo dijiste a nadie, ni siquiera a Gloom Wane porque… porque pensabas que solo era una impresión tuya, pero en todas esas ocasiones era yo la que tomaba el control temporalmente. Necesitaba una cantidad enorme de energía para hacer modificaciones que Gloom Wane revertía en cuanto te "curaba". Es por eso que has necesitado de él todo este tiempo, es así que se ha asegurado estar junto a nuest… tú hermano y sus soldados.

\- ¿Él es como un espía interno?

\- No lo sé, no puedo hacer todo el trabajo… escucha, me estoy cansando… trató de matarte y yo…

De pronto Midnight se sorprendió, sus ojos se apagaron, sin siquiera esperar un segundo, se esfumó.

\- Oye… qué... ¡Agh! – Twilight se arrodilló, un dolor inmenso se produjo en su estómago.

Buscó a Midnight por todos lados, pero el entorno entero era un mero resplandor blanco que le dificultaba la vista. El dolor se alivió conforme pasaban los segundos. Pero no la encontraba, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de…

Un sonido bastante fuerte inundó el lugar, eran… eran sirenas manuales. Pronto sintió un calor infernal que envolvía sus manos.

\- ¡Traidora! –Gritó con desesperación.

\- Trato de salvarnos, no puedo responderte. – La voz de Midnight resonó por todo el lugar.

Y nuevamente, un calor infernal, seguido de un desgarramiento del brazo lograron ponerla de rodillas nuevamente, apretando los dientes y gimiendo por el dolor trató de levantarse nuevamente, solo para encontrarse nuevamente con Midnight, esta tenía el brazo izquierdo chamuscado, una boca abierta desde el vientre hasta la base del pecho.

\- Está herido, no creo que pueda recuperarse… lo he puesto de rodillas… te voy a devolver el control, Shining Armor está viniendo con sus hombres… ah – Midnight volvía a tener una voz demasiado débil. Inspiró con dificultad, su garganta parecía ser rasgada por el viento – Saca toda la información que puedas y después mátalo... será un enemigo menos del que preocuparse. Cierra los ojos. – Solicitó la criatura demoniaca. Y así lo hizo Twilight, poco antes de sentir sus manos acariciándole el rostro – Todo saldrá bien si trabajamos juntas.

Y de pronto, cuando la joven mujer abrió los ojos, observó la obscuridad nocturna, primero las estrellas tiritando en el infinito; bajó la vista para observar a Gloom Wane, tenía los brazos atravesados por cadenas violetas que le sujetaban contra el piso, de su cuerpo emanaba un vapor gris que se disipaba demasiado rápido en el aire.

La sirena continuaba resonando con fuerza y ella volteó en su dirección. El ala este de la segunda planta, parecía un queso cortado bruscamente, precisamente su habitación se encontraba en llamas y los cristales próximos al desastre se encontraban todos rotos, debían estar a cincuenta metros y, aguzando un poco sus sentidos, pudo apreciar a varios soldados, fuertemente armados, acercándose a toda prisa.

Entonces volvió la vista nuevamente a Gloom Wane. No tardó en sentir el flujo de energía que se centraba en su mano derecha, velozmente dedujo que debía estar manteniendo el control de las cadenas mágicas.

Justamente, se encontraba de rodillas, las cadenas juntaban sus manos por las muñecas y el antebrazo detrás de su espalda, sus piernas también estaban sujetas al piso, de la misma forma, cadenas más pequeñas, del grosor de un pulgar, ingresaban en su estómago, en su caja torácica y también en su corazón.

Al conjurar el hechizo de percepción, se percató de la cantidad de energía que Gloom Wane poseía… prácticamente no emanaba nada de energía.

\- ¡Twilight! Qué pasó… - Era la voz de Shining Armor que se elevaba entre todos los soldados que se habían aproximado. Le apuntaban, tanto a ella como a Gloom Wane.

\- Tra… ¡Traición! – Gritó ella. – Trató de asesinarme mientras dormía. – Aclaró después, bajando la voz ante la impresión de los presentes.

\- Twilight, el nombre de mi hija – Exigió Shining Armor.

\- ¿Qué? – Respondió ella concentrando su atención nuevamente en su hermano.

\- Puedes ser Gloom Wane, nunca he dicho a nadie el nombre de mi hija, excepto a ti y a nuestros padres. Ahora dime: el nombre de mi hija. – Shining Armor no tenía reparos en apuntarle a ella, mientras el resto de los soldados armados, tenían en la mira a Gloom Wane mientras se separaban y les rodeaban en un círculo.

\- Flu – Twilight cerró los ojos – Espera Shiny, no dispares… Flur Hat… ¡Era Flurry Heart!

La respuesta por parte de Shining fue acercarse y apuntar a Gloom Wane con su nueve milímetros.

\- No me mates… tengo… algo que puede interesarte. – Declaró el demonio, que observaba al suelo.

\- ¿Debo suponer que el pacto que hicimos es solo una actuación de tu parte? – Twilight salió de inmediato a increpar al demonio, que negó con la cabeza. – Nunca debí confiar en ti.

\- No debiste, es cierto… pero también lo es el pacto que establecimos… verás Twilight, mi función no era otra cosa que contenerte a ti y a las fuerzas de tu hermano. – Declaró el demonio.

Entonces el disparo de Shining Armor se hizo efectivo, arrojando a Gloom Wane al piso, este gritó en inmensa agonía y trató de moverse, pero las cadenas se ajustaron de tal manera que lo sujetaron al piso.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Shining Armor! ¡No puedo esperar para devolverte todo el dolor que me has causado! – Gritó el demonio poco antes de soltar una carcajada y recibir otra bala, esta vez en su muslo izquierdo. Su grito rompió con el aura de tranquilidad que solía poseer.

Sus expresiones se hacían mucho más vívidas, sus ojos no dejaban de buscar entre los demás humanos y su lengua humedeció sus labios antes de volver a centrar su atención en Twilight, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla a causa del dolor que sentía.

\- Desde el momento en el que tu subconsciente contactó contigo, era el punto de inflexión, mi trabajo era retrasarte todo lo que pudiera, porque… - El demonio retorció su cara por el dolor que sentía, tragó saliva y luego de apretar los dientes por un segundo, continuó – porque la venganza es algo que quiero y ansío… y la obtendré…

Shining Armor pronto se estremeció. La mano que sostenía su nueve milímetros tembló ligeramente.

\- ¡Es ahora! ¡La batalla final ha comenzado! ¡Frost, dé la orden: quiero a todos formados en cinco minutos! ¡Defenderemos la base tal como lo planificamos!

\- Así que tenías pensado este escenario… me sorprendes Shining. – Comentó el demonio, poco antes de recibir un tiro en el estómago. Nuevamente se retorció por el dolor.

\- Te ahorraré el sufrimiento si me dices cuál es el plan de esa perra. – Sentenció Shining Armor, pisando la herida del demonio con la punta de su bota derecha.

\- Más respeto, es mi hermana de la que estás hablando… ambos hemos esperado lo que está por venir Shiny, nos conocemos lo bastante bien como para saberlo - Respondió este.

Y lo único que consiguió el demonio fue que el humano incrementara la fuerza con la cual aplastaba la herida del demonio, provocando que este diera gemidos por el dolor y que algo de sangre comenzar a salir por su boca.

\- No puedo leer la mente como mi hermana, pero sé que Midnight sospechaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… vamos… ella te mantuvo viva mientras estabas en coma bajo el agua, evitó que pudiera destruirte la mente cuando te desperté del coma… y… ahora, seguramente tratará de…

Alrededor de los ojos de Twilight se formó un brillo, como si emulara los que antaño fueron los lentes connaturales a la adolescente, la magia formó un resplandor que pronto imitó a un cuerno, partiendo de su frente.

\- ¿Cuál es el plan de Sunset Shimmer? – El cambio de voz, por una más tosca y ronca tomó por sorpresa al caudillo.

\- Ah… mírala Shining, si nos vencen, tendrán que enfrentarse a Midnight, su gobierno no llegó a enterarse de su existencia… - entonces, los ojos turquesa de Gloom Wane se encontraron con los de su captora, como si tratara de ver en el fondo de ellos – Midnight será tu carga, deberás lidiar con ella por toda tu vida y sé que tu fragilidad al final será tu ruina… al final ella ganará, eso lo supe desde el momento en el que te mi hermana me contó sobre ti.

El hombre de piel blanca observó de reojo el aspecto de la criatura que tenía a su lado, emanaba algo que la diferenciaba completamente de su hermana, sus ojos observaban al demonio con un odio absoluto sus pupilas le temblaban, sus labios rectos y el destello de luz violeta que manaba de su mano izquierda solo contrastaban más sus facciones amenazantes…

\- ¿Twilight? – Susurró para que ninguno de sus subordinados pudiera oírlo.

\- ¿Qué se siente bastarda? ¿Qué se siente tener que convivir con Twilight? Esa niña débil e insegura… no te diferencias de un demonio. Tarde o temprano te apoderarás de ella... – Agregó, esta vez volviendo a dibujar la sonrisa confidente y relajada que siempre tenía.

Entonces Twilight levantó la mano derecha. Una pistola salió volando de una de las fundas de los soldados y llegó hasta su mano. Alguno de los presentes trató de accionar el mecanismo de las armas que sostenían. Aunque apretaran con fuerza el gatillo y este amenazara con romperse, no ocurría nada.

Shining observó la mano de Twilight vaciar el cargador en el pecho del demonio, cada tiro creaba un agujero en su polera blanca que después se teñía de rojo. El rostro de su hermana no cambió en lo más mínimo y el demonio de pronto comenzaba a convulsionar, sus ojos se tornaban blancos y trataba de decir algo.

El cargador terminó de vaciarse y el humo todavía salía por la punta del cañón, el sonido del último casquillo todavía resonaba.

\- Solo trata de dividirnos, no le hagas caso. – Declaró la criatura demoniaca, de cuya espalda salía un par de alas, destruyendo la blusa que traía y substituyendo esta con una suerte de prenda de la que manaba un brillo difuso de color violeta, rodeaba su cuerpo tal como si fuera la parte superior de un vestido. – Tengo que explicarte unas cosas antes de hables con ella.

\- ¿Qué eres? – Preguntó el humano de forma instintiva y guardando las distancias

\- Soy un ente parasitario que habita en la consciencia de tu hermana, me dicen Midnight Sparkle… pero no te preocupes… no voy a hacerte daño.

\- Un demonio me dijo una vez que éramos dependientes el uno del otro para sobrevivir… tú, al parecer, vienes con el mismo cuento. ¿Cómo confiar en ti?

\- Una vez me enfrente a Sunset Shimmer y le hubiera ganado de no ser porque Twilight me ganó el control. Dentro de ellos existen dos consciencias que trabajan como una sola. – Señaló entonces el cuerpo de Gloom Wane – yo dependo de ella no solo para vivir, sino también para tener un sentido de mi existencia… soy… una esclava por naturaleza.

\- Es lo mismo que este bastardo nos dijo, solo que con palabras distintas.

\- No es retórica, puedes dispararle a la cabeza del cuerpo de tu hermana y eliminarme cuando quieras… ella evitará que yo te haga daño o a alguno de tus… guerreros... como sea, si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahora. O, podemos empezar a planear una contraofensiva para eliminar a esa… perra… como sueles decirle.

Shining Armor enfundó su arma nuevamente. Y hasta entonces se le ocurrió preguntarse qué carajos deberían estar pensando sus subordinados sobre él…

\- Twilight, quiero hablar contigo.

El resplandor de sus ojos se disipó, el vestido de magia pronto se disipó. Su hermana velozmente se cubrió de vergüenza y Shining Armor observó a sus hombres, para que estos se dignaran en voltear la mirada.

\- Algo para que se cubra. – Solicitó.

\- Ten. – Dijo una voz que Shining Armor reconoció casi de inmediato.

Volteó para observarla, Twilight apenas alcanzó a darse la vuelta cuando una chaqueta celeste le cubrió el rostro.

\- Siempre tuviste pésimos reflejos. – Recriminó la voz.

Shining Armor observó a la adolescente parada frente a ambos, vestía de acuerdo al aspecto juvenil de su rostro. Sus ojos turquesa, iguales a los de su hermano, reflejaban un afecto hacia Twilight.

Nuevamente sus músculos no le respondían. Con sus ojos pudo apreciar que el resto de sus combatientes se encontraban en la misma situación. Twilight se quitó la chaqueta del rostro para observar a la muchacha de piel ámbar, llevaba puesta la blusa de Rarity.

\- Suns… - El aire pareció no darle abasto para siquiera completar la palabra.

\- Hola Twilight.

La fémina avanzó hasta Gloom Wane, se agachó para después buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. En cuestión de segundos, extrajo una gema negra que puso a la altura de la cabeza del demonio.

\- ¿Sabes? Hace solo algunos años, si me hubieran dicho que todo esto acabaría así… a lo mejor me iba de este mundo… - Comenzó con cierto tono de voz jovial, como si se tratara de una minucia entre amigas.

\- De… detente… esto no tiene…

\- Twily, esto solo puede acabar de una manera.

Entonces la mano de Sunset Shimmer presionó la gema con tal fuerza que esta se rompió, en una fracción de segundo se liberó una luz tan blanca que encegueció a todos los presentes, seguido de una fuerza que llevó a todos contra el suelo.

Twilight salió volando por el aire, una vez aterrizó sobre el asfalto frío trató de incorporarse a toda velocidad, sus ojos observaron a Gloom Wane sentado, respirando de forma bastante entrecortada, las heridas de las que brotaba sangre parecían haberse cerrado entonces alzó su mano derecha que empuñaba algo, al abrirla, dejó caer todas las balas que se habían quedado en su cuerpo.

\- Por un momento pensé que no me salvarías… - El demonio se concentró en respirar profundamente. – …No sabes lo mucho que odio sentir dolor.

\- Por qué… por qué… - Repetía Twilight, al ver que el resto de los humanos todavía no podían levantarse.

Sunset centró su atención en Twilight y con una sonrisa se levantó, acercándosele para extenderle la mano.

\- Me he preguntado eso durante estos cinco años… esta es mi respuesta: porque los humanos son seres incapaces de no dañar todo lo que tocan. Él me lo advirtió – Explicó, señalando con la mirada a Gloom Wane – pero pensé que, así como yo, ustedes podían ser mucho mejores… Pensé que los poderes que la magia les otorgasen serían suficientes para eliminar sus carencias… Pensé que a ustedes les bastaría solo con algo más de capacidad para cambiar las cosas, ya sabes, para lograr hacer de su mundo un lugar mejor.

\- Escucha Sunset… yo… yo siento haber hecho todo lo que hice. – Twilight bajó la mirada. – Yo tenía miedo y estaba…

\- No me expliques más, yo no te odio… eres mi última amiga Twilight. – Alegó con una sonrisa sincera y un cariño en su ojos que logró apaciguar a la joven mujer.

\- Entonces… por qué…

\- Porque ni con toda la magia del mundo los humanos podrían cambiar. Ahora sé que ustedes están podridos hasta la médula. No obstante, hay personas como tú, que guardan bondad y que no merecen esto…

\- Entonces detente por favor, no juzgues a todos por las acciones de unos pocos…

Shining Armor escuchaba lo que su hermana decía, trataba de gritarle, pero ni siquiera sus cuerdas vocales querían responderle, su respiración se acortaba cada vez más. Gloom Wane extendió una mano y Sunset la tomó por la muñeca, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, Twilight supo que ella estaba leyendo la mente del de piel gris.

\- Ah… así que Midnight logró liberarse… bien. Entonces creo que ya no podemos seguir aplazando esto. Es momento de acabar con esto, tú y Ocllo sigan, me uniré en unos minutos. – Ordenó ella. El mencionado afirmó con la cabeza mientras un insecto se le asomaba por el hombro.

Entonces Sunset tomó a Twilight por el brazo. En un instante, ambas desaparecieron del lugar, Shining Armor recuperó su movilidad solo para percatarse de este hecho.

\- Tomen posiciones. – Indicó, sin saber qué más hacer. Y viendo que sus soldados ni siquiera habían llegado a formar ¿Tan poco tiempo había pasado?

A varios kilómetros a la distancia, dos cuerpos se aparecieron de repente, emitiendo una luz turquesa. Sunset mantenía la mano de su Twilight sujetada con cierta fuerza. Y se sentó, forzando a la joven mujer a sentarse a su lado.

\- La sola idea de enfrentarte me causa dolor. Si he terminado con la vida de miles de millones es porque no tenía de otra. Es ridículo que lo diga, pero la soledad me ha hecho confiar en Gloom Wane, sé que él me va a traicionar tarde o temprano y también sé que Ocllo estará en su bando y no conmigo.

Twilight finalmente tragó saliva y se soltó de la adolescente de piel ámbar.

\- ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza Sunset? Has matado a más de dos tercios de vidas de este mundo, has masacrado a todos los que estaban en tu camino y todo para qué… solo para vengarte – Entonces sus ojos trataron de hacer contacto con los de Sunset, pero esta simplemente miró hacia la base – Has perdido mucho, pero eso no te da derecho a…

\- Tardé en entenderlo todo. Twilight, vivíamos en el mejor de los mundos posibles, una vida de seis adolescentes en un país del primer mundo y con todo tipo de lujos… nosotras no vimos jamás lo que tu gobierno le hacía a otras personas, el terror que difundía por el mundo, las acciones terroristas que cometía contra los que tenían la mala fortuna de no adecuarse a sus reglas… En realidad, mi caso no es distinto al de todos ellos, me veían como un peligro al cual destruir, ¿Por qué? Pues porque yo tenía poder, porque tú, yo y nuestras amigas podíamos cambiar el mundo, hacerlo un poco mejor de lo que era.

\- ¿Y lo has hecho repitiendo esas acciones? ¡No! Has hecho exactamente lo mismo. Has asesinado indirectamente a personas como Flurry Heart, la hija no nacida de mi hermano; a Cadance, su esposa; a Timber, mi novio; a los padres de nuestras amigas; a Celestia, que tanto te quiso; a Luna; a nuestros amigos de la escuela… tú también estás podrida por dentro.

\- Nunca dije que no lo estuviera… pero tengo un plan. – Explicó poco antes de abrazar sus rodillas – ¿Qué crees que pasaría si tú aprendieras a usar la magia para abrir un portal a Equestria u otro mundo?

\- No lo sé.

\- Yo sí. – Agregó, con un tono menos afable. – No tardarían en tratar de apoderarse de ese mundo, sin importar lo que sus habitantes pensaran o sintieran al respecto. Equestria es el último rincón de luz para mí… volveré allá cuando me asegure que los humanos ya no supondrán un peligro.

\- Pero eso es… hacer exactamente lo mismo que hace o hacía esta Equestria. – Señaló la humana, logrando que Sunset finalmente la mirara directamente a los ojos.

\- No, Equestria no hace daño a nadie, no genera guerras ni conflictos por la codicia de unos pocos que ni siquiera sufrirán la catástrofe que crean, no hay convulsiones de odio y muerte en Equestria. Es… es lo más cercano a lo que sentía cuando estaba con ustedes, creo que defenderla es lo poco bueno que puedo hacer en este mundo. Así que… Twilight, esta es tu última oportunidad, únete a mí y te prometo que mañana ambas estaremos en un mundo mejor, un lugar donde podamos ser algo más que esto…


	15. El Inicio del Fin 2

Twilight fijó su vista en la base. Las sirenas manuales continuaban emitiendo su estrepitosa alarma, incluso a esa distancia podía escuchar claramente los sonidos de los disparos y de algunas ráfagas que entraban en ignición en la obscuridad nocturna.

\- Te han cortado el cabello con tijeras motosas. Por el amor de… hasta tienes caspa y tienes las puntas partidas.

Las manos frías de la de pelifuego fueron hasta el rostro de Twilight.

\- Rarity se mató durante semanas para hidratar tu piel y para que acostumbres usar esa crema de qué se yo… vamos, te voy a poner en forma otra vez. – Explicó Sunset poco antes de que una pequeña ráfaga de magia turquesa ingresara en el cuerpo de Twilight.

Y casi de inmediato su cabello recuperó sus tonalidades vivas, se reparó por completo, su piel recuperó el cuidado que antaño Rarity le había enseñado a mantener.

\- Listo, ahora estás tan linda como siempre. – Concluyó la fémina, retirando sus manos y colocándolas sobre sus rodillas, al tiempo que el cuerpo de Twilight giraba y ambas se veían cara a cara.

\- Por qué no creciste. – Cuestionó de repente la de anteojos.

\- Ah, cierto, yo solía ser más baja que tú… por eso los tacones jeje. – Dijo con confidencia. – ¿O te refieres a mi apariencia? Ah, qué tonta – agregó antes de darse un golpe con la palma de su mano en la frente. - Pues… obvio es magia… después del incidente; viviendo con la mitad de mi núcleo, todo se puso un poco loco. Resulta que los demonios no se adaptan fácilmente a este tipo de cambios. Congelé todo lo que consumiera energía de forma innecesaria… y ese es el porqué de mis transformaciones inestables, y también de que ahora me ganes por… ¿Media cabeza? Wow, Twily, todavía tenías mucho que desarrollar. Imagino que traes locos a los muchachos.

El fuego de una torre de vigilancia se propagaba y pronto esta cedía y Sunset le hablaba de la forma más normal posible, como si nada de aquello importara ¡¿Y dónde estaba Midnight Sparkle?! ¿Por qué no salía y la confrontaba?

\- Espera. – Dijo la adolescente, tomando la mano de Twilight y con cierta desesperación en su voz. – Por favor dime que sí… no quiero enfrentarme a ti… no quiero. – Rogando, más que ordenando, Sunset la sujetaba con fuerza, mientras sus ojos reflejaban una angustia que humedecía sus párpados y hacía temblar su voz.

\- Entonces detén todo esto, con esta magia podemos cambiarlo todo, empezar de nuevo… yo estoy segura que hasta podríamos viajar en el tiem…

Y de repente la mano de Sunset le tapó la boca mientras su cabeza se agachaba y negaba con la cabeza.

\- Lo he considerado cada noche desde que… empecé con todo esto. La respuesta es sí, se puede regresar en el tiempo. Podría regresar y matar al bastardo de mi hermano antes de que yo me enterara de mi herencia… o mejor, al momento en el que Starswirl abrió el portal que conecta ambos mundos y cerrarlo o evitar que lo abra. Podría, pero sería en vano.

\- Por qué.

\- Porque al final los humanos siempre van a ansiar el poder, dominar, consumir; antepondrán su seguridad y bienestar por encima de los demás seres… será solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que se vuelva a abrir otro portal y esta historia se repita con otros actores, pero será el mismo guion. Su naturaleza los hace peligrosos para cualquier cosa con la que tengan contacto. – Expuso de forma reflexiva, mientras el aire de jovialidad escapaba de sus facciones.

\- Entonces vas a condenar a miles millones por la acción de unos pocos.

\- Los condené desde que lancé el primer ataque… ¿Sabías que los demonios ya han visto a la humanidad? Ellos les visitaron incluso antes de que Starswirl abriera su portal. Descartaron a los humanos por ser autodestructivos. Hasta es gracioso. – Dijo ella con cierta sorna – Tienen la oportunidad de mejorar su mundo porque han espiado a la que podría suministrar ayuda con su magia, saben que sus intenciones son buenas. ¿Y qué es lo que hacen? Eliminarla para mantener la economía y el predominio de su país sobre los menos afortunados. Conmigo usaron la misma lógica que con todos aquellos que quisieron un mundo más justo… quienes lucharon porque todos pudieran vivir en armonía y sin vivir de la muerte de otros.

\- Pero…

\- Lo he visto desde cientos de ojos Twilight, lo he visto tantas veces que creo haber perdido una parte de mí en el camino…

\- Un gobierno puede fallar y ser un tirano disfrazado del policía del mundo, pero no por eso toda su gente es la responsable. Si nuestro presidente y sus jefes fuera de la casa blanca eran unos cerdos, eso no tiene que condenar a personas como nuestras directoras, nuestros amigos y los demás, ellos no dieron las órdenes, no dispararon… si buscas a una responsable… esa soy yo… yo sabía que era peligroso, yo dejé que me obligaran a robarte tu núcleo.

\- Lo hiciste por miedo y porque te obligaron. – Interrumpió la de piel ámbar – Aunque tienes razón, si hay un responsable directo son todos los que decidieron y actuaron… el resto de ustedes solo son pasivos, que nunca movieron un dedo para cambiar las cosas. No tenían que cambiar de ideología, ni hacer una estúpida revolución, tan solo tenían que preocuparse por el otro un poquito… es tan simple como eso…

Twilight se quedó en silencio. Y Sunset exhaló, para después tragar saliva y continuar.

\- Ahora, este es mi plan: durante cinco años he creado contenedores donde he almacenado mi energía y los he dejado por todo el planeta. Me ayudarán a darle un alcance mundial a un hechizo que ya conoces bien, Gloom Wane te habló de él… así que, en breve, el cielo se llevará a toda la humanidad. – En ese instante, toda el afecto y amabilidad que los ojos de Sunset le mostraron cambiaron por un fuero interno que, con una calma exasperante, observaba la defensa de la base que los humanos llevaban a cabo.

\- Y por qué me cuentas tus planes ¿No sería mejor atacar a traición como hizo Gloom Wane? – Preguntó la joven mujer, cuyo corazón comenzaba a latir más fuertemente y no dejaba de pensar en que Midnight Sparkle debía salir de inmediato.

\- No lo sé… - al volver a observarla, sus ojos volvían a recuperar una pena profunda. - Bueno Twilight… qué decides…

En ese momento, la mencionada cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas, deseando volver al pasado, deseando que todo aquello no fuera más que una pesadilla. Y sin advertirlo, una ráfaga caliente acarició su rostro, al abrir sus ojos pudo notar que su ropa había cambiado. Cual armadura, un flujo de energía irradiaba una luz violeta, misma que la cubría como una segunda piel, sus alas ya habían salido a relucir, con el tono morado de sus plumas y un cuerno de energía comenzaba a formarse en su frente.

\- Midnight también se las ha arreglado para conservar sus energías. Entonces, solo necesito saber tu respuesta… ¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta el final? ¿O tratarás de detenerme?

\- No puedo hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero te juro que si hay otra vida, estaré junto a ti por toda la eternidad… te lo juro. – Replicó Twilight, antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a irradiar un aura turquesa con sus iris violetas.

Entonces Sunset afirmó con la cabeza en silencio, dedicándole una última sonrisa para después desaparecer.

El grito desaforado de las sirenas se acallaba entre las explosiones, entre los gritos y los disparos. En la penumbra nocturna, más allá de los matorrales, entre una arboleda, una observaba desde la distancia la contraofensiva que las tropas de Shining Armor realizaban.

\- Debo decir que jamás esperé trabajar con el esclavo de Supay. – Dijo de repente el demonio. – Aunque no me quejo, nunca pude crear uno, y si lo hubiera hecho, no sería tan bueno como tú, ni de cerca.

\- Sunset Shimmer darme orden para trabajar con Gloom Wane… pero Ocll-yo admito que ser gratificante trabajar con uno de los herederos de mi anterior amo … aunque sea una réplica.

\- Es hora de hacerle espacio; sabes de sobra que no estoy acostumbrado a un esclavo, así que no te aseguro cubrirte…

\- Usar piel de roca… Gloom Wane tiene que gestionar bien su energía. Nosotros ser el soporte de Sunset Shimmer.

Por fin las sirenas se silenciaban porque a los que las accionaban de forma manual les habían atacado unos seres extraños, eran los "deformes" que Gloom Wane les había mostrado meses atrás, partes de animales mezcladas, aspectos humanoides, aberraciones de la naturaleza, con el pelo grueso o una piel grasosa, viscosa y con distintas características…

La mayoría se movía con lentitud; pero soportaban los disparos que su gente efectuaba, hasta cuando les daban en sus supuestas cabezas, seguían adelante, caminando con mayor torpeza; se usaron algunas granadas en lo que se restablecía el perímetro, las torres de vigía caían porque varios de esos seres se subían a ella o atacaban sus puntales.

Torpes y lentas, fuertes y resistentes. ¡Solo eran unos sacos con patas que les estaban desgastando!

\- Colmillo. – Gritó, mientras disparaba con su fusil.

Estaba sobre el edificio B donde los soldados se alojaban, justo en la azotea, junto a otros cincuenta que se distribuían en las cuatro direcciones mientras las primeras bengalas se utilizaban.

El mencionado caudillo del norte de Equestria hizo que uno de los soldados cercanos le reemplazara en la ametralladora para dar fuego de cobertura contra esos seres del demonio, ni bien avanzó, tomó un fusil que llevaba con correa, se acercó al caudillo de piel blanca, apuntó y comenzó con disparos precisos.

\- ¿Dónde está tu hermana Shining? ¡Estas mierditas son solo para que nos cansemos!

\- Tiene razón. – Agregó un hombre de piel naranja a su lado. – O nos están distrayendo… necesitamos saber qué está ocurriendo ya.

Las municiones no eran ilimitadas, y, aunque todavía no había caídos de parte de sus fuerzas… pero… ¿Qué vendría después? ¿Cómo confiar en las capacidades adquiridas durante todo el entrenamiento en el que Gloom Wane se implicó? ¿Acaso todo lo que él dijo era mentira? Shining se tomó un momento para ver los cadáveres que se amontonaban de a cientos y miles alrededor de la base.

Estaban siendo masacrados, avanzaban de forma antinatural ante su muerte, solo para recibir la mayor cantidad de plomo y desvanecerse de pronto. Posteriormente, otro ocupaba su lugar, sin siquiera mostrar algo de horror.

En el pasado se había enfrentado a criaturas mágicas, pero esas al menos lucían salvajes y se comportaban como depredadores, estos… estos no eran más que unas máquinas con carne.

\- ¿Dónde está la puta demoniaca? – Cuestionó Colmillo, mientras recargaba la ametralladora.

\- Tampoco hay señales de sus ángeles. Ha cambiado la estrategia, ella usaba siempre a sus ángeles para devastarnos. – Advirtió Yargoj.

\- Nosotros nos enfrentamos a ella. Y nos destruía media base hasta que se retiraba. – Explicó Shining Armor.

Y de pronto, un resplandor violeta tomó a los presentes por sorpresa, los reflejos hicieron que tanto Shining armor como Yargoj levantaran sus armas y apuntaran.

\- Shining Armor, lo que Gloom Wane nos dijo es cierto, planean desaparecernos con un hechizo. – Declaró con ronquedad la joven mujer cuyos ojos estaban rodeados por el brillo turquesa de una magia que, segundo a segundo se hacía más presente, transformándola de a poco.

Pero su hermano mayor no bajó el arma, ni él, ni Yargoj.

\- Ibas a casarte con Cadance en agosto, porque no reservaste la iglesia a tiempo. – Dijo su hermana, a lo cual Shining Armor bajó el arma.

\- ¿Qué clase de prometido deja la reserva para último minuto? – Preguntó Colmillo.

\- Uno que tiene un trabajo que lo deja fuera de casa por meses. – Respondió a regañadientes el caudillo de piel blanca. - ¿Usará esas gemas tal como Gloom Wane nos lo comentó?

\- Sí, exactamente igual.

Pero, mucho antes de pronunciar más palabras, de pronto se produjo, de forma abrupta, un silencio que captó toda la atención de Shining Armor. Imitándole, los soldados cercanos dejaron de disparar para percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- Señor, esas cosas se están alejando. – Informó un soldado.

\- ¿En serio? – Preguntó con sarcasmo Colmillo.

La penumbra de la noche, incluso con la luz de las bengalas alumbrando porciones de la arboleda al sur y el resto de la planicie en el resto de las direcciones pronto se tragaba a esos seres que retrocedían de forma sincronizada, sin dejar de mirarles… sus cabezas todavía les enfocaban, hasta que finalmente eran engullidos por la obscuridad.

Y, sin estruendo alguno, una luz, por sobre unos cerros al este, aproximadamente a medio kilómetro, ascendió dibujando un trazo recto, perpendicular al suelo. Hecho que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera los soldados que se atrincheraban en el suelo la ignoraban. De un color turquesa intenso, ascendía lentamente, más y más, hasta alcanzar el cenit, atravesando nubes y disipándolas.

\- Es el hechizo… ese es, ¡Lo está conjurando! – Concluyó velozmente Twilight.

\- Quiero hablar con Midnight. – Ordenó Shining Armor a la adolescente, que pronto afirmó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Al darse cuenta del cambio, Shining Armor volvió a ver el haz de luz en el horizonte. - Qué piensas hacer para detenerla. – Preguntó, sabiendo que ahora era Midnight con la que hablaba.

\- Si lo que pretendes es preguntar si puedo vencerla, la respuesta es sí. Pero aquí hay gato encerrado… - Le respondió con la voz ronca que caracterizaba a esa tal Midnight.

\- Lo mismo pienso. – Intervino Colmillo, observando con calma y detenidamente a la joven mujer a la que le brillaban los ojos con un resplandor violeta.

\- Más parece que nos han dejado migajas. – Advirtió Yargoj, mientras recargaba su nueve milímetros. – Nos quieren guiar por un camino que de seguro ya han dibujado.

\- Sí, quieren que vayamos hasta allá, de eso no tengo dudas. – Admitió Colmillo con una mirada fija en Midnight Sparkle.

\- Nos tendieron una trampa, tal vez una emboscada muy obvia ¿Por qué hacerlo así? – Inquirió Shining Armor, volviendo a centrar su atención en Midnight Sparkle.

\- Entre más tardemos, más avanzada estará la conjuración del hechizo… Gloom Wane les dijo que había contenedores de energía por todo el mundo, son para que el alcance del hechizo sea global. – Aclaró la entidad que habitaba en el cuerpo de Twilight.

\- ¿Y si destruimos uno de esos? ¿No se terminaría el hechizo o cómo diantres se llame? – Cuestionó Colmillo. – Ya sabes, como un circuito eléctrico.

\- No, no funciona así, si destruimos uno de los contenedores solo debilitamos el alcance del hechizo. – Aclaró Midnight, observando a los tres caudillos. – Estamos obligados a ir, a no ser que quieran desaparecer junto con el resto de su especie.

\- ¡Señor! – Una voz irrumpió en escena. Se trataba de un soldado bastante flaco, luchando para recuperar el aliento y mantener la postura recta a la vez. – Señor, esas criaturas…

\- ¡Suéltalo de una vez muchacho! – Gritó Colmillo con desesperación.

\- Las… criaturas han atacado los establos, todos los caballos están muertos.

Shining Armor cerró los ojos y respiró por unos segundos.

\- Están evitando contacto directo con nosotros todo lo posible…

\- Eso significa que nos temen. – Advirtió Colmillo. – Saben que podemos machacarlos.

\- Sí… Midnight, ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuánto poder poseen? – Preguntó Shining Armor.

\- Lanzar este hechizo consume mucha energía. Gloom Wane no puede detenerme en un enfrentamiento de uno contra uno.

\- Así que todo esto es para ganar tiempo y que Sunset termine de hacer el hechizo. – Concluyó velozmente Shining Armor.

\- No nos queda de otra más que ir. – Declaró la mujer de piel morada.

Entonces Midnight desplegó sus alas, las cuales tenían líneas violetas resplandeciendo. Levantó vuelo y se alejó del edificio, para posicionarse en una posición desde donde todos los soldados pudieran verla. Sus alas, que irradiaban un brillo violeta llamaron la atención de estos velozmente. Estos no hicieron más que reconocerla, aunque algunos todavía levantaron sus armas, por las dudas.

\- Muchos aquí ya me conocen, soy Twilight Sparkle, hermana de Shining Armor – su voz se elevó por encima incluso de las ya destruidas sirenas, su voz ronca atrapó toda la atención y rompió con la tensión de los soldados – allá se gesta un hechizo para exterminarnos a todos. Sunset Shimmer es la responsable y ansia destruirnos. Piensa que no podremos hacer algo al respecto, piensa que puede pisotearnos una vez más… pero yo sé que nosotros podemos hacerle frente y les aseguro que todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no será en vano, al menos no mientras yo siga viva. Yo me encargaré de ella, ustedes vayan por Gloom Wane.

\- ¡Pero si tú eres como ella! – Gritó una voz.

\- ¡Ella comenzó a atacarnos desde que te rescatamos y te albergamos! – Secundó otra.

Aquellos ojos, rodeados por el fulgor turquesa que ocupaba el espacio que antaño habitaban sus lentes y que se pronunciaba con mayor impacto en sus ojos resplandecientes, sus alas, su pelo elevado en enervado, su voz ronca y sus alas que se mostraban altivamente, por sobre los mortales humanos, todo aquello apreciaban los soldados y por ello varias armas se levantaban.

Sin embargo, de entre el edificio salió un humano más, uno al que todo el mundo le prestó su atención, incluida Twilight.

A Shining Armor le bastó con ponerse la correa del fusil, tomar varios cargadores y unas granadas, acercarse hasta una de las piras improvisadas que iluminaban el suelo del aeródromo y levantarla para usarla a modo de antorcha. Comenzó pues a caminar en dirección al faro de luz. Junto con él avanzaron Colmillo y después Yargoj, de entre las filas, no tardó en unírseles Flash Sentry, que observó a Indigo Zap, quien se negó a avanzar e impidió a Applebloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle seguirle.

Más temprano que tarde, el resto de la tropa comenzó a unirse, quedando unos pocos, bien para defender la base, bien porque realmente no deseaban ir.

Antorchas improvisadas, bengalas que se usaban cada vez que recorrían cierta distancia, conforme pasaban los minutos, a medida que se internaban más en el campo obscuro y el faro de luz se hacía cada vez más y más cercano, tanto combatientes como sus caudillos observaban en todas direcciones, escaneando en busca de peligros, movimiento… lo que fuese.

La tierra reseca por la falta de lluvias crujía con cada pisada, los sonidos de algunos grillos fueron lo de menos… lo que desesperaba era escuchar el sonido de algún arbusto o de los matorrales en movimiento, algo que diera indicio de que los enemigos estaban al acecho.

Debían haber avanzado al menos la mitad del sendero hacia la colina, cuando una bengala fue a iluminar todo el campo cincuenta metros delante, revelando una figura parada. Shining no dudó un solo segundo, levantó su fusil, apuntó y disparó, mientras que Twilight le lanzó un rayo de energía.

Los disparos del primero impactaron en el aire, contra una especie de campo de fuerza, mientras que el rayo de energía pulverizó algo que se le atravesó en el camino, produciendo una explosión rosa con varios fragmentos que salieron expulsados a toda velocidad. Varios de los que se hallaban en primera fila apuntaron y comenzaron a disparar.

Pero el campo de fuerza se hizo más amplio, para defender a la figura, que no tardó en posar ambas manos sobre el suelo, y entonces, este comenzó a resquebrajarse, de las grietas salía una luz turquesa, las fracturas pronto parecieron cobrar vida propia, aproximándose a toda velocidad a los humanos, para rodearles y dibujar una suerte de círculo alrededor de todo el grupo que no debía tener más de quinientas personas.

Y de las grietas salieron insectos semejantes a los ciempiés, mas, eran enormes. Sus patas puntiagudas pronto les ayudaron a subir por las piernas de los desafortunados y, usando sus quelíceros, atravesaron piel y carne, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a lo que atrapasen, aquellos artrópodos salían de decenas a cientos.

La reacción fue inmediata, aplastando con todas las fuerzas las cabezas de aquellos insectos, las botas parecían no abarcar el tamaño de las mismas, pero el líquido blanquecino que salía al machucarlos contra el suelo era tanto un alivio como un motivo para sentir repulsión. Algunos les disparaban y las criaturas se retorcían enrollándose o bien muriendo casi instantáneamente.

No alcanzaban el tamaño promedio de los soldados, máximo llegaban hasta la cintura, pero les obligaban a mirar en todas direcciones.

Shining Armor tomó un cuchillo y atravesó la cabeza a una, mientras usaba una nueve milímetros para matar a una que deseaba llegarle por la espalda, una tercera moría producto de la fuerza con la cual la aplastó con su bota izquierda. Mientras una se subía por el pie derecho, la tomó de la cabeza con la mano y apretó con todas sus fuerzas para extraer el líquido blanquecino del insecto.

Yargoj se limitaba a avanzar más lentamente, disparando con bereta a todos los insectos que se presentasen lo suficientemente cerca, saltando por sobre las grietas para evitar un golpe sorpresa y pisando cuantas cabezas pudiera. Pero pronto cayó en cuenta que, a sus espaldas, aquellos seres detestables habían detenido la marcha de los soldados.

Por casualidad algunos que portaban las antorchas, utilizaron el fuego para tratar de apartar a los insectos, descubriendo que estos comenzaron a arder al mero contacto con las llamas, su piel emitía un crepitar que pronto advirtió a los que tenían cerca de la efectividad del fuego.

\- No se distraigan con los bichos ¡Circulos! ¡Las mierditas han regresado! – Ordenó a todo pulmón Colmillo, antes de levantar la ametralladora y acribillar a varios de los "deformes" a la distancia y acercándose a los soldados que tuviera cerca.

\- ¡Formaciones defensivas, agrúpense y no malgasten balas! – Gritó Shining Armor, que ayudó a una de las combatientes quitándole un insecto que tenía en la espalda y haciéndolo añicos con la fuerza de su mano izquierda.

A la distancia, la figura había desaparecido, para aparecerse en la punta de la colina.

\- Usar el Fosa de la Plaga fue buena idea para retrasar, pero no ser suficiente para reducir enemigos… - Dijo de inmediato Ocllo.

\- Son guerreros de élite, no creo que pierdan muchos de los suyos. ¿Cómo va el hechizo? – Preguntó el demonio a Sunset.

\- Necesito más tiempo, Twilight se quedaría para ayudarles, Midnight no. Así que ahora retrásala a ella. – Sentenció Sunset, que tenía ambas manos abiertas y con un brillo similar al de sus ojos y conjuraba aquel haz de luz que seguía elevándose en el aire. Necesitaré a las réplicas. – Le respondió el demonio, extendiendo la mano.

Sunset dejó de conjurar con la mano derecha y la acercó hasta su cuello, para tomar un collar de cinco gemas. Se lo quitó, rompiendo la delgada pita que las mantenía sujetas.

\- Ellas son todo lo que me queda – Dijo, su mano sostuvo con fuerza el collar.

Entonces el demonio se acercó para ponerle una mano en el hombro a Sunset.

\- Voy a defenderte con su ayuda Sunset, es lo que ellas habrían querido en vida.

Como respuesta, Sunset giró levemente la cabeza, lo suficiente para verle de reojo, suspiró profundamente y dejó caer el collar, para que su hermano lo hiciera levitar hasta su mano libre.

\- …Y tú y yo somos todo lo que me queda a mí. – Declaró el demonio, poco antes de desaparecer.

\- Mentiroso… - susurró Sunset antes de volver a centrar toda su atención en continuar la conjuración.

El demonio se apareció a cien metros del ejército humano, de todos los artefactos que Sunset eligió, debía ser un collar, la pita le producía un escozor en el cuello que era más que molesto para él.

\- Usar sabiamente réplicas, tomar años crear y la energía que poseen ser limitada… - Dijo de repente Ocllo, que permanecía en su hombro derecho.

\- Lo sé. Pero primero comprometamos a Twilight, sé cómo traerla con nosotros. – Dijo el demonio. – Confío en que puedes mandar sobre los insectos de la Fosa, he sembrado más alrededor de las montañas. – Declaró, poco antes de que una marca turquesa apareciera en el caparazón del insecto.

\- Centrarme en frenar avance de humanos, destinar unas cuantas a defender a Sunset.

\- Ella estará bien, pero si te tranquiliza, envía unas cuantas.

\- Así será. – Concluyó el insecto, antes de que ambos volvieran a desaparecer nuevamente.

Las líneas de defensa se habían impuesto, insectos y "deformes" sufrían de una constante masacre, unos cuantos de los hombres y mujeres armados habían caído a causa de desprevenir el ataque de los insectos que salían de las grietas del suelo e incluso podían atravesar el cuero de las botas con sus quelíceros que más parecían dos navajas muy afiladas.

Para tener menos incidentes, los soldados se juntaban cada vez más y avanzaban con lentitud hacia la dirección señalada por sus caudillos. Disparando a los deformes que entraban en la fosa, que, segundo a segundo, parecía estar hundiéndose muy lentamente, mientras que unos cuantos se preocupaban por mantener al grupo libre de los ataques de los ciempiés.

El terreno se hacía cada vez más accidentado había que tener un cuidado constante en no caer y en no pisar alguna de las fisuras que mostraban cómo la tierra se estaba fracturando bajo sus pies.

El circulo se podía distinguir porque sus aparentes límites se dibujaban con fisuras que expulsaban la misma luz turquesa, si lograban atravesarlas, saldrían de aquel infierno y podrían continuar con su avance. Shining Armor dedujo ello a la misma velocidad que Yargoj, quien ya estaba impulsando a algunos individuos a correr en dirección a la colina brindándoles apoyo con su bereta, y que, posteriormente, prestarían apoyo desde fuera de la fosa; Colmillo no tardó en captar la idea y, con la metralleta y varios cambios de balas en hombros y espalda salió a toda prisa para liquidar a cuantos deformes pudiera.

Sí, no les había tomado ni dos minutos lograr organizarse y comenzar a sortear el bloqueo que los demonios les habían puestos. Shining Armor se dirigía constantemente a los grupos que podía y a quienes se habían quedado solos, y estaban siendo acorralados. Su fusil disparaba con precisión y avanzaba con sumo cuidado, tanto por los enemigos como por el fuego aliado.

Yargoj pudo divisarlo antes de que el propio Colmillo se percatara de lo que tenía enfrente, pasó en solo una fracción de tiempo, el demonio tomó el cañón del arma y la levantó con suma facilidad, con su mano derecha sus garras atravesaron la corta distancia para ingresar en el costado derecho del humano, que había quedado descubierto.

Con unos reflejos casi felinos, el caudillo del estado del Saak levantó el arma, apuntó y disparó. La bala se detuvo abruptamente a medida que avanzaba hacia el demonio, entonces el ex agente se lanzó hacia el suelo, rodando e incorporándose de cuclillas, disparó otras dos veces, con el mismo efecto. El demonio le observó y comenzó a avanzar, a su paso, varios ciempiés salían de las grietas. Siguiéndole de cerca.

Tenía algo en el hombro, velozmente le apuntó y le disparó, teniendo el mismo efecto. Volvió a rodar sobre el piso, una especie de oso de dos cabezas trató de aplastarle, disparó en ambas cabezas y retrocedió junto con los pasos lentos del demonio.

\- ¡Aquí! – Gritó Yargoj, llamando la atención de varios grupos cercanos que, al reconocer a Gloom Wane, gracias a la luz turquesa que emergía de las grietas en el suelo.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar, el demonio desplegó sus alas y se elevó, momento en el que Yargoj le disparó con tal precisión que pudo darle en el muslo derecho. Cosa que no pasó desapercibida.

La reacción fue inmediata, se lanzaron tres bengalas para iluminar lo que fuese que se presentase en el cielo, la figura del demonio alado se hizo presente, y, de la misma forma, también comenzaron a llegarle los disparos de las armas de los humanos.

Usar el Campo de Presión Atmosférica no costaba mucho, pero depender de ese hechizo por mucho tiempo también era un gasto de energía. Ser un saco de arena para recibir golpes no era exactamente un…

Unas garras atravesaron su vientre y casi automáticamente, unas cadenas de luz violeta emergieron de dentro de su cuerpo. Era Midnight Sparkle.

\- Has tenido tiempo para idear estos hechizos… ¿Cómo le llamas a este?

\- No tengo nombre, pero este te sorprenderá. – Le respondió la fémina poseída.

Un pequeño destello violeta apareció en el pecho del demonio, otro más en la espalda, en las mejillas. Estaba quieto, las cadenas nuevamente le habían apresado con fuerza. Eso no era nuevo, pero sí aquellos destellos, ella le sostenía mientras él descendía por el cielo, como un peso muerto.

Los destellos se incrementaban y pronto, unas hondas magentas comenzaron a producirse desde ellos.

\- Ya veo… estás quemando mi energía… cómo… cómo. – Cuestionó intrigado el demonio.

\- Mis secretos, lo llamo Pulso de Medianoche. Ojalá te guste, porque te secará. – ¡Yargoj! ¡Dispárale! – dijo con su voz ronca, con tal fuerza que el humano no tardó en posicionarse, apuntar y disparar, mientras Shining Armor llegaba para matar a todos los insectos que se acercaban al lugar.

Los impactos en su espalda fueron inmediatos, la puntería legendaria del extranjero con su pistola era un fastidio. La bala final se dirigía a su cabeza, pero el campo de presión atmosférica volvió a generarse, impidiendo que esta le volara los sesos.

\- Eso es, usa tu energía, pronto no te quedará ni siquiera un poco. – Dijo complacida la demonia.

Nadie pudo advertirlo, pero un caballo salió de la nada. Y una figura más se presentó en el aire… no, dos. Los primeros que se dieron cuenta, trataron de disparar, pero una suerte de ráfaga colorida les tomó por sorpresa, enviándolos al suelo.

Yargoj finalmente se dio cuenta y empujó a Shining Armor, quien, al caer, pudo divisar al cuadrúpedo; sobre su lomo cabalgaba la figura de una muchacha de cabello largo y un sombrero vaquero. En menos de un segundo, la ráfaga se dirigió hacia Midnight, sin importar que esta todavía se encontrase a cinco metros del suelo.

Fue demasiado rápido, desde que unas gemas que Gloom Wane traía alrededor del cuello comenzaron a brillar, hasta el empujón y de la nada llegó un objeto rosa frente a ella, tardando una fracción de segundo en implosionar con una nube rosa y un poder que la envió contra el suelo, pero chocó contra algo muy duro como para ser el suelo, muy recto como para ser una roca y a metros sobre el suelo.

Shining Armor vio cómo la muchacha sobre el caballo saltó dos metros sobre este y aterrizó en una superficie que había aparecido de la nada y sobre la cual Midnight había caído, la figura extraña se puso de rodillas y, a esa distancia, la humana poseída por Midnight Sparkle habló.

\- Applejack. – Dijo Twilight, antes de que sus puños impactaran en su rostro, destrozándolo por completo, para después unir ambos puños y bajarlos con tanta fuerza que, al impactar sobre el pecho de la criatura se pudieron oír sus huesos partiéndose, así como la superficie donde ambas estaban.

La ráfaga colorida se llevó a Gloom Wane arrastrándolo por el suelo y llevándolo fuera del pozo, donde una figura de piel amarilla se mostraba, inclinándose, tomó al demonio de los hombros con sus manos y las cadenas desaparecieron, al mismo tiempo que un aura amarilla le rodeaba.

Twilight aterrizó bruscamente, su rostro deforme se recuperaba, mientras observaba a la réplica de Applejack volviendo a aterrizar sobre el caballo y a la réplica de Rarity apareciéndose desde la penumbra, cubriéndose de los disparos con los campos de energía que tenían formas de diamantes, sorpresivamente, estaba levitando.

Se tocó el pecho, sus costillas se reconstituían y las heridas internas se cerraban, pero incluso así, Midnight sentía algo de dolor.

\- Esto es lo que nos querían tender. – Señaló Shining Armor, que constató que Yargoj se había salvado de ser arrollado por el caballo de esa vaquera.

El estruendo de los disparos en la base había cesado conforme pasaron los minutos, llegar hasta los establos había sido algo sumamente aterrador. Applebloom todavía tenía las manos temblándole, Sweetie Belle recuperaba el aliento, mientras que Scootaloo no dejaba de mover las piernas...

El ataque había llegado casi inmediatamente después de que el otro grupo había partido, apenas unos minutos… pero las bestias fueron mucho más veloces, mucho más feroces, y, sobre todo, la muchacha de piel amarilla con alas en el cielo que parecía dirigir a todas esas criaturas. Si había sobrevivientes, estos debían estar muy lastimados.

De pronto la puerta del establo se abrió. Sweetie Belle gritó y Scootaloo levantó una bereta que le quitó a un cadáver.

\- Soy yo, no dispares. – Pronunció con cuidado Indigo Zap, levantando las manos.

\- Baja el arma. – Secundó Applebloom.

La muchacha de pelo violeta tardó en responder a la orden, sus manos seguían temblándole.

\- No-nos siguieron y dis-disparé. – Dijo con nerviosismo.

\- Está bien… pero aquí no estamos seguras. He encontrado un caballo que escapó cuando el ataque inició… vengan, tenemos que ir Twilight, Shining y el resto… estamos más seguras allá que aquí. – Declaró la mujer.

\- Y qué pasó con los demás. – Preguntó Sweetie Belle.

A lo cual la ex estudiante de la Crystal Prep negó con la cabeza.

\- Saliendo, quiero que tomen armas ligeras y cargadores, ya les he enseñado a disparar, buscaremos supervivientes por unos minutos y después nos vemos en el caballo que encontré.

\- Espera ¿No hay más de esas cosas? – Cuestionó Applebloom, aproximándose a la puerta.

\- Sí, pero han perdido lo que sea que los hacía veloces.


End file.
